Flames
by LizzeXX
Summary: Arthur/OC - Marayna, sister of Merlin, newly proclaimed High Priestess of the Old Religion has finally admitted her feelings for Arthur, but Prince Prat has a way of mucking things up, doesn't he? With enchantments, Morgause, and Dragons galore, what will she and Merlin do? How will Merlin and Morgana's own relationship survive the coming events? Second in the Draconian Prophecies.
1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

A/N: Hey! And welcome to the second story, Flames, of my Merlin Series the Draconian Prophecies :) I would recommend any new readers take a look at the first story Sparks, to understand the relationship my OC, Marayna, has with Merlin and Arthur ;) I've written some other stories for Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Star Trek, and Thor for anyone who might be interested ;) This story will follow the episodes but will also have an original chapter between most of them (except 2-parters) :)

This story should be about 23 chapters long and updated daily. This will also be an Arthur/OC (Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Lancelot) story ;)

A short physical description of the OC, Marayna is a tall, slightly gangly woman, with a bit of curly black hair. Her eyes are blue, like Merlin's, with the same cheekbones, smile and other features as her brother ;) She seems to think her mouth is a bit small (despite how big she can open it to complain and sass people lol) and her eyes are a tiny bit unlevel with each other. She tends to wear a red dress, more like a white long-sleeved dress with a red frock over it, but wishes she could wear her favored tunic and leggings as she trips quite a bit on her dress due to family clumsiness. For a reference, to help in visualization, I picture the OC to look something like Natalie Dormer :)

I hope you enjoy :)

~8~ is a scene break.

"_italics_" are spells.

'_italics_' is telepathic talk between magic users.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...or magic would have been returned MUCH sooner than it was :)

~8~

The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Merlin looked over at his sister as he laid on the cot set up in the antechamber of Arthur's rooms, she was pacing, rubbing her temples at the thudding of the workers down below pounding away at stone and trying to break down the walls somewhere, trying to rebuild from some attack a few weeks ago. It was hard for anyone in the castle to get any sort of sleep with such noise…even the king had requested Gaius prepare a sleeping draught to help him slumber.

"Merlin!" they heard Arthur call, apparently even the great prince who could endure any hardship was unable to push past the noise, "Mara!"

Marayna hung her head and groaned, "Here we go again."

Merlin chuckled and got up, "Prince Prat calls," he joked, taking her hand as they headed into Arthur's chambers.

This was not the first time he'd called them in throughout the course of the night. He'd requested they stay in the antechamber while the construction went on as it was rather near the physician's chambers. He claimed it was because, if there were some sort of collapse, he'd be out two servants…but they knew it was because his chambers were on the other side of the castle and it might allow them some rest to not be right near the banging.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked.

"Are you deaf?" Arthur looked at them.

"We heard you calling, didn't we?" Marayna remarked.

He rolled his eyes, "I want you to go down there and tell them to stop."

Merlin winced as the thud sounded again, "But they're working under the _king's_ orders."

"Yeah. And you're working under_ mine_."

"And half the time we end up in the stocks because of that," Marayna muttered as she and Merlin turned to head out of the room, Arthur feigning a deafness of his own at that remark.

~8~

Merlin lit a torch, holding it out as he led his sister down the pathways under the castle, there had been a sort of tunnel collapse during the attack, which was why Arthur was 'concerned' about a collapse taking them down with it. They all knew that the portion of the tunnel being worked on was NOT under the physician's chambers though, but neither said a word about it. They sighed, looking up and down the tunnel for the workers…only to hear it suddenly go silent.

"Hello?" he called, frowning as they moved closer to where the construction was happening.

"Merlin!" Marayna gasped, rushing over to kneel by a man lying in the corridor, dead.

"Aya," Merlin breathed, staring past her. There was a large hole in the wall with a sort of burial tomb beyond, one that was filled with an assortment of treasures, gold, jewels, artifacts, just…a trove to behold…with two of the other workers dead inside.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna stood beside Gaius at the entrance to the tomb, the older man staring at the markings etched on the walls, "How do you think he died?" Merlin wondered, thinking of the fallen workers, but Gaius was silent, "Gaius?"

"Hmm?" he looked at them.

Marayna frowned, she'd seen that reaction when the Black Knight, Tristan, had attacked and he'd recognized the crest, that sort of vague look where he was trying to recall where he'd seen something or knew what it was but was unsure what to say about it, "Do you know whose tomb it is?"

"Not sure," he sighed, taking a step in, Marayna after him.

Merlin hesitated, following his uncle and sister, "Do you think it might be cursed?"

As though to answer Merlin's question, Gaius stepped on a stone that sunk into the floor, an arrow shooting out of the wall, right at him…

Till Merlin's eyes glowed in reaction and a plate flew up to block the attack, falling to the floor with an arrow imbedded in it. Marayna quickly focused, squinting as her eyes flashed gold as well, the plate melting and the arrow burning so that no one would realize magic had been done.

Gaius let out a breath and turned to Merlin, "You just saved my life. Thank you."

Merlin smiled as Marayna put an arm around his waist and hugged him, knowing how much a simple 'thank you' meant to him, that his abilities were acknowledged and acknowledged as something GOOD.

"...guarded at all times," they heard Uther saying in the tunnel, before he appeared in the opening to the room, "Idiot."

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" Arthur asked Merlin about how he'd stumbled upon this site, knowing better than to ask Marayna that…last time he'd remarked on her own clumsy nature in relation to her dress and how she kept tripping on it when they'd been in the stables after a hunting trip…she'd merely stuck out her foot and tripped him into a pile of manure that hadn't been mucked out yet…an event they did NOT speak of.

"It's just one of my many gifts," Merlin smirked.

"Well this is quite a find," Uther admitted, "You see, Gaius, I was right. There _is _treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?" he smiled at Gaius who hadn't answered, making him frown, "Gaius?"

"Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire," Gaius muttered.

Marayna frowned, that was his lying tone.

"How did he die?" he eyed the fallen workers, none of whom had been moved till Gaius could examine them.

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here."

"To deter grave robbers?" Arthur guessed.

"Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal," Uther remarked, eyeing the various jewels and treasures and gold, "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

"Yes, father," Arthur nodded.

~8~

Arthur stood in the courtyard, Marayna securing the reins to his horse while Merlin secured the saddle. He rolled his eyes at how long Merlin was taking, "Hurry up, Merlin."

"Sorry," Merlin stepped back and moved to get down on his hands and knees for Arthur to use him to get on the horse.

"Oi!" Marayna came storming around the horse at the sight, "No," she pointed at Arthur, "There's a thing called a stepping stool, you step on IT, NOT my brother! Honestly," she reached down and hauled Merlin up, seeming to have been about to grab his ear as though a child having done something wrong, before she settled for his neckerchief instead, "How would _you _feel if someone stood on you just to get on a horse."

"I'm the prince," Arthur declared, "Anyone who steps on me would end up in the dungeon."

Marayna scoffed, "Right. A prince who's so incompetent he can't even get on a horse without his _servant's_ _help_?"

"That's hardly the case," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then prove it," she gestured at the horse, making Arthur roll his eyes, but get on with ease. She smirked, obviously pleased, "Good, then you'll never have need for my brother to be a stool again then?"

He blinked and looked at her, "How do you DO that?" he demanded at how she'd caught him like that.

In making him prove himself he'd made it all too clear that he'd only been using Merlin like that for sport and that was not needed any longer, her challenge making it so that, to try and use Merlin in that manner again would make him seem incompetent. She'd been his servant nearly two years now and each and every time she just _kept _getting the best of him, making him admit his shortcomings and do things himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smiled, reaching up to pat the horse.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, motioning the horse onto a trot…only to slide off the side as the saddle came undone.

"Sire!" a man walking past cried, rushing to help him up.

"Merlin!" Arthur glared.

Merlin frowned, shaking his head at how that happened, "I don't understand…"

"Well, there's a surprise."

"I did that girth up myself."

"Well, I think _that_ might have been the problem!"

"It _wasn't _my fault," Merlin insisted.

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, sire," the passing man offered.

Marayna eyed the man, something about him just feeling off, and glared, "No," she cut in, "Thanks, but Merlin can handle it."

"No," Arthur shook his head, motioning the man on, "Thank you."

"It's an_ honor _to be of service to the prince," the man smiled.

Merlin and Marayna exchanged a look at how much of a bootlicker the man was.

"An honor," Arthur smirked, glancing at his servants, "Do you hear that Merlin? Mara? An _honor_."

"Well, far be it from us to take that honor from him," Marayna rolled her eyes, stepping back, "That's less work for us to do."

The man smiled, "Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down," he moved to pat the dust off Arthur's clothes.

Arthur smirked at that, "The honor," he hissed at his servants as they rolled their eyes.

"Anything else I can do for you, sire?"

"Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside."

The man chuckled, "I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sire."

Marayna smiled in a not-pleased, and almost slightly threatening, way, "Either of you so much as try to and I'll break your legs."

Arthur rolled _his_ eyes this time, used to how protective the siblings were of each other and taking Marayna's words as a jest…though the way Merlin was smirking gave him pause for just a moment that she might actually be serious…she HAD punched him for merely firing her brother when she'd first arrived…so it was probably a good idea not to risk a kick to his bumbling manservant.

"What's your name?" Arthur turned to the man.

"Cedric," he smiled, "I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two."

"You're too kind, sire."

"Here," Merlin sighed, "You'll need a beater," he moved to grab one for him, turning to hand it over but ended up whacking Arthur lightly with it in the process, "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be," Marayna muttered, before smirking, "In fact…hand me one Merlin?" she held out her hand for one.

Arthur's eyes widened as he quickly made his way onto his horse and headed out, just able to guess what she wanted a beater for.

~8~

Of course, as always happened whenever Arthur decided he wanted to hunt something far larger and more deadly than himself, the animals _never _seemed to react very well to it. And, as usual, they tended to retaliate and fight back…basically charging right for Arthur as he and the knights foolishly tried to fight it.

'_Merlin!_' Marayna called to her brother silently as they peeked around trees, trying to keep out of the way but still keep an eye on things, '_The spear!_'

He looked over, spotting one lying on the ground and whispered, "_Flíe 'fǽgð_," his eyes flashing gold as it flew through the air and impaled the beast in the neck.

"Who threw that?" Arthur looked around, not one quite sure whether he was angry that the glory of the hunt had been taken from him or pleased the beast was taken down.

Merlin and Marayna looked at each other, Marayna nodded at him encouragingly to finally step up and get credit for what he'd done to save the prince, even if it was to lie and say he 'threw' it…

When Cedric stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Was it _you_?" Arthur turned to him, before smiling, "You just saved my life!"

"Honestly, sire, it was nothing," Cedric replied bashfully.

Merlin and Marayna gaped at that, "Does he not realize Cedric is still _holding_ his spear?" Marayna hissed quietly to Merlin, looking at the stick that WAS still in the man's hand.

Merlin sighed, "Nope…"

"I shall be forever indebted to you," Arthur clapped the man on the shoulder, "You must be rewarded."

"No, I couldn't possibly," Cedric tried to wave it off.

"Come on. What do you wish for?"

"I desire only one thing, sire."

"Anything."

"A position in the royal household."

The siblings stared at each other. Of _all _the things in the world to ask for…this man _wanted_ to be a servant? What was _wrong_ with him?!

"Good," Arthur laughed, "Consider it done. Ha ha!"

"You're joking, aren't you?" Marayna had to exclaim, contrary to her silent brother.

"I'm sorry?" Cedric looked at her.

"_You_ want to be _his _servant?" she gaped, "Really? Why would you willingly want to wash his dirty socks? They're _rancid_!"

"Oi!" Arthur called, "Mara, leave off him."

Cedric smiled at the prince in thanks before turning to Merlin, "You can have that back," he half-shoved the beater to Merlin's chest.

"Oof," Merlin stumbled back.

Cedric smirked, "Oh, sorry."

Marayna's eyes narrowed, taking the beater from Merlin and tossing it at the man as he turned to walk away, catching him in the back, "Oh," she pouted mockingly, "Sorry," before glaring, "Carry your own items," she told him, "We are not YOUR servants," before she grabbed her spear.

"Aya…" Merlin began quietly, "What's wrong?" she wasn't normally this nasty to new people, not even the ones that were insulting and rude to them.

She glanced over at Cedric, "I just…don't like him…" she paused, before turning to her brother, "Like Sophia."

He nodded slowly, understanding, knowing her instincts were telling her something was wrong with this man, that he did not have good intentions. He'd noticed, since she had taken down Nimueh and, according to Gaius, claimed her rightful title of High Priestess of the Old Religion, that her magic seemed more…tuned, not quite as powerful as his, but more focused than he'd ever seen hers. She was almost like Morgana with her visions of the future, her visions were becoming less nightmares and more clear-cut images while she practiced, she could see the future, but Marayna could sense the present it seemed.

~8~

Gaius frowned as he watched his young wards sitting in his chambers later that day after they'd returned from the hunt, both of them far too silent for it to be normal, "What's wrong?"

Marayna reached out and rubbed her brother's back, "He saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit."

Merlin sighed, "Just the usual," before he glanced up at Gaius, the man searching through a book, "What are you doing?"

"I found this inscription on the scepter," Gaius showed them a scribble on a paper.

"What sort of language is that?" Marayna frowned, trying to make it out but it just looked like squiggles to her.

"I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages."

"Sigan?" Merlin shook his head, confused, as was Marayna.

"It's his tomb."

"Who's he?"

"Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived."

"No…" Marayna smirked, nudging her brother, "That's Merlin."

Merlin smiled, "Thanks Aya."

She winked.

"Merlin is the most powerful _warlock_ I have ever seen," Gaius nodded, smiling proudly at his nephew, "But Sigan…he was a _sorcerer_, learned the craft, didn't possess it."

"And who IS Sigan?" Marayna looked back a Gaius.

"A figure of nightmare."

"Why?" Merlin frowned, tensing.

"Sigan's powers…he could change day into night, turn the tides, and, legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself."

"So what happened to him?"

"Power corrupts," Marayna murmured.

Gaius nodded, "In the end he grew too powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution."

"If he's dead, why are you so worried?" Merlin frowned.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself."

"And you think he might have succeeded," Marayna nodded.

Gaius sighed, "Let's hope not, for all our sakes."

Marayna smiled, seeing Merlin shifting and looking at the door, "Go," she whispered, reaching out to squeeze his hand, "Go see that she's alright."

Merlin smiled, turning to kiss his sister's forehead in thanks, before he dashed out of the room to check on Morgana. She smiled after him, she'd noticed, whenever a new threat arose for Camelot, Merlin's first instinct was to check on Morgana.

It sadden her just a bit that this had become his first reaction, they'd spent much of their lives protecting and keeping each other safe, they had often been each other's first check. But not any longer. But she understood, for she had changed as well. Ever since the Questing Beast, she'd noticed her reaction was to check on Arthur much like his was to check on Morgana. She didn't see it as losing a brother to another woman but more…gaining a sister, because if Merlin didn't keep her safe, then they'd lose her, and Morgana was a dear friend.

~8~

Morgana was sitting at her vanity, her hands resting flat on the wood on either side of a large marble bowl. She had gotten Uther to commission it, claiming she needed a new bowl to wash her hair in, and he'd had it made for her in a heartbeat. She smirked as she stared at the clear waters, thinking of how he'd react if he _ever_ learned his gift was being used for magical purposes.

She'd been practicing her scrying abilities, using the waters to look into the future. Merlin and Marayna had explained to her that her visions had come to her in her sleep, because that was the first and most natural time for a Seer to have a vision of the future. Their abilities progressed like the elements, the first being air, being relaxation, breathing, calm. She'd practiced for the last year with meditation, with allowing visions to come to her while awake instead of plaguing her dreams as she slept.

The more she practiced, the easier she saw, the more her magic was controlled, the better she slept…it was nice to slowly wake in Merlin's arms than to jolt awake from a nightmare. She still did get the odd nightmare here and there, usually when it was a very powerful vision that was too sudden for her to have let happen earlier that day.

She'd been thrilled when she'd spoken with the Dragon, he was almost like a sort of tutor to her, the one she checked in with on her progress, him being the only one in the castle that knew of Seers and had the sight himself. The Dragon had told her she would be ready for water-based scrying, the next step in her seeing abilities. Water was like air, but more solid, acting like a mirror in how fluid and calm it was. Visions were meant to appeared in its surface, but it didn't offer her much control over what she saw, and often only showed images of what would be coming within a day or two.

She was a bit disappointed she was still on water, it was so much like air she'd hoped to have mastered it quickly, but she was still working on it. Merlin and Marayna had stressed for her not to push herself too much, to see too far ahead could tax her, could drive her mad if she wasn't ready for it. And she didn't want to lose herself to madness so she was content for the most part to let her abilities develop naturally with practice, slowly growing in strength. It was hard at times for someone as impatient as her, but Merlin had a remarkably calming affect, could relax her in ways she couldn't explain.

She smiled, feeling someone rest their hands on her shoulders, and could see Merlin's reflection over her shoulder in the waters, "Just relax Gana," he murmured, dropping a kiss to the top of her hair as Gwen, who was making up the bed, smiled, watching them.

She nodded, closing her eyes a moment and taking a breath, before looking at the water once more…only to frown, seeing a raven, a large raven, flying upon Camelot at night, attacking.

She gasped, pulling her hands away to rest them on Merlin's as he squeezed her shoulders again, as with his calming effect, he could also soothe her darker visions and make them less frightful and simply…just alarming, because she knew he was there and he wouldn't let the visions hurt her.

~8~

Marayna entered Arthur's room to hear him asking, "Is that lunch?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer, knowing he wasn't talking to her as she had no food on her, no he was speaking to someone else in the room.

"This is lovely, Cedric."

And there it was.

"Ah, Mara!" Arthur called, catching sight of her as she stepped in, able to see Cedric standing beside a now-filled table of food.

"I just wanted to ask what the duties were for today," she began.

"I can't think of any," he smiled, thinking he might just be able to spend a nice day with…with _her_, "I think Cedric's got it all covered."

"Brilliant," she beamed, "I'll be with uncle then…"

"Oh, I regret, sire," Cedric cut in, frowning as he spotted the disappointed look Arthur was sending her, "There is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses."

"Ah," Arthur nodded, "Mara…if you would?"

Marayna rolled her eyes but walked out of the room, if that was _all _the chores left, she'd make quick work of it, dragging Merlin along, and they could enjoy the rest of their days.

~8~

Gaius sat across from Morgana as she recounted the vision she'd seen, Merlin behind her, squeezing her shoulders. While he hadn't been thrilled that his wards had told the Lady about their magic and her own abilities, nor that they had begun lessons with her, knowing the danger it would put her in, he had to admit…he was relieved to see her looking healthier, getting more sleep, less frantic, and her vision had turned out to be quite the asset in the past, as they were now.

"What was this vision about?" Gaius frowned, listening intently.

Morgana took a breath, "A bird."

"What kind of bird?"

"A raven."

"A raven?" Gaius looked at Merlin, who nodded, seeing the man grow alarmed.

"It was terrifying, Gaius. What do you think it means?"

"I think we both know," he sighed.

Morgana nodded, putting a hand on Merlin's, "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Gaius nodded, "Sigan will return."

Merlin squeezed her shoulders once more, "And Aya and I will be ready for him," he leaned down to kiss Morgana's cheek, resting his head to her temple, "Don't worry Gana, I'll keep you safe."

She reached out and touched his cheek, "But who will keep _you_ safe?"

"I think I've done a fair job so far," Marayna called from where she was leaning in the doorway, smiling at their moment, "Better watch out, I could have been Arthur. Imagine if HE'D seen that little kiss."

Morgana laughed, "He'd have no means of lecturing me, especially not about impropriety given how he fancies you."

Marayna's smile faded a bit, "I truly wouldn't know," she admitted.

She'd told Arthur she loved him, granted he'd been on death's doorstep and unconscious at the time…but he'd heard her, he'd heard her and confronted her and she hadn't taken it back. But _he_ hadn't said it back to her. It was understandable, she supposed, he was the Crown Prince, he couldn't just go declaring his love for a servant, and he was a man so he probably wasn't used to saying something like that…but…it had been _months_ since then and he hadn't openly said it to her at all. She wasn't sure what that meant, if he just hadn't realized he hadn't said it, or if he didn't feel ready to, or…if he just…didn't feel that way for her and didn't want to hurt her.

"Was there something you needed Aya?" Merlin asked, changing the topic.

She nodded, "Arthur assigned us only one chore, mucking out the stables."

Merlin smiled, actually pleased, "Well let's finish that and be done with it!"

She laughed as he kissed Morgana once more and they dashed off, they just needed that one chore done and they could do what they wanted for the rest of the day. It was almost like having a day off.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna were quickly mucking out the stables, faster than they ever had before, their eagerness to be done with it and have time to actually dedicate to magic and studying it obvious to all. They were actually _smiling_ as they wroked…when they heard someone shouting behind them, "What are you doing?!"

They spun around to see Arthur standing there, "Mucking out the stables?" Marayna shook her head, gesturing at the shovel in her hands.

"Really?" Arthur crossed his arms, "And you didn't notice something odd about the stables?"

They looked at each other, "Like what?" Merlin gave him a look.

"I don't know, the horses being missing!"

"What?!" they gaped, rushing past him to see the horses in the stalls behind them were truly gone.

How had_ that_ happened!? They hadn't heard them escaping…though…now that they thought about it…they hadn't heard anything really…nothing except each other and their shovels really, not the brushing of the trees in the wind or the birds singing…not even the creaking of the stable door. It was like…they'd been defeaned.

'_You don't think…_' Merlin began, looking at Marayna.

She subtly cast a glance at Cedric to see him smirking as he stood behind Arthur, '_Yes,_' she nodded, '_I do._ _I think Cedric has magic._'

Merlin frowned, it was odd…they could usually sense when others had magic, when they used it…but then again they only really sensed powerful magic, which did mean something good for them. Cedric might not be too much of a threat if his magic was so weak they hadn't felt themselves being affected by it, '_You don't think he wants to kill Arthur do you?_'

She shook her head, '_No, he had ample time all day, but Arthur's still here._'

"One mistake I can understand," Arthur continued, unaware of their silent conversation, "Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!"

"We have no excuse," Marayna sighed, running a hand through her hair, just knowing this was not going to turn out well for them.

"Sire," Cedric stepped up, "Please, sire, don't be too hard on them. I'm sure they're good servants, perhaps they're just...tired."

"We are _not_," Merlin defended.

"Maybe...maybe if they had the evening off..."

"We don't want the ev…"

"Merlin, let the man talk," Marayna cut in.

'_Aya…he's…_'

'_Giving us time to snoop._'

Merlin blinked and nodded slowly.

"A good night's rest," Cedric continued, "I'm more than willing to take over their duties tonight."

"Perhaps you're right," Arthur agreed.

The siblings were silent, they wanted nothing more than to argue, to try and get him to realize what Cedric was doing, getting rid of them for some purpose or another, but the man was too much a bootlicker for their complaints to be heard.

"Well then," Marayna remarked, "Well see you in the morning Artie."

Merlin smirked, "Don't be a clotpole to the new servant."

"A what?" Arthur called as the turned to walk off, he'd heard Marayna call him that once or twice before and…he was loath to admit…he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Clotpole," Marayna called, not bothering to stop, "That's what you typically are."

"Merlin, Mara," Arthur sighed, "When you go home, think about whether you want to be my servants or not."

Marayna scoffed, walking backwards, "Of _all _the names I call you on a daily basis, you're offended by HIM," she jerked a thumb at Merlin, "Calling you a clotpole?" she laughed and spun around, linking her arm with her brother's as they waked off.

"What names?" Arthur shouted, before rushing after her, "Mara what names?!"

~8~

Merlin sat silently in Morgana's chambers, staring out the window, as Morgana brushed her hair at her vanity, watching him in the mirror, "What's wrong, love?" she asked him, turning around, hoping she might get a smile on his face to call him that, she didn't often use such sweet names for him, she loved how Merlin sounded, but there were times when he was so sad or depressed that she would call him something sweet just to see him smile.

"I'm not an idiot, Gana," he said softly.

She frowned, getting up to go kneel before him, taking his hands in hers as he looked at her, "I _know_ that. Why would you ever…"

He sighed, "Do you ever think Arthur will truly trust me, trust Aya? See us for who we really are?"

"One day," she nodded, "I'm sure he will."

"Can you see when?" he smiled lightly, "Everything Aya does is for him and he just thinks we're bumbling servants."

"Everything Rayna does?" she shook her head, quite certain that he did things for Arthur too.

He reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm finding some of what I do is for _you_. Quite a lot of it actually."

She blushed, reaching up to press his hand to her cheek before kissing his palm, "Not everyone thinks you're idiots," she told him, squeezing his hand, "Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin. I believe that you and Arthur and Rayna are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect the people of Camelot, to protect him, and to protect…"

"You," he cut in, "You are _also_ destined for greatness."

"But will it be a terrible greatness?" she murmured, genuinely concerned with the Dragon's hesitation around her. She saw it sometimes, how he looked at her, like he was gauging what she was doing and what sort of…threat she might be. It didn't take a genius to work out he thought she might one day come to use her magic for a foul purpose, and she did her best to try and prove him wrong, "Many terrible things can be seen as great."

"Good," he smiled "Because you're wonderful."

She smiled, "I know, right now it's hard, but Camelot will soon be in grave peril."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Gaius translated the inscription while you and Rayna were in the stables, it said 'He who breaks my heart completes my work.'"

"What does it mean?" he frowned.

"He said there was a stone in the tomb, a glowing one?"

He nodded, thinking back to a heart-shaped stone that had been lying on the grave of Sigan, "Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it."

"He doesn't think it's a jewel, but the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

"Gaius thinks he's alive?!"

She nodded, "His soul is. But in order to truly live…a soul needs a body."

"So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?"

She nodded again, "He and Rayna are going to head down and enchant it to remain unbroken, I just hope they are in time."

He nodded, getting up, "I should go help them."

Morgana stood as well, "Be careful," she gave him a peck.

~8~

Merlin made it to the opening of Sigan's burial place, just in time to see Arthur and Marayna running up to Gaius, who was staring into the tomb in silence.

Arthur gaped, seeing the jewels inside stolen, "Sound the warning bell!" he shouted to the guards who had come with him, running off with them.

"Merlin," Marayna gasped, seeing him rush up.

"Whoever did this got more than they bargained for," Gaius mused quietly.

"How did they get in?" Merlin frowned, "The gate's not even damaged."

"And Cedric wouldn't risk using his magic here," Marayna remarked.

"Cedric?" Gaius looked at her, alarmed.

"Think about it," Marayna shook her head, "The gate's unbroken, so a key was used and Arthur's got the _only_ key. The only person who has access to where it's kept are his servants and we've been suspended."

"We need to warn him," Merlin took her hand and pulled her off.

~8~

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit!" Merlin shouted as they burst into Arthur's chambers.

"What?" Arthur laughed.

"He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan."

"Merlin, have you been on the cider?"

"Oh would you just _listen_ to us," Marayna cried, taking her brother's side, "Camelot is in great danger. Sigan cast a spell so that anyone who steals that stone would become possessed! Sigan is using Cedric!"

"This nonsense isn't helping you keep your jobs," Arthur remarked.

"To hell with the jobs!" Marayna nearly stomped her foot, "You are not listening to us!"

"You're going to shout too?" Arthur frowned, not about to put up with that while a thief was on the loose, "Cedric!" he called as Cedric entered, smirking at them, "Will you escort them from the palace?"

"It would be my…pleasure, sire," Cedric grinned.

Merlin, seeing the man's smirk-wearing gaze flicker to his sister appreciatively, launched himself at him, bashing him across the face with his fist.

"Ah!" Cedric cried, reeling back from the force of the hit.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, before grabbing his servant and pulling him back, shoving him to the side, "You've gone too far this time, Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards!"

"You're _arresting_ him!?" Marayna glared.

"He's going to destroy Camelot!" Merlin shouted, but the guards entered and dragged him out.

"Cedric I apologize," Arthur moved to help the man up…when he felt himself kicked in the backside, falling down beside him. He turned over to stare at Marayna, stunned that she had just done that to him, that she had literally kicked him in the backside as he'd threatened to do to Merlin earlier, "Marayna!"

"You are such an ass!" she glared at him, "And when you realize that we've told you _yet again_ of a danger to Camelot and you've ignored us and we are attacked…you'll realize you DESEVE that kick and then some!" she let out a frustrated shout and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her as both Arthur and Cedric stared at it.

"I apologize Cedric," Arthur murmured, "I've no idea what's got into them."

"No need to apologize sire," Cedric smirked at the door, intrigued, "No need at all."

~8~

Marayna had just reached the cells…when the warning bells went off, signaling an attack on the towns. She ran the rest of the way to the cell that Merlin was being held in, "Merlin!" she shouted, seeing him looking through the back bars at the night's sky where the gargoyles of Camelot had apparently come to life and were attacking the people, destroying the castle.

"Regroup!" they could hear Arthur among those fighting outside.

"Get back Aya," Merlin turned to her, holding out a hand, "_Tóspringe_!" he cried, blasting the doors off.

"Could have just unlocked them," she muttered, taking his hand and pulling him off.

"Morgana might be out there," he muttered, his emotions high at the thought she could be caught in the attack, he didn't have time to think of an unlocking spell when his first thought was to just break the doors of the cell down and get out fast.

"Then let's find out," she pulled him faster.

"Arthur's out there," Merlin pointed out to her.

"Yeah, well…I hope a Gargoyle sits on his enormous head," was all she muttered as she dragged him up the stairs.

~8~

They ran into one of the larger halls to see Gaius and Gwen and Morgana tending to the peasants who had been harmed in the attacks.

"Morgana!" Merlin gasped, rushing over to her, pulling her in to his arms, not caring who might see, just overwhelmed with relief that she was alright.

"Merlin!" she clutched him back, "I heard you had been arrested and I was coming to see you when the attacks happened."

"We need more bandages…" Gaius cut in.

"I'll get them," Marayna nodded, about to rush off.

"No," Gwen tried to pull her back, "I can…"

"Gwen," she smiled, "I'm gonna have to cross the courtyard, I'll be safer," she winked, her eyes flashing gold just for Gwen to see.

"Right, be careful," Gwen nodded as she ran off.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Gaius remarked to Morgana, this was no place for her, as a noble woman, to be in and Uther would have a fit if he saw her tending to the wounded and bloodied, tending and fussing over the peasants instead of safe with the nobles.

"It's exactly what I should be doing," she shook her head, glancing at him, "I'm a Healer s well Gaius," she added quietly, "I may not be able to use my…talents, right now, but I can still help."

Gaius looked at her a long while, "When this is over, Morgana," he began, "Perhaps I can show you some healing techniques," he offered.

Morgana glanced at him, seeing a meaningful look in his eye, and nodded, "I'd like that," she smiled, realizing he wasn't just talking about tending to the wounded as a physician, but HEALING them as well.

"Speaking of where we should be," Merlin sighed, "I should be watching over Aya," he turned, kissing Morgana's cheek, "I'll be back," before he too rushed after his sister, not feeling right for her to be outside while he wasn't there to help her.

"Merlin," Gaius called after him, making him pause, "There's something you need to know about Sigan first…"

~8~

"Mara?!" Arthur gasped, turning around from ducking an attack from a gargoyle to see her running across the square with rolls of cloth in her arms.

"Artie," she greeted, passing.

"I told you to stop…" he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down as a creature dove at them, "That thing could've killed you!"

"Looks like it wants another go!" she tackled him to the ground, out of the way from another attack, landing on top of him. She smirked, "We always seem to end up in this position, don't we?"

"Not the time," he murmured.

"But it is your pleasure," she winked, getting up and pulling him up with her, leading him towards the makeshift infirmary. She sat him down, seeing a cut above his head, "Hold still so I can try to stop the bleeding."

"Mara…" he paused, taking her hand to stop her, "I wanted to say...just, uh...you were right. I _should_ have listened. And I'm sorry."

"Look at that," she smiled softly, "Prince Prat admitting he was wrong."

"Aya!" Merlin ran over to her side, taking her hand, "I need your help…um…over there," he pointed, pulling her away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I spoke to Gaius, he thinks Sigan's power is beyond ours. He thinks the only one who can help is the Dragon."

She nodded, "I know you swore not to take help from him again Merlin…but this is for Camelot, for Arthur, for…" she took a breath, "For _me_. Please?"

He nodded, "Anything for you Aya."

She smiled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Come on," and pulled her out of the room.

~8~

Making their way to the Dragon's cave was surprisingly easy as everyone was distracted by the attack. But they had little time to rejoice in that as they reached the cave to see it empty, "Hello?!" Merlin called, "Hello?!"

"Please," Marayna added, "We need your help!"

The Dragon swooped in and landed on his rock, "You told me I would not see you again," he looked at Merlin cautiously.

"I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur," Merlin stated.

"Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win."

"You're a lot of things," Marayna nodded, "Vain, greedy, manipulative, cryptic…"

"Aya," Merlin shot her a look.

"But you're by no means evil," she finished.

"At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie," the Dragon remarked, "You have shown that you do not."

"So you will let Camelot fall?" Merlin frowned.

"I did not say that."

"Then you will help us?"

"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything either of you know."

Marayna frowned, "Please, we have to_ try_."

The Dragon sighed, "Very well. But you must give me something in return young warlock."

"What?" Merlin hesitated.

"A promise."

"A promise?"

"That one day you will free me."

Merlin shifted at that, "If I release you, what will you do?"

"That is not your concern."

"I don't trust you!"

"Nor do I you," the Dragon countered easily, "Unlike your sister."

"You trust _me_?" Marayna blinked, a little shocked to hear the overgrown lizard admit something like that.

"It matters not," the Dragon brushed it off in his true fashion, "You must promise, Merlin, or Camelot will fall."

Merlin sighed, "I promise. Now, please, give me the spell."

"Close your eyes and open your mind. Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely."

Merlin closed his eyes, Marayna squeezing his hand before stepping back so as not to confuse or interfere with the spell, "I will."

"You made a promise, young warlock, and one day I shall keep you to it," the Dragon reminded him before breathing the magic into him much like he had when he'd gifted Marayna with the knowledge of how to safely summon the firefiend that had destroyed Nimueh.

~8~

The courtyard was in chaos as the knights retreated…until only Arthur was left with his dead comrades, willing to face the beasts alone…that is…till he was knocked back by Cedric who he now realized truly _was _possessed by the sorcerer, falling back, knocked out.

"_Astrice_!" Marayna shouted, blasting Sigan back and away from dealing Arthur a deadly blow, moving quickly to Arthur's side to defend him.

Sigan looked over, standing up as he saw Merlin step up to face him. He laughed, "Who would've believed it? You, sorcerers, and powerful ones," he eyed them, able to feel the magic pouring out of them.

"I won't let you hurt him," Marayna threatened, glaring at the man.

"And you're going to stop me?"

"No," Merlin straightened to his full height, facing the man down, "_I_ will."

"He does not deserve the loyalty either of you show him," Sigan remarked, "He treats you like _slaves_."

"That's not true."

"He'd cast you aside without a moment's thought."

Marayna swallowed hard, "And if he does? So what? Servants aren't meant to matter."

Merlin looked over, hearing a catch in her words, her voice breaking, and took her hand. He knew how torn she was about the entire 'future Queen' prophecy hanging over her head. On one hand…she_ had_ truly come to love Arthur, she wanted to be there for him and protect him, help him become a better man. And yes, she was starting to think that, if there were ever a possibility of them wedding, that she wouldn't be entirely opposed to the thought of being his wife. But on the other hand…there was _so much_ standing in the way of marrying Arthur, so many things beyond her control and that particular future seemed nearly impossible.

He knew that his sister's mentality was to try and enjoy the time she had with Arthur, to not turn her back on or stick her nose up at love when it appeared, but to be fully prepared for an 'inevitable' rejection later, when he would be forced to wed someone else or would realize just how ridiculous it was to court a servant. It was why he knew Arthur's refusal to say 'I love you' or even his own awareness that he hadn't said it bothered her so much. In a way she wanted him to say it, in another for him to say it and then have to refuse her later would hurt. She wanted Arthur to love her, but she was trying to keep in mind that he…really _shouldn't_.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon," Sigan continued, "So overlooked, when all the while you have such_ power_."

"That's the way it has to be," Merlin decided.

"Does it? You're young, Merlin, Mara," Marayna flinched, hearing anyone but Arthur call her that felt _wrong_, "Look inside yourselves. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think. To have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can't happen," Marayna murmured, "Not right now."

"It _can_, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet."

"We _don't _want that," Merlin glared.

"You'd rather be servants?" he scoffed.

"To a good man yes," Marayna nodded, "We'd rather that than to ever unite ourselves with an evil one."

"So be it," Sigan remarked, "If you will not join me…I will _become_ you and your power will be harnessed to _my _will!"

Merlin tensed as the man breathed out a light blue smoke, his soul, the same light that had filled the stone. He felt Marayna press that very stone into his hands and chanted, "_Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese_!"

He tensed as the smoke reached him, travelled up him, seeped into him as his sister watched on in trepidation…

~8~

Gaius wandered through the courtyard, hearing the attack cease, proclaiming to Uther that he would check, see if Arthur was wounded, needing space and time to help if need be. He paused as the fog that had settled over Camelot cleared to see Merlin and Marayna standing there.

"Merlin?" he asked hesitantly, eyeing the boy as he stood stoic…before he smiled, Marayna holding up the glowing blue heart for him to see, "Well done, my boy," he moved over and hugged them both.

~8~

"You know, you won't get any thanks," Gaius remarked to them as they sat in the physician's chambers later.

"I'm not a complete idiot," Merlin remarked.

"You're not an idiot _at all_," Marayna nudged him.

"There you go," Gaius put two meals before them, "It's not much, but you deserve something."

"Thank you uncle," Marayna smiled.

There was a knock on the door and they looked over to see Arthur in the doorway, "I've come to see Merlin and Mara," he stepped in, coming before them as they looked at him expectantly, "I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole amongst other things apparently, but I _do_ have to admit that there was _some_ truth in your accusations against Cedric."

Marayna rolled her eyes at that, yes, if 'some truth' meant they were entirely right the entire time.

"Does this mean you're admitting that, in this occasion, I was actually right?" Merlin smirked, knowing Arthur had already admitted that to Marayna.

"Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armor."

"All that?"

"Yep," Arthur smirked and turned to leave.

"Clotpole?" Gaius laughed at them as they smirked and shrugged.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I mentioned at the end of my last story, Sparks, that there would be something very important about what Marayna and Arthur said/didn't say about her declaration of love to him ;) We've yet to see Arthur openly say it! -sigh- The clotpole right? Lol :)

I'm very excited for this story :) And the poll for pairing names is up on my profile ;)

I won't be doing any 'notes on reviews' just for this chapter, incase any more are added to Sparks, so we'll have 2 chapters worth of notes tomorrow :)


	2. Henry the Hydra

Henry the Hydra

Marayna and Merlin were ambling through the forest, each of them with a basket in hand, Merlin's carrying mushrooms that the old cooks had asked them to keep an eye out for while they were out gathering herbs for Gaius. Marayna had the herbs in her basket, an assortment of different roots and plants and flowers that their uncle needed just to restock some of his more common potions. They had no problems gathering some mushrooms and other times truffles for the servants in the kitchens. The head of it was a lovely woman who always insisted they were too skinny and needed to eat more. They often found themselves forced onto a stool or a chair and given an extra slice of bread with jam on it to eat and were forbidden to leave their seats till they'd finished.

One time Marayna had refused to finish, just to see what would happen. It had been worth it in the end. She'd irritated the woman quite a bit when she refused to finish her food, but she really had been forbidden to leave. And when Arthur found out she was 'missing' and went to find her, only to see her stuck in the kitchens…well, Merlin was sure he'd never laughed harder at seeing Arthur, of all people, actually sputtering and terrified of someone who, in his opinion, was one of the kindest in the castle. But then again, she was an older woman who often treated everyone, servant, peasant, and noble alike as though they were her children. Arthur had been berated about letting his servants get too thin and how he worked them so hard and how he needed to give them time off and how he could do with a bit less food as his belt was getting tight…all the while Marayna happily munched away on her bread, watching the scolding with amusement.

Arthur refused to ever enter the kitchens again after that. And even though they would love to do it, they had taken to not using the kitchen as a place to hide from him often. No, it was their duty to make sure that the prince lived to see the day he became king and to do that, they had to be close to him and around him often. That wasn't to say they didn't take a little longer whenever they had to go to the kitchens for something. It was…nice to be able to take some time and just talk to other servants, joke with them, get an extra slice of food out of it as well.

They weren't usually the ones that the kitchen crew went to when they needed extra things like berries or the other ingredients for their preparations. Normally they only went to the two of them as a last resort, mostly because half the time they ended up returning with bruised fruits and squashed berries. It wasn't their fault they were naturally clumsy though! Marayna liked to claim it was doubly not her fault in that Arthur insisted on making her wear those god awful dresses that she kept tripping on. It was incredibly hard to get work done in a dress that snagged on everything and that you had to hick the skirt up on when moving up and down stairs. The only good part was that the dress was long enough to hide her boots, the same ones she'd had ever since before arriving in Camelot. They were the same boots she hid the gifts that Arthur had given her in, a pair of very simple sais. It wasn't that she thought she'd be attacked, it wasn't even that she was entirely practiced in the art of wielding them…it was more if anyone saw them in her room during the rather random searches that Uther would order whenever he suspected magic being used in the kingdom, then there would be questions about where she got them from and so on.

It was really  
better t keep all the gifts Arthur gave her with her. Which was really only the sais and a small necklace that a servant could have afforded if they saved enough, which she could talk her way into getting someone to believe. It was a small heart-shaped pendant, like a small cage, with a red little gem in it, Arthur had given it to her for her birthday. It had taken him the entire day to pick out, which she assumed was typical for a man, though she wasn't quite sure, Merlin hadn't had any issues picking out Morgana's past birthday gifts for the woman. But then again, Morgana didn't have a prince picking out gifts for her, Merlin was simple, he noticed things, he knew how to pick out meaningful gifts that meant something. Arthur had been raised to value gold over value, he tended to think the more expensive a gift was the more someone else would like it. He'd gotten better over the last few years, in gifting her (well, not that he called it 'gifts' more so 'items he was sure she'd need but hadn't requested of him yet') with items that he knew she'd appreciate and treasure instead of just thinking to buy her affections. It had taken some doing, he HAD given her very meaningful gifts in the past, such as his favored, but old, horse Bartok, but there had also been quite a few flubs as well.

They were just making their way to the edge of the forest, when they heard a small hissing noise. Marayna paused, holding out a hand to stop Merlin as they listened closely for it to sound again. They frowned, looking at each other, before they cautiously made their way to the right, towards a tree with some ivy vines growing along its bark. As they drew nearer they could just make out something tangled in the vines at the base, hissing and twisting and trying to get out.

"Ooh," Marayna frowned, setting her basket down and moving to kneel before the tree, reaching out to gently try and tear the ivy away, "Hold on, little guy…" she murmured, brushing the torn vines aside before she picked up the small creature. It was…odd. It looked like a cross between a turtle, a snake, and a bull. It had a turtle's legs, but a bull-like body, and a very long serpentine head that was currently hissing and spitting at having been caught so tangled in the vines.

"What is that?" Merlin squinted at it, it was an odd sort of bluish-green color with a hint of gray to it, though its eyes were red and the small teeth they could see, not quite sharp but looking as though they might one day be, were yellow.

"I have no idea," Marayna shook her head, standing up, "But I think it's been hurt," she examined it closely, able to see a sort of sore, much like when Uther had chained Morgana in the dungeons around it's back. It looked like it had struggled hard to be freed and the vine had just cut into it a bit, "Do you think Gaius could help?" she looked at him.

"He might," Merlin nodded, looking at it, it just looked slightly raw and not an open wound so Gaius had to have some sort of salve. They knew that, at times, the hounds and dogs that the nobles bred got feisty and would tug on their restrains, sometimes causing wounds like that and Gaius would be called in as a physician for the animals as well.

"Right then," Marayna nodded, moving to place the small creature into a sack she was wearing over her shoulder, there being no other way to sneak it in save under her skirt and the critter might scamper out before they could get it to Gaius.

Merlin glanced at his sister as she took back the basket and had to laugh, which made her frown at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "It's just…" he nodded at the slightly moving sack, a movement that wouldn't be easily noticed when she was walking and moving herself, "You can pick up a sort of lizard-snake-turtle thing…but you can't stand a mouse?"

"Mice are evil!" she defended, which just sent him into rounds of laughter as they headed back to Camelot.

~8~

"Well?" Marayna asked as she sat with Merlin, watching Gaius gently wrap a cloth bandage around the small creature, having applied one of the salves he believed would help it heal.

"It should be just fine Rayna," he assured her.

"Good," she smiled, reaching out to take the little thing. It was…quite ugly, to be honest, but it was adorable to her in how small it was, and it seemed happier now that it wasn't trapped or on pain.

Gaius watched her for a moment, watching her dangle some string before it as it nipped up at it with it's long neck and small head, "Have you any idea what creature that is my dear?"

She glanced at him, "A Turakul?"

He blinked, "A what?"

"It's a name she made up," Merlin laughed, recalling the various names that she'd tried to work out for such a creature on the way back, "A TURtle, a snAKe, and a bULl," he emphasized, "A Turakul."

Gaius let out a soft chuckle at that, "No, no, I'm afraid it's not quite that," if 'that' even existed that is.

"Then what is it?"

"That…" he nodded at the creature, "Is a Hydra."

"Hydra?" Marayna repeated, "I've heard of that, haven't I?"

"It sounds familiar," Merlin nodded.

"Perhaps because of this?" Gaius turned and selected one of his books on creatures, presenting it to them and showing them a picture of that Afanc, the hydra right next to it, "It is a creature of water and air, not typically summoned by born. They are, despite their appearance, quite docile animals," he looked at the little thing as it started crawling across his work bench, poking its head at various objects, "They only attack when threatened, in defense of themselves or their families."

"That sounds familiar," Marayna nudged her brother, he was the more defensive of the two, never outright attacking unless he absolutely had to, but always willing to fight to defend her or their mother, or Morgana, anyone he cared for really. She had always been the most likely to grab something and smack someone in the back of the head with it, to fight first and try to understand later.

"Yes, they are rather like Merlin," Gaius smiled at his nephew, closing the book to put it away, "They don't often stray far from streams and water systems though. Often they exist out in the open sea, some of the 'sea monsters' you hear merchants speak of. They often appear during storms, or when a ship is in distress to try and help. Unfortunately, given their appearance…"

Merlin looked down at the little, rather cute, yet he was sure when it was old enough would be quite terrifying to behold, creature, "They think it's trying to attack them."

"Yes," Gaius nodded sadly, "They only leave the sea to find large lakes in which to birth their children," he gestured at the Hydra, "Often times a young Hydra will explore the streams around the lake, not many get swept away though."

"We DID have that large storm the other night," Marayna reminded him, "The currents all over have been a little more forceful than usual."

"Yes, that is probably it," Gaius nodded, before sighing, "They can exist on land, but it really would be best to return it to its stream so it can return to its mother."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did screams sound from outside. Merlin and Marayna looked at each other, before quickly getting up, placing the Hydra in a small barrel should anyone try to enter the chambers and spot it, ignoring the small hissing it gave them to be put into a sort of cage, as they ran out of the room, Gaius behind them. They rushed to the courtyard to see people fleeing through it. They frowned, pushing their way through the crowds to the edge of the castle, more towards the entrance where they stopped dead at the sight before them.

"I take it THAT'S mummy?" Marayna breathed.

Just across the way was what looked like the little creature but very, VERY big. It was spitting and hissing and glaring and slashing its legs out, whipping its head…BOTH it's heads, out around at the knights, knocking them back. It was a slightly darker color than the baby they'd found, its legs thicker, and quite a bit more angry than the 'docile' creatures that Gaius had described.

"Doesn't seem very nice…" Merlin glanced at his uncle.

"I do believe Merlin that it is under the impression we have stolen its child from it," Gaius reminded them firmly, "Can you name any mother who would not move heaven and earth to be reunited with their baby?"

Marayna winced, not sure if it was from the small chastisement by her uncle or the fact that Sir Leon had just been sent flying into a cart of hay, "Not at the moment no."

"Attack!" they heard Arthur shout, and turned to see him and the other knights had regrouped, formed a close circle and were rushing at the mother Hydra with their spears…it didn't seem to be hurting the creature, but it was driving it back, which was probably lucky for Camelot, but they couldn't help but feel terribly for the Hydra, it just wanted its child back…

"Come," Gaius tugged them back, "The Hydra won't return for a short while," he murmured as the mother Hydra turned and fled back into the forest, "The children can survive longer on land, the adults need to be nearer the water. It'll return to its lake and gather its strength before attacking again."

"Again?" Merlin looked at him.

"Unless you two get that baby back to its mother before then," Gaius replied solemnly.

~8~

Marayna sighed as she stood in Arthur's room that night. She and Merlin hadn't been able to return the Hydra to its mother. They'd tried, but the gates around Camelot had been sealed, with guards posted everywhere and Arthur ordering them about every which way making it impossible for them to sneak away with the critter. They'd spoken of going that night and returning it, so that the Hydra wouldn't return the next day, but Gaius had forbid them to do that. Hydras, apparently, had the best seeing at night, and given their own clumsy nature and the dark and the woods…they'd likely be murdered even with their magic. Especially if the Hydra mother saw them with the baby, she'd attack them to get it back and the odds were already not in their favor at all.

He'd suggested waiting till the morning and heading out first thing. The excuse could be needing herbs to tend to the few who had been wounded in the Hydra attack. Gaius had said that it was lucky there had not been more and remarkably lucky that Arthur and the other knights hadn't attacked the long necks of the Hydra. Being so lengthy, it made sense to a hunter to try and attack that part of it, to behead the creature, but that would prove fatal for the attack as Hydras possessed the unique ability to regrow their heads…and not just that…but to grow TWO where one would be. According to Gaius, when that happened it was an incredibly painful experience for the Hydra and caused it to lash out uncontrollably, more people would have certainly been killed if the Hydra had been attacked in that manner.

She was currently filling a hot bath for Arthur, the man sore after the day of taking a beating from the Hydra. Poor Sir Leon had fared worse though, his ribs were bruised and quite nearly broken by the way he'd been sent flying. Arthur was just a little sore and tender, and he'd requested (demanded) a hot bath be ready by the time he returned to his chambers. Merlin had stayed behind in Gaius's chambers to help him tend to Sir Leon, the poor man was quite 'noble' in how flustered he got when Gaius had commented the shirt he'd been wearing would need to be removed in order for him to tend to the man efficiently. He'd blushed and stuttered because SHE'd been standing right there and it was improper for her to see a man like that.

So she'd rolled her eyes and gone to step out, of course throwing over her shoulder that she'd just see to the bath for the naked Prince then.

She'd nearly died laughing when she heard Leon cough and choke on air at her words, but it served him right. Men were so foolish in that way, that they'd refuse medical help just because a woman was there. It was ridiculous. He should have remembered who she was working for, the Prince, and that she'd likely seen him without a shirt on numerous times, whether in her brother dressing him, or in her helping Gaius tend to his wounds, or even when attacks happened in the middle of the night and not to be so focused on the propriety of the situation when his own health was on the line.

She poured in a small bit of solution that Gaius had given her, glancing back and forth before focusing on the bath. Her eyes flashed gold and it started to bubble, both the bath itself as it heated up, and the solution, literally creating bubbles in the bath…she looked up suddenly when the door opened.

"Mara!" Arthur gasped, stopping in the doorway when he saw Marayna standing there, "Where's Merlin?"

"Busy," she shrugged.

"But HE's the one that draws my bath," he frowned, shutting the door behind him.

"Well he's helping Uncle."

"Can't YOU help him instead?"

"Alright," she shrugged, moving for the door, "I've heard Sir Leon is a sight to behold with his shirt off…"

"Sir Leon?" he cut in, grabbing her arm gently as she passed.

"Yes," she said slowly, fighting a smirk, "He's being tended to by Gaius, bruised his ribs soundly and they need to be bound. I could go help him instead…"

"No," he answered quickly, "No, um, that's…fine…you may attend to me tonight, I…um…" he swallowed and looked around, seeming unsure of how to proceed or what to do. He'd never…been so unclothed before her as when he was bathing. It was less awkward around Merlin, both of them men, it was entirely different to do so around Marayna…

"Artie…" she rolled her eyes, laughing when he mimicked her but in irritation, "I may not have been the servant of a man before, but I DO know men and I know what I do NOT want to see," she nodded back at the bath meaningfully, "Why do you think I added bubbles?"

He looked over and started to laugh, seeing that there was a sort of white foam on the top of the bath to hide any sort of things the clear water would have revealed, "Ah," he nodded, "Surprisingly good thinking Mara."

I shall take that as a compliment," she smirked, handing him a towel to cover his lower half with as he headed for the changing screen to ready for his bath, Marayna shaking her head and hoping that this night would go by quickly so they could get 'Henry,' as she'd named the Hydra, back to its mother.

The _last_ thing she wanted was for Arthur to find either it or the mother again and actually manage to kill it.

~8~

"Merlin hurry up!" Marayna called as she led her brother through the woods, the boy carrying the squirming 'Henry' the Hydra in his arms. It seemed the little one could sense they were nearing a stream and would be back to it's mother soon and was getting too excited.

"I'm trying!" he defended, struggling to not drop the creature, "He's not making this easy!"

"He just misses his mother," she rolled her eyes as they reached a large stream. Gaius had said to just take the baby to the nearest, large stream and it would be able to swim right down it instinctively towards its mother. They just had to get it there.

It had been hard to get out of the castle, even so early. Arthur had, surprisingly, been up at the crack of dawn to begin the hunt for the creature with his recuperated knights, even Sir Leon was going. Which meant they'd had to disappear before Arthur could spot them and make it out of Camelot without being caught…not quite as easy as it looked. Daylight was the worst time to do magic in as anyone could see them. They'd had to do it the old fashioned way, cutting through back streets, hiding around corners, ducking past guards…but they'd managed it in the end. Henry had nearly given them away once or twice with his hissing, but they'd done it.

"Aya…" Merlin called, "Um, we may have a problem…"

"What?" she turned around, only to see Merlin pointing in the distance where they could barely make out Arthur and his knights on the way towards them, racing through on their horses. They could already tell that Merlin had been spotted, as they were heading that way.

"What do we do with him?" Merlin held up the Hydra.

"Give him to me!" she held out her hands for him to toss the creature to her, having stepped on the other side of a bush, the foliage just thick enough where Arthur wouldn't see her until he was right upon them. Merlin quickly and gently tossed her Henry, "Now…stall them!"

"Aya what are you going to do?" he hissed back to her.

"Just stall!" she shouted back, ducking down behind the brush.

Merlin sighed and turned around, watching as Arthur, looking none too pleased, approached…though his head snapped to the side when he heard a sort of splashing noise behind the bush.

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped, hopping off his horse the second he was near enough, "Have you completely lost your sense?! There's a creature on the loose and you're wandering the woods?!"

Merlin moved to answer, more like stutter out an excuse, when a voice called from the bush, "He's just keeping an eye out for me Artie!"

"Mara?!" Arthur rounded on the bush, "What are you doing? Hiding?"

"No."

"Well come out then."

"Sorry, can't."

"Marayna, I command you to come out from behind that bush!" he huffed, getting very irritated with how his servant was addressing him and refusing him before his knights.

"You'll have to come and drag me out," she warned, "But then again…propriety would rather see you be a gentleman and wait till I finish."

He rolled his eyes and stalked to the bush, pushing the leaves away…only to blink, stop, and spin around, his hand over his eyes as he moved as far away from the bush as possible.

Merlin was torn between laughing at the man's reaction and shaking his head as he guessed what his sister had done, working out that splash from before, so he did both. Oh his sister was clever, clever and fast.

"I DID warn you," came Marayna's sing-song chastising.

Arthur groaned, "Will you just hurry up!?"

"Sire, has something happened?" Sir Leon called.

"No," he sighed.

"And it didn't because Merlin was guarding me," Marayna spoke, stepping past the bush in just the white dress of her now-usual outfit, the red frock that went over it draped over her arm, her hair soaking wet as appeared the rest of her.

It left nothing to the imagination of any of the knights what had happened. Marayna had been bathing in the stream and Arthur had walked in on her. Merlin though, knew the truth, she hadn't been bathing at all but using it as a distraction to keep them from moving beyond the stream and seeing the baby Hydra drifting off down it. It was lucky his sister had no shame, for it to work, for them to NOT step past that bush, she knew one of them would have had to and then run out to keep the others back. He doubted she'd been facing the bush but, instead, had her back to it, but still, it had been enough of a glimpse of her to paralyze Arthur.

"Why were you in the stream Mara?" Arthur rubbed his eyes, trying to erase that image of her back from his mind, it wasn't just that he saw the faded scars on them from Urry's attack, but…that time he'd seen her back it had been raw, yes, but she'd been wearing a dress too. This time…it was just her bare back…he swallowed hard, no man ought to see that much of a woman they were not married to or betrothed to.

"Servants don't usually have the luxury of a tub to bathe in," she said simply. It was a lie, Gaius DID have a tub, but Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Did you happen to see the creature while you were…"

"Stark naked and bathing?"

"Occupied?"

"I don't know," she smirked, "Did you happen to see the creature when you walked in on me 'occupied?'"

Arthur swallowed hard, "Retrace our steps!" he called to the knights, ignoring her as he walked to his horse and got on, "You two," he called to the siblings, "Head back to Camelot, we've seen no sign of the beast in this area, we must check the rest of the forest surrounding the castle."

Merlin shook his head as Arthur and the knights turned and went back the way they came, "You are evil, Aya."

She shrugged, pulling the red frock over her dress, "It's not my fault he doesn't listen."

"You were baiting him!" Merlin pointed out, knowing his sister well enough to know she'd purposely been infuriating Arthur so he'd do that.

"He's such an easy target!" she laughed, defending herself as she tied the frock, "And now Henry and his mother are safe, 'cos that lot are going to check everywhere BUT here."

Merlin sighed, he had to agree with that, "Maybe next time you could not break the prince in the process of procuring the safety of a magical creature?"

"Not at chance," she nudged him, before taking off towards the castle, Merlin laughing as he chased after her.

A/N: I've run a repair program that was suggested to me by a reader for Chrome, it let me log on instantly after so I'm hopeful that it'll keep up and stop causing problems :( I'm sorry the chapter was late again –sigh- but I'm very hopeful that it won't happen again unless it's a site-wide problem (fingers crossed that doesn't happen either lol) :)

Lol, I hope you liked 'Henry the Hydra,' no idea why I named him that, he was just very small and very cute :) I hope you also liked the little mirroring in the 'bathing' scenes, I love flustered Arthur :) One thing though...everything will change...tomorrow }:)

I also wanted to say thank you for your help and support in dealing with the plagiarism issue the other day :( I've been told the story was taken down, whether by the site or author I'm not sure. But I was also made aware that they had denied the plagiarism to another reader who confronted them about it (despite the side by side proof that the chapters were near identical) and even, it seemed to me, implied that, when I mentioned a plagiarism of a LotR story she'd done before me, I was making it up and not to believe me :( I've posted proof of both the plagiarisms against me and of the LotR plagiarism on my tumblr's 'Plagiarizers' page just to have everything in the open and viewable to see :( But I do want to thank you all so much for your support, and I'll be trying to contact those of you who requested I PM you in the next few days (probably the start of February though :)). I am very concerned though, because, from what I've seen, this author has a history of repeatedly taking stories down, 'revising', and reposting them so I'm worried she may try yet again :( And if she's plagiarized once and then again with me, I'm afraid for other authors in other fandoms she might branch into or might have already been in :( -sigh- we'll have to wait and see I suppose :(

Some notes on reviews...(plus those from the end of Sparks)...

There's a definite reason for Marayna being the High Priestess, but we won't find out till later in the story ;)

Thanks :) If you're interested, I've got a 'sneak peek' introducing the BBT OC up on my 'Upcoming Stories' page of my tumblr, along with a tentative cover for the series too :)

I'm sorry if I've ruined other stories for you lol :) I've been told that once or twice about my DW stories lol :) I always get nervous with original scenes and chapters, but I got a good response over some others like it and decided to try and to more :) I SO wanted others to know about the magic too ;)

That's an awesome fact about the potatoes ;) BBC didn't do their research then as they have Merlin, in the actual episode say 'They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit!' lol :) You learn something new every day :)

Oh Arthur really is a clotpole...I actually fear for his life a few times in this series...but not in the story, from the readers }:) It might take a month or so for Arthur to find out, I can say it won't be in this particular story but it WILL be before Series 5 ;) Arthur will have...quite a few reactions :)

Merlin and the others don't know about the 'Uther the Prat' moment just yet, but they'll definitely find out :) Only Arthur knows so far :) And you're reading my mind, Marayna will be smacking him a bit, but maybe not in the way you imagine, we'll actually get one tomorrow ;)

Oh we'll definitely see Arthur and Merlin dueling in their respective best weapons ;) And thanks! I try to keep Marayna believable and realistic and not just a focal point of the story, she's just Merlin's sister, but it's still about Merlin ;) And thanks! I'll do my best to keep it all going nicely :) Hopefully my account will stop glitching now that I've run a repair on Chrome :)


	3. The Once and Future Queen

The Once and Future Queen

Merlin winced even while his sister cheered as Arthur jousted with another knight, slamming the man in the chest, breaking the lance and sending him flying from his horse, before trotting up to him and Marayna, standing at the end of the tournament grounds where they'd been watching, "That has _got _to hurt," Merlin remarked.

"That's the _point_, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, tossing Marayna the broken lance, which made her roll her eyes back at him as she stumbled back a bit, losing her footing from the sudden toss, usually Arthur would just cast the broken lance aside, "It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?"

Merlin and Marayna exchanged a look before Merlin handed him yet another lance, both of them knowing that this was going to be a while still and they would both much rather watch the events than have to be a part of them. If it were a real tournament with other opponents and the crowds cheering, their morale would have been better, they'd probably enjoy it more even having to be participate and take care of Arthur. This though, practice with Arthur could and probably would take all day...

Unless Arthur got prissy about something it seemed.

They were watching as the prince faced Sir Leon, the knight insisting he was well enough to fight despite having been thrashed by a Hydra only a few short weeks ago, but Gaius had cleared him and the knight was determined to prove he was well enough to compete in the latest battle for the men to prove themselves in. They weren't sure what had happened, but they could guess that the sun must have gotten into Arthur's eye as he jerked back...which made Leon pull back entirely just before he would have struck Arthur in the chest.

Arthur, of course, threw his helmet down and stormed over to his knight as he dismounted, "Why did you pull out, I was wide open?! You could have unhorsed me!"

Leon hesitated, looking down, "I was…fearful that I might injure you, sire."

"You had the advantage!" Arthur threw his hands out, not seeing the problem with being injured in practice, his mind entirely on if it were the actual tournament and thinking what would happen if Leon were facing another opponent, "You can't afford to hesitate!"

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent," Leon admitted, "You are the_ future king_, my Lord."

Arthur scoffed, "You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?"

Leon's eye widened as he was caught out, "No, My Lord!"

Arthur though, clearly didn't believe him, "It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you!" he pointed at the knights, glaring, "Is that understood?"

They nodded hesitantly, though Merlin and Marayna could sense that _none _of them would take his order to heart. Nor, even, did Arthur as he stormed off.

Marayna and Merlin let out a sigh, their heads hanging as they moved to follow the moody prince.

Just…wonderful.

~8~

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?!" Arthur fumed as he paced across his rooms.

Merlin and Marayna, quite used to his temper tantrums by now, just sat at his desk, well, Marayna was, sitting on top of it as she polished his armor, more vaguely nodding her head and humming at the right times than actually paying attention. Merlin, the lucky sod, had been left to tend to Arthur's horse, _much_ better of a companion than the sulking prince.

"Probably doesn't happen all the time," Marayna remarked with a shrug.

Arthur stopped and looked at her, "So it's happening _some_ of the time?"

"Oh no," she rolled her eyes, "Course not."

He glared, "Now _you're_ doing it!" he pointed at her accusingly, "You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!"

Marayna scoffed, nearly laughing at that, "Really?" giving him a look now, "Have you MET me? When do I EVER tell you what you want to hear?"

He paused, taking a moment to think about that before he sighed and plopped down into the chair beside her, the one she wasn't using as she sat on his desk, him in too much of a mood to tell her to get off and sit in an actual chair, "All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else."

"Really?" she snorted, "Arthur you could barely stand _two nights_ in Ealdor, sleeping on the hard ground, barely eating, no luxuries at all…THAT is what everyone else does."

"You have no idea how lucky you are," he muttered.

"Oh yes, I'm SO lucky to have to mend your socks or empty your chamberpot," she rolled her eyes, "Anytime you want to swap places, just let me know."

Arthur sat up straight, a thought striking him, "That's not a totally stupid idea."

She sighed, putting down the armor, "Artie…you're a PRINCE. You were born to this, you can't just go and change it 'cos you're having a tantrum again."

"Yes I can," he smirked, ignoring the dig about him having a tantrum.

She blinked, "Did you ever give any thought to the fact that perhaps, the knights don't _want_ to harm you because, oh I don't know, if they _accidently_ kill you they'll _purposefully_ beexecuted?"

He scoffed, standing again, "As though they could."

"You're human Arthur. You're just as vulnerable as everyone else is. You have weaknesses like all men do."

"No, I don't," he boasted, sticking out his chest in pride of that.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him, it was…utterly ridiculous how he was proclaiming that. She could list at least a handful of weaknesses he had, two she was sure no one would have ever guessed unless they were his servant and saw him as often as she and Merlin did and in the manner they saw him in.

"Really," he reaffirmed.

She nodded slowly and set the armor to the side, hopping off the desk to walk over to him. She stood there, eyeing him intently, absently stroking her chin as though in thought…before poking him in the side of his ribs, making him shift away from her instantly, squirming.

"Well look at that," she said sarcastically...before smirking deviously...

~8~

Uther burst into his son's chambers, more than likely to have broken down the door had it not been unlocked, having rushed down the hall to it when he'd heard shouting coming from within, his son crying out for someone to 'stop!' Of course, his mind immediately jumped to a sorcerer attack and he threw himself through the door, his sword out...only to stop short at the sight before him, completely unsure, for the first time in his life, what to do about what he was seeing…if it was even real.

His son was on the floor of his room, his maidservant on top of him, sitting on his waist as she...tickled him.

Mercilessly it appeared.

"What is the _meaning _of this!?" he demanded, sheathing his sword again and managing to morph his expression into a glare at the sight.

Marayna glanced up at him for only a moment, before returning to her quest, not at all alarmed or perturbed that she was practically wrestling the prince right in front of the king, not stopping in her mission at all, "I am merely teaching your son a lesson, my Lord."

"What lesson would that _possibly_ be?" he eyed them, unable to fathom such a thing that would involve…whatever this was.

"That every man has a weakness, no matter how _inferior_ they dub it to be," she tickled Arthur more, aiming for just the side of his ribs, an area she knew was his only tickle spot from the times she and Merlin would have to literally shake him awake. Once or twice her hand had ghosted over that area and he'd jerk back. She'd thought, at first, that it was because he hardly ever wore a shirt to bed and it was 'far too intimate' a gesture, but to have him squirm back with his clothes one…well, that left only one conclusion in her mind, Arthur, the great and fearsome prince of Camelot…was ticklish, "And I will not rest until Arthur concedes that point."

Arthur squirmed, trying to breathe, his face red, before shouting, "Fine! Fine! I have a weakness!"

She smiled and stood, brushing her hands off and headed for the doors, "I'll deposit this in the armory and continue my chores then," she picked up his armor on the way, walking out and past the king as though that hadn't just happened.

Uther eyed his son as the boy moved onto his knees, panting in an effort to catch his breath, watching the girl go, his son's eyes fixated on the girl and then the door she'd disappeared through.

He could admit he'd been…alarmed, when he'd heard her confess to his dying son that she loved him. He'd had to force himself to remember her own words just before to him when she'd called him a…prat (something he was sure, had he not been completely beside himself with fear for his son, he would have had her strung out for). She'd claimed exhaustion, claimed that she should not be held responsible for what she might say she was so tired. He had had to force himself to remember that, tried to believe that it was just that, exhaustion that had made her say what she had, emotions running high and all. If…if the worst had come to it, he could admit he would have allowed Gaius to use the very magic he had outlawed if it would save his son, emotions were THAT high.

But…when all had been settled, he'd…watched her. He'd thought about what she'd said, how she'd said it, all the things she'd admitted to his son during her small speech. He couldn't deny, thinking back on it, on the words she'd said, far too well thought out to be exhaustion, that the girl loved his son. So he'd tried to excuse it, tried to think of it only in terms of how a servant loved their master or a peasant their king, or future king. He'd tried to play it off as the love all his people held for his son…

But he could see it, in every interaction, in every look and gesture the girl made around his son that it went far deeper than that. The girl really did love his son and…looking at his son now, he could see that he DID care for the girl, he was attracted to her and intrigued by her, yes. He knew that most in the court, likely the entire kingdom, would expect him to immediately have the girl executed but it was just a servant. Arthur, he trusted, knew his place, knew what was expected of him. If he wanted a fling with his servant girl, if he was careful about it, and got it out of his system…he saw no problems with their small romance…if they even had one, he hadn't seen evidence of THAT.

He himself, when he'd been a young, red-blooded man had had a passing fancy with a servant girl or two, even a peasant here or there. But that was all it was, a passing fancy. There was nothing serious between Arthur and the girl, he knew it, he believed it. He could admit, the girl had spirit, she challenged Arthur like Ygraine challenged him, she had a fiery personality and a spirit that he had seen in his late wife, and he could admit that yes, had Ygraine lived on, she would have adored the girl, but his wife had adored everyone. And yes…even HE could admit that, had the girl been a noble, had she some sort of tie to another kingdom that they could forge an alliance with, it would be different, he would strongly consider her a potential future Queen of Camelot, IF she'd been noble. She was a mere peasant and of no consequence.

If Arthur wanted to pursue this…fling…then he would not stop it, to stop it would mean to tempt Arthur with 'forbidden' things and make his son want it all the more. In this instance, it was best to let it run its course and let the 'flames of love' die out on their own when Arthur grew older and realized his duties to Camelot, to finding a suitable wife, and to becoming the king he was meant to be.

He shook his head as he watched his son pick himself up, standing with his hand to his side as though to protect it from an invisible attack, his eyes still firmly locked on the door, and felt himself give a small smile, "It appears your ribs are not your only weakness?" he mused to his son, before turning to head out, all thoughts of his intention for visiting Arthur in the first place, to explain why the knights had done what they did, leaving his mind.

"What?" Arthur frowned in confusion, but his father just walked out, "Father? What other weakness?" he blinked as the door shut before he rushed out after the king, "Father! What other weakness?!"

~8~

Uther and Arthur were sitting in the Dining Hall, having their dinner, Merlin and Marayna serving Arthur, though Marayna rolled her eyes every time Arthur lifted his goblet or held up his plate for them to refill. What was the big issue with nobles not getting off their bums to get their own food? Did the tables NEED to be as long as they were?

"We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders," Arthur began nonchalantly.

Merlin frowned and looked at Marayna, '_What beast?_'

She just shook her head, '_Wait for it._'

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther sipped his wine, "Is it the one we were unable to locate?"

Arthur's jaw clenched at that reminder of the…Hydra, as Gaius had labeled it, that had attacked Camelot but then just…disappeared and hadn't attacked again, "It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the...face of a bear," he stumbled.

Merlin looked at his sister, '_He's not serious is he?_' he asked her, knowing the story was false, after the Hydra he and Marayna had taken to looking at the pictures of the beasts in Gaius's book, if just to have an idea of which creatures to keep an eye out for and which they'd need more help than a book to deal with.

'_That's what I told him,_' Marayna sighed, recalling when Arthur had met her in the armory to tell her his brilliant plan, the one that had gotten interrupted when she'd attacked him.

Arthur looked at his father, knowing the ONE thing that he could say to make his father instantly agree, "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

Uther stiffened at that, giving a quick nod, "Then we must destroy it."

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning."

"But you'll miss the tournament," Uther frowned.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first."

Uther nodded, smiling at that, proud, "You are right, of course."

~8~

Arthur stood in the woods, the knights leaving for their 'hunt,' waiting for Merlin and Marayna to meet him. He was starting to think that he'd need to train the knights up a bit better on how to spot a lie. He'd told his father they were going out, a small gathering of them, to hunt a beast. In reality, he'd gathered a few knights that he knew had no desire to participate in the upcoming event and gave them leave to go on a hunting trip to pass the time and not need to be around all the crowds and other knights competing. He'd even offered to escort them to the forest as a sign of good luck. And there he was, alone…still waiting for his late servants.

He rolled his eyes, seeing them running towards him...only for them both to go down, Merlin tripping over his feat, Marayna over her dress, and landing in the thick grass before they pushed themselves up and finally made it to him, "You're late."

"And you're a prat, any other obvious things you'd like to state?" Marayna shot back, quick as ever.

"Sorry," Merlin cut in, even though Arthur said he was going to be laying low and not 'acting the prince' this time, he couldn't be sure if his sister's mouth would get them into more trouble when he resumed being the prince later, "Gaius had us washing the floors. We couldn't..."

"What is that _smell_?" Arthur grimaced, sniffing the clothes in the bag Merlin had given him, "Whose clothes are these?"

"They're mine. I washed them specially," he said, mock-offended, before giving Arthur a close look, "You _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you?"

"Peasants tend to carry their own bags," Marayna told him, "Making us carry it won't help pass you off as a peasant."

Arthur just smirked, "You're forgetting something, Mara. No one will know it's my bag."

Merlin looked at the large sack sitting on the ground beside Arthur, "There must be easier ways to prove yourself."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur scooped it up and half-shoved it into Merlin's arms.

Marayna huffed and grabbed the bag, tossing it right into Arthur's chest, "No one would believe it's _our _bag," she shrugged, "We're two servants, and that bag is too big for us even combined and the people know it," she smirked, walking past him and grabbing Merlin's arm to pull him on before he could offer to take the bag, forcing Arthur to carry his own sack.

~8~

Marayna knocked on the door of Gwen's small house, the door opening to reveal her standing there with Merlin and the cloaked Arthur, "My Lord," Gwen bowed her head before smiling at Merlin and Marayna.

"Guinevere," Arthur greeted, stepping in, "It's good of you to let me stay in your home."

"I'm happy to help," she shrugged.

"Food," Merlin whispered to her as they entered.

"I'll prepare some food for you," she smiled, before hissing at Merlin, "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

"We BOTH needed something to do while Morgana's visiting Nemeth," Merlin sighed.

She'd been requested to attend some sort of celebration for the princess there, and Uther had been all too keen for her to go. Something about keeping old tensions at bay, some sort of land dispute that he was trying to keep the other king from bringing to the surface again. It was a show of goodwill for Morgana go to and she'd felt that, for the sake of peace between the kingdoms, she'd had to attend. He missed her, so much, he dreamt about her every night she'd been away and he couldn't wait till she came back. It had been about a fortnight ago, only a short while after the Hydra event, and he knew she was due back soon, but he missed her even more. Since she'd gone with royal escort, she'd been forced to leave Gwen and him behind as well.

"You can't really expect me to stay here," Arthur hissed at Marayna as her brother had his own conversation with Gwen on the other side of the room.

"_You_ were the one who said no one could see you," she shrugged, "Gwen can keep a secret Artie," she patted his arm, "Don't worry about her talking."

"Don't call me Artie," he grumbled.

"I mean," she continued as though he hadn't said anything, "There's always that barn on the edge of town… "

"I doubt anyone would believe it," Arthur remarked, looking disdainfully around, yes, NO one would believe he was there.

Marayna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You _really_ can't go without your giant bed and big comfy pillows? How do you manage to hunt then?"

He sighed, nodding, this _was_ better than the woods, than being out on the cold, hard ground in the chilly night air, "This will be fine," he glanced at Merlin, "How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

"Absolutely," Merlin nodded, "He's a famer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him."

"But does he _look_ the part?"

~8~

No.

Not at all.

He looked nothing like a knight.

They sat around the table of Gwen's house, looking at the skinny, scrawny bloke Merlin had found, with his thin frame and shaggy hair, his stubbled chin and slouching manner, "Great," Arthur sighed.

"From now on, you're Sir William of Deira," Merlin told the man.

"Just pretend you're a completely pompous, arrogant, pretentious arse and you'll be just fine," Marayna added, still irritated from Arthur's slight against Gwen's home, "The knights of THIS realm, apparently, love thinking they're SO much better than anyone else.""

"It's not arrogance," Arthur cut in, shooting her a small look, "Ignore her," before turning back to the man, "A knight must behave with honor and nobility…" he watched as William straightened, lifting his head up high, standing almost proudly, "That's...better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

William looked over at Merlin, "Polish my armor, boy," he ordered, a firm note in his voice.

"Now you're gettin' the hang of it!" Arthur cheered.

…and then William giggled, pleased.

"That's a good point, you _do_ need to polish our armor," Arthur turned to the siblings.

"Yeah," William nodded, his eyes slightly narrow in an arrogant way…before giggling again, making Marayna laugh at the action

"I like you William," she grinned at him.

…which only served to make Arthur frown at how the man had amused her.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna grumbled as they headed to Arthur/William's tent the next morning. It had taken ALL night to get William as up-to-date on how to act as a noble and they'd JUST made it back to the castle...into their beds, only to have Gaius 'wake them up' to clean his leech tank, _without_ magic. Now they were trudging back to meet Gwen and Arthur...hoping Gwen hadn't murdered him in the night. Marayna glanced back as the knights began to enter the arena on horseback.

"Now, remember the plan," Arthur was saying to William as the man sat on a horse of his own, wearing the armor, behind the tent as they approached, "_I'm_ competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do."

William nodded and headed out with the knights as Uther greeted them, the quartet sneaking into the crowd at the back, "Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years."

"Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse," Merlin remarked as Marayna and Gwen spoke quietly behind him and Arthur, the two men watching William as Uther continued to address the knights.

"...our bravery, strength..."

"I suppose that's something," Arthur sighed.

"...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion!"

They headed back to the tent, meeting up with William as the man got off the horse and entered, "They're ready for you, sire," he handed over his helmet to Arthur, who grinned, slipping it on.

~8~

The tournament had gone well as Arthur had, of course, bested every man he'd come across, moving back to the tent and tossing William his helmet as he went, "You must go and acknowledge the crowd," Arthur told the man.

William stood, frowning, "How do you do that?"

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult," William nodded and walked out, Arthur sighed, sitting as well, "_I_ do all the work, someone else gets all the praise."

"Know the feeling," Merlin muttered, sending his sister a look as she smirked at him.

"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve."

"Of course you will," Marayna had to grumble at that as well, looking at her brother, the two of them sharing a meaningful look.

It was funny, to see the prince, the one who usually got all the glory, complaining about this ONE instance of being in the shadows, when THEY who had always been in the shadows, tried not to complain about the same thing. There were times they were more than happy to let others take the credit, often times they were disheartened more that all the good that came from their actions…no one would ever know that it was magic that had a hand in it, that magic could be used for good. THAT was the part that hurt them the most.

"Well don't just stand there," Arthur cut into their thoughts, "Help me off with my armor. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances..."

~8~

Marayna finished the polishing of Arthur's armor later that night. She'd sent Merlin back to Camelot as they'd decided to divide the chores, Arthur's for hers, Gaius's for him. That way no one would get suspicious and neither of them would become too burdened or tired trying to do both...and she knew Merlin would rather be in the castle where he could look out for Morgana's arrival from the high windows.

"From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William," Gwen mused as she cleared the table from the meal she'd prepared them earlier, "They think he's very handsome."

"Typical," Arthur scoffed.

"In a general sense, he _is_ handsome," Marayna agreed.

"He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance!" Arthur cried, almost sounding offended that Marayna took William to be handsome.

"I never asked," Gwen cut in, "Why_ are_ you doing this?"

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title."

"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

"It's true," Marayna nodded, "I only _half_-respect you," she added off handedly, "And that has NOTHING to do with your title. In fact, I think I disrespect half of you because of it."

Arthur blinked and shook his head at that, not about to admit she'd just confused the life out of him with that remark, before he turned to Gwen, "And you, Guinevere, would you tell me if it were true?"

Gwen offered him a small smile, "No."

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament..." Marayna coughed, making him roll his eyes to 'check his arrogance,' "IF I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur," he stood, "I think I'll take a bath."

"Good, there's a creek 50 paces into the forest, have fun," Marayna remarked, throwing a hand over her shoulder from where she'd set about to help Gwen clean the dishes.

Gwen giggled, reminding Arthur, "I don't have a bathtub."

"Really?" Arthur frowned, his mind drifting back, against its will (entirely against its will, yes) to the memory of spotting Marayna in the stream a few weeks ago…he cleared his throat, looking away from the women, "Er...perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water? I take it you have a bowl."

"I think I can manage a bowl..." Gwen started to frown at that.

"But you'll have to fetch the water yourself," Marayna cut in, not about to let Gwen get taken advantage of, "YOU want the water? Well you aren't the prince right now, so YOU go get it."

Arthur looked at her, unrelenting, and Gwen, fidgeting, before he sighed, "I'll just get dirty tomorrow," before he sat down, Gwen sending a smirk at Marayna who just rolled her eyes at how childish the prince was being.

~8~

Merlin was sleeping on the floor of the physician's chambers, holding the brush for the leech tank. He'd stayed up all night looking for Morgana, she was meant to arrive last night...supposed to be there in time of the tournament's end…she was late and he was trying his level best not to worry. He'd actually taken to really cleaning out the leech tank, compared to the half-attempted he and Marayna had given it earlier, just for something to take his mind off his worries. Though it appeared he'd fallen asleep in the middle of doing it.

"Merlin, on your feet!" Gaius called, waking him, "Your sister may be helping Gwen, and Arthur may be away, but _I'm_ not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

"Wha..." he stood, "Do you think Aya or I sit around doing _nothing_?! We haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day we arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around with Aya after Arthur! 'Do this, Merlin! Do that, Mara!' And when we're not running around after Arthur, we're doing chores for _you_! And if we're not doing that, we're fulfilling our destinies! Do you _know _how many times we've saved Arthur's life? We've lost count. Do we get any thanks? _No_. We have fought griffins, witches, er...bandits! We have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while we have to hide who we really are, because if _anyone_ finds out, Uther will have us executed! Sometimes I feel like we're being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!"

He was panting by the end of his rant, and stormed past a shocked Gaius. It wasn't his uncle he was mad at. It was just…talking about all that, reminded him how terrified he was of it all happening. It reminded him of how it had happened in the past, all those terrible events, being poisoned, being hurt, and all that could happen to them in the future, execution, treason, banishment…execution being the most likely outcome. And the worst part was…it wasn't just HIS life in danger, it was Marayna's as well, it was Morgana's and Gwen's and even Gaius's, everyone who knew about them was in danger…and that rant…it just bought up everything all over again…he just…he was the older brother, it was his JOB to keep his sister safe…to keep those he loved safe, and yet…they'd all gotten hurt in the past.

He didn't want that for the future, not ever.

~8~

Sir Alinor, one of the participating knights, had advanced to the final by the time Arthur and Leon faced each other. Arthur won, of course, the group waiting for him in the tent to hand off the credit to William, "Congratulations, you are in the final," Merlin smiled.

"Go on then," Arthur handed William the helmet, "Your people await you," he turned to the siblings, smiling as William headed out, "No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time."

Marayna glanced back from where she was peeking out at the crowd, "They love William, that's for sure," she nodded, hearing their cheers.

"That will change when I reveal my identity."

"You _really_ miss getting all the attention, don't you?" Merlin shook his head.

"Just go and water the horse, will you? Mara help me with this armor..."

Merlin rolled eyes but made his way out of the tent, going to water the horse when a random man approached him just as he'd reached it and started to tend to it, "He's a fine horse. I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

"He's doing well," Merlin shrugged, trying to be polite to the man, another of the knights, "Just one more match to go."

"Tell me…" the man eyed Merlin closely, "What is he like to work for?"

"Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat."

The man chuckled, "So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?"

"No," Merlin said quickly, before wincing, "Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out."

"Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final."

"Thanks," Merlin turned to watch him go, starting to frown in suspicious…when something covered his eyes...

He reached up and pulled the hands off his eyes, spinning around, recognizing them the moment he'd touched them, "Gana!" he beamed, kissing Morgana quickly, stumbling back behind the horse so no one would see them as he welcomed her back more privately.

"I missed you," Morgana breathed, hugging him close as they pulled away.

"I missed you more," he smiled at her, so thrilled she'd returned and loving the surprise she'd given him.

"What happened?" she asked, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek, seeing a tiredness in his eyes.

He sighed, "It's a LONG story."

"For you Merlin, I have all the time in the world," she smiled, making him beam and glance around, before he led her back to the castle to explain.

~8~

Arthur stepped into Gwen's house, Marayna sweeping the floor as Gwen was lying, asleep, on a small cot set up in the side of the room. She glanced at the prince before turning her back on him, continuing her sweeping and tidying, knowing it wasn't fair for Gwen to have to pick up after Arthur.

"Mara?" he called.

"Shh!" she hissed in a low whisper, gesturing at Gwen, who rolled over, her back to them, thankfully still sleeping.

"Do you know if Gwen has a needle and thread?" he asked, quieter, "My shirt needs mending."

"Well she _is_ a seamstress..." Marayna deadpanned, "I'm sure she does."

He looked over at Gwen, "Is _this _where she sleeps? Where's her bed?"

"Where do you think?" she countered, "The _only _bed here is the one YOU'RE sleeping in."

He frowned, "Why didn't she say..."

"You're Prince Arthur," she cut in, as though it should be obvious, Gwen had told her all about how Arthur had acted earlier after she and Merlin had left the other night, "And it's not like you gave her the chance to say anything, you just plopped right on down and turned over…"

"Well, how am I supposed to know if she didn't tell me beforehand?"

"It shouldn't need to be said that the only bed in a house if meant for the person who _lives _there to sleep in," she shook her head, "You're a grown man Arthur, start using that head of yours instead of acting like a stupid child."

He crossed his arms, "Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you."

"Alright," she nodded, crossing her arms as well, not backing down, especially not when she'd been given an in like that, "You're rude and arrogant! This is Gwen's home and you are supposed to be her _guest_ in it! We are all VERY much aware given how you complain about it that you're used to finer things, but it is by no means an invitation to be rude to someone trying to help you! You go around claiming that titles don't matter to you, but you STILL stride about all over the place like a prince and just expect us to wait on you like servants! _Saying_ it means nothing if your actions prove that you don't _believe_ it! If it wasn't for me, Merlin and Gwen would have been treated worse, instead _I_ pick up after you and _I _do as you ask so they won't have to. So answer me this…would it kill you to say please and thank you every so often, My Lord?!"

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" he blinked, actually starting to feel thoroughly chastised.

She took a breath, "Not that I can think of at the moment, no," she nodded, "Give me a few hours and I can have a list if you'd like."

"No, that's quite alright," he sighed, rubbing his face, "You're right Mara. Guinevere invited me into her home and I have behaved appallingly, even more so to you," he nodded, "I'll make it up to you both. Tonight, _I_ will make dinner for _you_."

She scoffed, eyeing him, "You're going to cook us dinner?"

"I most certainly am."

"What?" Gwen stirred, waking from her nap, "What about dinner?"

"Apparently _Arthur_ is going to make it."

"What?" Gwen laughed, getting up.

"Yes," Arthur reaffirmed, "Now, you two go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening..."

"A walk _would_ be nice," Gwen nodded.

"...and your dinner will be ready when you return."

"Oh no," Marayna grinned, "This I HAVE to see," she remarked, shaking her head before taking a seat on a stool, crossing her legs and gesturing Arthur to get to cooking while Gwen stepped out for that walk.

~8~

Merlin stepped into Gwen's home, stopping when he saw Marayna barely containing her laughter as she watched Arthur stare at a raw chicken, confused, hopeless, and…poking it, "How's it going?" he asked his sister.

"He managed to FIND the chicken," she answered.

"Merlin, thank God!" Arthur turned, hearing him.

"Gwen says you're cooking," Merlin began.

"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

"So...you're _not_ cooking?" Marayna eyed him, before tsking, "You're breaking your promise Artie."

He sighed, "I know, I know, but...Guinevere at least doesn't need to know that. And I _did _try, you have to give me that," he pointed at Marayna.

"Merlin," Marayna called as he moved to leave with a huff, "Don't you dare."

"Mara..."

"Arthur, you cooked on hunts yes?" she asked, and he nodded, "So just…do the same. We won't care if it was roasted over a spit or baked in a kitchen, just that you TRIED."

He paused, considering her words, before he nodded, waving Merlin off as he truly got to work.

~8~

"Gwen," Marayna smiled as Gwen entered later that night, "Just in time."

Arthur gestured proudly at the only-slightly-burnt chicken on the table, three plates set, "Dinner."

"Really?" she looked at Marayna as the girl closed the windows, "He cooked?"

"As though we were knights," she laughed.

Gwen nodded, understanding how the chicken was cooked and sitting down, Arthur stepping up to serve _them_ this time. Gwen took a hesitant taste of it, "This is delicious," she smiled.

"Well done sire," Marayna smiled at him.

He beamed, at that word, "I'm glad you like it."

~8~

Merlin turned and put a cooked chicken...a little more charred than the one Arthur had given the girls, on the table as Gaius entered. He'd been sworn to secrecy that he wouldn't tell about Arthur's first attempt at cooking, so he had to get rid of the evidence.

"Dinner's ready," he smiled, offering Gaius a plate, but sighed, "What I said this morning..." he began, he felt terrible about it, he was already in a foul mood about Morgana being away and, being so tired, he'd just…snapped.

"It is _I_ who should be apologizing to _you_," Gaius cut in, "I have failed to appreciate just how heavy the burden must be for you and Rayna."

"I shouldn't've lost my temper with you."

"It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself."

"What about the leech tank?" Merlin frowned.

Gaius smiled, "Don't even think about the leech tank."

"Really?" he smiled, thinking of how he might be able to go see Morgana later...

"All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner. Where'd that chicken come from?"

"Oh…you know…" he offered an 'innocent' smile, "Just…my way of apologizing."

Gaius nodded and they sat down to eat…when a knock sounded, "Come in!"

Leon entered, "The king commands your presence immediately."

Merlin frowned as they got up and followed Leon not to the Main Hall, but to the guards' corridor, where one of the guards was lying dead, Uther already there.

"Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther asked as soon as he saw Gaius.

Gaius knelt beside the body, inspecting it, "His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the Lower Town," Leon added.

"Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur," Uther frowned.

Merlin's eyes widened, not just for that information, but because his sister was currently WITH Arthur at that very moment, "An assassin?"

"Have you or your sister any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?"

"No. None."

"With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here," Uther sighed, before turning to Leon, "Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."

"I have to go," Merlin told Gaius quietly as Uther turned to the other guards, leaving orders, before he ran off.

~8~

"You didn't!" Gwen cried, tears in her eyes, as Marayna told her _exactly_ what she and Arthur had been hissing about as she woke.

Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms, "So, it's nightfall, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?"

Marayna smiled, "Oh yes, but none you aren't already working on."

He eyed her a moment, before he saw Gwen shift, "There's something else, isn't there?" he looked at Gwen, "What is it?"

Gwen shared a look with Marayna before saying, "Well, the truth is...you snore."

"I do _not _snore."

"You do. The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house."

"Really? That's how I feel when I step into Arthur's room," Marayna joked.

"So now I'm a pig?" he asked, though he was laughing as well, "Thanks for the respect."

"A good king should earn the respect his people, and respect them in return, no matter who they are," Marayna remarked, looking at Arthur, "No matter where they come from or what they can do."

Arthur frowned, about to say something, when Gwen cut in, "I bought a bit of bread in the market," she said quickly, trying to keep the topic from veering towards magic, "Got a bit of jam, how'd that be for dessert?"

"Thanks Gwen," Marayna smiled at her as the girl got up to prepare the treat.

"Mara..." Arthur sighed, reaching out to take her hand across the table, "I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at…cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about..." he took a breath, "Mara I..."

"Arthur!" Merlin burst through the door, "There's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you."

"What?" Arthur demanded, standing, as did Marayna, turning to her brother.

"The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him."

Marayna sighed, rubbing her head, it would never end would it? People wanting to kill him, "Do I _want _to know why Odin wants you dead?"

"Because I killed his son," Arthur murmured, guilt heavy in his words, "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself," he shrugged, looking away, "I can still see his face. He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself," Gwen cut in, recalling that battle, it had been long before Merlin and Marayna had arrived, the talk of the town really, but…everyone saw how torn Arthur was over it. It had…made them respect him more that he felt guilt for such a loss, that he mourned his fallen opponent.

"No one but us knows where you are," Merlin added, "If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"Of course," she nodded, "For as long as you need."

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"No, have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow…"

"I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Guinevere."

"Goodnight," Gwen smiled, moving into her room.

"Fetch the mattress from my quarters and bring it up here," Arthur turned to Merlin.

"How am I supposed to carry a_ mattress _on my own?"

Marayna just smacked Arthur on the arm, more like a firm punch, "Did you _not_ just hear him say the assassin DOESN'T know where you are?" Arthur looked at her, confused, "If Merlin goes wandering down the streets to the town carrying a _mattress_, don't you think that would be a bit suspicious? Sorry Artie, but it looks like you're on the floor with _me_ tonight."

Arthur started blushing at that, but Marayna's back was already turned, clearly unaware of what she'd said and how it had sounded.

~8~

Marayna stood by Arthur's side, helping him get his cloak around all his armor, Gwen having gone back to the castle to tend to Morgana, "One more match," he murmured, "The tournament will be over."

"And you go back to being Prince Arthur," she nodded as he turned to leave. But she pulled him back, "Just um…" she hesitated a moment before leaning in and kissing him for a moment, startling him, "For good luck," she smiled when she pulled away, walking past him and out the door.

"Thank you?" he whispered, a bit late.

She heard him though and turned to smile in the doorway, "Win and there might be another for you."

He smiled and strode past her out of Gwen's house, now VERY determined to win.

~8~

"Merlin," Marayna called as she and Arthur approached William's tent, coming behind it where no one could see them. William handed Arthur the helmet, "Nearly ready for you, sire."

Marayna smiled, "I'll go get you some water," she turned, grabbing an empty metal pitcher, and rushed off...only to hear the sound of someone fighting. She snuck over, past a tent or two, and nearly gasped, seeing Sir Alinor struck down by a man, who quickly started to pull his armor off. Her eyes widened seeing a pointed lance to the side, a sharper lance than was allowed…and realized _this_ was the assassin! He must have been taking Alinor's armor to sneak in, and…the only reason someone meant to kill Arthur would do that, enter a tournament Arthur 'wasn't' a part of…was if he knew Arthur really was there…

Arthur was about to step right into a trap!

She looked around, frantic, but the guards were all at the tournament arena already. She bit her lip, running a frantic hand through her hair, what to do? What to do? She spun around, trying to find something, anything to help but…there was nothing, just…armor…

She blinked.

Could that work? She shook her head, no…it HAD to, it was the only think she could think to do with such short time, with knowing how Arthur tended to not trust her or Merlin right off the bat, with there being no time to properly warn of the assassin… She ran back to Arthur's tent, to see William there, helping Arthur secure the last of his armor, Merlin gone to ready the horse…

And quickly strode over to Arthur and hit him over the back of the head with the water pitcher she'd taken.

William stared at her in shock at what she'd done to the prince, how she'd attacked him, but gaped even more so when she started pulling the armor off the man as well, "Help me get this on!" she cried, trying to strap the chest plate to herself, "Hurry! Please, there isn't much time!"

William ran over and helped, rushing as fast as he could to get enough of the armor on her as he could, before she put on her helmet and ran out of the tent…

She swallowed hard, praying that this would word. Alert the guards, or the king and he'd never believe a servant that a 'noble knight' was an assassin, he wouldn't even check despite his concerns for Arthur's life. Tell Arthur and he'd STILL go to face the man. Try and knock him out and William would be forced to go…and she couldn't let the man be hurt for Arthur's sake.

It left one option…someone had to be on that horse, it wasn't like a true joust…not really, she wasn't going to be trying to unhorse the man or strike him…she just…had to stay on the horse long enough for him to deal a blow to her. An assassin like that, he wouldn't risk another blow, he'd only have one pointed lance like that, because any more would be too obviously an attack.

So really, she just had to stay on the horse and take the blow…and hope she survived long enough to see Arthur safe.

~8~

Merlin stood among the crowd, looking around for his sister, Arthur was about to joust, Morgana watching from beside Uther with Gwen. He frowned when he saw Arthur on his horse, preparing of the joust, he was sitting...not like Arthur, or even William...but...

His eyes widened, realizing exactly who the 'man' was sitting like, "No!" he cried when the horses took off, his heart stopping when she saw his sister get struck with the lance, get wounded as it pierced her.

He pushed his way through the crowd as 'Arthur' was helped of his horse, "I've got it," he shooed the men away, helping her stumble into the tent where William had just managed to wake Arthur from the blow to the head.

"Mara!" the prince shouted, seeing her wearing his armor and bleeding. They scrambled to get her out of the heavy metal, Merlin pressing a cloth to her wound the moment it was visible, "What were you thinking?!"

"That's not Alinor," she ground out, wincing and panting from the pain, "It's the assassin, I saw him kill Alinor and take his armor."

"Mara..."

"I saw the lance," she cut in, "I couldn't let you."

It hadn't taken all that much really, you didn't need exceptional skill to ride a horse, or to do it while holding something. You would if you'd been aiming said something you were holding, but she hadn't been, not really. She'd only gone out there with the sole purpose of taking that hit. She didn't fill the armor exactly, she wasn't the same build as Arthur. The assassin would aim for what he thought was Arthur's heart, and really he'd only struck her shoulder.

Arthur's jaw tensed at that though, forcing himself not to think of the injury to Marayna but the advantage she'd given him, the advantage that he could use against the man who'd hurt her, "He thinks I'm injured then?"

Marayna nodded, seeing where his mind had gone. She watched him scramble to get back into the armor, the bloodied arm, Merlin and William rushing to help him, before she grabbed his arm as he passed, "Get him for me."

He nodded, hunching over to make it seem like he was hurt as he stormed out of the tent.

"Merlin," Marayna reached out for his hand, "Watch out for him."

He nodded, "William?"

The man nodded and took Merlin's place beside her, pressing the bloody cloth he'd been using to try and stop the bleeding to her as Merlin ran out of the tent, watching as Arthur was 'helped' onto his horse to face the assassin. He didn't doubt Arthur would do fine, massacre the man even, but he wasn't going to risk the man having another lance to 'finish the job' with. He waited as they ran at each other, "_Unbinde þé téage,_" he breathed, loosening the girth on the assassin's horse so Arthur could deal a fatal blow.

He rushed over to 'help' Arthur down and back to the tent, the prince pulling his helmet off and kneeling by Marayna, "You got him?" she asked.

He just nodded.

She smiled, "The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur just handed his helmet to William, "You must go and collect the trophy," he told the man, who blinked but nodded and headed out.

Merlin frowned, "I thought this was going to be _your_ moment of glory?"

Arthur though, just looked sadly at Marayna, a weight settling in his gut as he processed what happened and why, "Perhaps this is a time for humility."

~8~

Arthur stood before his father in the Main Hall, the king on his throne, Marayna beside Arthur with her arm in a sling, "The assassin attacked us as Marayna was waiting to escort me back to Camelot," he explained, "He managed to injure her when she distracted him long enough for me to kill him."

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions," Uther glared, "We must strike back at him!"

Arthur shook his head, "Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son?" he nearly gave his father a meaningful look at that before he recalled his father was unaware of what he knew of his own birth and events that happened after it, "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

Uther eyed his son a moment, but he could see the wisdom in that, seeing the empathy he could feel for Odin, "Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very," he nodded, swallowing hard, "I learned a great deal," he glanced at Marayna and back to his father, "How was the tournament?"

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira."

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement," he sighed, "If you'll excuse us father, I should see to it that Mara is tended to."

"Yes of course," Uther waved them off.

Arthur led Marayna out of the room, but stopped walking in one of the staircase, "Marayna," he called.

She stopped walking and frowned, he hadn't called her by her full name since shortly after they met, he hardly ever called her that, "What?" she turned to him, a step or two higher than him.

He was staring up at her solemn, "That was a foolish thing you did," he told her, "Taking my place."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, and I shall never do it again," she scoffed.

"Mara I'm serious," he cut in, hearing in her words that she _would_ do it again, and again, and again if she had to and that…was NOT what he wanted, "You shouldn't have done it."

"And what would you have me do?" she shook her head, "Let you die? Because that's a splendid idea, sitting by as someone I love is hurt or killed or..."

"You should not have done it for love," he cut in again, taking a breath before straightening, steeling himself, "Because it is a love that I _cannot_ and _will not_ ever return."

She froze, her breath catching in her throat as she stared at him, feeling like she'd gone momentarily deaf…it seemed too quiet, like the world had gone on mute, "What?" she breathed, feeling like there was hardly any air left in her lungs.

"I'm sorry Marayna," he walked up the stairs and past her, "But I do not love you. It would be best if you stop this foolish idea that you love me."

And with that, he walked on, ignoring the heartbroken girl left on the steps behind him, ignoring his own heart breaking…as he lied to her.

~8~

Merlin rushed into his chambers, he'd been with Morgana but felt his sister in pain and nearly bolted to go find her, running straight to his chambers to see her sitting on the edge of her cot, dazed, just…staring at the floor, minutely shaking her head, pale.

"Aya?" he asked, moving to her side as he saw tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't love me," she murmured, her voice catching, blinking rapidly as he saw tears in her eyes, "Arthur...he said...he said…" she let out a shuddering breath and he noticed she was shaking, "He doesn't love me. That he'll _never_ love me."

Merlin quickly pulled her into his arms as she started to cry and tried her best not to. He held her tightly, rocking her gently as his sister, who was so strong and stubborn and hated showing weakness…sobbed in his arms and begged him to 'Take the pain away, to please make it stop...'

A/N: ...Oh Arthur, what have you done? :'(

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, you're welcome :) I love potatoes ^-^ Oh Albion would have SO lasted longer than it did with potatoes, I firmly believe that (they're just amazing, and SO good!) I actually kept thinking that during the episodes where 'food was short' and other things, that the potatoes would have solved it all ;)


	4. Intentions and Actualities

Intentions and Actualities

Arthur walked solemnly and quietly down the halls of the castle just…wandering really. The last two weeks had been hell for him, literally. Marayna had managed to avoid him which, to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure how it was possible nor was he sure how he felt about it. On one hand, the distance was good, it SHOULD be good, he…wanted her to be far away, didn't he? That was the point in saying what he had to her after the last tournament, to keep her distant so she wouldn't be harmed or feel the need to be harmed to protect him. He felt like the most wicked man in the world, to say what he'd said to her, to see it in her face, her heart breaking in front of him, his own heart broke to force himself to say those vile words…but they HAD to be said. He…needed Marayna to hate him, he needed her to not want to risk her life to save him. He needed to know that she'd be safe even while HE was in danger.

And, for the last two weeks…she'd been safe.

He hoped.

He hadn't seen much of her, more like a ghost of her flittering through the halls, around corners, up stairs, barely the vaguest glimpse of her. He'd had to remind himself she'd had ample experience avoiding Richard when she'd lived in East Anglia, it should be no surprise she was adept at avoiding him as well, she'd actually taken time to note the skills he had and she knew his schedule better than he did. She'd know where to be and where not to be to avoid him. She'd even managed to get out of waiting on him at meals, Merlin claiming Gaius needed her help to restock his supplies. It seemed she and Merlin had entered an agreement, she would take all the chores that didn't involve being in his presence more than a moment or two, and he'd be stuck with HIM for the rest of the day.

He had never known that Merlin could punch someone so hard before.

That had been the morning after he'd done the despicable deed and told the horrid lie. He'd woken early and gone to change himself when he'd heard Merlin barge in. He'd just stepped out past the dressing barrier…and walked right into Merlin's swinging fist. He knew, on any other occasion, he would have been shouting for the guards to haul him away, he HAD done that the boy's first day there. But he knew what this was about, he'd seen the murderous glance in Merlin's eye and he'd already given his word that if he'd harmed Marayna Merlin could have a go at killing him.

Luckily (or unluckily, he wasn't quite sure which one it was just yet) Merlin had not, in fact, run him through with a sword or plotted some other horrible end…he'd just glared at him, shook his head, and turned on his heel to angrily get the chores done, hardly speaking the entire day. He would have said that was an improvement, the silence, but it wasn't, it was worse. It was so much worse because…if Merlin spoke, he'd shout, and if he shouted Arthur knew he'd shout about Marayna and then…at least he'd know how she was. Terrible, he assumed, if the pain in his chest was anything close to what Marayna was feeling…she felt like she'd died.

He felt it, he felt it so strongly that it hurt to breathe at times. But he had to do it, he had to stay strong, he would NOT see her harmed because of him. And despite what he'd said, he DID care for her, he cared for her so terribly that he'd hardly slept, imagining what she must be feeling, thinking, and just…he worried for her. He was currently on his way to see Morgana, to try and subtly get something out of her about what Marayna felt and thought. He was sure he was just trying to punish himself for doing what he had, to hear about how the woman he felt so deeply for loathed him now. She had to, loathe him that is, and hate him, but it was necessary. And there he was, heading to Morgana's chambers to hear all about it…knowing it would just be another knife in his heart to do so.

"…is she?"

Arthur ducked back around the corner he'd nearly been about to step around at the sound of Gwen's voice, knowing that she was either with Morgana or Merlin at the moment, able to guess just what they were talking about, WHO they were talking about.

A woman sighed, Morgana, "She's not well Gwen," she replied, "Merlin had to force her to take a sleeping draught last night she's not slept for days."

"That's terrible," Gwen murmured, "I can't believe Arthur would do that to her."

"Nor I," Morgana agreed, "I don't understand what he's done. Why hurt Rayna like that? I could have swore that he felt something for her."

"Perhaps we were just…seeing what we wished to see?" Gwen supplied, "Rayna made him…happy. They made each other happier, maybe we just thought there was more to it than that."

Arthur closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall as he heard their voices dim as they walked off. They were so far from right it was almost laughable. It was FAR more than just happiness he felt around Marayna. And he'd torn it all to shreds…the guilt was slowly killing him, he was sure of it, but…he swallowed, shaking his head, turning to head back the way he'd come, refusing to speak to Morgana about it, about Marayna.

It was necessary.

He had to believe that, it was necessary and it was for the best.

It had to be, otherwise he was certain he wouldn't be able to bear it much longer.

~8~

Marayna was quiet as she walked back into the walls of Camelot from the forest where Gaius had sent her to gather more herbs…she honestly had no idea why he kept sending her off for herbs, she'd gathered more in the last two weeks than she and Merlin had in the two years they'd been in Camelot. It was starting to get a bit ridiculous how everyone was acting around her.

Yes, Arthur had said some truly terrible things to her. Yes, she had been hurt and upset. Yes, Merlin HAD had to hold her back from attempting to murder the prince at one point.

But they kept forgetting…

Arthur was an idiot.

She rolled her eyes at that thought, everyone was tiptoeing around her when they really didn't. It had been two weeks ago, Arthur hadn't said anything she hadn't, at one point, thought or considered he might one day say to her in her mind, and, to be quite honest, she had been expecting some sort of reaction out of him for what she'd done. Granted she'd been hoping for a bit of banter and some lines about him kissing her better or some other retort, but it HAD been a reaction. It was as though, in the two years she'd been in Camelot (and in ALL the years she'd had with her brother) they still didn't know her.

She could bounce back from anything.

Mostly.

She frowned though, her thoughts cut off when she saw there was a small crowd of peasants and guard gathered before the main stairs to the castle. She slowly made her way through the crowd, over to Merlin and Gwen as she saw them standing to the side, Morgana and Arthur on either side of Uther as he spoke with another man and a young woman with auburn hair, just a hint more red than brown to it, with dark brown eyes…currently smiling and laughing as she spoke with Arthur, Morgana smiling politely, yet tensely beside them.

"What's going on?" she asked her brother as she came up to them.

"Aya!" Merlin gasped, spinning around, "Don't do that!"

"What, sneak up on you or ask you questions?" she nudged him.

"Sneaking," he nudged her back.

"Ok, I won't sneak up on you if you answer the question."

"It's princess Ariana," Gwen explained, "She and her father visit every few years, her mother and Queen Ygraine were close friends as children. She and…" she trailed off, hesitating.

"What?" Marayna looked at her.

Gwen sighed, "She and Arthur were very close friends as children as well."

Marayna frowned, seeing Gwen look away, "That's not all is it?" she asked quietly, she knew that look of Gwen's, when she looked away like that it meant she knew something she didn't want to give away, "What is it, Gwen?"

"It's nothing!" Gwen said quickly, "I mean, it's not important."

"It's got you all flustered," she pointed out, "So you might as well tell me or I'll go digging on my own and who knows what I might find then."

Gwen bit her lip but knew that what Marayna would find would be best heard coming from a friend than the other servants, "Arthur fancied her a bit."

Marayna blinked and looked over at Arthur, smiling widely as he laughed with the woman, looking…happier than she'd glimpsed him to be the last few weeks. The princess, Ariana, was…quite lovely. Her gown was impeccably sown, fit her effortlessly, it was very accentuating, with long sleeves and a slight poof at the sleeves, the bodice corseted and tied with brown string which contrasted against the green of her gown, flowing out from her hips to the floor. She had a small snood over her hair, netted to keep it all together for her travels. She was pale and delicate looking, poised and regal in her posture, focused on Arthur as he spoke yet not being rude and ignoring Morgana. She was quite…noble, anyone could tell just looking at her that she was a born princess.

Arthur seemed to know it as well.

She swallowed hard, "Well then," she breathed, before shaking her head, offering Merlin and Gwen a sad smile, "I'd best get these to uncle," she muttered, quickly rushing off to the castle, ignoring her brother's concerned shout after her, not seeing Arthur look up at the call of her name to see her retreating.

~8~

Arthur followed Ariana back to the castle as they raced on horseback, with him letting her win of course, it was only proper after all. Yes. It had been…nice, to see his old friend. A nightmare come true for Morgana it seemed though, he didn't understand why the woman was so standoffish to the visiting princess. Granted, when Ariana used to visit as a child, Morgana had favored spending time with her new friend Gwen instead, but she did have a civil and pleasant relationship with Ariana…so why had she avoided the girl the entire trip? Ariana and her father were only there for a few days and they hadn't seen the girl in years!

Still, his time was better spent catching up on old times with the girl and not fretting about Morgana and her issues with said woman. It had been wonderful to hear about her life and spend time with her. He and Ariana had always had a close friendship, a friendship he knew their fathers would only be all too happy to see turn into more…but he saw her as more of a sister, like he saw Morgana. In fact, the thought of her as anything more hadn't even crossed his mind till…well, till he'd seen Marayna practically fleeing to the castle earlier that day. He'd taken to avoiding her this time, well, helping Ariana avoid her. He hadn't wanted any sort of awkwardness between the women so he'd made it his mission to keep Ariana away from his maidservant, which had left him the better part of the day with her.

It had been a splendid day though, they'd walked through the market chatting, laughed over lunch, had a small race and walked in the woods like when they were younger. He'd had an actual and intelligent conversation about politics of all things with her, the advantages and disadvantages of certain taxes and whatnot. That was something he hardly every got to speak about, he thought the taxes of Camelot slightly high but couldn't voice his opinion to his father about it. But Ariana had lent him an ear, even helped devise a way for him to broach the subject with his father about it in a way where he might actually listen. She was good like that, being polite and respectful while addressing others, wining them over with kindness and gentle words instead of a sword.

He was grateful to her for that, it was…a nice change compared to the fire he often saw in other women, like Morgana. He honestly didn't understand why it seemed to be so hard for her to grasp that shouting at his father got her nowhere? Still, he shook his head clear of his thoughts as he hopped off his horse and moved to help Ariana down. Not that she needed it, but she was respectful of his attempt at politeness and allowed him to help. She stumbled a moment though, not exactly used to being helped in such a way and he caught her.

Arthur looked at her a long while, seeing her giving him a curious look, before he reached out and touched her cheek…slowly leaning in…

Unaware of two pairs of blue eyes watching his lips descend upon hers from above.

~8~

Marayna was standing at the window to Morgana's rooms as the noble woman paced and ranted and raved about Ariana and all her faults. She was sure that the woman didn't have THAT many but Morgana seemed determined to find every single little flaw the woman might possibly have. She almost wished she'd volunteered to go with Gwen instead of Merlin going with her, the two having gone to deposit the armor she and Merlin had finished cleaning from the tournament, now all mended thanks to Gwen and her contacts with the other blacksmiths in town. She knew the only reason Merlin had agreed to go and not stay with Morgana was because of the tirade the woman was on, he was hoping hearing all the downsides of Ariana would cheer HER up. Sadly, she just couldn't really focus on what Morgana was saying.

Because Arthur had returned from his ride with Ariana. Not that she was keeping tabs on where he was with the woman or not. Certainly not. No. She just…happened to have been perched in the window looking out at the land and NOT the courtyard.

"…and when she was seven," Morgana continued, "She played a horrible trick on her nursemaid involving a toad and sap and the poor woman was screaming trying to get the toad unstuck from her…" she trailed off, seeing Marayna had stiffened instead of her casual lean against the wall, "Rayna?" she frowned, eyeing the girl as she just…stared…out the window, not her normal stare, not her watchful stare, but…a heartbroken one.

What had Arthur done this time!?

She nearly ran to the window and looked out to see Arthur touching Arian's face, his arm around her, before he leaned in…and kissed her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, opening them only when she saw Marayna turn away from the window and walk to the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, as she looked down, to the side, in thought.

"Marayna…" Morgana began, shaking her head, not having a clue what she could say to that, "I'm so sorry."

Marayna just turned around, smiling wryly, "What do YOU have to be sorry for?" she countered, "It's ME that should feel that way…" she sighed, "I should have learned my lesson with Sophia."

"That was an enchantment," Morgana reminded her.

"That wasn't what I meant, Morgana," she sighed, "I…never thought I'd ever fall in love, not ever, not once," she let out an almost scoffing laugh at that, "Never even fathomed the idea of it…and when the Dragon said I was to marry Arthur?" she shook her head, "I thought he was barmy. And I fought against it. Why should I listen to an overgrown lizard? Why did I have to marry someone I hardly knew? But…then I DID get to know him, and…I tried NOT to like him, I did. I tried not to love him, because Sophia made me realize something…I'm all wrong for Arthur."

"Rayna that's not true at all!" Morgana insisted, coming over to her and taking her hands, "You are PERFECT for him."

"How?" she offered Morgana a small smile, "I'm rude and crass and vulgar. I'm loud and, yes arrogant, and clumsy. I'm hardly ever proper or polite, I hate dresses, my mouth hardly ever shuts, and I'd sooner punch a king in the face than have him insult me," she shook her head, "That isn't anything a noble woman is. They're polite and calm and rational, they keep the peace and they're poised and graceful…they're everything Ariana is."

"But you can be taught all that."

"If I learn to act like a noble…that's all it'll ever be, an act," Marayna sighed, "And that will never be me. I am a servant…and that's all I'll ever be," she glanced at the window, "I just…wish I hadn't fallen so deeply," she murmured, before turning to leave the room.

Morgana stood there, watching Marayna go, staring at the door for only a minute…before her expression set in a firm glare and she strode out of the room, on a mission.

~8~

Morgana stormed into Arthur's chambers, sending the door banging open with such a crash that Arthur actually jumped from where he was standing by his window, looking out of it thoughtfully, a small smile on his face. He was NOT watching Marayna fetching water for Gaius, no, he was just…observing the landscape.

"Morgana!" he gasped as he jumped, "What is…"

"You kissed her," Morgana cut in, a fierce glare on her face, "You kissed Ariana?!"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but yes," he nodded, crossing his arms, "I did. And it was…Morgana, it was the best…"

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped, "I don't want to hear how it was the 'best kiss of your life' or..."

"The best thing that could have happened," he interrupted her this time, his face set in a firm expression, "It made me realize something," he continued, "Ariana…she's poised and well-mannered, well read and educated, she's graceful and peaceful. She's a way about her that tries to respect those in authority, as is proper. And that's just it! She's proper, she's light-spoken and demure and regal…she's everything Mara isn't."

"Arthur, I swear to god…" Morgana's jaw clenched, if he was about to insult her friend, she was going to give him such a wallop…

"And it made me realize something," he looked at Morgana with a serious expression, "I don't want any of those things."

Morgana blinked, "Come again?"

"The entire time I was with Ariana, I was comparing her to Mara, even though that's like comparing a sword to a longbow. But when I…kissed her. I realized…" he shook his head, speaking softly now, "I don't want to kiss anyone but Mara."

Morgana scoffed, "You truly expect me to believe that rubbish?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes," he nodded, "I was only spending time with Ariana to try and STOP thinking about Mara. Morgana, for the last two weeks I've done nothing else but. I've dreamed of her and…thought of her and…I needed to stop."

"You speak like that about Rayna and yet you told her not a fortnight ago that you didn't love her and never would!"

"I HAD to," he insisted gently, "Morgana…she CAN'T love me."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because I put her in danger!" he snapped this time, "If she cares that much about me, she'll put herself in danger to help me. And I can't live with myself if she gets hurt!"

"Well then you'd best go find a noose to hang yourself with Arthur," Morgana shook her head, "Because Rayna saw the kiss. I rather think she was devastated."

Arthur froze at that, stiffening as he looked at Morgana in horror, but she just shook her head at him and headed for the door.

"Arthur," Morgana called softly, the door open and halfway out of it when she'd turned to him, "You worry for her being in danger because of her care for you? I don't think you realize…she'll ALWAYS be in danger. She's servant to the prince, she's MY friend, she's Gaius's niece…she's a servant of Camelot," she shook her head, "There will always be danger for her from those who wish to harm us, whether you're sweet on her or not, whether others know it or not, she WILL be in danger," she looked at him meaningfully, "The difference is…now you're not there to protect her."

And with that, she stepped out of the room, leaving Arthur to his tortured thoughts.

~8~

It hadn't taken Arthur long at all to realize Morgana was right, as she often (infuriatingly) was. He'd been trying to protect Marayna with what he'd said. He'd been thinking, if she didn't love him or even care for him, she would stop putting herself in such danger for his sake. He'd thought he'd be protecting her by doing that, keeping others from seeing his attachment to her in how (he hoped) she'd treated him after saying that. But Morgana was right, Marayna was still his servant, he…he couldn't bear to fire her as well. Despite it all, despite what he'd said, he did still want her in his life, he just…he had to be able to see her every day without some rubbish excuse to visit Gaius's quarters. And as Marayna was his servant, she'd still be expected (accordingly so with his father) to lay down her life for her master. And even then…as a servant of Camelot, she'd be expected to lay her life down for its prince as well. There had truly been no point besides his own fear and rash thinking for him to say what he had for her.

Marayna would always be in danger, her life would always be on the line unless she completely left Camelot…and he couldn't bear to think of that. And to realize his words, his actions, might just drive her to it…he had to find her. He had to make this right, he needed to make amends, explain himself, get her to listen to him and, if he were fortunate, forgive him, not that he would ever deserve it for hurting her so for no good reason.

It hadn't been a reason except a warped attempt on his part to protect her, which, thinking on it now, the Marayna he knew would be furious that he was trying to do, she'd claim she could protect herself. He smiled lightly at that, before it fell. The Marayna he knew could also hold a grudge. He supposed he had to pray that he'd be lucky and that his own harm against her would be justified enough in his intentions for her to forgive him more easily than she had (never) forgiven Will from Ealdor.

He'd wandered around the castle, trying to find her, heading to all the locations that he'd assigned chores that weren't close to him, the stables, the armory, the physician's chambers, even the laundry room, but there was still no sign of her. So he'd headed back to his rooms, if she wasn't there he'd call Merlin over to help him, he'd explain himself to the boy and pray he'd help him make amends like he had last time. Sadly he could think of no gift that would help show Marayna how important she really was to him, because…he owned nothing that important.

He stepped into his chambers and froze, seeing Marayna inside placing his newly tended clothes into their proper places, "Mara!" he gasped.

He saw her freeze in place, before she turned, her head bowed, and gave him a half-curtsy, "My Lord," she greeted, before standing there submissively, her head still bowed as though awaiting command.

He frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I was returning your clothes from the launderers, My Lord," she bowed her head more, not even looking up after a minute of silence, only asking, "With your permission…may I continue?"

He blinked, "Um…yes, of course?"

It came out as more of a question, because he honestly wasn't sure what was going on or who was standing before him…that was NOT how Marayna acted, like…like a proper servant with her head bowed and speaking respectfully and asking permission. Marayna! Asking permission?! He was starting to fear she'd been enchanted, when she'd finished her chore and turned to go.

"If you'll excuse me, My Lord," she tried to step past him, "I have other chores to attend to…"

She was cut off when he moved in front of her to block her way, "Don't do that," he murmured, staring at her in shock at how she still had her head bowed.

"I must complete my chores My Lord," she reminded him gently.

"No, I mean…" he swallowed, "Don't act like that, don't act like a servant."

She blinked and he could see her frown, "But that is all I am My Lord," she murmured.

"Mara…look at me," he nearly begged, he needed her to look at him, even if it was with hate in her eyes, he HAD to see her eyes, her bowed head was churning his stomach terribly, seeing her act like this…it was breaking his heart.

"I cannot My Lord…"

"Stop calling me that," he cut in, "Stop calling me 'My Lord.'"

She closed her eyes, taking a breath, "But that is only proper for a servant to address their master as Master, Sire, or My Lord…" she glanced up at him finally and the hurt in her eyes tore at him in ways he hadn't been prepared, "Which would you prefer?" she swallowed hard, "Master?" her voice cracked at that and he physically winced.

"Don't call me any of them, especially NOT Master," he half-ordered, half-shouted, hating hearing his own words repeated back to him from so long ago, "Call me Artie for all I care, just…stop. Mara…PLEASE stop."

"It isn't proper though, Sire," she waited, glancing at him to see he appeared devastated to hear her use THAT word, the word that had always been the title she used for him when she was proud of him to be now used in such a formal context, "Sire it is then," she nodded, "If you shall excuse me Sire," she moved past him, Arthur too shocked to stop her this time.

He turned in place, watching her go, watching her pause at the door just as Morgana had, her one hand disappearing from off the handle to before her where he couldn't see.

"Oh yes," she murmured, her voice shaking as he frowned, watching her shift a bit, unable to see what she was doing with her back to him, "I must return this to you," she turned and Arthur's heart shattered completely to see her holding up the small heart-cage he'd given her for her birthday, "It would hardly be fitting for me to keep this," she held it up to him, "It never belonged to me, did it, Sire?" she looked at him.

But Arthur said nothing.

When he didn't move to take the pendant back, Marayna merely turned and placed it on a small table, before she left the room.

Arthur let out a breath, feeling shocked he could even manage to keep breathing, before he took a shaky step towards the pendant, reaching out to pick it up, looking at the small heart with the red gem in the middle, his hand closing around it in a tight fist when he felt…something wet and cold land on the edge of his palm. He looked up to see his reflection in the mirror, blinking rapidly before he looked down and close his eyes, NEVER about to admit he, the prince of Camelot…was crying.

~8~

Morgana paced in her chambers as she waited for the person to bring her draught for sleep, not that she thought she'd sleep at all that night even with it. She'd been passing Arthur's chambers, on a quest to find Marayna herself, and heard them speaking within…her heart had broken both for Arthur and Marayna to hear what was being said. And when she'd ducked back and hidden behind a tapestry to see Marayna leave his chambers without the necklace he'd given her…she actually felt horrid for Arthur, knowing how important that necklace was, what it represented to him, or HAD represented…and might still if his claims that he'd only said what he had to Marayna had been false and to protect her.

She turned sharply when she heard the door open to see not Merlin, but Marayna enter her chambers. She'd requested Merlin allow HER to bring her draught this time as she had a need to speak to the girl in private. Merlin had agreed, of course, but she knew they both were sad they'd miss seeing each other tonight, but this…this was about his sister's happiness so he could forego that for a night if it would help her be happy once more.

"Rayna, I know Arthur can be a right prat, but there's more to what's happening than you think, so please," Morgana nearly begged immediately, not even giving Marayna the chance to say anything, tears in her eyes as she watched the vision she'd had of a peaceful, prosperous Camelot burning before her eyes, "You NEED to be with Arthur…"

"Oh I fully intend to," Marayna smirked, cutting her off lightly, not a single shred of the air of sorrow she'd seen hanging over Marayna the last few weeks, nor the tears she'd seen in the girl's eyes when she'd left Arthur's chambers just before, "Arthur is MINE and I'm not about to let him forget that any time soon."

Morgana blinked, "But you…"

"I understood, Morgana," she cut in gently, "Why he reacted that way after the tournament. I was furious and terrified too, each and every time he took a hit meant for me…like with the Questing Beast," she added quietly, before shaking her head, "It took me a little longer than I'd have liked to realize why he'd said that to me, why he'd LIED to me," she said it so firmly Morgana was nearly shocked, "But I did. I would have reacted the same, well…" she winced, "Not exactly the same, but…I'd have reacted if I were him. I'll admit I WASN'T expecting him to say THAT," she sighed, "But I did expect something."

And she had. She could remember how it felt when he'd drank the poison instead of her and Merlin in the labyrinth, how it felt to have him shove her aside when the Questing Beast attacked. Had she not thought he'd died after both instances, she would have beaten his head in so hard that she might have actually gotten something through that thick skull of his. She'd been furious and terrified and she'd felt the exact same thing she knew he was likely feeling, that she didn't ever want him to be hurt because of HER. She'd tried to prove he didn't have to be in other ways than he'd selected, in trying to prove herself more capable of handling herself.

Clearly it hadn't worked if he'd felt the need to try and get her to see she 'didn't have to be hurt because of HIM' in the way he'd chosen.

She nodded, "I don't want an apology from him either."

"You don't?" Morgana frowned.

"No," she smiled slightly, "The fact that he reacted isn't what bothered me…it was what he said. Morgana…"

She'd been expecting it, expecting him to shout and chastise her and then they'd banter a bit and he'd forget about it. She hadn't expected him to go to the extremes he had. And, at first, she HAD been upset, she'd been so unbearably hurt by his words…before she'd had time to process why he'd suddenly changed from nearly confessing his feelings for her in Gwen's to retracting every single sweet thing he'd ever done for her. Honestly, did he truly expect her to believe his words once she'd had time to think on them? He'd been FAR too sweet and close to her for her to believe all the gifts and meaningful discussion and kisses were a ruse or some sort of passing fancy. It had left only one conclusion in her mind, he'd LIED to her. And when she'd worked that out, she'd worked out WHY he had as well.

She sighed again, "I told Arthur that I loved him, ages ago. But he never said it back, not at all, not in all that time. He hinted at it, implied it, said sweet things…but he never said IT. For the first time he even mentioned love to me being him stating he'd NEVER love me…" she shrugged, "THAT is what I want, I want him to tell me how he really and truly feels. No apologizes…just honest emotion."

"So you're not cross with him?" Morgana shook her head at that, not believing it for a second, "Even a little?"

"Oh, I'm furious," she smirked, "Which is why it won't hurt _him _to suffer a little bit before I 'forgive' him."

Morgana started to smirk as well, "You are positively wicked."

"Thank you," Marayna winked.

Arthur HAD hurt her terribly, saying what he had…this was more…his just desserts.

A/N: Oh Marayna, she definitely won't make this easy for him will she? }:) Interesting times ahead, but at least Arthur realizes the rather big mistake he's made ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm not sure if they specify how many heads a Hydra has to start, I've heard 3, to 5, to 1 lol, all my professors had different opinions when it got to the subject of mythical creatures :)

Oh things will be rather complicated now, but also quite amusing...Marayna will make Arthur work for it ;)

That's awesome about lemons :) I've heard that people used to throw tomatoes because they thought they were poisonous, so really, to throw a tomato at someone meant you REALLY wanted them dead ;) We'll actually find out what happened in Nemeth when we get to Mithian ;) Merlin will be...quite interesting in his reaction :) But yup, Arthur's definitely realized how he feels and I think, actually realizing it, is what made him react like that, I don't think he's ever been in love and to realize it...he had no idea how to deal with it and reacted first :) But Marayna will definitely use this to her advantage.

Oh not the end of Marayna and Arthur nope, but...the start of quite a few interesting events :) We'll have to see how they get back together ;)

I think Arthur lied because he didn't know another way to 'protect' her or thought he was protecting her but just making a big old mess of it :)

Very close ;) Marayna will definitely act a little more formal with him, but it's all a part of her grand plan ;)


	5. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

There was a terrible thunderstorm rumbling outside as Morgana slept fitfully in her chambers, it seemed she always slept that way whenever Merlin wasn't there with her. She understood though, why he hadn't been coming to her chambers to talk with her long into the night and have a few hours together when all the world couldn't see them…Marayna and Arthur had had a falling out and the girl, as it appeared to some others, was devastated. She knew the truth though, the ruse Marayna was playing to get to Arthur. She knew that the girl really HAD been devastated when Arthur had claimed he'd never love her, she really had been so broken up over it for DAYS afterwards. She'd seen it, the pain in the girl's eyes could not have been faked. But she also knew that Marayna had slowly come to terms with what Arthur had said and worked out WHY he'd said it, she seemed to be the only one who had though.

Gwen and Merlin were under the impression she really was as upset as she seemed and she knew that the girl was still hurting, all she wanted was for Arthur to just…tell her he loved her, no apology needed beyond just that. But she knew Arthur was stubborn and every day he dragged it on was another she did get to enjoy seeing him squirm in how Marayna was affecting him, but she also knew it was another day that Marayna had to go without knowing exactly what Arthur felt for her. SHE knew, he'd told her so, or implied it, and she could see what Marayna meant about it, to have him hint at his feelings but not say them outright. She was thankful that Arthur had seemed to realize that he loved Marayna, that she was the only one he could truly be happy with, but she also knew that it made her that much more important to him, and he'd want to protect her all the more.

She hoped her words that he had to BE there to protect her had sunk in and he'd strap on his big boy armor and face her like a man and just…tell Marayna the truth. But she doubted it would be any time soon, and that was another thing that bothered her. She understood that Merlin believed the slight ruse Marayna had up, it was understandable, the girl WAS upset, but not as much as she pretended to be. She understood when Merlin said he needed to be there for his sister in her time of need. To be honest, she would have kicked him out of her room if he'd even tried to stay with her instead.

But, even though she understood, she had become a little too comfortable with Merlin sleeping beside her, warm in his arms. Her nightmares had been returning, not _visions_, just…nightmares, whenever he wasn't there with her. She could tell the difference between them now, how they played out, how they progressed. Seeing the visions in the water basin and in her meditation had helped her enormously in determining that. It relieved her to know that she could tell what was really coming and what was just…fear. And it was good, because her current dream…was NOT something she ever wanted to happen.

She stirred a bit, the candle by her bed lighting itself, though she hardly noticed in her wakings, turning to see Gwen walk in with a cloth draped over her arm, "I brought you some extra blankets, I thought you might be cold," Gwen smiled, putting another blanket on Morgana, "Especially since your extra source of heat isn't here," she teased.

"Thank you Gwen," Morgana returned the smile, reaching out to squeeze Gwen's hand as she blew out the candle and put it by the window, leaving her mistress to her sleep.

Morgana had only managed a few moments of peace before the nightmare picked up again, the woman tossing and turning, till she sat up sharply in bed, the candle lighting instantly as her eyes glowed, the flames growing taller as she looked at it, burning her curtains. She screamed at the sight, in fear of herself and what she had done, the damage she'd done, as the windows blew out, shattering into her room.

~8~

"Morgana!" Merlin leapt awake in bed, as though feeling something affecting Morgana, sensing her magic lash out, and tried to run out of the room, only for Marayna to wake, sensing something wrong with her brother, and grabbed him.

"Merlin you _can't_!" she pulled him back, "Whatever it was, half the castle will be alerted by now, especially _Uther_, we can't risk you running in there to comfort her and Uther beheading you for touching his ward."

He swallowed hard but nodded, running a hand through his hair like his sister always did. Marayna tended to do that when she was frustrated or trying to think of something, he only ever did it when he felt powerless, when he felt held back and restrained…like now. He wished so terribly that he wasn't a servant, that he could be there for Morgana. That flash…he could have sworn he'd felt her fear behind it.

"Alright?" she swallowed, seeing him calm, though she herself was quite alarmed as well. She and Merlin had always been more sensitive to magic, strong bursts of it they could feel and sense within the castle at times…knowing that this was from Morgana…it worried them, she'd never reacted like that before.

He nodded, "Let's go," he took her hand and they carefully left the room to go check on Morgana, at a slower and more 'proper' pace.

~8~

Of course, since they were servants, as soon as Arthur saw them he'd ordered them to begin to clean the charred and shattered mess of that was Morgana's room. Apparently a fire had broken out and the window shattered inward, something that was too sudden and suspicious for Uther as the king had come running. He and Arthur were in Morgana's chambers even still as they cleaned, Morgana having already been led out by a handful of knights and sent to Gaius to be looked after.

"I came back in with some extra blankets," Gwen was explaining to the king, "There was a candle, but I put it out."

"Are you sure?" Uther demanded.

"I blew it out, I _swear_."

"Guinevere's been Morgana's servant for years," Arthur cut in, pulling his attention away from Marayna, who had ignored him the moment she saw him, "If she said she blew it out, I believe her."

"She could've been burnt alive!" Uther glared at his son for his seeming lack of concern for Morgana.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire," Arthur argued.

"Perhaps," Uther nodded.

"What other explanation is there?"

Marayna stiffened at that, he really HAD to ask that, didn't he? Didn't he know what his father would think about all this?

"_Someone_ started the fire deliberately."

Merlin and Marayna looked at each other, of course, THEY knew where the king's mind had gone. While Arthur seemed to have the firm belief that his father was not at all as paranoid as everyone else saw him, they knew better.

The king would certainly think sorcery was in play.

~8~

"Gana!" Merlin gasped as he and Marayna finally made it back to Gaius's chambers, the king having called in other servants to clean the mess, some knights as well to look for evidence of 'tampering.' He ran right to the noblewoman as she sat on a bench before Gaius, taking her into his arms, holding her close.

"Merlin," she breathed, clutching him, burying her face in his chest as he held her, stroking her hair.

She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, letting the smell of wood and earth and Merlin calm her like it always did. It was such a natural smell, such a_ natural_ smell that it reminded her of being in the woods and exploring when she was a little girl. She loved the woods, she loved nature, she truly had been serious when she'd offered to run away with Merlin so long ago, she could quite easily give up all the luxury of the castle if it meant living a simple life with him, surrounded by trees and earth.

"Are you alright Morgana?" Marayna asked, moving to kneel beside the woman, putting a hand on her arm.

She nodded, pulling her head way from Merlin's chest just slightly to rest her temple to the it, looking at Marayna, "Yes, I'm fine, I wasn't harmed."

"We were discussing how the fire started in the first place," Gaius told them.

"It happened so quickly. It was terrifying."

"Shh," Merlin rocked her gently, hearing tears and fear in her voice, "It's alright. You're safe now."

"It was _me_," she whispered, "_I_ set the room alight. _I _started the fire."

"I don't understand," Gaius frowned, "Did you knock a candle over?"

"No, that's not what happened. I did it just by…looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher."

"I could've been a gust of wind..."

"It wasn't. It was _me_," she took a breath, "It was magic, wasn't it?"

It felt the same, the same as when she'd healed Mordred, that flash of power, of warmth, only…it had been so _destructive_. It wasn't anything at all like the comfort and safety seeing and feeling Merlin or Marayna using magic gave her. She didn't think magic was meant to feel like it had in her rooms just then, granted…she'd only done small bits of magic so far, healed a cut here or there. Gaius was actually teaching her anatomy in his spare time, claiming the more she knew about the human body and how it worked, the better she'd be able to heal it. It made sense and…it was actually quite fascinating.

She didn't know what Merlin and Marayna were always complaining about it.

"It might have been," Gaius nodded, well aware of what his own wards had been teaching her, though neither of them mentioned fire like this, or such power.

"What do I do?" Morgana breathed, frightened.

"Leave that to us," Merlin kissed her hed, "Aya and I, we'll figure it out."

"We promise," Marayna nodded.

"How?" Morgana looked at them.

"We may not know what's going on," Merlin began, "But we know some people who can figure it out."

"The Dragon?" she asked, hesitating a moment at that, she knew that the Dragon was a bit…wary of her. Though given what just happened, SHE was wary of herself as well. But if he could offer her answers, anything at all, she'd take it.

Marayna nodded, "And the Druids, like Mordred," she added, squeezing Morgana's arm again, knowing that mentioning the innocent Druid boy would help calm her, he'd displayed similar power in his fear, shattering her mirror, but he was just a little boy and scared, like she was, "We WILL figure it out Morgana. We will."

She smiled, believing them, "Thank you."

~8~

Arthur paused when he passed Merlin on the stairs as the boy was heading up them, hiding something behind his back, flowers from what he'd glimpsed before Merlin had spotted him, "Ah, Merlin. I need you to..." he paused, seeing Merlin really was hiding them, actually trying to hide the bundle behind his back as though he were all innocent, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing," Merlin pulled both hands out, hiding the flowers in his belt, "See?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied, but this time FAR more shortly than before.

Arthur eyed him, Merlin was unusually snappish and curt with him lately, hardly talking as much as he did. He was actually almost starting to miss the infernal chattering, between his shortness and Marayna's silence, he was near going out of his mind. He _never_ thought having two servants cross with him would affect him so much. He knew why Marayna's anger and hurt bothered him, he knew that all too well, but Merlin? That one he wasn't quite expecting.

"Nothing?" he eyed the boy, suspicious.

"_Nothing_," Merlin repeated firmly, crossing his arms, "Did you want something?"

"My chainmail needs cleaning," he remarked.

Merlin nodded, gesturing Arthur to continue down the stairs, which he did, ducking to the side and peeking out to see Merlin pull the flowers from his belt, smiling at them, before he headed up the stairs that he knew would lead to Morgana's chambers.

Arthur frowned, he _should_ say something, he really should but…_he'd _mucked things up with Marayna, and she was just as much a servant as her brother, just as he was as much a noble as Morgana. He'd be a hypocrite to tell the boy not to pursue whatever relationship he seemed to be developing with Morgana while _he_ was actively trying to make it up to Marayna for the epic blunder that was lying to her about how he felt.

He sighed and shook his head, turning to head on, hoping that his father would NEVER learn about this little fling of Morgana's. He'd be out a servant if the king was ever made aware.

~8~

"How is she?" Merlin asked as Gwen opened the door to Morgana's chambers.

"I've never seen her like this before," Gwen admitted quietly, "I'm scared to leave her on her own."

She hadn't been sleeping, at all, had forced herself to remain awake, had been jittery and jumpy, quiet. She seemed distant and pale and lost in thoughts that were starting to worry Gwen enormously. Morgana had nearly fallen asleep at breakfast just that morning she was so tired, but she'd tried to keep awake. Unfortunately sleep had caught up with her and she'd laid down to just rest her eyes…and fallen into a rather fitful one.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he handed her the flowers to put away as he made his way to Morgana, sleeping on the bed.

Gwen smiled as he sat on the edge and reached out to stroke Morgana's cheek, the woman letting out a sigh as her face relaxed, "Stay for a while," she told him as he looked at her, "She sleeps better when you're near," she nodded at the bed, "I won't tell anyone, I haven't before."

He smiled, pulling off his jacket, "Thanks Gwen," he put it to the side before he moved to lay beside Morgana, putting his arms around her, smiling wider as she rolled over, curling up beside him, calming.

~8~

Merlin jolted awake, having fallen asleep beside Morgana, when he felt her shoot up in the bed with a gasp. There was a shattering noise as the vase with his flowers in it shattered, "Merlin!" she gasped, panting.

"Gana, I'm here," he pulled her into his arms.

She turned, clutching his shirt as she cried, "It was terrible, Uther discovered you and he ordered your death and I tried, I tried _so hard_ to stop him but he wouldn't listen and…"

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back, "Gana, I'm here, I'm right here."

"He_ killed_ you," her voice broke as she murmured that quietly, so quietly he'd nearly missed it.

"I'm still alive, it was only a nightmare," he pulled back a moment, reaching out to cup her face, brushing her tears away with his thumbs, "Is THAT what you've been dreaming about? Is that your nightmare?"

She nodded, "I have it every time you're not beside me. It's like…I can feel you're not there and my mind goes to the most permanent reason."

"Well then," he kissed her gently, relieved, he thought it was just him who felt their separation so keenly, he couldn't ever sleep peacefully either without her beside him, "I shall have to never leave your side as you sleep then."

She blinked and looked at him, "But Rayna…"

"_Will _kill me if my leaving makes you so upset," he told her gently, "She understands Gana, believe me, she knows _exactly_ what love would have us do for another."

Morgana frowned at that, Merlin and Marayna had been the ones to tell her all about what had happened. How Merlin had learned of the assassin set to kill Arthur in the tournament, how Marayna had discovered him stealing armor and his sharpened lance, how the girl had taken Arthur's place if just to take the blow meant for him…and how Arthur had thrown that devotion back in her face by telling her he'd never love her.

But_ that_ was Arthur.

_This_ was Merlin.

HER Merlin.

"I will_ never_ leave you Gana," Merlin promised, "Not ever."

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him gently, not even needing her sight at all to know he was speaking the truth, "I know."

~8~

Marayna made her way to the Dragon's cave, alone that night, knowing Morgana needed her brother, knowing she needed to help him help her as well, "I need your help," she called, waking the Dragon from his slumber. She would have felt bad for disturbing him…if the Dragon hadn't seemed to take enormous pleasure in waking her and Merlin from their dreams every so often.

"Do you have any idea where I could find the Druids?"

"First you must tell me why you seek them," the Dragon countered.

She blinked, "Do you REALLY need to know that or are you being nosy again?"

"It matters a great deal to me," he stuck up his nose.

She sighed, "I just have a question to ask them…"

"I've lived more than a thousand years," he cut in, "As you well know, I've seen civilizations rise and fall. Do not believe that you can lie to _me_."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, getting annoyed, "We wanted to ask them for help with Morgana…she may be in a bit of trouble and they're the only ones we can think who might be able to help."

The Dragon eyed her, "You believe she can be trusted?"

"I believe she has a good heart," she countered, "I believe her heart lies with my brother and, for that reason if for no other, I _will _help them. But yes, I DO trust her."

"You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences."

"Morgana is aware of the paths that lie before her," she continued to argue, trying to remain calm and not start shouting at his doubt in Morgana, if everyone doubted her 'goodness' what else would there be to keep her from turning to the 'darkness?' "She has done all that she can to remain on the path of good, to remain on the path that leads to my brother and to a brighter, accepting future for Camelot. She fights the darkness in her every day, as we all do, and for that alone she should have your respect."

The Dragon looked at her a long while before smiling, "Spoken like the High Priestess of the Old Religion," he complimented, making her smile, "But I cannot give you the help you seek. I do not know where my kin lie beyond these walls. I cannot see everything."

She sighed, it had been a long shot to begin with she knew, how would the Dragon know where the Druids were if he couldn't even go outside? He'd only known about Mordred because the boy was inside the castle, "Thank you anyway."

The Dragon gave her a nod as she turned to go, a small smile on his face, at least SHE thanked him from time to time.

~8~

Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers, absentmindedly cleaning the man's chainmail, a smile on his face. He loved days where he woke up with Morgana in his arms, it truly was the best feeling to wake up with someone else, to realize you were together in sleep and facing the new day together as well. He was…actually considering making that more permanent, but…in a different sense…

When the doors opened and Arthur entered with Sir Leon, "You _sure_ this is all of them?" he asked, holding up a scroll.

"Names and last known dwelling places," Leon nodded.

"My father suspects the fire was started by sorcery."

"Indeed, sire. I've included the details of everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches, or Druids."

"Gather the men," Arthur sighed, "We'll arrest them immediately," he ordered. Leon nodded and headed out as Arthur turned to catch sight of Merlin sitting there, frowning at him, "I thought I told you to do that yesterday."

"I didn't have time. I was cleaning the stables."

Arthur eyed him, "That's strange. Because a little bird told me _Mara_ was doing that while YOU were somewhere else."

Merlin glared at how he kept using his nickname for Marayna despite what he'd said to her, "Yes, she was. Apparently she'd rather spend the day surrounded by manure than be in the same room as YOU," he smirked as Arthur flinched at that.

The prince cleared his throat and put the scroll down, turning to lean on his desk, "So where are _my _flowers?" he changed the topic.

Merlin frowned, "Your…flowers?"

"I heard Morgana got some," he gave Merlin a look, "I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?"

Merlin's jaw tensed, "If you must know, _yes_," he said, seeming to shock the prince with his open admission, he set the chainmail aside and walked over to Arthur, "Something YOU did for a servant not too long ago, might I add, My Lord."

Arthur flinched again at the use of his title, it seemed Merlin had the same ability to make him feel as though he was being criticized in using it. He stepped past Merlin and over to the chainmail to inspect it, Merlin glancing at the scroll, magically unrolling it and eyeing the names quickly.

He turned, hearing Arthur sheath his sword, "That'll be all," Arthur sighed, gesturing at the door.

Merlin nodded and moved to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur called, making him pause, but not turn, "Please…tell her I truly AM sorry."

"Tell her yourself," he muttered.

"I have."

"Then perhaps there's a reason she's not listening," Merlin remarked, shutting the door in Arthur's face.

'_Aya?_' he called.

'_Morgana's fine,_' she replied, '_She loves the flowers and…_'

'_No, it's not that._'

'_What is it?_'

'_I think I may have found a way to find the Druids. Meet me in the lower town._'

'_On my way._'

~8~

Merlin and Marayna hid around the corner of a house, watching as people were rounded up in the Lower Town, being marched off towards the castle, all of them on Uther's list of suspected magic-users (as though anyone would be as dumb as they were to live IN Camelot with magic) and magic-sympathizers and even those who had once known someone who practiced magic…yet conveniently forgetting that he himself knew someone quite close to him.

They snuck across the street to a house, trying to open it, but it was locked, "_Ic I Tóspringæ_," Merlin breathed, his eyes flashing as the door unlocked.

They made it into the house, looking around for the woman, Forridel, that he'd glimpsed on the list of the suspected, when a woman put a sword to his back.

"Move and I kill you," the woman threatened.

"Forridel?" Merlin asked as he turned around.

"Who are you?" she glared

"There is no time to explain, we have to get out of here. The king's men are coming for you."

"Why…"

"No time for that," Marayna cut in, her eyes flashing as the sword's end melted, Forridel looking at it, wide eyed at such blatant use of magic in the heart of Camelot, "Come on," Marayna grabbed the stunned woman's arm and pulled her out the back just as the guards reached the front.

They watched, from around a corner, as the men entered the house and searched for her, "How did you know they were coming for me?" she whispered to them.

"We're Prince Arthur's servants," Merlin sighed.

"You took a great risk," she warned them, especially Marayna for her use of magic before a witness, if she didn't know…the people she knew…then the girl would be in quite a bit of danger had she cried sorcery for the guards to hear, "Thank you."

"Don't be," Marayna watched sadly as they carted off more people, "We couldn't save THEM."

Forridel glanced at the soldiers, "We better go."

"No, wait," Merlin reached out and took her arm as she moved to leave, "We need your help."

"We need to get a message to the Druids," Marayna added.

"I wouldn't know anything about them," the woman stiffened, speaking quickly and shaking her head too much, looking a little to the side.

"I can tell when people lie to me," Marayna told her.

"I'm _not _lying," she insisted.

Merlin glanced at his sister, giving her a meaningful look and slight jerk of the head towards the woman, they needed her help and they didn't have time to waste trying to convince her to give it to them. No, they needed…something big.

Marayna nodded back, before turning to Forridel, "As the High Priestess of the Old Religion," she began, the woman gasping, her eyes widening in awe and shock, "I offer you protection out of the city, but first…you need to tell us how we can contact the Druids," she looked at Forridel, "Will you do that for us?"

The woman nodded, bowing her head and half-curtseying, confusing the siblings with the action, "Of course My Lady."

Marayna frowned, "I'm _not _a Lady."

Forridel smiled amusedly at them, glancing at the two of them, even Merlin looked confused, "You don't know much about the Old Religion do you?" the siblings just looked at each other and back at her as she chuckled, "Come with me," she offered, leading them away, this was…NOT the ideal location to tell them the information she knew.

~8~

Marayna was in shock as she fell down into the bench of Gaius's chambers at what Forridel had told them, Merlin puttering around to try and find a draught for Morgana, his reaction being far different from hers. Where she was half-frozen and trying to process what happened, something she often did when something overwhelmed her at first, just…stop and think, Merlin was the sort to flitter about and keep busy, trying to let it sink in in the back of his mind first. It was…quite something, what Forridel had informed them of.

Apparently, in the Old Religion, the High Priestess was equivalent to the status of a Queen. It was truly the highest honor and position a woman could hold in the Old Religion, the one with the most power and command to be dealt. Not many attained such a position as quickly as she did, but she had been born with the title apparently, a title bestowed upon her when the last High Priestess had died in the Purge. For 20 years there had been no one to claim the title, well, not no one…there was usually no one brave enough or sacrilegious enough to attempt to claim it when it didn't belong to them. Nimueh had tried…well, she knew how THAT had ended.

She groaned, running a hand through her hair, this was just…wonderful. Truly fantastic. Now she didn't have to worry about just being the Queen of Camelot (something she highly doubted would happen if her future husband claimed he didn't love her), but also the Queen of the magical world…

Brilliant.

But, she supposed, it wasn't all bad.

Forridel had been able to tell them a little more about Emrys as well and now she knew she wouldn't be alone in this extra burden that had been put on her. The woman had actually fallen onto her bum in shock when she'd learned exactly who they _both _were. Emrys was, according to her, prophesized to be a legendary Archmage, the most powerful mage, sorcerer, warlock, what have you, ever born. Well, she'd known that! Of course she had, her brother was always the most amazing man in the world, the most powerful and special, and now he just had an actual title to solidify that.

He was seen, in the terms of the magical world, like a king. They weren't ACTUALLY a king or queen, but their titles afforded them the respect of one, nearly like they had the power of one without being one. It was…a heavy burden and she was honestly starting to understand why Arthur was in such a crotchety mood most of the time. Everyone, every single magical user, magical creature, magical artifact, anything at all fell to them to watch over. The entire magical community would be looking to them to guide them and lead them and rule them and…care for them. And they wanted to do their best for their 'people' but…it was hard…they were both so young and there was the anti-magic sentiment in Camelot that had to be dealt with.

One step at a time, that was all they could both agree on as they left Forridel at the edge of the woods, the woman going to scout ahead, back to the Druid camp, to let them know that they'd be getting visitors soon.

"Found it!" Merlin cheered, snatching up a small vial, "Come on Aya," he held out his hand to her.

She sighed and took it, there would be plenty of time to deal with their newly discovered titles later, right now Morgana was at her wit's end and fretting and they had to take care of her first.

~8~

"Merlin," Morgana smiled as she opened the door for Merlin and Marayna to enter, Merlin holding the little bottle up for her to see.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the guards stationed just slightly down the hall as Marayna closed the door.

Morgana frowned, "But I don't need the potion anymore, _you_ know that."

He smiled, tossing it to Marayna, "I know."

"But the _guards_ don't," Marayna smirked.

"We figured out a way to help."

Her eyes widened with hope, "You have?"

He nodded, "Well...there are people who can help you."

"Who?"

"Morgana?" Marayna smiled, "How would you like to meet some Druids?"

"None of their kind would _dare_ show their face in Camelot," Morgana frowned, nor would she want them to. Uther had gone on a rampage because one small Druid boy had wandered in…one small boy whose only crime was being a Druid and he'd nearly been executed for it. If any of them dared enter Camelot, it would be a slaughter, and she couldn't bear that, the thought of a peoples being harmed because of her.

"No," Merlin agreed, "But we know where we can find them."

"We?"

Merlin reached out and took her hand, "I can't be certain they'd be willing to help the King's Ward...but they WILL help the beloved of Emrys."

"You're going with me?" Morgana started to smile at that, not wanting to admit out loud how badly she'd been hoping for that. There was something about the idea of being alone in the woods with Merlin that appealed to her more than it probably should have.

"_Merlin_ is," Marayna agreed, "I'm going to stay here, cover for him, claim he's sick or something. And really, it _would _be better if it was me. Someone with lying abilities will have to put up with Arthur."

Merlin pouted at that but Morgana kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her hand in return, "Come," he tugged her, "We need to prepare."

~8~

Marayna groaned as she sat in her room, on her cot, when the warning bells went off not even a few hours after Merlin and Morgana had snuck off. Clearly they'd found Morgana's rooms empty and panicked. No one had probably thought to look at her desk where she'd left a note claiming she'd gone to her father's grave for peace. And it wasn't even like she could bring it up to them...how would SHE know about the letter? Unless she'd been there when Morgana had written it...and then they'd know she knew the woman was leaving and she'd be punished for not speaking or stopping her.

She got up and rubbed her face, tired, as she moved to the main chambers, grabbing an apple to munch on and wait for her uncle to explain, not about to go rushing off when she likely knew what the fuss was about. She glanced over when Gaius came in, just as she'd finished the apple, "I didn't ask you or Merlin to take this to Morgana last night," he held up the bottle that they'd left in the woman's room, "Morgana hasn't needed them in months!"

"But the guards think she does," Marayna shrugged.

"And why is that?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She sighed, "Because that's the only way Merlin can go see her at night."

Gaius shook his head, well aware of his ward's feelings for the king's ward and hers in return, even if they thought him an old, blind man, he DID see it, Merlin was not THAT sneaky in trying to return to the room before he woke to throw him off as to where he really spent his nights, "Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped. And you don't seem overly concerned."

"Merlin's with her," she told him.

"Marayna, what have you two done?"

"We thought the Druids might be able to help her, Merlin's taking her to them now… "

"What about the Dragon?!"

"Yes, because a cryptic overgrown lizard is the best person to talk to a frantic, half-terrified Seer that set her rooms on fire," she deadpanned, before sighing, "Uncle, he's still convinced she might go dark," she rubbed her head, "We didn't want to give him any more doubt by saying she was conjuring _fire_!"

"Fire is not necessarily evil."

"_We _know that, but Morgana won't believe it from us. She'll think we're saying it to calm her. Everything that's good and right about magic we've learnt from _you_. We'd be lost without you. But Morgana needs an outside perspective, she needs someone who doesn't know her or care for her as we do telling her the plain and honest truth."

Gaius sighed, "Be careful Marayna, I fear the consequences of this day."

She nodded, moving to head out, kissing his head, "I need to attend to Arthur, if he asks, Merlin's ill and contagious."

Gaius nodded, waving her off.

~8~

Morgana clutched Merlin's hand as they walked through the woods, both of them wearing brown travelling cloaks, hearing a menacing clicking noise sound in the distance. It was dark out and, while she loved the woods…she loved them in the daylight. She hated the darkness…

"It'll be alright," Merlin whispered, kissing the back of her hand, "I'll protect you."

She smiled softly at the gesture and promise, nudging him a bit, "Not if I protect you first," she murmured as they continued on.

~8~

"Have all the suspects been arrested?" Uther asked as Arthur was called to the court, Marayna dragged along with him, reluctant though she was.

"Nearly," Arthur nodded, "A few have gone to ground."

"Issue a proclamation. 'All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot.'"

Arthur stiffened, feeling Marayna tense beside him at the order his father had give. But he swallowed and nodded, "I'll see to it, sire."

"You _can't_ be serious Arthur!" Marayna hissed as soon as they were in the halls, "You're not about to go murdering innocent people are you?!"

"Oh," he rolled his eyes, more annoyed and irritated with the situation than her, "So NOW you'll talk to me?"

"I am not talking to you I am _berating_ you," she countered, "Did you ever stop to think that Morgana left on her own, to get some peace?"

"Not with the recent attacks on her rooms no," he half-shouted, his mind already partially believing that it might have been the work of a sorcerer, and anyone that would light a girl's room on fire was NOT a good one and was not using their magic for a benevolent purpose, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find who took her before innocent people die!"

She let out a frustrated groan and stormed out of the castle as he spun on his heel to stride the opposite way, wandering past others till she reached the forest, '_Merlin,_' she called.

'_Aya? What is it? What happened?_'

'_Uther missed the note and thinks Morgana was kidnapped by the Druids. He's threatened to kill the suspects if she isn't brought back._'

'_What should we do, we're nearly at the Druid camp?_'

'_Keep going,_' she nodded, determined, not about to let Morgana's hope of good tidings be crushed because of this, not about to let innocents suffer either…she'd…think of something, somehow, '_I'll help stall here, you get Morgana help._'

'_Thank you Aya._'

'_Anything for my brother, Merlin._'

~8~

That night, Marayna snuck out of Gaius's chambers, tugging the blanket up on her uncle as she moved past him lying on his cot. She moved as quickly and quietly as she could through the halls, till she came to some tunnels guarded by knights. She frowned, looking around, before squinting, "_Forbearnan firgenholt_," she breathed, igniting a torch fire in the distance, alarming the guards enough to run off.

She dashed into the tunnel, running down it as far as she could till she came to a grate at the end, "_Tospringe_!" she called, throwing her hands out, blowing open the tunnel grate.

She squinted, sending a blast through the trees, breaking branches as it went. Now the trail had been laid, heading away from the direction Merlin and Morgana had gone in. Give the knights a trail and it would keep the prisoners safe, Uther would have 'someone' to follow instead of looking for someone to blame.

She was very glad she'd asked Gwen what she thought she should do to help deter the search.

~8~

"Merlin..." Morgana breathed as serkets began to surround them, creeping out from the trees, like large scorpions only far, FAR more deadly.

"Stay behind me Gana," he moved her back, taking a step forward and blasting them away with magic. Unfortunately that only served to anger the others that had come up behind them, and they surrounded him, one of them lashed out as he blasted more back, stabbing at his leg, making him fall and cry out in pain, too distracted to blast the rest back and keep fighting.

"Merlin!" Morgana gasped, at his side in an instant, looking around at the creatures, trying to determine how to fight them off…she hadn't looked much at attack magic…when suddenly the serkets went flying through the air, a man and two women in red cloaks coming from the woods, their hands out, eyes golden.

Morgana looked down at Merlin as he fell to the ground, moving his head into her lap for comfort as his eyes closed…

~8~

Merlin blearily blinked awake to the sensation of someone dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth, "Gana?" he breathed, seeing her at his side as his vision cleared.

"You're alright!" she smiled, hugging him tightly.

He winced as he tried to sit up, moving his leg in the process, which was NOT a very pleasant experience, "Ah..." he hissed.

"You've hurt your leg," a man called, Merlin looking over to see the man from the woods before him, "Try not to move it."

"What happened?"

"You were stung by a serket," Morgana told him, "He and two women came to help."

"My name's Aglain," the man introduced, "We are honored to have you among us, Emrys."

"Who told you my name?" Merlin frowned.

'_I did,_' a voice called in his mind.

They looked over as Mordred entered the tent, "I told them of Emrys, and his sister Reesa, and how they hid in Camelot."

"When the serket attacked last night," Aglain put a hand on Mordred's shoulder, "Mordred was able to sense your distress in his mind."

_'Hello Morgana,_' Mordred smiled at her.

She nodded back, '_Hello Mordred._'

The boy seemed a little shocked she could reply in such a manner but then he noticed her hand clasped in Merlin's and smiled wider, realizing what had happened, the knowledge Morgana had been gifted with, the tutoring Emrys seemed to be giving her.

"Now I can help take care of you, Emrys," Mordred sat on the edge of the small cot beside Merlin, "Like you and Reesa did me."

~8~

Arthur, Uther, Gaius, and Marayna stood with the guards, looking at the grate of a tunnel that had been mysteriously blown off in the middle of the night, "There's some confusion as to how that was broken," Arthur remarked to his father, "By the looks of these scorch marks..."

"There is no confusion," Uther glared at it, "It was _magic_. The same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers. Where does the trail lead?"

"We think they may have been covering their tracks," Arthur began, making Marayna stiffen and frown at that, "We found broken twigs, but no footprints. We DID find those on the other side of the castle, leading to the forest of Essetir."

Marayna closed her eyes a moment at that, stupid! How could she have been so stupid as to miss that!? Footprints, of all things, bloody footprints.

"We've long suspected that the Druids have hidden there," Uther mused.

"The trail will lead us straight to them."

"Take no prisoners. It's time we rid ourselves of these Druids once and for all!" Uther growled as he stormed off.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur looked at Marayna, "Still ill?"

"He's not well," Gaius nodded, seeing Marayna refused to speak to the prince if she didn't have to.

He sighed, "Come on Mara, we must prepare."

Marayna rolled her eyes behind his back, it was remarkably hard to keep up the 'proper servant' routine around Arthur. It was SO hard to hold her tongue and not spit back insults at him as well. She'd broken character slightly, little by little, leaving it up to Morgana having 'talked with her' to Arthur's mind as an excuse as to why she was slowly seeming to carry herself like she used to even if she didn't banter with him still…she did shout though, when he was being an idiot.

She ended up shouting at least once a day though…

~8~

Marayna rode along with Arthur and the knights, frowning when they released the hounds to try and catch Morgana's scent. She'd tried to contact Merlin, but it seemed that, with so many others with magic able to crowd his mind, she couldn't reach him. She hoped though, the closer they came the stronger their connection would get so she could warn them that Arthur was on the way.

~8~

Merlin sat beside Morgana by a dying fire, the woman leaning on him, her arm wrapped through his as they looked around at the others whose camp this was their home. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead before silently lighting the fire, much to the cheers of the Druids, many of whom couldn't come close to silent spell casting.

"I trust you slept well?" Aglain asked Morgana as he and Mordred sat before them.

"Better than I've done in the last few days," she nodded, though she wasn't sure if that was because she'd gotten to spend it with Merlin and out of Camelot.

"Here, these might make you feel more at home," he handed them a Druid cloak, in the natural colors of their people, giving Merlin an extra one, "For Reesa," he explained before glancing around the camp, "They are surprised to see you both here, if not a little afraid. Your king would have us killed."

"They have nothing to fear from me," Morgana smiled, before reaching down to Merlin's leg, untying the bandage and doing as Marayna had once asked. She took a breath, wanted it, wanted what was left of Merlin's injury that the Druids hadn't managed to heal to be fixed…and they watched as her eyes flashed, his wound healing, "I do not share Uther's hatred of magic."

"No," Aglain smiled, "I imagine you wouldn't. What brings you so far from Camelot though?"

"Gana is...searching for answers," Merlin put his arm around her again, "Ay…um, Reesa and I hoped the Druids might be able to give them to her."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why I can see the future in my dream," Morgana shrugged, rattling off her list, "Why I'm able to start fires with my mind..."

"People who are able to do this are few and far between. You have a gift. This isn't something to be afraid of," he patted Mordred on the back, "Why don't you tell her?"

Mordred got up and moved to kneel beside Morgana, taking her hand, "Morgana, the power of fire comes from your power as a Healer."

Morgana frowned, "How?"

"Fire takes tremendous energy to create, so does it take to cure illnesses or heal wounds. Fire can also be used to help seal wounds and treat infection yes? You have not been focusing much on your healing abilities have you?"

Merlin blushed, "My fault," he told them, "We were going to start with her visions..."

"And that is a fair point to start with," Aglain agreed, "Without energy, without sleep, the healing wouldn't work."

"So...the fire means my healing magic is growing stronger?" Morgana blinked, seeing if she'd followed correctly. It…DID make sense, she'd seen Gaius have to cauterize a wound with heated instruments before, it made sense that fire would be such a large part of healing. Cauterizing, sanitizing, boiling water, heat often helped kill infection…

"That is _exactly_ what it means."

"That will be harder to hide," she frowned, "I can't go around healing random people, Uther will notice, but if I don't and the fires grow, he'll _still _notice. If he found out I have magic, he'd have me killed."

"He won't," Merlin took her hand, squeezing it.

"But if he did..." she looked at him.

"I _won't _let that happen Gana," he kissed her gently, "I will keep you safe."

"You shouldn't be scared of Uther," Aglain added, "You should pity him."

"Pity?" Morgana scoffed, "Why?"

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

"I've always been taught that magic is evil, that it corrupts your soul," she murmured, before reaching out and cupping Merlin's cheek, smiling as she gazed at him, "And then I met a boy who has so much good in him, and such powerful magic...that he changed my mind. You are magic Merlin, and you're not evil, so magic CAN'T be evil."

"Very wise, My Lady," Aglain smiled, "Just because Uther decrees it, doesn't make it so. You have learned that magic can be a force for good."

'_MERLIN!_'

Merlin winced suddenly, holding his hands to his head as his sister's shout echoed in his mind with more intensity and urgency than he'd ever heard it before.

"Merlin!" Morgana gasped, moving to kneel beside him, "What is it?"

Merlin just let out a startled breath and jumped up, looking around, "Everyone!" he cried, "You must run! Arthur and the knights are on their way!"

"What?" Aglain leapt to his feet.

"Reesa has contacted me, they've been ordered to show no mercy, they won't be bringing back prisoners but corpses. She's trying to slow them down, but they're on their way," he winced, quickly flashing his eyes to blow all the fires in the entire camp out, "They've seen the smoke. Run!"

And, like magic, the crowd scattered.

Merlin turned to Morgana as Aglain and Mordred remained with them, "The king thinks you've been kidnapped. He won't stop until you're found. He's arrested dozens of people. He's gonna execute them all."

"Then I must go back," she breathed, "Come!" she pulled him off, if they could draw off the guards, reach them first...

But it was too late, Arthur and the guards entered the camp.

"This way!" Arthur ordered, leading them in.

Marayna gasped, looking around, '_Transport yourselves!_' she shouted to all the camp in their minds, '_They won't take the possessions!_'

And, instantly, smoke filled the camp as swirls of dust and ash moved around the Druids, transporting themselves to safety via magic, much like Merlin had told her Mary Collins had done.

'_Merlin!_' Marayna turned to him, '_Put doubt in Arthur's mind, get Morgana out of here!_'

"Come on," Merlin pulled Morgana away, "If Arthur catches you here you've either been kidnapped or come willingly..."

"So we need to appear like I wasn't with them," Morgana nodded, rushing off with him to the edge of camp.

"Exactly," they ran to a series of stone paths seemingly cut into the small mountain the camp was on, "_Bene læg gesweorc_!" he threw his hand out behind him, conjuring a fog, sending it back at Arthur, cloaking the camp a well.

Marayna looked over, her eyes flashing as she made a rock fly through the fog in the opposite direction, looking like a person running off.

"There!" Arthur pointed at it as he and the knights ran that way.

She crept forward, her eyes flashing as she erased Merlin and Morgana's tracks, having learned from her mistake with creating the false trail, that it was all about the footprints. She let out the breath she'd been holding only when the knights disappeared in the fog and she heard Merlin's reassurance that he and Morgana had gotten away.

That was FAR too close.

~8~

"Morgana!" Uther gasped as the knights arrived back, a downtrodden Arthur leading them to Camelot...only for Morgana to come trotting up on her own horse at the same moment, from an entirely different direction.

"Morgana?" Arthur spun around to see her.

"Where were you!?" Uther half-pulled her from her horse, hugging her tightly.

Morgana frowned, as though she were confused, "I went to visit my father's grave, as I told you in my letter."

"Alone?" Arthur frowned.

Though Uther caught on to, "What letter?"

"It was on my desk," Morgana blinked, "It had your name on it my Lord. It spoke of how I wanted peace, and often felt it best when with my father," she frowned, adding more to her act and adding even more doubt to Arthur in asking, "Why do you seem so frantic?"

Arthur looked at his father for a moment at Morgana's words…before his gaze drifted to Marayna. He could feel the shame rising in him as he realized that the Druids hadn't had anything at all to do with Morgana's 'disappearance.' He'd been almost as sure as his father of Morgana's kidnapping, had actually started to consider that the Druids really MIGHT have kidnapped her, and that…they couldn't be all that peaceful or good if they'd do something like that, such a blatant act against Camelot, to kidnap the ward of the king. He'd attacked their camp, he'd nearly _killed _them...and Morgana hadn't even been with them...

"I did not see the letter," Uther told her, of course, unwilling to mention the outcome of that and what his paranoia had led him to do, merely stating, "I feared the worst."

"Well I am fine My Lord, if a bit weary from such a long journey."

"Yes, of course, go, rest," he stepped aside to let her pass, Gwen rushing to her side as she moved.

"We nearly slaughtered that camp," Arthur told his father, "Had they not escaped with magic we would have."

"They escaped?!" Uther spun to him, angry.

Arthur frowned at how he was concerned with THAT instead of the fact they'd nearly murdered innocent men, women, and children, "Yes."

"We must track them down, they can't have gone far..."

"Father, the Druids have always been _peaceful_," Arthur argued, taking a stand against this, and NOT because Marayna was within hearing distance and currently watching this all happen, not at all, not really, no, "And we have no reason to attack them now. They were not responsible for Morgana."

"They are sorcerers!"

"And by now have fled to another kingdom that would protect them," Arthur sighed, using the only other excuse he could to stop his father, "We cannot afford to go to war."

Uther glowered but turned and talked off, not seeing the disappointed look his son gave him as he did so, not seeing Marayna smiling just a little proudly at the prince for realizing just how terrible the situation was and the truth in how his father's bias affected his judgement.

~8~

Morgana leapt off her bed as soon as there was a knock on the door, Merlin stepping in, "Merlin!" she gasped, worried, they'd had to split up once they'd found her a horse and she hadn't seen him in the courtyard earlier when she'd arrived.

"Gana," he sighed, hugging her tightly, "I wanted to check you were ok."

"I'm fine," she smiled at him, "The Druids are safe, Uther cannot attack them, you're safe, and I've learned more about my magic...it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day the people will come to see magic as a force for good."

"With you leading the way, I'm sure they will," he kissed her head.

"With your sister as Queen I KNOW they will," she teased back, leaning in to hug him tightly, just…taking a moment to savor this, her head resting on his chest as his chin came to rest on top of her head, the two of them just…holding each other after their ordeal.

Neither of them wanted to think of what would happen if they'd been caught…because neither of them would have ever agreed to blame the Druids for kidnapping.

~8~

"This has to stop," Arthur called from the stairs, having waited for Merlin to leave Morgana's rooms. Merlin just stiffened as he shut Morgana's door, "The king would have your head if he found out, and there's no point denying it."

"Denying what?" Merlin spun around to face him.

"Your affections for the Lady Morgana."

"Like you denied yours for my sister?" Merlin glared.

"That's different," Arthur frowned, shifting.

"I know," Merlin gave a sarcastic huff, striding right up to him, "I'm not a cold hearted bastard," he hissed at the prince, "_I_ would rather die than see Morgana hurt because of me, THAT's how it's different."

He stood there, giving Arthur one more firm, disgusted, and disappointed look, before storming off down the stairs, past him, leaving a rather shocked Arthur behind. He knew his words to the prince could get him thrown in the dungeons, or even executed or something, knowing the Pendragon men and their penchant for overreacting, but he didn't care. The man had devastated his sister, and NO ONE hurt her and got away with it, not while he was around.

He'd protect his sister, protect the ones he loved, no matter what.

A/N: Not much in terms of Marayna/Arthur here, but I felt like this episode was mostly for Morgana ;) I didn't want her to go to the Druids alone and I sort of thought that her power of fire here could be related to her healing and wanted to explore that possibility :)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, would it be bad to say I hope you wouldn't be expecting or prepared for the feels? I like that I can still surprise you all with some heartache here and there ;)

Nope, not Moffat, wish I was but I'm just a simple Jersey girl ;) But I'm glad you're feeling for Marayna, I can say the next chapter will be very amusing for her and Arthur :)

Yup, Marayna can be very down and dirty when she has to be :) I think it would be an asset to her allies for her to be that way, but very bad for those she's angry with :) I haven't written an OC that would be willing to go that far so it's a nice challenge. We'll actually see a reason behind why she's reacted so strongly as to plot against Arthur like that eventually. There's a very significant reason behind her attachment and anger at what Arthur did in lying, but we'll have to wait and see what it is }:)


	6. Actions or Words?

Actions or Words?

Marayna stopped short as she entered Arthur's chambers to see the prince himself standing there, leaning against the bedpost, staring at the door clearly expecting her.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned, eyeing him.

He was NOT supposed to be there, in fact…he was meant to be on the training grounds, going over the final preparations for the mock-joust that the knights were participating in. It had been a 'shame on Camelot's honor' that one of their own hadn't won the jousting tournament that 'Sir William' had won. Uther, while putting on airs for the crowd, had been silently fuming about how his own knights had lost. To him it was a symbol of weakness, that the best knights in Camelot couldn't even win.

He had no idea his son, the 'best knight in Camelot' really HAD won though, and it wasn't like Arthur could tell him the truth about what he'd done.

"These ARE my chambers," he rolled his eyes.

"You were meant to be in the arena," she countered before she could stop herself.

She had been trying her hardest to give him the silent treatment…a true testament of her will power that she had managed to not interject when he was really being an idiot. For the most part, she'd succeeded, but there had been times where her mouth got the best of her and she found herself responding before she'd even realized it. Arthur seemed to have challenged himself to create more and more of those moments if just to get her to speak to him, even if it was to 'berate him' instead.

For all his efforts to get her to speak to him, she knew he really just wanted her to LISTEN to him, to the apology she knew he wanted to give. But that was just it…she didn't want an apology. She understood why he'd decided that them being together wasn't good for either of them, she had seen Arthur put himself in danger to protect her enough times to be very familiar with what he'd likely felt after the joust where she'd been injured. The difference was...she knew that no matter how much she might want to be far from Arthur so that the prat couldn't throw himself in the way of a Questing Beast attack again…if she left…she'd be devastated, what's more…she'd be unable to protect him. The Dragon, as misguided and delusional as she thought him to be in his claims that she would one day be Queen, had implied quite heavily that the only way for Arthur to stay safe and to become the king he was meant to be…was for her and Merlin to be there with him and protect him.

If she left and something happened to him, something she could have prevented had she been there…she'd be wretched. She'd had the knowledge that she HAD to stay near Arthur to keep her from reacting like he had. But it hadn't stopped her from considering he would be safer far away from her. Arthur seemed to realize that, as his servant, she would always be close, but he seemed to try and put distance between them in another way…by trying to play off his feelings, whatever they may be, and drive her away from him emotionally. If she didn't care for his life, she wouldn't risk hers as often or as readily as she had.

But Morgana had told her of the 'chat' she'd had with the dear prince, how she'd made him realize that she would STILL give her life, if not for the man she loved, then for the future king. No matter what sort of distance Arthur had hoped to make…it hadn't and wouldn't do anything to her loyalty to Camelot or her expectations as a servant to protect her master. It seemed Arthur had truly and finally realized how true that was, that no matter what she'd always give her life for him. Really, he should have expected that when, having only known him a short time and still being rather loathsome of him, both she and Merlin had risked their necks and their lives to help him.

Arthur had always been a bit thick-headed though, it took him time to reach conclusions like that.

And he had, reached it that is. He'd finally come to terms with just how ridiculous, stupid, and hurtful his actions were and she knew he'd been trying to get her alone to apologize properly to her. And that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't care for apologies, not when the feeling was very much mutual, that drive to protect the person you cared for, she couldn't blame him for reacting. She COULD blame him for HOW he'd reacted, for what he'd said, for how he'd lied and hurt her. And she had been hurt, terribly so, it had felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and squeezed till it stopped beating before being thrown on the ground and stomped on till it was in pieces. It hurt so much more than she had ever expected love to hurt. Probably because she'd never believed she'd ever be in love in the first place. It was…such a foreign concept to her, love, it was just something she truly had felt would never happen to her.

For it to actually and really happen though…for Arthur to say such terrible things to her, even if he'd been entirely noble in his intentions…THAT was what bothered her. Arthur was so closed off, much like she was when it came to openly expressing an emotion so personal as love. SHE had said it to him, she'd told him that she loved him, him being half dead at the time, but she'd said it. He hadn't, not ever, not even a whisper of it. And then for his first words on the subject to be about how he wouldn't ever, and hadn't loved her…

Because of that there was just one thing and one thing only that she wanted from Arthur, she wanted him to tell her, to her face, being completely serious and honest…what he felt for her. She just wanted to know for, as much as she was sure that he did care for her or even perhaps love her, she couldn't be sure unless he said it. Arthur was stubborn, he was prideful, and he only ever admitted his faults when there was a large threat on the horizon that was his fault, or a grave mistake that had harmed someone was committed by him. And this was it. She knew she had to do something more drastic than just rolling over and taking it, to get him to realize what he'd done had hurt her as badly as it had. She had to guilt him, she had to show him that actions and words had consequences, that they affected more people than he realized.

…and she did want to cause him just the tiniest bit of pain for what he'd put her through before she'd had time to process what had happened and realize WHY it happened.

"I shall join the knights shortly," Arthur waved her off, bringing her back to the present, "I had to be here to ensure that YOU were here as well."

"You arranged for me to clean your chambers, didn't you?" she crossed her arms.

"No, I knew you'd wait till I was out of the castle for at least a few hours before sneaking in here like a common criminal," he countered, "You mucked out the stables last time, I knew Merlin would take over this time and insist on it. That left just cleaning my rooms…" he looked at her, "I guessed you'd come back and hoped I could speak to you before you stormed out on me."

A woman does not storm off," she shook her head, "We hasten."

"Well then I hoped that I would be able to deter you hastening away," he amended, "Mara I…" he blinked, seeing her turn on her heel to do just that and 'hasten' off. He rushed forward, gently grabbing her hand to stop her, "Please," he whispered, "Just…listen. And if you want to punch me afterwards, I won't stop you."

Marayna sighed and turned, trying to ignore how much she'd missed him touching her, even if it was merely a holding of the hand to keep her from leaving, "What?"

"Mara…" he began, turning her to face him more, taking her other hand in his as he looked at her, "I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing her roll her eyes at that, "I truly am. I…I never should have said that to you, I never should have lied, not about that, not…to YOU."

She shook her head slightly as she observed him, apologizing. Most would be thrilled that the Crown Prince was humbling himself to apologize so heartfeltly, but she really just…wanted to hear it from him, that he loved her. As much as she hated to admit it…what he'd said…it had put doubt in her mind. She'd been so sure, before that moment, that all his little gifts and sweet sayings were hints of how he truly felt, that he truly cared for her on a deep level, that he might love her. But hearing him say what he had, to realize he was capable of saying that and sounding so…unaffected when he had. It made her doubt that everything he'd done had been because of love and not…a game. She knew it was not like Arthur to do such a thing, to treat a woman like she was nothing more than a notch in his bedpost, but…it DID make her worry that there may have been times where his gestures had an ulterior motive. In her worst nightmares it was that he hadn't loved her at all and had merely been toying with her. She knew it wasn't true at all, but…she just needed to hear him say it, just once, and she'd be content and reassured.

"Lied about what?" she asked, trying to keep her tone even, keep her voice from betraying her. She didn't want to sound too eager, to give anything away about what she wanted. She wanted him to admit it because he felt it, not because he thought she wanted to hear it. She'd heard too many boys in her village and in the courts she'd been to throwing that word around just to woo a woman and then leave her weeks later.

"How I felt about you," he answered.

"And how's that?"

Arthur was silent.

She sighed, why did boys have to be so thick and so slow and so…male. She knew men tended to not speak of their emotions or try to show them too openly…but it was just them, just the two of them and…he couldn't say it? What did it mean if he didn't? There was that doubt again, was he not saying it because he didn't feel it?

"Surely…you are aware," he floundered, stepping back from her and clearing his throat as he crossed his arms.

"No, I honestly don't think I am," she countered, mimicking his stance, crossing her own arms.

Arthur seemed nearly crestfallen to hear that admission, but be swallowed, "How can I prove it to you then?"

"Prove it?" she scoffed, all he had to do was SAY it, and she couldn't even tell him. Tell him that and she wouldn't be able to be sure if he'd say it only because it was something she wanted to hear.

"Yes," he nodded, taking her words to be more consideration or hesitation than exasperation, "I will do anything Mara," he reached out and took her hands again, "Anything to prove that…that it was a mistake, what I said, to prove to you that is not how I feel for you at all," he sighed, "I was wrong, I admit it, I was foolish and rash and…everything you've warned me against being. I…had a moment of panic," he could admit that, "And made a grave error in judgment, and I shall do all I can to make it up to you. So please…tell me what I can do to prove myself and my heart to you again. I'll do anything."

She paused at that, "Anything?"

He nodded, "You have my word."

She nodded slowly, as though thinking on it a moment, before slowly pulling her hands away and moving towards his window, looking out…before a smirk made its way onto her face as she spotted the arena in the distance. She spun on her heel to face him, "Lose the joust."

He blinked, "I'm sorry?"

Surely she hadn't said…

"Lose the joust," she repeated, "You heard me. I want you to prove yourself…"

"By losing the joust?" he frowned, shaking his head at that, "How on earth would that prove anything?"

"It would prove to me that you'd be willing to give up something like that, the honor and glory and victory…for ME," she explained, "It would prove to me that I…mean more to you than that," she nodded to herself, pleased with that selection, before she headed for the door, patting the shocked prince on the shoulder as she passed, "Good luck Artie," she chuckled as she reached the door, looking back at him with one hand on the handle, "You'll probably need it."

Before she shut the door, leaving Arthur staring at it.

~8~

Merlin and Morgana had been amused to no end watching as Arthur did horrendously in the mock-joust. Learning that Marayna had a hand in it was even more hilarious to them. Arthur was doing just abysmally, hardly trying and it was painfully obvious to all that he was purposefully losing against the other knights. It was almost like he was trying too hard NOT to race out at his opponent and strike them full force with the lance. It really did look that way, like he was consciously pulling back every single second and fighting against every instinct he had, exaggerating every move to try and keep from being victorious. His horse cantered down along the divider while the other raced at him. His lance jerked to the side to strike the side of a shield instead of the center. He aimed more for the air next to the opponent when unshielded instead of trying to land any sort of blow.

But poor Arthur seemed determined to stay on his horse though. Despite the brutal beating he got as the other knights struck him in the chest and shoulder and center of the shield, he kept on his horse, doing all he could to achieve at least that small feat. And with every blow his head would turn to the side, to where Merlin and Marayna were stood with a few other servants, cheering.

Uther, on the other hand, was FAR less amused by what was happening with his son and his sudden lack of will to fight. How was he going to build up the knights, test their strength, if their best fighter was just sitting there like a duck? He was absolutely certain that, had Arthur been a part of the tournament, he would have won, of course he was, Arthur was meant to be the next king of Camelot, he had been trained since birth to be the best. Sadly his son had also been born to duty and had had to see about a monster threatening the kingdom at the time. But the point still stood, Arthur was, by far, the best warrior of the lot and he was just…sitting on his horse, nearly resigned.

"Enough!" Uther jumped to his feet after the latest knight, one of the newer ones, the ones that should have likely unhorsed themselves in the process of trying to unhorse his opponent he was so small, managed to best Arthur as well, "Arthur, a word!" he snapped, turning to storm off the small platform where his seat and Morgana's were stationed.

"Somebody's in trouble," Merlin half-sang as he nudged Marayna's side, they could all tell the king was not at all pleased with his son.

Marayna sighed though, seeing that her fun had likely come to an end now that Uther had gotten involved. She highly doubted that Arthur cared for her enough to risk his father's obvious wrath…not that she would blame him. She should probably go tell Arthur the second how he could 'prove himself' to her now anyway, before Uther murdered him for making a mockery of Camelot. That wouldn't be good at all if she and Merlin, after having endured all the had, were out a destiny because the king had killed his son.

"I'll be right back," she muttered to Merlin, slipping out between the servants and making her way along the outer walls of the arena to where Uther had pulled Arthur aside.

"…think you are doing!?" she heard the king snap as she drew closer.

"To be honest father…" Arthur began, sighing, "I have no idea."

"Have you been enchanted?!" Uther's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Arthur, as though trying to search him for any instance of magic. It was the only thing he could think of that would explain how horribly his son was doing in this mock-joust. His son, he knew, was the most skilled of all the knights, had worked harder than any of them to be Camelot's greatest defender...to see him losing the way he was...what else could it be but magic?

"What?! No!" Arthur defended quickly, NOT wanting another witch hunt to occur like when Morgana had snuck off to visit her father's grave, "No."

"Then what is it Arthur? Speak up!"

Marayna winced at the demand in Uther's voice, seeing Arthur wincing as well as she peeked through a curtain into a tented area, "Mara…requested that I lose this joust."

Uther stared at him a long while, Marayna unable to see his expression from where she was standing, neither man having noticed her, but she could guess it was a cross between disbelief, scorn, and derision for her.

"And you heeded her request?! The request of a_ servant_!?"

Arthur stiffened at that, seeing his father getting even more irate. Marayna sighed, knowing that the shouting would just get worse if she didn't do something…so she threw aside the curtain of the tent and peeked in, "Arthur?" she called, as though she hadn't been standing outside the doorway listening in and waiting for a cue to enter.

Arthur turned to see her approaching and glanced between his father and her, for one brief moment terrified his father would call sorcery against Marayna. But it seemed, much to his surprise, his father was able to see past that paranoia this one time.

"You," Uther rounded on her, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came to ask Arthur if he'd like some of his armor repaired before he was to go out and face his next opponent," she offered quickly, a large dent in Arthur's chestplate reminding her of just how hard he'd gotten hit.

Uther turned and strode up to her, glaring, "Whatever you said to my son…reverse it, NOW!" he nearly spat before striding back out of the room and to the arena to resume the mock-joust.

Oh he could guess what she'd done, Ygraine did the same to him, had him do the most idiotic of things to 'prove' himself to her, he'd had to wear a crown of flowers once when she'd been pregnant merely to keep her from crying at his refusal of her gift, he'd had to wear a pink shirt she'd made weeks after their wedding to prove he loved her tailoring...the shirt had the most lopsided neck hole. And he'd done it, though she had never requested something like this from him, to humiliate himself in front of his knights!

"Thank you Mara," Arthur grumbled, "As though my father doesn't already see me as enough of a failure…"

She rolled her eyes, "So go out there and win then."

"What?" he blinked, staring at her a long moment unable to believe she'd just said what he thought she'd said.

"Win the joust."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry?"

She sighed, "Point your stick at the other man, knock him off his horse, and win the joust," she said slowly, as though speaking to a child.

"Just hours ago you were telling me to _lose _the joust!" he glared at her, pointing at her accusingly.

"Yes, and now I'm tell you to go and win it."

He stared at her, "…is this a trick?"

"No," she shook her head, shrugging, "I want you to win. I want you to do the impossible, show me that you'll fight as hard in this as you would for me."

He slowly shook his head, "Why are you women so confusing?"

She smirked, "Why are you men so thick?"

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose with a forefinger and thumb, he was starting to get a headache. One minute it was lose the joust and prove I'm more important than a victory in the arena, then it was win the joust and show how hard you'd fight for me. How did women even exist if they changed their minds so frequently and quickly? It reminded him of a time when he'd been small and Morgana had wanted to host a banquet, Uther had given her free reign to do what she liked and she'd ended up changing her mind every hour about what had to be done and what went where and so on. Morgana had claimed she wanted it to be perfect and THAT was why she'd kept changing her mind…

He doubted this was the case with Marayna. She couldn't care less how perfect something was so long as it meant something. He sighed, which meant that her request HAD to mean something to her. As she'd said, she wanted him to fight to win as hard as he would fight for her. She'd purposely put him in the worst position to see if he would succeed.

Without another word, he turned and stalked back to the arena, determined to do just that.

He had to win now, more than for just his pride, but for her…and he'd do anything for her.

~8~

Marayna cheered along with her brother as Arthur was crowned the 'victor' of the joust-that-wasn't-really-a-joust-at-all. Uther was smiling proudly at his son as Arthur nodded his acceptance of the title and left the field, quite a few of the knights he'd faced stumbling off to have Gaius tend to them. More than half were slightly injured during Arthur's 'come back' as it was. Arthur had stepped out from speaking to his servant and attacked the other knights with a vengeance, racing his horse faster, slamming his lance into them harder, fighting with a vigor Uther hadn't seen since…well, since he himself had dueled Tristan when the man had been alive.

Arthur smirked as he made his way to the exit of the arena, seeing Merlin speak quietly to Marayna, throwing him a slight narrow-eyed look before walking away and leaving her alone. Which was just what he wanted as he gave her a nod to walk with him back to Camelot. He should have taken his armor off, but he wanted to be away from prying eyes and listening ears and the walk back to the castle would afford that.

"Well then," he grinned, pleased with himself, "Have I proven myself."

Marayna nearly rolled her eyes as it came across as more of a statement than a question, time to check his arrogance again, "Partly."

Arthur stopped walking abruptly, Marayna making it a few paces before she realized and turned to face him, the prince gaping at her, "What do you mean, partly?" he nearly spat the last word out.

He had done EVERYTHING she'd asked! He'd made a fool of himself in letting himself lose. He'd incurred the anger and disappointment of his father. He'd let himself become the laughing stock of his men. And then he'd injured a good deal of them to save face. He'd won the joust. All for HER! To prove himself in the manner she requested…and there was telling him he had only PARTLY proven himself?

She sighed, "You've proven you value me more than your pride," she agreed, thinking how he'd started to lose, "And you've proven that you'll fight harder to win if you're fighting for me," she shook her head, "But you do that for others as well. You care for quite a few more than your pride and you would do anything to succeed if it meant helping them, like face a cockatrice or spiders to get a flower?" she gave him a pointed look, reminding him of that, how he'd gone not just for her but Merlin as well, "I want to know how you feel for ME."

"Mara have I seriously not proven that?" he shook his head, "Haven't I humiliated myself enough to earn your forgiveness?"

"My forgiveness isn't what you need," she explained, "There's nothing to forgive as far as I'm concerned. I'd have reacted the same way if I were a clotpole. It wasn't your reaction, your actions that hurt me…it was your WORDS," she looked at him sadly, "You hurt me Arthur," she finally admitted, "Deeply in saying what you did. More than…" she swallowed, hating to say it, "More than I've ever been hurt, to hear you say that. I felt like," her voice caught as she cleared it and he could tell she was trying to keep the tears out of her voice, "I felt like my heart had been torn to pieces and I couldn't breathe, and it hurt," her voice cracked, "It hurt SO much, even just seeing you, being around you, just…thinking of you. Because, Arthur, no matter what reason you had for doing it, however noble it might be, all I can hear is YOU, spitting my love back in my face," she shook her head, "It'll take more than you losing a joust or winning a joust to win me back. You're going to have to fight for that Arthur and you're going to have to figure out how to do that."

He looked down, it…hurt so much more now, to hear her actually _tell_ him how she felt. She was typically so strong, to hear her admit how broken she'd been over what he'd said, how HE had broken her…well, he could imagine during the time past that she was coping, that she was angry and a bit hurt. He could IMAGINE it, it was so much worse actually KNOWING.

Marayna looked at him a long while before she spoke again, "What you need to ask yourself now is…" she waited till he looked at her, wanting to know he was paying attention instead of lost in thought, "Am I worth the fight?"

Arthur straightened more at that question, but Marayna only offered him a small smile before she turned to go, him watching her walk off, up back towards the castle before he sighed, "How does she do that?" he shook his head.

How did she manage to silence him into serious thought? How did she keep challenging him? How did she keep making him…_want_ to be better? He didn't know but…he was glad for it. Because she'd given away more than she likely intended in her small spiel, for the joust…she could have easily just been spiteful and tried to humiliate him, she could have kept true to her request that he lose and he would have. But she'd had a reason and a meaning behind it. And…she'd just revealed the most important piece of information.

It WOULD be possible to win her back.

Now…now he just had to figure out how to do it.

A/N: Arthur's getting close to a break through it seems ^-^ We just might get some Marayna/Arthur back! I can tell you this chapter was inspired by a lovely movie, any guesses what? ;)

Also, today'll be the last day to vote for the poll for a pairing name :) I'll announce the winner tomorrow :)

Some notes on reviews...

Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :) Plenty more twists to come ;)

That's ok :) I definitely get real life getting in the way, yesterday as the deadline for year-end filing things at my work...a month of h-e-double-hockeysticks lol :) I hope you're feeling better though! :)


	7. Lancelot and Guinevere

Lancelot and Guinevere

It was a lovely day out in Camelot, warm, the sun shining, the sky clear, the birds singing, a gentle breeze blowing, everything actually calm for once…though the prince of Camelot noticed none of this as he glanced at Marayna, being helped her onto Bartok by her brother, Gwen already on a horse beside her. He watched as she shifted in her saddle, straightening, getting used to being on the large horse for a moment, her back straight, her hands on the reins, before she smiled blindingly at Merlin for thanks…she looked lovely, the red cloak that she was wearing, the same that Gwen had on, almost made her look regal…

"Arthur," Morgana hissed beside him.

Arthur winced and turned back to helping Morgana onto her own horse, something he'd apparently forgotten he was doing halfway through giving her a boost up. They were standing in the courtyard, Morgana readying for a trip to visit her father's grave with Gwen, having asked Marayna along for the adventure this time. He knew it was a sign of trust for Morgana, she had loved her father dearly and didn't often take others to his grave if she could help it, wanting it to remain as private a place as possible. For her to have requested Marayna attend it with her meant she was trusting the girl with its location.

But he knew there was more to it than that. Things had been…tense ever since the last tournament, for him and Marayna especially. He'd said something in a fit of fear that he regretted more than he had anything in his life. He'd tried to apologize, realizing how large of a mistake he'd made in saying what he had to Marayna, but she seemed to only want to test him instead of forgive him. Though, he had to admit, she had every right not to forgive him after what he'd said and the pain he'd caused her. Still, he would take on any task she assigned him if it meant he was one step closer to being in her good graces before.

It was a strange notion to him, to actually want someone, especially a servant, to be on good terms with him. Ages ago he wouldn't have cared at all if a servant was cross with him, he'd angered plenty of more important people and hadn't given a thought to it, he was the prince after all. But with Marayna…it was different. He couldn't help but feel the need to earn her forgiveness, to have her look at him without the pain in her eyes as she recalled what he'd said to her. He just…he wanted her back. And he'd realized that too late.

But he seemed to be making progress. He'd gotten her to not act like a proper servant around him as she'd begun to do in the time after he'd turned her away. He'd gotten her to talk back to him, to endure his presence. He'd even gotten her to…tease him, if that were the right word for what she was doing. She issued him a challenge to prove his feelings for her, to make her believe how he felt about her…apparently he'd failed. He'd proven she was important to him, more than his pride, proven he'd fight harder for her…but she had been right to say that he DID feel that way for others as well. If he wanted her to know, to truly know the extent of his feelings for her and how she was…different than others to him…he needed to do more.

And he suspected he knew exactly how to do it, how to prove it, and what he needed to do…the only issue with that was…to do that would hurt HIM in the process. And while he knew it was likely a coward's method, he remained silent. But he was slowly reaching the point where, if something didn't change…he just might endure that pain if it meant having her back. Everything was always better when Marayna was with him, everything…hurt less. She was quite the paradox in that way, she was the source of his greatest strength, but was also his largest weakness. She was the thing that made the pain disappear…yet also the cause of the most terrible ache in his heart at the same time.

Despite Marayna starting to act her normal self around him though…Morgana and Merlin were another story. Merlin had made it clear how angry he was with is master for harming his sister, his glares and silence and short snips were evidence of that. Morgana too had made no secret of her ire towards him for harming one of her friends. Though, to Arthur, it seemed more like a sister's reaction to her family in heartbreak than that of a friend. But still, he knew that she had offered Marayna to come with them so the girl might get time away from HIM.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," he offered, knowing she was always a little downcast when she returned from it. Despite the peace her father's grave brought her, to know he was at peace, it still hurt her to return to the castle and see HIS father alive.

Morgana gave him a stiff nod, "Thank you."

"Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk," he called to one of the knights accompanying them.

"Yes, sire," the man nodded.

Arthur watched them go, sighing when Marayna didn't even turn back to look at him, Gwen chatting with her as Morgana trotted ahead of them.

Merlin walked over to him, "They'll be alright, won't they?" he asked, more for his own reassurances. He didn't like letting Morgana or Marayna out of his sight despite knowing both women were more than capable of taking care of themselves. It was natural though, it was the woman he loved and his baby sister going off where he wouldn't be to help them if they needed it.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "The knights would give their lives to protect them, _all_ of them," he added, fearing Merlin might take his words to mean only Morgana, the noble of the group, would be defended. He sighed, "Come on, I need you to help me with my armor, I've training with the other knights soon."

Merlin hesitated a moment, watching as the trio of women disappeared in the distance, before he went after Arthur, hoping that even this menial task, despite meaning he'd have to be alone with the prince, would help keep him occupied and stop him fretting.

~8~

Morgana and Gwen exchanged a look behind Marayna's horse as they trotted beside her on the way back from the grave, the girl in the middle, looking down. They knew she was torn about Arthur and about her method of dealing with his seeming 'rejection' of her. Morgana was of the opinion that her brother had screwed up royally and did _not_ deserve to ever be forgiven or treated civilly for what he'd done to her, while Gwen was of the opinion that Arthur truly regretted what he'd said and had been doing all he could to prove that and that Marayna should forgive him.

Marayna herself seemed to agree with both. She agreed Arthur HAD mucked things up severely, that his words had hurt her and that…it was only fair she hurt him back even if it was just slightly. But at the same time, she could see that he truly was trying to make it up to her. She was torn because…Arthur seemed to only want forgiveness, when there was something else she felt was far more important. She couldn't give him the forgiveness he wanted, because she firmly believed there was nothing to forgive, but…she couldn't tell him what to do to make it up to her as she didn't want him to do so JUST to make things right and not because he truly felt it. Similarly, she COULD tell him she forgave him…but in doing so he might believe all was well and not bother to try to offer her what she truly felt was needed to make amends between them.

It was complicated.

Boys were complicated.

And thick.

"You look troubled," Morgana commented.

Marayna looked up, offering them a small smile, "I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to us," Gwen told her, reaching out to take her hand, before glancing at the knights behind them, distance enough away to offer the Lady Morgana some privacy to discuss things with the maidservants, "They can't hear us…"

She sighed, "I just want him to TELL me how he feels," she murmured, "Yes, he's apologized, but…he hasn't said what's in his heart yet. And if I tell him that's what I want to hear…who's to say he won't just say it because of that, because it's what I want to hear and not because he means it."

Morgana nodded, seeing what was wrong. Arthur may have said he was sorry, but until he actually told Marayna that he loved her, the girl couldn't put her heart out there again only to have it broken later...

Suddenly there was a shout as the party was attacked by a group of brutish men jumping out of the woods and attacking the knights, others leaping in front of the horses to block the way.

"My Ladies, you must follow me!" the knight Arthur had put in charge rode up to them…only to be shot in the back by an arrow.

The girls shrieked as they were pulled off their horses, the knights running to try and save them, one managing to kill the men holding them.

"There!" Marayna cried, pointing to the side.

"Head for the path!" Morgana agreed, taking Gwen's hand as they ran off, "Go!"

They ran up a hill, but there was a man waiting for them, as though knowing they'd try to flee, "I warn you," Morgana stepped forward, "I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me."

"I have no intention of harming you," the man sneered, "At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive…Lady Morgana."

Morgana stiffened at the man's recognition of her, realizing this was likely a trap meant for her and squeezing Gwen's hand, '_Don't do anything,_' she called to Marayna, having discovered that, since meeting the Druids, having them all chattering inside her head, her own ability with the skill had increased quite a lot, never had she been more grateful for that…well, not counting when she and Merlin would speak to each other as he did his chores, allowing them to be close in mind even when they weren't physically close, '_Rayna please,_' she looked over, seeing Marayna tensing as though ready to all out attack the men with her magic, '_The nearby kingdoms don't condone magic either, they'll kill you._'

Marayna swallowed hard but nodded, wincing as a man came up behind them and grabbed her, shoving her on.

If even ONE man managed to escape and alert someone of her abilities…there would be war with Camelot in the future…and her execution as well.

~8~

Merlin rolled his shoulders as he cracked his neck, weary as he sat in the armory, polishing Arthur's armor. If it hadn't been for the knights coming and going randomly every few minutes he'd have magiced the metal clean, but that would be suspicious. And…it wasn't like he really had anything else to do. The chores would be over after this and he didn't feel comfortable studying his magic on his own any longer. Ever since he and Marayna had begun to help Morgana with her visions…they'd taken to practicing their magic together, reading spells and conjuring things, Gwen watching on in awe as they gathered in Morgana's rooms to do so.

He didn't feel right trying to get ahead in his magic without his sister or love along with him. He liked to think they were stronger when they were all together. And he liked the bond that it formed between them to share that sort of wonder with each other. To tell the truth, the polishing was almost therapeutic in a way, just monotonous enough where he could do it without having to focus on it, the repetitive motions acting almost like a sort of meditation for him, helping him keep calm and not think of how Morgana or his sister could be in danger and…

He stiffened suddenly, jerking up as though hit by a jolt of energy, the brush falling from his hands as he let out a breath, his eyes wide as a flash of…foreboding raced through him.

"Aya!" he gasped, getting up and running out of the room, needing Gaius, knowing what that feeling meant…

~8~

The three women sat around in a tent that the men had set up, watching the bandits that had kidnapped them gathered outside it, discussing them quietly, "I still say I should free us," Marayna muttered, "I can take them…"

Morgana smiled at the fire in her, Marayna was so like Arthur at times, wanting to defend and fight back, but she knew they were outnumbered, even with magic, and, despite her lessons, her magic was _not _that strong just yet. All it would take was one man and one precise blow, for Marayna to be distracted in trying to protect them, for her to be hurt or even killed. All it would take was for one of the men to see her eyes flash with magic for them to condemn them all.

"He's coming," Morgana hissed as she saw the leader heading over, "You know what you must do?" she glanced at them as they nodded.

"I trust you are comfortable?" the man smirked as he entered the tent.

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Morgana glared.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest."

Morgana stood, "I wish to bathe."

The man stopped and turned to her, incredulous at such a request, "You wish to…bathe?"

"I am the king's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but _I_ am not."

The man chuckled, "The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe!" he called to his men, "Who wants to help me guard her?" her mocked as the men around them leered at her and chuckled, all of them seeming FAR too eager to volunteer to do just that.

~8~

Arthur stood before his father, Merlin behind him, him glancing at his servant in what others might claim was the smallest hint of concern. The boy had run into his chambers only a few minutes ago, shouting that something was wrong. Thankfully, Gaius had rushed in after him and managed calmed him enough to explain what he was going on about.

The girls weren't back yet and they should have been.

He could still recall Merlin's pleas for him to do something and…he had to admit, Merlin WAS right, the party had taken too long and Morgana SHOULD have been back by then. He knew that would be enough of an excuse for his father to launch a search party. Say that any other person was missing save himself and his father wouldn't care at all, but Morgana…that was a different story.

"Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot," Arthur stated, very careful to keep Gwen and Marayna out of it, knowing that talking of 'servants' wouldn't help sway his father, but Morgana would, "There's no sign of her anywhere."

"Send riders to the outlying villages," Uther's eyes narrowed in concern, even HE seemed aware of how unnatural it was for Morgana to take so long on this quest, "I want every guard, every sentry looking for her."

"Dispatch them immediately," Arthur ordered his knights who rushed out of the room. He paused by Merlin as he left, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it a moment in strength before he continued.

Merlin closed his eyes, knowing this was going to be difficult, not just in trying to manage his worry for his sister…but in knowing that he'd very likely have to work alongside Arthur, the reason why his sister had been asked to go with Morgana in the first place.

This was going to be…tricky.

~8~

Morgana started to undress by a stream, Gwen helping her as two men guarded them along with the leader, one of them holding Marayna's arm as leverage so that the girls not try something sneaky, "You may find the water a little icy," the leader called.

Morgana stuck up her chin at that, "I'm sure I'll manage," she glanced at him, seeing him staring at her as she hesitated pulling off her outer garments, "If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy."

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman," he smirked, "Now get on with it."

Morgana's jaw tensed, but she removed her outer garments anyway, handing them to Gwen. She turned to the stream, looking back at the man again as he leered at her, watching her far too intently in her undergarments, "You can at least turn your backs."

"So you can make a run for it?" the man scoffed, "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes, VERY stupid," Marayna remarked, grabbing a sword from the man beside her as Gwen swung a branch she'd grabbed at another man. She tossed Morgana the sword and she slashed it at the man holding her, rounding on the leader and slashing at him, only managing to wound him long enough for them to get free, "Run!" she called, grabbing Gwen's hand as they ran off.

"No, no, this way!" Morgana managed to take the lead…

But then Gwen stumbled and fell, taking Marayna down with her, grabbing her ankle as she twisted it.

Morgana hesitated, turning around to help, "Go!" Marayna shouted, "I can protect Gwen well enough, but _you _need to go! Get back to Arthur and Merlin!"

Morgana nodded, knowing that Merlin, at the very least, would be able to help get them back, knowing that Marayna was telling her to go so that another rescue party could be formed with more men to ensure a safe return, and ran.

"Rayna, go," Gwen winced, holding her ankle, "Please."

"Nope," Marayna smiled, "Not a chance," she turned, moving Gwen behind her as the rather angry men ran up to them…

~8~

Arthur watched Merlin carefully as the boy stopped his horse halfway into the woods, halfway into their own search for Morgana and the others, and hopped off his horse. Merlin looked around for only a moment, before he seemed to walk purposefully past a bush and further into the woods, as though sensing where his sister might be…only to come to the top of a hill, looking down it where they could see the bodies of the fallen knights that had accompanied the girls earlier at the bottom.

"Check to see if anyone's alive!" Arthur called to the knights, before hopping off his horse to follow Merlin down the hill. He watched as the man knelt down, by the guards that had fallen, and joined him, eyeing an arrow sticking out of the man's back, "It's Mercian craftsmanship," he murmured.

"Arthur," Merlin swallowed hard, finding paper, affixed to the guard, "It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage."

"Tracks lead off this way," Arthur called, spotting more and running into the woods with Merlin…they stopped, hearing someone running ahead of them, towards them, and grabbed his sword, jumping out…only to see a startled Morgana.

"Where's Mara?" were the first words out of Arthur's mouth when he realized neither she nor Gwen were with the woman.

Merlin though, managed to look concerned for 'a noble' while rushing to Morgana's side and hugging her, not caring at all that Arthur was right there and he was more than cementing the man's suspicions about his feelings for Morgana, not that his refusal to deny anything between them had helped when Arthur had cornered him after returning from the Druid camp. He only stepped back away from her when he heard the other knights approaching and moved to put his jacket around her for propriety, he honestly hadn't even realized she was in her underdress till he'd realized other men were coming.

"Where's Aya?" he asked softly, "And Gwen?"

Morgana shook her head, shaking, "She stayed back for Gwen, told me to run."

Arthur closed his eyes at that, letting out a breath…

~8~

"How could you let her escape?!" the leader roared to his men as they led Marayna and Gwen back over to the camp, "Eh?! You bring me the _servants_! They're _worthless_ to us!" he turned, pausing when he caught sight of Marayna out of the corner of his eye, crossing her arms, sticking her chin up much like Morgana had done at the stream…and walked over to her, squeezing her face, looking her over. He nodded to himself and grabbed the dress Morgana had left behind, shoving it at her, "Put 'em on."

"Why?" Marayna shook her head.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, _you_ could be Uther Pendragon's ward," he eyed her intently, noting the similar features and coloring she shared with the noble woman, the black hair, the light eyes, she was fair enough to look at, would fit with the rumors of Morgana's beauty…if you squinted at least, but then again rumors could be argued to be exaggerated.

"You can't ask her to impersonate my mistress!" Gwen shouted, fearful for Marayna…the girl was the FARTHEST thing from a noblewoman as you could get.

The man smirked, "I believe you should show more respect to your 'mistress,'" he gestured at Marayna, clearly indicating Gwen was to remain in her role as the maid, pretending Marayna was Morgana.

The two women looked at each other, Marayna more incredulous than Gwen's apprehensive…this was NEVER going to work.

~8~

Uther strode down from his throne as soon as the doors to the Main Hall opened and Morgana entered, "It's such a relief to see you safe," he moved to hug her tightly, "I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

Morgana just shook her head, pulling back, "The bandits still have Gwen and Rayna."

"I believe they were Mercian," Arthur continued, stepping to her side, Merlin with him though standing a foot or two behind as was proper, "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Hengist?" Uther's eyes narrowed.

"You must send a rescue party!" Morgana cried.

"If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maids," he looked between the two.

"We can't abandon them!"

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save _servants_?" he shook his head before casting a small glance at Arthur, seeing his jaw clenching, his hands in fists, his son doing all he could to bite his tongue and not contradict or challenge his king in such a public space as the court.

Oh he knew _exactly_ what he was saying, and exactly what effect it would have on his son. He _needed_ to do this though, he needed to push his son, needed to see…

"As many as it takes!" Morgana shouted, "Gwen and Rayna gave themselves up so that I might escape. I owe them my life!"

"They did so willingly," he waved it off, "And they will be honored for it."

"I don't want them honored, I want the _rescued_!" Merlin nearly smiled at that, at how close Morgana seemed to be to stomping her foot in anger, "They are _more_ than just mine or Arthur's maids. Gwen's my friend and Rayna…" she swallowed hard, knowing Uther probably wouldn't like this, the relationship she felt she had with the girl, "Rayna is more my sister than anything," she glanced at Merlin to see him truly smiling at that, though not for the reason she was sure Arthur was guessing at…both of them knew a secret no one else did.

"A servant is of no value to these bandits," Uther shook his head, glancing at Arthur, "I fear they are dead already."

"No! We cannot give up hope! Arthur?" she turned to him, "I'm _begging _you. You have to do something."

Arthur swallowed hard, taking Morgana's hand, "My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you _say _that?!" Morgana shook her head at him, "After everything you've put Rayna through!? How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!" Morgana stormed out, the nobles staying to discuss what had happened, no one noticing Merlin slip out into the hall, to pull Morgana into his arms and hold her as she cried, knowing no one would be coming out for a few minutes more as Uther tried to gain control of the court once more.

He could hear it in Arthur's voice though, the prince would not let this stand, he WOULD do something, he had to believe that.

Because that would be the ONLY way for him to forgive Arthur for what he'd done to Marayna. Everyone was so focused on her, on how hurt she had been, and rightly so. But they failed to realize that Arthur's words affected more than just Marayna, they affected HIM as well, she was his sister, his baby sister. When she was hurt, he hurt doubly so for not protecting her enough. What Arthur had done and said…it affected HIM as well, Arthur had hurt his sister, and for that he had every right to be cross with the man and to hold his own grudge against him. But this…this was something Arthur would need to do and see through to the end for him to accept the man back as a man that was almost slightly worthy of his little sister.

He just hoped Arthur lived up to the expectation.

~8~

Marayna took a breath as she and Gwen were led into Hengist's fortress, both of them hoping that they could pull this off. Marayna was not at all like a noblewoman, her cheek alone was proof of that, but Gwen had agreed to remain at her side through it all, alerting her to when she was going too far and subtly trying to hint at what she should do or say in keeping with her 'noble' image. She had tended to Morgana and been a part of the court for as long as she could remember, she, of all people, knew the proper decorum for a noblewoman.

"Kendrick," Hengist greeted the leader of the band as they were led up to him, "I was beginning to think you'd failed me."

"May I present the Lady Morgana," Kendrick smirked, gesturing at Marayna who stepped forward with Gwen, "And her maid," Gwen nodded.

Hengist's eyes roved over her, making her shift and glare at him, "You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana."

"And you are as much a brute," Marayna countered, ignoring the small elbow Gwen sent to her ribs, "How dare you hold us captive. I demand you release us, now!"

"I shall," Hengist promised, smirking, "Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest."

Marayna's jaw tensed, "Gwen stays at my side."

Hengist nodded, "Of course, I would not deprive you of your lovely maid," he eyed Gwen as well.

Marayna shook her head at him, "And do not lie to me. We are both well aware we are NOT guests but prisoners."

"As you wish," he laughed, more amused by her spirit than offended, "Take them to the dungeon."

~8~

"How can you be so _heartless_?!" Morgana demanded as she burst into Arthur's room later that night, Merlin, for once, unable to (and slightly unwilling to) calm her down, but then again he was as determined to get his sister back as she was, "Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us! And Rayna! You claim to want her forgiveness, to care for her and yet you would leave her at the mercy of those _animals_!"

"Morgana..." Arthur began as Merlin entered behind the ranting woman.

"Have you no _shame_? Do you think of no one but yourself?"

"Morgana."

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were _a gutless coward_!"

"Morgana!" Arthur finally cut in, "Perhaps, if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am _packing_."

Morgana looked down, seeing he was indeed packing a small bag resting on his bed, already half full.

"You're going after them?" Merlin asked hopefully as he stepped up beside her to see the bag as well.

"Of course I'm going after her," Arthur rolled his eyes, not noticing the small slip in 'who' he was going for, "What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with father _in public_."

"I knew it," Merlin smiled, though he let out a breath of relief, he had more…hoped it than known it, "Thank you, Arthur."

He nodded as Morgana moved to hug him in a surprising gesture, "Bring them home Arthur," she whispered to him.

Arthur hugged her tightly back, "I will," he promised, before his eyes caught Merlin over her shoulder, "I swear."

"We BOTH will," Merlin agreed, having already told Gaius he was going after his sister whether Arthur was or not. The man had, of course, encouraged him, wanting his niece back as well but had also requested he see if Arthur would be at all willing to join him, wanting his nephew protected on his quest in the process.

Arthur nodded, ready.

~8~

Marayna sat with her arms crossed in the middle of Hengist's dining hall, a scowl on her face as she was forced to sit beside the brute at dinner, or what he was calling dinner, and watch as the men made fools of themselves in their cheers and jeers and shouts. Gwen stood behind her, as was her customary place, though she was far more tense and nervous than she had ever been and leaning on one foot more as her other was still quite tender. Marayna had attempted healing it in their cell earlier and only managed to dull the pain a bit, apologizing as she was no Morgana.

"Silence!" Hengist called as the rowdy boys around him quieted, "Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored!" he mocked, having seen her stiff countenance, "She needs entertaining," he nodded to the side and a gate opened within a small caged sort of arena within the hall, a warrior stepping out, "Bring on the challenger!"

The door to the cage opened and another man entered, Gwen gasping as she saw Lancelot within. They caught each other's eye, surprised to see the other there as Marayna stiffened, realizing one wrong word from Lancelot could undo their entire ruse.

"Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive," Hengist grinned, "Do you accept the challenge?"

Lancelot bowed at Hengist, turning to his opponent a moment before the two men attacked each other. The fight was actually fairly brief, though neither woman were surprised, they knew Lancelot's skills, they knew how he fought, how well, so it didn't surprise them when he quickly got the other man under his submission, sparing the man's life before he stepped out of the cage, catching a sack of coins that Hengist tossed to him.

"What is your name?" Hengist asked.

"My name is Lancelot," he replied, breathing a little heavily from the fight.

"You have proved yourself to be a skilful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana," he gestured at her, before he noted her unimpressed gaze and Gwen's relieved and awed one, "Or at least her maid," he chuckled, earning laughs from the men.

Lancelot turned to Marayna, bowing, "My Lady," he continued the ruse, much to their relief.

"Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy," he warned Lancelot, before proving his statement with a cry of, "Release the Wilderin!"

The crowd looked over as another door opened within the cage and what looked like a rodent of unusual size entered the makeshift arena, making Marayna let out a small scream that she just barely managed to stifle under the cheers of the men, her face paling ten times lighter as she stared in terror at the ridiculously large rat...that proceeded to attack and then eat the fallen warrior as the crowd egged it on.

Gwen grimaced at the sight and reached out to take Marayna's hand, moving to stand in front of the woman and block her view, she could tell...Marayna was terrified, for the first time since being captured...she was truly scared.

~8~

Arthur glanced back at Merlin as they rode through the woods that night, having had to wait for the cover of darkness to make it out of Camelot undetected. It was, quite probably the tenth time in a half hour he'd looked back at his servant, the man unusually quiet given his typical nature, "What are you doing, Merlin?"

Merlin glanced over, they'd managed to sneak out of the castle with relative ease and a bit of magic in distracting the guards. He may have accidently knocked them out by using too much magic to knock over a cart of barrels, but his sister was in danger! He couldn't be held responsible for controlling every aspect of himself when he was worried and fearful for her. Especially not when Arthur had described the sort of man Hengist was before they'd gone out, the prince wanting him to know what he'd likely be up against when they reached the women.

"Nothing."

"Yes, I can see that," Arthur rolled his eyes, "Why? I've never heard you so silent before."

Merlin shrugged, "My sister's life is at stake. Gwen's might be as well. We cannot afford to waste a second or an advantage."

Arthur eyed him, impressed that Merlin was thinking ahead enough to realize that silence would mean they'd have surprise on their side. He nodded, turning back to the horse and continuing on. Though he had to admit, he almost wished Merlin would chatter away, it would be easier to pretend they were only going to rescue Gwen, that GWEN was the only one in danger, to have him rambling on as though they were on any old ride, the three of them, him, Merlin and Marayna.

The silence…it was just another reminder of who was in danger and what was at stake if they failed.

~8~

Marayna was sitting in the prison cell, Gwen's head resting in her lap as the pain in her ankle made her weary, when Lancelot came to the bars, "Rayna," he whispered, getting their attention, "Gwen."

Gwen shifted, Marayna helping her to her feet and hobbling over to Lancelot, "Lancelot!"

"Lovely to see you Lancelot," Marayna smiled at him, trying to keep the situation light.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you," he eyed them.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me," Gwen breathed, reaching out to curl her hand around the bar, Lancelot doing the same, moving his hand to curl around hers, just…wanting to touch her, to make sure she was real. Marayna smiled at that and subtly stepped back, moving to the other end of the cell to keep a lookout and allowing the two a moment of privacy.

"Why does Hengist think Rayna is Lady Morgana?" he asked, seeing Marayna move away out of the corner of his eye but unable to tear his gaze away from Gwen.

"He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid he will realize the truth and then he will throw us to those beasts."

"I will _not _allow that to happen," he swore vehemently.

"Nor will I," Marayna called, just…needing to add that small bit, "Even if I have to use magic to do it."

Gwen gasped and looked back at Lancelot, fearing his reaction to her admission of her talents…only to see him staring at her with the _same_ look, both of them realizing that the other knew…and smiling, both of them realizing as well that the other had accepted Marayna and Merlin and all the good that they were.

"How did you end up here Lancelot?" Marayna glanced over.

"Are you one of Hengist's men?" Gwen frowned, unable to see that as a possibility, the Lancelot she knew was nothing like the men that had gathered in that hall.

"No," he sighed.

"What became of you after you left Camelot?"

"There are few opportunities for men like me," he offered her a weary smile, "So I've been earning a living the only way that I know…with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist."

"I don't believe that of you," she shook her head, looking into his eyes earnestly, "You were so full of hope…"

"I was wrong," he whispered, "The world is not like that."

"It can be," Marayna told him, offering him a more hopeful smile.

Gwen nodded, "I still see the hope in you. I do not accept it is gone."

Lancelot looked at her, seeing she truly believed that, seeing she truly DID still see him as that amazing man that she'd helped so long ago. It…made his heart thump in his chest, the look in her eyes, "I have thought of you often," he admitted her in a breath, feeling as though there weren't air enough in his lungs, reaching through the bars to stroke her cheek, "Have you thought of me at all?"

"I thought I would never see you again," she murmured, looking up at him, tears in her eyes, a smile on her face as she leaned into his hand.

"Someone's coming," Marayna hissed, hating to interrupt a moment like that but hearing a door being unlocked down the hall.

"No matter what it takes, I _will _find a way to get you out of here," Lancelot promised them, "I will."

"We know," Gwen smiled as he backed away.

"Go!" Marayna shooed him as he ran off, the two of them resuming their places should the guards approach and look in at them.

~8~

Merlin watched as Arthur led the horses on, noting that the man hadn't taken his eyes off the forest, not even to sleep, not for a moment, "Did you want to get some rest?" he forced himself to ask though sleep was the LAST thing on his mind.

He knew though, that Marayna would probably kill him if Arthur keeled over at some point.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep," he shrugged Merlin off.

Merlin eyed him a moment, "I've never seen you like this. About anyone."

"What are you talking about?" he tried to play it off, though Merlin had seen him stiffen at the comment.

"Aya," Merlin smiled, starting to see what Arthur had been trying to prove for weeks now, "You really _do_ care about her, don't you?"

Arthur tensed, not particularly good with sharing his feelings, especially not with the object of his affection's brother, "What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur urged the horses on.

~8~

Marayna was standing in the cell, her arms crossed as she watched Hengist enter, Gwen sitting on the floor, massaging her ankle gently.

Hengist eyed her critically for a long while, making her raise an eyebrow in question, before finally speaking, "I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the king was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?"

"Honestly, that does not surprise me much," Marayna remarked, being entirely truthful about that.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see," Hengist cackled as he left.

Marayna smirked, watching him go, "We'll see about that."

And then, a moment later, another door opened and Lancelot snuck in, rushing over to their cell to see them there, "Gwen," he breathed, relieved she was alright, when he'd heard Hengist talking on his way he'd feared the worst.

"Lancelot!" she brightened, pushing herself up, stumbling over to him without Marayna's help this time as the girl turned to stand on a small cot against the wall, looking out the barred windows to give them as much privacy as the cell would provide…and also partially to see if she could get a view of the land to help Merlin when he came looking…for she knew he would , her brother would be the first to race after her if she were in danger just as she would him.

"I was terrified I might find the cell empty."

"You just might," Marayna remarked…ok, so offering others privacy had never been her strong suit, "Uther's said nothing about the 'ransom' of course, and it's just making Hengist more suspicious as to why."

"You must keep up the pretence," Lancelot warned, "I will not allow either of you to die here."

"What about _you_?" Gwen eyed him, hearing more in his words than she was sure he meant to let on.

"I have little to live for."

"Do not say that," Gwen breathed, feeling tears in her eyes once more.

"It's the truth," he shrugged, "For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing."

"You are everything that is right with this world," Gwen told him, meaning it.

Lancelot blinked and looked at her, startled and touched at her belief in him, at the raw emotion he could see reflected and magnified by the tears in her eyes, "I did not know you felt that way."

Gwen offered him a small smile, seeming as surprised by her words and admission as he was, "_I _didn't even know I could feel this way about someone."

"I did," Marayna breathed sadly, unaware she'd spoken loudly enough for them to hear her.

Gwen gave her a sad look over her shoulder, before turning to Lancelot, shaking her head at his confused expression, silently telling him NOT to bring it up or ask at the moment.

Lancelot nodded and looked at her gently, reaching though the bars to touch her cheek, "Then _you _have given me a reason to live," he murmured, leaning in and kissing her through the bars, "Be ready. I will come for you both before nightfall."

Gwen watched him rush off before closing her eyes, a happier smile on her face as she let her head rest against the cold metal bars, content to stand there a while longer till the flush left her cheeks and she could turn to face the knowing look she knew Marayna was giving her.

~8~

Arthur and Merlin knelt by a stream, wiping rather foul smelling berries off their faces. They'd tried to save time in getting to Hengist's by cutting through some caves where, of course, a dangerous swarm of giant, man-eating rats lived. According to Arthur they were blind, living off smell, and the Gaia berries that Arthur had gathered, terrible as they smelt, were just enough to put the rats off their scent and allow them safe passage. It had been close, they'd gotten far too close to the rodents for either of them to feel comfortable, but they'd made it.

"Gaia berries worked," Arthur eyed one as he picked it off his cheek, "Huh."

Merlin stiffened at that tone and looked at him, "You _didn't_ know if they worked?!"

"Not for sure," Arthur shrugged.

"_Now_ you tell me?!" Merlin stood, "Oh! 'Oh, what's that Wilderin eating? It's alright. It's just _Merlin_.' You trying to get us both killed?" he glared at the prince, "How would that help Aya or Gwen if we both died getting eaten?!"

Arthur swallowed, not having thought about that, not about the fact that the Gaia berries could have failed, having only seen a possible way to get through the caves and get to Marayna faster, not even about the fact that the other man in danger, should they fail, was Marayna's brother. He slowly stood as well, looking at Merlin, apology in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that."

"Well, they _do_ say love makes you do strange things," Merlin remarked as Arthur turned to walk off along the stream.

But the prince stopped at his servant's words, "What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Aya, Arthur?" Merlin sighed, shaking his head, "I know my sister, that's probably all she wants to know is how you REALLY feel about her," Arthur looked at him, "You can apologize all you want, you know, but really, she just wants to hear you SAY how you feel, whatever that may be," he left out the fact that 'how you feel' meant love, not wanting to influence the prince to say that if he didn't mean it, "Arthur…" he hesitated, "Aya's _never_ thought she'd ever get married, and because of that…she never thought she'd find someone who would love her. She's…never loved someone as much as she does you. And, to hear you saying your first words on the subject being that you'd NEVER love her…it broke her," it had hurt him to find out from Morgana that that was how his sister felt, but he understood, there were just some things that women felt more comfortable telling other women, "And the only thing that will fix it, fix whatever rift is between you, is you telling her what it is you really feel for her, flat out, crystal clear. You've implied it, you've hinted at it, you've acted on it…but you've never SAID it, have you?" he looked at Arthur intently, "Everyone already knows how you feel," he gestured around, "You wouldn't be doing all this if you didn't. You just need to _say_ it and…"

"I can't!" Arthur cut in, Merlin's words affecting him more than they should, "How can I admit that…I think about her _all _the time, every second of every day, waking or sleeping? Or that...I care about her more than I have ever cared about anyone in my life, that…that I care about her more than I do myself? How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if _any_ harm ever comes to her?"

Merlin shook his head, "_Why_ can't you?"

"Because nothing can ever happen between us!" Arthur nearly snapped, before taking a breath, "To admit my feelings, _knowing_ that...hurts…too much."

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Merlin frowned.

"My father won't let me _rescue_ a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

Merlin's eyes widened, "You want to _marry_ my sister?!"

"No!" Arthur said quickly, before wincing, "No...I...I don't know...it's all talk, and…that's all it can _ever _be."

"When you're king, you _can _change that," Merlin told him, swallowing hard, "When you're king…I actually rather NEED you to change that."

Arthur frowned, eyeing him, "And why's that?"

Merlin sighed, not having wanted to admit this to anyone, not even his sister, let alone Arthur, it being just a…treasured secret between him and Morgana but…if this was what Arthur needed to realize that…it COULD happen for him and Marayna, then…he'd say it.

"Because I've already asked for Morgana's hand," he admitted, "And she said yes."

~8~

_Merlin stood behind Morgana, his hands on her shoulders as she tried to scry, using her newest basin that Uther had gifted her, but it was hard and she was getting frustrated in how little she was actually seeing._

_"Relax Gana," Merlin squeezed her shoulders soothingly, repeatedly, as though massaging her slightly, "You'll get it."_

_"I know, I just…" she let out a breath, "I don't want to disappoint you."_

_"As though you ever could," he smiled seeing her smile at his words before squeezing her shoulders once more, "Close your eyes," she did and he leaned closer, one of his hands moving off her shoulder, the other moving to the back of her chair for balance as he moved his head nearer to her side, "Now…take a deep breath," he whispered in her ear, she did, "Good…" he kissed her cheek, slowly moving his kisses down her neck, making her smile, before she laughed, her neck was the most sensitive part of her body, something he knew all too well and delighted in taking advantage of when he could, when it was just them. He grinned and pulled back, "Now…try again."_

_She opened her eyes and looked at the basin…only to gasp. _

_It wasn't a vision she saw though…_

_It was a ring, resting at the bottom of it. _

_Merlin smiled, seeing her wide eyes, "What do you see?"_

_She smiled, "A question," she began softly, "And an answer…"_

_"And?" he squeezed her shoulders, swallowing hard, more nervous than he had ever felt in his life for this moment._

_She blinked, feeling tears in her eyes, "And a lifetime of love," she whispered, before standing and turning, leaving him no warning as she kissed him soundly._

_He was positively beaming as he pulled away, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "So I take it the answer is yes?"_

_She laughed, rubbing her nose to his, "That depends…is the question if I'll marry you?"_

_"Oh yes," he nodded._

_She beamed, her face feeling like it was about to split she was grinning so widely, "Then yes, it is!" before she kissed him again._

~8~

Merlin smiled softly at the memory, his fondest and most powerful one, "She loves me," he breathed, seeming shocked by the mere thought of it, "She _really_ does and…we both know it can't happen now. But, maybe," he glanced at Arthur, "It will one day," he gave the prince a meaningful look, "We can wait."

Arthur shook his head, "But I can't expect Mara to wait for me."

"She _loves_ you Arthur. My sister is the most stubborn woman on the planet. Once she has you, she'll _never_ let you go. She'll wait for you, trust me on that, she'll wait as long as it takes."

"We don't even know if she's still alive," Arthur spoke quietly, NOT wanting to voice that.

"No, she is," he put a hand to his heart, "I can feel it. I just know…we will find her, we'll find her and Gwen still alive. We will."

Arthur nodded, before shaking his head, "Come on," he turned to go, not wanting to talk about either his feelings or his fears for Marayna any longer, "We've got a long trek ahead…" he glanced at Merlin as he came up alongside him, "Oh, and Merlin...if you dare tell _anyone_ about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

"You mean, more than you already do?"

"Yeah."

Merlin smirked, "We could talk about your feelings while you walk."

"Shut up, Merlin."

~8~

Marayna and Gwen were shoved into the cage of the dining hall where Hengist was waiting, eyeing them, "Morgana. _Morgana_! I keep asking myself, 'Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?'"

Marayna rolled her eyes, "Have you found an answer or are you hoping a woman could tell you?

Hengist glared at her, "It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you."

"Hmm," she hummed, "Must take a kindred soul to be able to realize that."

"Such fire," he eyed her, before grabbing her hand and eyeing it, calling to his men, "Take them to the cell. Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl."

Marayna scoffed as she was led out, "If you need someone to explain that to you then it's no wonder why you haven't worked out why Uther pays no ransom."

"Rayna please," Gwen murmured, "Stop baiting him."

Marayna shrugged as they were forced out of the hall, "He's an easier target than Arthur is."

~8~

Lancelot ran up to the door of the cell not even an hour later, getting there with ease as the guards were currently drugged, courtesy of him, "Ready?" he called.

"Finally!" Marayna smirked, standing up and throwing out her hands, her eyes flashing as she blasted the cell door off its hinges.

"Whoa," Gwen breathed, startled at the display of power.

Lancelot hardly blinked though as he ran in, helping Gwen to her feet, "Come, we haven't a moment to lose," he led them out of the cell and down a dark tunnel, running as fast as they could when they heard the sound of footsteps and shouts behind them, their cell had been found empty.

"Follow this tunnel," Lancelot handed Gwen to Marayna, "It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."

Gwen reached out and grabbed his arm, "I am _not_ leaving you."

"Neither of us are," Marayna greed.

"You _must_," he insisted.

"No," Gwen cried, tears in her eyes, "I will not leave you here to die!"

Lancelot turned to her, gently touching her cheek, wiping away a tear as it fell, "I would die for you 100 times over. Live for me," he whispered, "Or everything that I am has been for nothing."

Gwen pulled him to her, kissing him soundly, "As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade."

He smiled, kissing her again, "Run," he turned to Marayna, trusting her to see Gwen safely out, "Don't stop running until you are well away from here. Run. Run!"

He turned, pulling out his sword, bracing himself to fight off Hengist's men as Marayna led the way out, "Don't worry," Marayna whispered to Gwen as she helped her limp along, "As soon as I get you safe, Gwen, I'll go help him…I think it's about time these men learned _not_ to cross or threaten the High Priestess of the Old Religion."

Gwen let out a teary laugh at that, wishing she could be there, she imagined that would be…quite the surprise for the men that the 'weak woman' they thought her to be had such power inside her.

~8~

Marayna sat, stiff with fear, with her back to Lancelot's in the cage once more. She'd managed to get Gwen to the edge of the forest, the girl telling her to go back for Lancelot as she ambled to a tree to sit, and she had…only to purposefully let herself get captured in the process so that she'd be taken to the already-captured Lancelot to help free him. Now both she AND Lancelot were stuck in the cage, Hengist before them, both of them tied up. NOT something she wanted, she'd been hoping to be brought before the man, not put in the cage. Because the cage meant the Wilderin...it meant rats.

Why did it have to be rats?!

"What do you say?!" Hengist asked his men, "Shall I spare them?"

The bandits laughed at such a thing, "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Lancelot," Marayna called softly so only he could hear.

"Yes?" the man glanced over his shoulder, hearing a tremble in her voice.

"Get ready. I...really hate rats."

He nodded, feeling her stiffen, feeling his ties loosening, knowing she was going to use more magic to get them out.

"Release the Wilderin!" Hengist ordered…

Only for the two of them to jump up, freed of their binds, Marayna about to blast the rats back as they entered, NEEDING to get them as far away from her as possible because if they so much as got near her she was going to scream and she would be NO help at all to Lancelot. If she could just…get them away from her, keep them back, stop them before they raced out at her…if she didn't have to SEE them…she'd be ok…

Right?

But before she could so much as move to do that two men jumped into the cage, pulling off their masks to reveal Arthur and Merlin were there.

"Wonderful," Marayna muttered, no magic now, there went the advantage…and then she stiffened…realizing that without the advantage…the rats were going to attack.

Not good.

SO not good…

"Arthur!" Lancelot shouted as Arthur tossed him a sword he'd nicked off a guard before pulling Marayna behind him, knowing how she felt about the smallest of rats and these were enormous!

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur called as they fought, Merlin keeping Marayna behind him as well, able to hear the boy trying to calm down his sister as the really rather giant RATS got nearer to them. This was probably the worst thing that could have happened for a girl who was terrified of rats and all he could think about was getting them out of there as fast as possible.

"I came to save Gwen. What about you?"

"I came to save Mara."

"Where _is_ Gwen?" Merlin looked around.

"Safe," Marayna panted, "I got her out…should have stayed out, Merlin…" she clutched his arm tightly, "There're rats…"

"I know," he swallowed, holding her tightly against him, "I know Aya, I'm here…" his attempts to calm her were cut off when he saw Hengist ready a crossbow at Arthur, "_Ic bebíede fealle!_"

The chandelier above the man crashed down, Hengist leaping to the side, narrowly avoiding it.

"The tunnel," Arthur called, grabbing Marayna's hand and pulling her off, knowing the girl would be scared stiff and the only way to get her moving would be to physically pull her…something he doubted Merlin would be able to do, "That's our only chance. Let's go!"

"After them!" Hengist ordered his men as the group ran off.

"I'll hold them off," Lancelot offered as they reached the tunnels, Marayna able to breathe now they were away from the rats.

Marayna turned, knowing Gwen had asked her to protect Lancelot, and looked back, her eyes flashing gold as a rope broke and the gate that blocked the tunnel fell, trapping Hengist and his men with the Wilderin, keeping Lancelot from going back in the process.

Lancelot smiled and they took off again, all of them getting down the end of the tunnel where the end was blocked by locked bars, Arthur pulled out his sword and swung, hacking away at a chain that would release them.

"Good to see you both," Lancelot patted Merlin on the back before looking at Arthur, "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us," Arthur grunted, getting through the chains and leading them out, reaching back to take Marayna's hand, "Got to keep moving."

~8~

That night the five of them sat around a campfire in the woods, Arthur staring at Marayna as she tended to Gwen's ankle, Merlin helping her as Lancelot sat beside him, "I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the two of you," Lancelot commented.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant," Arthur remarked.

"Servan_t_," Lancelot frowned at the singular.

"Servant_s_," he corrected.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway."

"Truth is…I um, only came because Morgana begged me to help Gwen," Arthur tried to play it off.

Lancelot, though, saw right through that, "Arthur, you already told me you came to rescue Marayna."

Arthur glanced at him, having hoped that Lancelot would forget that part, before nodding, not noticing Marayna look over, having heard everything.

~8~

Later that same night, Arthur sat up, keeping watch as Lancelot and Gwen slept, curled close beside each other, Merlin finally resting as well, the adrenaline of saving his sister having spent him once it wore off.

"You came for me?" a voice said behind him as Marayna moved to sit on a log right next to him.

Arthur took a breath, before finally admitting, "Yes."

"You, they far-too-loyal son, risked making your dear old dad angry…for a servant?"

"No, I risked it for YOU," he looked at her meaningfully.

She blinked, "Why?" before holding her breath, this might just be the moment she'd been waiting for.

He looked at her intently, at her features flickering in the firelight, looking beautiful in Morgana's gown, it…fit her, "I love you Mara," he finally told her, whispered though it was in the silence of the night, "I just…couldn't let any harm befall you. I couldn't let you be even more hurt than you already were. I know Hengist, I couldn't let him…" he couldn't say it, couldn't even let himself think about her possibly being killed, "When I knew you didn't know the true depth of my feelings for you. I really do love you Marayna."

She smiled at that and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to keep watch.

Arthur smiled as well, knowing that though she hadn't kissed him, she forgave him and she understood him and his affections now. He didn't need words returned to him to know that as he rested his head on hers as well.

~8~

Morgana ran out into the courtyard, having been watching from her window for their return, seeing Marayna and Gwen hop off Merlin and Arthur's horses, their own horses having been found roaming the woods by the search party, pulling them both into a tight hug.

Gwen hugged her back, needing it as Lancelot _hadn't_ joined them, claiming that he needed to regain the honor he'd lost in when he lost his faith as well. That he wanted to be that man once more, a man who deserved her love, and left to find himself for her.

"Arthur," a vice called and he spotted his father standing on the stairs, his arms crossed, looking none too pleased.

"Father," Arthur took a breath, stepping up to his father, prepared for a scolding.

So he was understandably surprised when his father put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "I'm proud of you," he told him.

Arthur blinked, "But…I risked my life for servants?" he shook his head.

Uther looked down at the women below, before returning his attention to his son, knowing why he'd done what eh had, he too had undertaken some...rather questionable adventures in the past when he'd been young and a woman was involved, but instead he said another truth, "You did what you believed was right, and did so with conviction. That is what makes a great king."

Arthur just gaped as his father turned and headed back into the castle, leaving his shocked son behind. Arthur though, started to smile, realizing…his father had just told him he believed he'd be a great king. He looked over at Marayna, smiling with her brother and the women, and couldn't help but think…yes, he just might be one day…if he had a rather remarkable woman at his side as Queen.

A/N: Awww, resolution for our favorite couple ^-^ And, speaking of, the winner for pairing name is...Arayna :) Woo! Now if we could just get him to propose like Merlin did...I hope you liked that little surprise ;)

Congrats to all who guessed it for the last chapter, it was a Knight's Tale yup ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Oh I SO agree, women rule ;) We'll see quite a bit of that the closer Arthur and Marayna get ;)

My Sherlock story's been updated through Series 3 with Welcome Holmes ;) I can't update more than that till Series 4 comes out as a spinoff I have planned needs to wait till the show is officially over :)

Lol, Arthur is SO thick, but he finally worked it out :) I'd say 11 is my favorite too, 10 will always be special as he was my first Doctor, but 11 grew on me :)

I try to make the chapters as long as I can, but sometimes the characters get frustrated and shout at me to just 'get the point across, I want to slap Arthur sooner!' lol :)


	8. To Prevent War

To Prevent War

Morgana was sitting in her chambers, at her vanity, the basin set up before her, the water clear and calm within…though her gaze was not on its reflective surface at all but more on the hands clasped in her lap. She smiled softly to herself as she looked at the ring on her finger. It was a simple band really, no gems or jewels or anything that would indicate it was more than just another piece of jewelry she owned and had decided to start wearing, nothing that would indicate what it symbolized for her and Merlin. It wasn't gold, it was more simple metal, but it didn't matter to her, because it was the intention behind it not what it was made of that meant something to her. It was plain, in comparison to the other rings she'd worn in her life, but that was just on the outside, on the inside was an inscription in the Old Tongue, one she had, admittedly, needed Marayna's help to translate.

Marayna was the only one she had told of her 'betrothal' to Merlin, not even Gwen knew, and it wasn't that she didn't trust her long-time friend, but just…protection. The more people knew about her and Merlin, the more dangerous it would be for him. She trusted Gwen with her life, she did, but she and Merlin were trying to keep as tight lipped about it as they could be, until such a time came where they could freely express their love. She knew Merlin had told Arthur, she saw no danger in Arthur knowing given the man's own feelings for Marayna, and…she had told Marayna herself and Merlin knew now that she had. It hadn't been her intention to alert the woman to her 'engagement' but…she'd been desperate to know what the inscription on her ring meant and she would have been mortified to ask Gaius given what she now knew it meant.

_For all the days of my life to come, to the end of time itself, my love for you shall grow only stronger_.

She'd blushed profusely at that, her heart thudding so hard in her chest that she'd been quite sure that everyone she passed when she'd left Marayna in the stables had heard it. She'd been on a mission from the moment Marayna told her what it meant, strode through the halls of the castle till she reached Arthur's chambers, knowing Merlin was inside cleaning the floors as Arthur trained with the knights. She'd half-thrown the door open, startling him, made him jump to his feet actually…only to rush right up to him and snog him to within an inch of his sanity.

It had been quite the pleasant experience for the both of them, but she'd just had to express how touched she was by his words, by the words etched into the ring she wore, his promise of his love for her. It made it all the more real to her, the confirmation of his love being in such a permanent fixture as to be inscribed in metal. She smiled even now as she thought back on that moment, absently twisting the ring on her finger. She had taken to wearing it, as saddened as she was by it, on her right hand instead of her left, on her ring finger though. It was the only way she could wear it and feel like she was honoring Merlin's commitment to her without giving away enough to see him executed for having asked her the most wonderful question that ever existed. If she wore it on her left hand…Uther would surely notice. The king didn't not see much past his own nose but…there WERE certain things he did observe, and something like a ring on her left hand, on that finger, would surely clue him in to something going on.

"I'm not quite sure that you'd be able to see the future in metal," a voice said behind her, a hint of amusement to it, "But I can ask the Dragon if you'd like."

She smiled, turning in her chair to see Merlin leaning against the doorway to her room before stepping in, "Merlin," she greeted, getting up and moving to kiss him quickly.

She loved that, how that was how they said hello now, when they were as private as they could be, or around those who knew about their relationship. It was so much more enjoyable than a simple word, that simple action. She loved how intimate it was, she loved how either of them could initiate it and the other never felt awkward about returning it. Merlin was SO different from the other men she'd known throughout her life. Most would be stiff and rigid around their women, warding off displays of affection even behind closed doors with few friends around. But Merlin...he seemed proud that she had selected him, he seemed touched and grateful and appreciative and she knew he'd never turn down her affections. She love that so much, to know she could look at him and he would blush so openly, that he loved her that much he didn't care who saw...well, who saw that wouldn't have him executed for it. It meant the world to her that he did that.

"You've been practicing," he nodded at the basin, "Seems like every time I come to see you you're scrying."

She laughed at that, taking his hand to lead him to the edge of her bed to sit beside him, "Well, I've not known about my magic all my life," she remarked, "The sooner I can get the visions under control, the sooner I can truly focus on my healing."

She'd been taking lessons with Gaius a few times a week, studying anatomy with him, sometimes he would even bring in small animals for her to get her healing energy out on. Other times she'd walk through the Lower Towns and visit a few of Gaius's clients with him. The men and women were always so touched when the Lady Morgana took time to visit them and see how they were feeling, they hardly ever thought it odd when she'd reach out and touch their arms or hold their hands. She'd found that she could, little by little, expend her healing energy to the sick of Camelot. She couldn't risk healing them entirely, not only because that would be rather suspicious if a man who'd lost his leg sudden regrew it, but also because she knew she wasn't at that level yet. But she could make them feel better if only slightly, and since Gaius visited to distribute medicine, the men and women believed it to be his tonics working instead of her magic at play.

It was the safest way she could utilize her healing till she could master water. She was sure that, once she'd managed to learn to scry with water completely, that her nightmares would be at an end and she would be able to focus on her healing. It was coming easier, the scrying, the visions, but she knew she still had a way to go. There were still quite a few things to learn and not a lot of opportunity or time to learn them. She had to be extremely careful not to spend more time in her rooms than normal, to not have Gwen fetch her fresh water more than she should, to not be caught staring intently into the basin should Arthur come bursting into her rooms. For all his complaints of how Merlin and Marayna constantly did that to him, enter without knocking, he did it quite a bit to her as well.

"Well don't work too hard," Merlin nudged her, "Otherwise the day'll come where you won't need my help all the sooner."

She looked at him gently for that, "That day will never come," she reached up to touch his cheek, her thumb stroking it, "I will always need you."

He beamed at that, "Just like I'll need you."

She let out a soft scoff at that, "I've no idea what you'd need ME for…"

"Well, the obvious," he joked, "Your visions and healing will be the salvation of Camelot one day, I'm sure of it," but then he grew more serious, wanting her to know it wasn't just the magic he needed her for, "Your smile, I doubt I could go even a day without seeing you smiling so lovely at me," she smiled at that, "It brightens my day Gana in ways you couldn't imagine."

"I think I could," she murmured, "I love your grin as well."

He smiled at her for that one too, "There's your heart, your passion, your determination. You make me want to take a stand with your bravery Gana. You make me want to do better, learn more, so I can help you more. You make me want to practice my magic, and…be the Archmage the Druids prophesize me to be, to be…to be worthy of you…"

"You're MORE than worthy of me Merlin," she took his hand, squeezing it.

"According to them…the Archmage is like a king to the magical realm," he reminded her, "We both know that, despite Arthur and Marayna being whatever it is they are, no one would question the prince. YOU…you they'd look at differently for lowering yourself to loving a servant."

"Merlin, don't say that…"

"I don't believe it," he reassured her, squeezing her hand back, "I believe you love who you love and are truly blessed for them to love you back," he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "But I don't want others to think that of you or look at you differently. If…if magic ever were to return, then they'd see that we're equal in status."

"We've always been equal," she told him, "Just in different ways."

He smiled at that, "And I need that too," he nodded, "Your love sustains me Gana, you and Aya and my mother, are the most important women in my life and…you've taken the highest position among them."

It hurt, it actually hurt just a little to admit that. It had always been him and Marayna, since they were children, the two of them against the world. But…they had grown stronger as they lived in Camelot, they'd grown wiser and…they'd grown apart, and that was alright. Because while they were enormously important to each other still, while they depended on each other…they weren't alone any longer. They both had people who loved them just as much, people who would do anything for them, and…that sort of emotion deserved to be returned and those people deserved their dedication and commitment in equal parts. Even though it meant sacrificing some of their bonds with each other, it meant forging new ones with others.

Their mother used to say that people would enter their lives for a reason, because those people were the ones they needed in order to grow into the people they were meant to be. He could admit that he and his sister had grown more for knowing Arthur and Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot and Gaius too. They were different people than they were when they'd first arrived, and they knew their journey was FAR from over, there would still be quite a lot left to do and experience. But they'd get to do it with more people there to support and encourage them, to help strengthen them in ways they wouldn't be able to as mere siblings. And that was ok, because they would always be there for each other, they just…had to be there for others as well.

"You're the most important in my life too," she admitted quietly, a faint blush on her cheeks at hearing what he'd said.

Merlin looked at her a moment longer before leaning in and kissing her gently, "You've no idea how happy that makes me," he murmured to her under his breath as he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers.

She smiled at that, pleased, and patted his chest where her hand was resting, "I think…I might have almost gotten the water scrying," she told him.

"But it's only been a few months…" he blinked, pulling back to look at her, seeing her beaming proudly at herself and laughed gently, "You are a wonder Gana."

She nodded and stood, "Come on, let me show you," she took his hand and led him back to her vanity, sitting down before it with him standing behind her but just to the side. She took a breath, resting her hands on either side of the basin, and leaned in to look.

It…took a while, that was one thing she was trying to work on, making the visions more instant. When powerful ones were coming, she could look and see it quite quickly, but other times when she was just looking for practice or to keep on top of things…it took longer. She knew that she'd only have mastered the foreseeing when she'd manage to look at the water with a thought in mind and see it happen almost instantly. She couldn't wait till she got to that point though.

Merlin was patient as ever with her when she wished to show her progress to him, he had done as much research as he could about what it meant to be a Seer, had tried to help her and support her, keep her calm as well when she got frustrated with how long it was taking her to succeed or improve. He had to admit, he rather liked when she got frustrated about how long it was taking, it meant he got to be there for her and hold her and just whisper in her ear till she calmed. He loved those moments.

Morgana stared intently into the basin, watching the waters, seeing what she knew meant the start of a vision appearing. Often she saw the water start to shimmer even though it wasn't actually moving, and then it would ripple, the images appearing in the center as though the source of the ripple itself. She frowned though at what she saw, watching as a small party of cloaked figures walked through the woods, dark black cloaks over them, hiding them in the shadows, it was nightfall, and they were close. She could recognize some of the surroundings, they were near Camelot! Likely only a night's distance away, they'd be there by morning if they kept up their pace which they seemed likely to do.

She gasped, seeing one throw out their hand before them, their eyes flashing and cutting a path in the bush ahead of them, clearly on a war path. Their expressions…she recognized them all too well from when Uther, and later Arthur, would go out to battle…war was coming, an _attack_ was coming…

She pulled back, nearly falling back into her chair as he panted. Merlin was kneeling before her in an instant, taking her hands, "Morgana what's wrong?" he asked her, knowing that whatever it was she'd seen had scared her.

"There's a group of sorcerers," she winced, "Or…magic users," she corrected, unable to tell if they were sorcerers or warlocks just from her look, "They're coming to Camelot, Merlin…" she swallowed hard, "I think they mean to attack."

Merlin let out a breath before nodding, standing, "We need to stop them," he looked at her, "If they attack, it'll just drive Uther into another round of paranoia, if they attack…" he shook his head, "It'll just hurt the progress Arthur's made in accepting that not all magic is evil."

His sister kept him abreast of the small discussions she had with Arthur, the ones that he wasn't there for, where the prince would make strides in trying to remain unbiased towards magic, unlike his father. They both knew that Arthur had agreed that it was the person who made the choice in how to use their magic, but they also knew that, given how many 'evil' sorcerers attacked Camelot, that he was likely of the persuasion that the majority of them WERE naturally evil instead, that only a handful were good, and while he'd try to wait and determine which sort a person was…an attack would NOT help them any.

Morgana took a breath and stood as well, "I saw them approaching from the east," she told him, "They'll be here by morning," she warned, "Whatever we do, we need to hurry…"

"No, Morgana," he shook his head, "You can't…"

"I can, and I will," she cut in, giving him a pointed look, "You and Rayna are teaching me magic Merlin, healing mostly, yes, but…if someone is attacking my home, I WILL defend it. And…" she took his hand, "If you or Rayna were harmed…I can heal you."

He sighed, but had to nod, it would be unfair to teach her the magic that could be used to stop the sorcerers and then refuse to let her use it. This could be one of the rare times where she'd be able to practice the more…non-healing magic that they'd been teaching her. Healing was all well and good, fantastic really, but it was hardly useful in defending herself if she were attacked.

"Ok," he nodded, squeezing her hand, "But we have to hurry…"

He turned and pulled her out of the room, forcing himself to let go of her hand when they reached the hall, the two of them walking briskly to the physician's chambers where Marayna was helping Gaius, both of them knowing that Gaius and Marayna would be better able to help form a plan. Gaius had…unfortunately…had experience with numerous attacks in the past and Marayna, well…she'd always been the fighter of the two of them. Between the four of them, he was sure they'd be able to work out some way to keep the attack from reaching Camelot

~8~

"Oh, Arthur," Morgana offered the prince a smile as she ran into him on the steps, literally, she was rushing up them in an effort to get to his rooms before he went to dine with the king. She had already confronted Uther with the 'plan' that she, Merlin, Marayna, and Gaius had come up with for dealing with the small army heading for Camelot, it would require her not to be at dinner that night and, since she wouldn't be there, she had to make sure that she spoke to Arthur before the next morning when it would be too late.

"Morgana?" he eyed her, seeing she was a bit flushed, as though she'd run the entire way, "I had no idea you were so eager to escort me to dinner," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "I would rather eat sand," she commented, before sighing, "I wanted to ask you a favor…"

"I am NOT escorting you to browse the wares of the market," he cut in. He'd made the mistake of going 'shopping' with her once before…worst day of his life and he was NOT about to do that again.

"Not that," she huffed, getting irritated with how he kept cutting her off, "I merely wanted to ask if I might borrow Merlin and Rayna tomorrow."

"Merlin and Mara?" he frowned.

"Yes, for the day if it's not too much trouble."

He crossed his arms, "Why?"

"I wish to visit my father's grave once more and…"

"Morgana you were nearly kidnapped the last time you did that," granted it had been quite a few weeks ago, but it was too near to the last event for him or his father to feel safe allowing her to attempt it again. No doubt Hengist had survived the Wilderin attack and would be out for revenge, "Mara WAS kidnapped…"

"And the ones who did had no idea who I was until they saw the armed guard attending me," she countered, she'd gathered enough of that from Kendrick's reaction to her along with what Marayna had told her of how the man claimed Hengist had never seen 'the Lady Morgana' before. It was safe to assume that Kendrick might not have known who she was either, "It was my dress, my guard, that gave me away Arthur."

"And that's why you wish to go with Merlin and Mara? Servants are what, less conspicuous?"

"Exactly," she nodded, "I've already asked Rayna to borrow one of her dresses, I'll look the part of a servant too. We plan to walk as well, perhaps bring one horse with us…"

"Which is why you need them for the entire day," he realized. The trip to her father's grave was not long by horse, but could take an entire day to go there and back on foot.

"Yes," she said shortly, truly starting to get irritated now by how he kept cutting her off, "I trust them both to look out for me and…"

"I shall go with you."

Morgana's jaw tensed, an inch away from punching him in the face if he didn't stop interrupting her, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Arthur you couldn't pass as a servant if your life depended on it," she rolled her eyes, "I'm hardly about to let you attempt the same with MY life on the line."

"And YOU could pass for one as well?" he scoffed.

"I fared better in Ealdor than YOU did," she reminded him, "And I've not a head as big as yours,_ I_ have the ability to act humble when needed. Or have you forgotten all the times I've 'apologized' to Uther."

Arthur frowned at that, he did NOT like this plan. He shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous Morgana, father would never allo…"

"I've already spoken to Uther," SHE cut HIM off this time, "He's agreed so long as I take the fastest horse with us. He made me swear that I'd leave Merlin and Rayna behind to escape."

Arthur's jaw tensed at that, NOT liking that at all either, "It's still too dangerous."

"Arthur please," she whispered, resorting to her last trick to get him to just agree to her plan, blinking as she felt tears in her eyes, "You are blessed with being able to see your father every day of your life. Mine was cruelly taken away from me too soon. We are both motherless, and I pray you shall never suffer losing Uther before his time," she swallowed, sniffling, "I just…I miss father so much…"

Arthur sighed, "Don't…don't…cry," he grimaced at the word, when Morgana's blue eyes filled with tears like that…it reminded him far too much of Marayna's own eyes, even if they were a different shade of blue, "I'm sorry if my concerns upset you, it's…" he struggled to say it, not very adept at speaking from his heart, "You are like a sister to me and I do not want to see you harmed."

Morgana was thankful that she'd had enough sense when Hengist's men had tried to kidnap her to heal the cuts and scrapes on her face before she'd run into Merlin and Arthur, had he or Uther seen her so harmed, they would NEVER allow her to do this.

"I thank you for your worry," she smiled, wiping at her eyes slightly, "But you have nothing to fear Arthur, I trust Merlin and Rayna with my life. As do YOU I'm sure."

Arthur let out a breath at that, nodding, "I do."

And he did, the two servants, as infuriating and confusing as they were, had proven themselves numerous times over to be just daft enough to give their lives to protect those they cared for. Not something he wanted to think of Marayna doing, both because he was afraid of what it might lead him to do if she were harmed like in the joust, but also because he didn't want to think of her ever having to give her life for anyone ever.

He sighed, shaking his head, "I wish you a safe journey," he offered.

Morgana smiled, "Thank you," before she picked up her skirt and continued up the stairs to her chambers, where she knew Merlin and Marayna would be waiting to go over the last few details of their plan.

This was, she was quite certain, the first time any of them were about to fight a magical battle against so many enemies. They needed all the planning and advantages as they could get.

~8~

Morgana led the way through the woods, two horses following close behind her with Merlin and Marayna upon each of them. There was little chance that Arthur would wander into the stables and go looking for the horses that had been taken, well, not in the general stables though. It was why Marayna was not currently riding Bartok but another random horse from the stables. Arthur wouldn't go in there and if he did, he wouldn't think much of an empty stall or two. They'd needed the horses, they needed to head off the sorcerers before they got too close to Camelot, and they had to hurry.

Morgana slowed as they reached a small clearing, not really a meadow but more just a wider area where there were fewer trees, a small stream to the side. She nodded to herself, recognizing it from her vision, and got off her horse, Merlin and Marayna following suit.

"This is it?" Merlin asked her as the siblings made their way over to the noble woman, each of them were wearing the Druidic cloaks that had been gifted to them, hoping that seeing such a color and make might deter the sorcerers from outright attacking and instead allow for a conversation to be started instead.

Morgana nodded, "It's here," she agreed, "I saw it, this is where they'll have to cross to reach Camelot."

"At least it doesn't look like they arrived yet," Marayna commented, nodding out at the clearing, "The grass is untrodden, the twigs on the bushes unbroken and the animals aren't distur…what are you looking at me like that for?" she frowned when she saw Merlin smirking at her.

"Oh, no reason," he grinned, "Just…I didn't think you paid attention when Arthur tried to teach us hunting and tracking."

She rolled her eyes, "I only pay attention to what I need to know or what might be useful," she responded, "I don't know or care to skin a rabbit, but I DO like to know the methods he uses to follow people so that, if I ever needed to, I could create a false trail," she nudged him, "Came in rather useful when you both went to see the Druids, didn't it?"

Merlin had to nod at that, it really had, if it hadn't been for her, barring her first flub in forgetting to place footprints in the dirt, Arthur and the knights would have surely gone after them as they'd fled the Druid camp.

"They'll be here soon though," Morgana commented, staring out across the clearing, they could feel it just then, the silence descending on them. Animals were always more sensitive to magic, it was like they could feel it approaching and quieted down to avoid being targeted by those with it, or quieted in respect of something so essential to nature itself.

"Right," Merlin nodded, looking at the two, "Ready?"

"For this?" Morgana swallowed, "I try to be."

"I am MORE than ready," Marayna smirked, quite the contrast to Morgana's hesitation, "You've seen Merlin's magic more than mine Morgana, believe me…THIS…this is my area to shine."

Morgana frowned as she watched Marayna stride forward a little more into the clearing and looked at Merlin, confused. He rubbed the back of his neck, realizing just how true those words were. In the course of their time at Camelot…it was more so them trying to scramble to protect Arthur, to defend against an attack, to protect people and stop things…it was always small things too. It was HIS area to shine when it came to reactive magic, like creating shields or getting people to drop their weapons. It was Marayna's area when it was an actual attack, when SHE was attacking and fighting back. His sister had always been more that sort, the one likely to punch you than to ignore you, it came through in her magic as well.

"Aya's always been the fighter out of the two of us," he offered Morgana, "She hasn't much had a chance to use her magic on the, um, offensive?"

Morgana nodded, that made sense…she too had noticed a difference in Merlin and Marayna's personalities and their magical abilities as well. And it was true, Marayna always seemed to have more control over her magic and…it made sense as well, she'd seen Arthur training his men, teaching them to control their moves, to maintain their calm and their heads and to attack with precision, it seemed to be a trait most fighters had. She, despite her ability to fight with a sword, was more like Merlin, she never did so with the intent and purpose to attack but more to defend.

"Come on," Merlin reached out and took her left hand in his right, leading her over to his sister, moving so he was standing between the two women, facing the edge of the clearing.

A few moments later, they all inhaled, feeling the magic of so large a group approaching before they actually saw them. There were 16 of them from what they could see, which did NOT bode well for them in being only 3 strong. But it seemed their very presence, the sight of the three of them standing there, blocking the pat, their cloaks on and hoods up, was enough to at least give the sorcerers pause.

They stood firm, watching as the sorcerers approached, more warily than before, coming to a stop a small distance across from them, enough to be heard if spoken at a louder volume, but not close enough to be attacked or ambushed.

The three of them looked at each other before reaching up and pulling their hoods down, "What quarrel have you with Camelot?" Morgana called to them.

The sorcerers shifted, "What is there to say we make way for Camelot?" one in the middle countered.

Morgana took a breath as Merlin took her hand, "She has _seen_ it."

The intonation was not lost on the sorcerers who stiffened at that, realizing a Seer stood before them.

"We are aware of your intentions," Marayna added, "So do not try to lie to us. We merely wish to know WHY you plan to attack Camelot."

"For what purpose?" a man on the end scoffed, "You think you'd be able to stop us if you disagree with our reason?"

"No," Merlin agreed.

"But we could make your numbers smaller," Marayna threatened.

"Please," Morgana cut in, trying to keep the peace, "I have already seen what will come of this," she fibbed just a little, hoping it might deter them, "You'd best turn back now and leave Camelot in peace."

The men started laughing, a few female voices mixed into it. They had not removed their own hoods and so they couldn't be sure how many women were there or even what the sorcerers looked like, "Are you mad?" a woman sneered, "Leave Uther, the slayer of our kin, in peace? What peace has he ever afforded us?!"

"It is not the peace Uther has afforded that you should concern yourselves with, but the peace his SON will afford you in the future," Marayna stated, making them fall silent.

"Please," Merlin begged, "Arthur is not like his father, he is slowly seeing the error in Uther's judgment, he already regrets the Purge," he winced seeing the sorcerers stiffen at the reminder of that, "But if you attack now, if you use magic to do so…" he shook his head, "That will not soften Arthur's heart to your plight, it will harden it against you."

"We care not for ANY Pendragon," another woman on the opposite end spat, "They shall burn as they burned our families!"

"ARTHUR did no such thing," Morgana took a step forward to defend the man who was like her brother…only for that step to seal their fate.

The sorcerers attacked instantly, interpreting her move as a threat against them, as the first beginnings of an attack meant to end them and fought back before a true attack could even be launched.

Merlin leapt forward, throwing out his hand, his eyes flashing as a shield went up. It shocked the sorcerers for only a moment, to see not just a Seer but another with magic, powerful magic, standing on the side of Camelot. It was that shock that allowed Marayna the chance she needed to make her own move. She ran forwards, flicking both hands out, her eyes flashing too as the sorcerers went flying back, most of them, she'd missed a few that were too far away.

The group landed with a huff, but those who were still standing began to attack back with a vengeance. Morgana stayed behind the siblings, watching the army opposing them, trying to use her magic as best she could, to deflect an object, to knock someone over, to do anything she could as the two worked in tandem. It was in that moment that their kinship had never been more clear as they worked as though one.

Marayna's eyes hardly returned to their normal color as she launched attack after attack, sent rocks flying, branches smacking around, pushed people back, all the while her brother had her back, covering her, creating shields and invisible walls, exploding rocks that had been launched at her and shifting fireballs away from her. Morgana gasped as she stumbled back, feeling the ground start to shake as Marayna began to mumble in the Old Tongue, seeing the familiar fire starting to appear in the girl's hand, starting to travel up her arms.

"Aya don't!" Merlin shouted at her, the sorcerers seeming to realize exactly what she was about to do, half-awed and half-terrified as she began to conjure a firefiend right before their very eyes.

One of the sorcerers acted quickly, this time trying more human methods for an attack, launching an arrow at her from a bow they'd been carrying, Merlin distracted in fear of his sister…allowing it to strike her in the leg.

Marayna cried out in pain, falling to her knees as the arrow stuck out of her thigh…only for something no one was expecting to happen…the sorcerers, Merlin and Morgana as well, winced, their hands flying to their heads as what felt like a sharp pain and what sounded like a high-pitched note rang out in their minds. The sorcerers were panting when the note faded, staring at Marayna in horror as she tried to snap the end of the arrow off so it wasn't a giant shaft sticking out of her…before they turned and fled back the way they'd come as fast as they possibly could.

"Ow," Marayna started rocking back and forth as she clutched at her leg, "Ow, ow, ow…"

Merlin and Morgana scrambled to her side, ignoring the fleeing sorcerers for now, right at that moment…Marayna was more important, she had an ARROW sticking out of her!

"Aya!" Merlin cried, falling to his knees beside her as Morgana rushed over, dropping to a kneel, trying to help her, trying to heal her.

"We need to get the arrow out," Morgana told them.

"Can't we just…leave it there?" Marayna tried to jest, knowing without a doubt that it would hurt infinitely more to take the arrow out than it did going in.

"Sorry, but no."

"It'll be alright Aya…" Merlin reached out for it, seeming as though about to pull it out of her, when she grabbed his hand.

"Merlin…you're my brother, and you know I think you're a genius," she began, "But this is one of those very, VERY rare times where you might just be a bit of an idiot…" he looked at her with a frown, "You have magic…USE it."

Merlin blinked, offering her an apologetic wince, before he put his hand gently on the shaft of the arrow, focusing as much as he could on it…

Morgana watched as his eyes flashed gold and the arrow seemed to literally disappear, "That's amazing," she breathed, making Merlin smile slightly at the praise, though both were still worried for Marayna, without the arrow in her…the wound had started to bleed.

"Yes, it's wonderful," the girl remarked dryly, "But my leg is now bleeding and I'm starting to lose feeling in it, I'd really very much appreciate if you could heal me Morgana."

Morgana shook her head, "Sorry," she murmured, before placing her hands on either side of Marayna's wound, applying just a bit of pressure, ignoring the blood seeping out onto her hands, trying to ignore Marayna's wince of pain, as she focused on healing the wound, doing as she had with Mordred and picturing it closing, picturing it healing…the wound was deep, she knew that no matter what she did, it would still be quite sore and tender for Marayna, but she could at least stop the bleeding and heal the wound as much as she could.

Marayna let out a breath, feeling the wound close. It stung terribly, but it was over relatively quickly, thankfully Morgana's ability to heal was quicker than her vision seeing in a bowl of water, "Thanks," she swallowed, seeing the wound disappear.

Merlin pulled out a rag from his pocket, offering it to Morgana to wipe as much of the blood off her hands as she could, before he took it from her and did the same to Marayna's leg. Luckily she had decided to wear her leggings and white tunic on this outing and there was no dress or layers of it to bloody. The black fabric of her leggings hid the blood stains and left just a hole which could easily be repaired.

Marayna looked over in the direction the sorcerers had disappeared to, "Why'd they run?" she had to ask.

"I don't care," Merlin shook his head, "As long as they won't come back, I'm glad they're gone."

"Come on," Morgana reached out to help Marayna up, putting one of the girl's arms over her shoulder, Merlin doing the same, "Let's get you back to Camelot and I can see if they'll be returning."

Marayna nodded, using them as a crutch as she tried to walk, only for a searing pain to shoot up her leg with each step. It seemed Morgana had only been able to close the wound and not fully heal it, it hurt, badly. They'd only made it a few steps though when they heard someone, quite a few someones, running through the woods behind them. They spun around, Merlin moving in front of the two women, ready to throw up a shield if it ended up being more sorcerers…only to let out a breath when he saw a few of the Druids from the camp instead.

"Emrys!" one gasped, dropping to a quick curtsey, "Where is Reesa?! What happened to her?"

"What?" Merlin blinked, shocked that they knew such a thing. With Marayna behind him, her wound, or the evidence of it, wasn't visible.

"Apologies," the man they recognized as Aglain stepped up, "But we felt the danger to your sister and…"

"What do you mean," Marayna stepped out from behind Merlin to face the Druids, "You 'felt' the danger?"

"My Lady," Aglain smiled at seeing her relatively unharmed and bowed his head a moment, "We felt the attack upon you," he brought a hand to his forehead, "Like a…"

"Sharp pain and high noise?" Merlin guessed.

"Yes."

"What was that?" Morgana frowned, "I've never felt that before and I don't think Merlin did either."

"You would not have," Aglain agreed, "It is magic's way of alerting those with her gift that are nearby of an attack on the High Priestess."

Marayna blinked, "I've been attacked and hurt plenty of times before and that's never happened."

"But you were never attacked in such a way BEFORE you claimed your inheritance as the High Priestess, were you?" Aglain gave her a knowing look.

"I've been stabbed with a sharpened lance," she deadpanned.

"Not by a magic-user though," Aglain explained, "It is meant to be a warning to us when you are in danger via magic."

"But it was an arrow that struck her," Merlin frowned.

"The wound has not healed properly, has it?"

"No," Morgana swallowed, feeling guilty about that, she could tell from Marayna's wincing and hobbling that it hadn't .

"It was enchanted to prevent such a thing," one of the others that had come with Aglain added.

"So I'm going to be stuck limping around for weeks?" Marayna groaned, making the three other Druids smile, it was rare they got to see the prophesized High Priestess act so like a child.

"I am afraid so," Aglain gave her an apologetic smile.

"Wonderful," she grumbled.

He let out a soft chuckle, before falling serious once more, "I offer my sincerest apologies, High Priestess, that we were unable to attend you sooner. Our own Seers did not spot this threat until it was too late. They were using a cloaking spell to hide themselves from us."

Merlin blinked, "But Gana spotted them yesterday."

Aglain nodded his head in respect to Morgana, "The Lady is indeed a powerful Seer then."

Morgana started to smile at that, pleased to know that, despite her struggles with the water scrying, she was still a rather powerful, if not-very-experienced, Seer.

"It's alright Aglain," Marayna waved his apologies off with a sigh, "I've been hurt worse and survived. I'm sure we could have taken the sorcerers alone anyway."

Merlin gave her a look at that.

"Oh alright," she rolled her eyes, "We would have probably ended up riddled with holes," she agreed, "But luck seems to be ever on our side."

"It is not wise to leave everything to luck," one of the women remarked, "You would do well to practice your magics more, Emrys, Reesa."

"We'll…get right on that," Merlin agreed, semi-sarcastic.

"As soon as, you know, we won't lose our head for making a rag float," Marayna added dryly.

Aglain chuckled at that, understanding how hard it was for them to practice their craft within the walls of Camelot, "If ever you need," he offered, "Our camp shall always be open to the Archmage and the High Priestess, to the Seer Morgana as well."

"Thank you Aglain," Morgana smiled at being included in that.

Aglain nodded and turned to go, when Merlin called out, "Is that why they fled?" he asked, "The others? The sorcerers? Because they'd attacked the High Priestess?"

"I believe it is," he agreed, "To attack Reesa, or yourself Emrys, is considered the greatest crime among our people. You two…" he looked at them with a quiet reverence, "You are our only hope in seeing magic restored and our people free to live in peace. It would not do well for us to harm either of you. Nor would we want to, your positions, Archmage and High Priestess, are sacred to us, they are well protected by magic herself. I believe they fled in fear of what they had done and who they had attacked."

Merlin nodded, that was…very helpful to know. Forridel had given them some insight to their positions, to their rank among the magical community, but she hadn't been able to tell them much more about it what with the soldiers after her. They learned a little more about who they were every day.

"Thank you," Marayna added, "For coming to aid us."

"It was our honor," Aglain gave her a small bow, the others curtseying with him, before they turned to leave.

"Now," Marayna looked at the other two, "How do we explain this to Arthur?" she gestured at her leg as she moved to lean against a tree that was right behind her, "It's not like I can say I was shot by an enchanted arrow..."

"Arthur will NEVER allow us to use my father's grave as a means of leaving Camelot alone again," Morgana agreed.

Merlin frowned, "Perhaps we could say you tripped and twisted your ankle?" he suggested, "I hardly think he'll examine it himself and you'd have limped anyway with a sprain. He'd believe you that clumsy too..."

"I'll have you know I am NOT that clumsy, brother dear..." Marayna began to defend...only to eat her words as she literally slid off the tree, unbalanced to the side, and fell to the ground.

Merlin looked down at her a moment, "You realize you just tripped standing in place AND using a tree for support, yes?"

Marayna rolled her eyes, "I'm well aware, yes."

Merlin sighed, looking at his sister, "Come here," he reached out and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, "We need to get you back to Camelot and see if Gaius can brew a potion to help with the pain for now."

"I'm not an invalid Merlin," Marayna rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't need to be carried everywhere."

"Ok then," he moved to put her down, "You can walk to the horse yourself…"

But Marayna squeezed him tighter, keeping him from letting her down as he smirked knowingly at her, "I said I didn't need to be carried _everywhere_," she stressed, a playful smile on her face that made Morgana laugh to see the siblings interacting like that, "To the horse would be just lovely."

Merlin laughed at that, "To the horse it is then," he joked, carrying her on as Morgana smiled, watching them.

She loved that about Merlin, how careful and caring he was with his sister. He was just…the most compassionate, empathetic man she had ever met, so sweet and kind and considerate…truly everything that a good and decent man was meant to be. He was everything any man should aspire to be. And...he was just everything to her as well. She looked down at her ring on her right hand, absently twisting it around her finger, she was everything to him too, and she loved that as well.

A/N: Little bit of a magical showdown for you ;) I think it's fun to think on, if this is the three of them holding their own for a tiny while just at the start of really working on their magic...imagine what they'll be later }:) I'm very excited for the next few chapters though, the troll episodes were my favorite to write, Marayna will have quite the time with it all ;)

No real notes on reviews for the last chapter ;)


	9. Beauty and the Beast - Part 1

Beauty and the Beast (Part 1)

Gaius, Merlin, and Marayna walked through the Lower Town, Merlin holding a set of pots while Marayna held the other set, "Keep up," Gaius called with a small grin at not having to carry the load, "We've got a busy day ahead."

"It's a busy day every day," Merlin grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"You must know uncle, you and Arthur are exhausting us," Marayna added, agreeing with her brother.

They barely had any peace in Camelot recently. If it wasn't one thing it was another and not all of it had to do with magic. If it wasn't a visiting noble it was a beast in the forest, if it wasn't a tournament it was a witch hunt, if it wasn't an illness it was a fire...it was maddening and tiresome. Just a fortnight ago they'd thwarted an army of sorcerers from attacking! Marayna had gotten shot in the leg with an enchanted arrow that prevented the wound from being entirely healed by magic. She'd been left to limp about for quite a while, using Gaius's potions to help her.

"Do stop moaning," Gaius sighed, "At least the work's interesting."

Marayna blinked, "What's interesting about collecting the same pots we collect every Thursday?" she deadpanned.

"Nothing interesting _ever_ happens," Merlin nodded, about to add more about how the most interesting thing had been when they'd found a rock that looked like a sword in one of the pots...when someone grabbed his arm.

"Please, we seek Uther Pendragon," a man in a brown cloak begged, hunched over, as he stepped out from the crowd of people, clutching Merlin's arm tightly, "Where can he be found?" Merlin hesitated in answering, knowing that quite a few people who merely 'wanted an audience' with the king tended to try and kill him. He'd learned from his mistakes in the past and was not about to let anyone near the king without proof of their intent first. The man merely took his hesitation for outright refusal and pressed a seal into Merlin's hand, "We have urgent business with the king!"

"I'm sorry," Gaius stepped up to help his ward, "Any business you have with the king will have to be pursued through the usual channels," he turned to go...only for the light to catch on the seal that Merlin was trying to hand back to the man and he moved back to it, "But this is the seal of the House of Tregor," he looked at the cloaked man intently, "Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me," the man turned, helping a woman in a black cloak over to them, none of them having seen her, for clearly it was a her by her figure, standing in the shadows.

"It belongs to me," a tall, older woman with brown hair said, pulling her hood down to reveal what appeared to be a regal looking woman with dark eyes.

Marayna, however, her eyes widened as she stared at the woman, trying to keep from looking as utterly disgusted as she felt at seeing not a beautiful woman...but a horrid Troll squatting before her. She looked sharply at Merlin and Gaius, but they seemed unable to see it, the two of them just looking at the woman as though she were perfectly ordinary. Marayna swallowed and looked back at the woman. Something like this had happened with Sophia, she'd caught a small glimpse of the Sidhe underneath her appearance. It had just been a brief flicker back then, but...she supposed in taking up the title of High Priestess, it allowed her a bit of a boost in her magic.

She could see the Troll quite clearly and continuously.

But Gaius didn't for he bowed to the woman, "My Lady," he murmured, before hissing at them, "Merlin! Marayna!"

Merlin bowed quickly, but Marayna hesitated in doing the same, her eyes on the woman as she smirked...

~8~

Marayna frowned as she stood in the Main Hall beside her brother and uncle as the woman and her servant were introduced to the king, Arthur and Morgana sitting on their thrones on either side of him as the court was called.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther stared at the woman, wide-eyed, as though he could hardly believe she was truly standing before him, seeming almost as though he'd seen a ghost.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Catrina offered him a weak smile.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders."

Her smile faded quickly, tears appearing in her eyes as her voice softened, "All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse."

Uther stood, pushing himself up from his throne, and made his way down the steps towards her, "Your father, the king?"

"Gone, sire," she sniffled, taking a shaky breath, sounding for all the world as though she were speaking of the most abominable thing she had ever witnessed, "The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas," she gestured to the cloaked, hunched man beside her, the man grinning at the king in return, "But we _did_ survive, and we have made it this far..." she stumbled as she took a step towards the king, falling faint, right into his arms, making Marayna roll her eyes at that, "Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady," Uther nodded, sounding more empathetic than Merlin or Marayna had ever heard him, "It would be an honor to help you in any way we can."

"A bed for the night would be most welcome."

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you," she breathed, smiling at him, staring into his eyes.

"Urg," Marayna grimaced as Uther hugged the woman tightly once more. Honestly couldn't _anyone_ else see it? Couldn't anyone see that it was a Troll? It was a fat, short, brown, wrinkly Troll!

"She's very brave," Merlin remarked as he and Gaius turned to leave, walking down the hall with Marayna once the court was allowed to depart.

"Yes," Gaius nodded.

"It's just terrible what she's been through."

"Terrible, indeed," he murmured, deep in thought.

"Terrible is one word to describe it," Marayna winced, shuddering.

"What's wrong?" Merlin eyed her.

"That woman…" she shook her head, "Can't you see it?"

Gaius frowned, "What?"

"She's a Troll!"

Gaius laughed, "I don't believe she's terr…"

"Not that," Marayna cut in, "She literally LOOKS like a _Troll_! Exactly like the ones in your books uncle."

Merlin frowned and glanced back to where Uther was standing with Catrina, leading her out of the Main Hall, personally escorting her to her rooms, but she looked just like an ordinary woman to him, "I can't see it…"

Gaius though, frowned, eyeing the woman intently. If Marayna claimed she was a Troll...he was not going to just brush her warnings aside. He'd learned, unlike Arthur, to take heed when she or Merlin or Morgana spoke of such a thing. They had yet to truly lie about something like this, especially not when magic was involved.

"Merlin, Mara!" Arthur called, stepping out after his father and spotting them, "Job for you."

"Work, work, work," Merlin sighed as he and Marayna moved to follow him.

~8~

Merlin opened the door to the guest chambers, holding it open for Catrina and her servant, Jonas, to enter, Marayna holding the woman's cloak over her arm, but trying to keep as FAR away from the woman as possible. It really was just...disgusting, absolutely disgusting, the Troll she could see. For a moment she had thought she'd been enchanted to see a perfectly normal woman as a Troll, for whatever reason, but...why HER? Why JUST her? It wasn't like she'd not work it out that she was seeing something and believe others when they said the woman was normal. It made her think that she_ wasn't_ just seeing something but that the woman really WAS a giant Troll! Urg...her face was foul.

"I'm sorry it's not quite what you're used to," Merlin offered, setting down a bowl of fruit he'd been carrying on a table.

"Forgive me, but I didn't get your name," Catrina turned, smiling as she took the cloak back from Marayna, who held it out as far as she could so as not to get too close to the 'woman.'

"Merlin," he smiled, "And this is my sister, Marayna."

"Well, Merlin, Maria..."

Marayna rolled her eyes at that mispronunciation of her name by the woman. Honestly, her name was not THAT hard to pronounce! It didn't even sound like 'Maria' when someone else first said it, she didn't understand why so many people kept calling her 'Maria.'

"Considering we spend last night in a cave, this will do very nicely," Catrina smiled gratefully at Merlin, "Thank you."

Merlin nodded, starting to get a tiny bit suspicious now. The cloak...it was nowhere near soiled enough to have been worn by someone spending the night in a cave. Despite it being of black materia, dirt was brown, it appeared, ash was gray, it appeared, and yet the cloak looked nearly new. It didn't look a thing like it should have if it escaped the middle of a kingdom falling, "Well...if you need anything, just ask. Our master's chambers are only upstairs."

"My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us," Jonas bowed deeply to them.

"You're welcome," he turned, taking his sister's hand and pulling her out as she just kept staring at the Troll in a sort of horrified-interest, it was like...it was so ugly just wanted to turn away but just couldn't.

Marayna, as soon as the door had shut behind them, grabbed him back and pulled him to the door, pressing their ears to it, listening intently.

"Well I can't sleep here," they heard Catrina say, though her voice now held a croaking quality to it, raspy and deep, "This whole place stinks of cleanliness."

"Do not worry, mistress," Jonas soothed, "I will find you somewhere more suitable."

They scrambled back from the door and into a side niche as it opened and Jonas snuck out, an awful smell of rotted fruit following him out of the room along with the sounds of someone gorging themselves like a pig.

"Believe me now?" Marayna asked Merlin.

He frowned, he didn't want to not believe her, he trusted her implicitly, if she said Catrina was a Troll in disguise...he'd believe her, of course he would. He just...wished he could see it too.

~8~

"There's definitely something really different about the Lady Catrina," Merlin sighed as he sat before Gaius as the man absently made some sort of potion. He glanced at the door to their rooms, Marayna had gone in there to read up on Trolls in the magic book, see if there was something, some sort of glamour going on that they might be able to end so that others could see her for what she really was.

"Oh?" Gaius looked at him.

"Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes, but she was really nice, even after all she's been through."

"Yes," Gaius nodded, "She always was very gracious."

"You've met her before?" Merlin blinked, it made sense if he'd recognized the seal that Jonas had given him, but that could have just been something Gaius knew, seals of noble families and what not.

"Oh, it was many years ago," Gaius reminisced, "I doubt that she would remember. Now, Merlin, I've got a job for you."

"Does it ever end?" he groaned.

"Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments," Gaius ordered lightly, holding up the potion he'd just finished.

"What is it?" Merlin frowned, taking it.

"She'll know what it is."

"But what _is_ it?" he asked, Gaius just looked at him, making him sigh, "Ok, ok," he turned and headed out of the door just as the doors to their rooms opened a moment later.

"You believe me then?" Marayna called to Gaius as she stepped out, clutching the magic book to her chest.

Gaius sighed, "I don't know if she is a Troll or not, but there IS something off about all this," he agreed. He did believe that much, it COULD be an enchantment that she was seeing Catrina as a Troll, but equally...there were easily quite a number of tests that he could do to prove whether the Catrina that had appeared was the real her or not.

"Thank you," she smiled, at least he could admit something was wrong, if only Arthur had the same humble quality, "Now, I found some spells that might remove a glamour, could you help me find the right one? I don't want to turn her blue or something and start Uther off on another little purge."

Gaius nodded and moved to her side, flipping through the book, looking at the different spells she had marked. They'd only gotten through a few of them, when the door opened and Merlin strode in again, a frown on his face as he put the bottle of the potion back on the table, "She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it."

"Interesting," Gaius eyed it, starting to nod to himself in thought.

"If you say so?" Merlin shook his head, giving his uncle a look, clearly confused as to what it meant.

"What is that uncle?" Marayna asked, seeing his thoughtful expression as she gestured to the vial.

"When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease," Gaius explained, "Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"She walks pretty well for a woman who just escaped a seige," Marayna remarked.

"So I noticed," Gaius sighed.

"So...the tonic was some kind of test?" Merlin guessed.

"Indeed," Gaius looked at them intently, "And I'm starting to think you may be right Marayna. I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

It didn't prove she was a Troll, but it DID prove that it WAS an imposter.

~8~

Marayna and Merlin, now that even Gaius seemed suspicious, watched as Catrina and Uther prepared to leave for a small picnic the next day, waiting till they'd left before rushing to Catrina's guest room, magicing the door open and quickly snooping around, looking at all the items she had brought with her.

"Can I help you?" Jonas asked as he entered the rooms to see them looking around her bed.

"No!" Merlin stuttered, "Er, we...we...we were..."

"We were just changing the sheets," Marayna supplied, pulling the corner nearest her off, Merlin doing the same on the other side.

'_You are brilliant you know that?_' she heard her brother speak in her mind for how she'd come up with that as quickly as she had.

She didn't know what was so impressive about it, they were standing beside a bed, they were servants, servants changed the sheets of the nobles every day for guests. It made sense, and it was believable, and that as ALL that mattered when casting off suspicion.

"Please, go ahead," Jonas gestured them on, though now he was eyeing them closely, "Don't let me get in your way."

"All done," Merlin gathered the sheets in his arms, Marayna taking the pillowcases, "Thank you."

They made for the door when Jonas called out, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

They looked over, watching as Jonas turned to pick up a laundry basket resting in the corner of the room, one that was usually placed there for any visiting guests, making it easier for the servants to get in and get out with the dirty laundry. Marayna quickly slapped her hand over Merlin's mouth as they caught sight of a forked green tail sticking out of the bottom of Jonas's cloak, pulling her hand away only a moment before the servant turned back to them.

"Thanks," she took the basket and they literally ran out of the room, they needed to tell Gaius this latest development.

They ran across the castle, not even stopping to apologize to those they nearly ran into, seeing that even Catrina's servant was some sort of creature...it meant this was not good at all. One enemy they could handle, but one and an assistant...well, who knew what Jonas was or might be capable of doing. They needed to work out what he was so they could determine the best way to stop him as well.

"What did you find?" Gaius looked up, questioning them as soon as they entered the chambers, still with the sheets in hand.

"Something wasn't right in there," Merlin panted, "There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed _hadn't_ been slept in."

"And another thing," Marayna grimaced, "Jonas...he's got a tail. A forked, green tail that he's hiding under his cloak."

"A...tail?" Gaius eyed them, that particular detail seemed a bit more far fetched than the Troll idea, "You sure?" but when even Merlin nodded he knew it was an unfortunate reality, "Then we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye."

~8~

Arthur eyed his servants suspiciously as they actually _volunteered_ to go with him to greet his father and Catrina upon their return from their picnic. It was...quite odd, really, they usually didn't care too much for propriety and took every opportunity to avoid it. Yet here they were, seeming actually _eager_ to join him. He wasn't sure whether to be truly suspicious or to think that they might just be starting to learn their roles as servants better...

No, suspicion was the more powerful emotion at the moment.

"Honestly," Arthur remarked as they absently groomed a horse beside him, which was another shocking detail as he hadn't asked them to do it, yet they were. Ah, well, best let them work if they were so keen to do so, "Look at them," he sighed, watching his father help a squealing Catrina off her horse as they arrived in the courtyard.

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?" Merlin inquired, glancing at Arthur.

"There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man."

"Who's also in possession of a fierce temper and suffers from a crippling case of paranoia," Marayna added dryly, "Can't think of a woman who'd put up with THAT just for money or prestige."

"Mara!" Arthur frowned at her for her comment about his father.

"What?" she shook her head, "YOU were the one who was pleased that we don't just tell you what you want to hear. That goes for our opinion of everything related to you as well, including your father. It's too late to take it back now Artie."

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, but she was right...he HAD essentially asked for that, for them to be honest with him like others were not. It seemed though that, at times, Marayna took it a bit more to heart than Merlin did. Merlin at least attempted to be polite half the time. He turned back to watching his father and Catrina, as did his servants, but for very different reasons.

~8~

That night, as per Gaius's instructions, Marayna quietly followed Catrina as she left the castle while Merlin watched from Arthur's chambers as the prince slept, silently giving her directions on where the woman was going so she wouldn't have to get too close and risk being caught. They wanted to observe her from two points, below and above, if she spotted one, the other would be able to watch the reaction for anything suspicious.

Merlin glanced over at a mirror resting on Arthur's bedside table and focused, his eyes flashed gold and the mirror levitated over to the window, right out it, allowing him to watch Catrina through it as he tried to move to a different window and see if he could get a better view without losing his current one.

"_Scéawere, folge min bebod_," Merlin whispered, his eyes flashing, turning the mirror...

"Merlin," Arthur's voice called as he woke.

Merlin spun around thankfully only a pace or two away from the whidow...unfortunately the mirror fell out of the window with a crash, shattering, making Merlin wince.

"I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this?" Arthur eyed him as the manservant stuttered, "Apparently I'm wrong," he got out of bed and pushed past Merlin to see the broken mirror below, "Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina."

"It's not what it seems!"

"Yes, Merlin," he rolled his eyes, "It's _exactly_ what it seems. You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely. And…"

"It was for Aya," Merlin cut in, using the first thing he could think of that would throw the prince off.

Arthur frowned, "What was?"

Merlin sighed, "I wanted to get Aya a small gift, just because..." he shrugged, "Because she's my sister, just a small one, and I was trying to look at yours to see what might be a good size…I was holding it out so I could see it in the moonlight without lighting a candle and waking you."

"Oh," Arthur blinked, that was...actually a rather nice gesture for the boy to make towards his sister, "I see."

"Yeah," Merlin winced, "But don't tell her that. Aya hates it when I 'waste' my wages on her."

Arthur nodded, in thought of how very 'Marayna' that was, and Merlin wasted no time in scampering out of the room before Arthur could question him more about it.

'_Aya?_' he called.

'_I'm still on her Merlin and really? A Mirror?_' she called back, '_I am NOT that shallow as to be concerned with my appearance._'

'_I know, I've seen you in the mornings_ _remember?_' he joked, '_It was the first thing that popped into my head. I can't exactly say it's for Morgana, as she has one, even Gwen has one and…_'

'_I get it,_' she cut in, '_And I got Catrina as well._'

'_You did?_' he frowned when suddenly an image of a filthy Troll rolling around in manure and mud in a tunnel reached him, making him grimace, '_Urg!_'

They'd tried to have her send him an image of what she saw when she looked at Catrina, but he still just saw her as a normal woman. Whatever had happened, it seemed the Troll had removed the glamor as he could see her quite clearly for what she was. Disgusting.

'_At least you didn't have to smell that,_' he could picture her turning green at the stench, '_Meet me at Gaius's._'

He nodded and dashed off down the hall, rushing into the physician's chambers to see his sister was already there and had told Gaius what she'd seen.

"What you saw is seldom seen," Gaius was saying, "Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth."

"And Jonas?" Merlin asked as he walked over, "Is he a Troll too?"

"Who can tell what manner of creature he is."

"It makes no sense though," Marayna shook her head, "If Trolls are all dark and dank and disgusting...why come to Camelot? What's the point?"

"Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind...she lusts after wealth and power."

"Uther's wealth and power," Merlin sighed.

"I take it back," Marayna muttered, "There ARE some women who will put up with his temper and paranoia…they're just not human."

"We've reached the point of no return," Gaius sighed, "Uther has to be told."

"You're going to tell Uther that his lady friend's a Troll?" Merlin raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Gaius nodded

"Good luck with that," Marayna snorted, patting her uncle on the shoulder.

Gaius just frowned, knowing he'd need it, "Thank you."

~8~

The siblings looked up as Gaius walked back into the chambers a short while later, "Please don't say anything," he cut in as they opened their mouths to comment on how they'd all known that telling Uther Catrina was a Troll would never work. It was funny, in a way, Uther cried magic when magic wasn't there, and yet when it was staring him in the face with his 'best of friends' vouching for it...he turned a blind eye.

"We weren't going to," Marayna smiled, though it was a smirking smile.

"You were going to say, 'I told you so.'"

"Oh Uncle, we would never!" she said, mock-offended, before laughing, "Ok. _I_ was. But you know Merlin's not the sort."

"Uther didn't take to it well?" Merlin guessed.

"Not at all," Gaius moved to sit beside him, "But I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He _will_ reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will."

"Let's hope you're right."

~8~

The next day, Gaius had tried yet again to get through to Uther, especially when he saw that Catrina was _still_ there, still just as close to the king as she had been, "It's no good," he sighed, "I can tell him she's a Troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with a body like a pile of manure," Marayna grimaced, "Why am _I_ the only one who can see her even when she's got her glamor on?"

Gaius shook his head, he wasn't sure, "I can only assume that, upon taking up the mantle of High Priestess, it afforded you the abilities that come long with it."

"What abilities?"

"You can pierce the veil, see between worlds, see past disguises," Gaius remarked, "See the truth in the lies."

"You've always been able to do that Aya," Merlin nudged her, "Tell when people were lying to you."

"I suppose…" she shrugged, not really liking that idea.

She and Merlin...they'd always been equal, or as equal in their magic as they could be. His was more reactive where hers was controlled but they were both getting the impression they were equally as powerful. Finding out she was apparently destined to be Queen of Camelot had only been acceptable because Merlin also had a title, Archmage. Now that she was the High Priestess...she felt like she was overshadowing her brother and that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him to be her equal. So...for the moment, she'd rather downplay her role as High Priestess where she could, at least until they could find just one more title for her brother to take up. Then they'd be on equal footing again.

"So, what do we do?" Merlin turned back to Gaius.

"We must open Uther's eyes, show her for what she really is," Gaius decided.

"Using magic?"

"It's the only way to reveal her true form."

"But she's always with him," Marayna frowned, not sure how they'd manage to do it with Uther right there.

"I know..."

Marayna gave him a small smile, "Look at you, uncle, actually condoning the use of magic now."

"In this case, Rayna, it is necessary."

"We'd _never_ get away with it," Merlin shook his head, "The last time we did that he was unconscious!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Gaius sighed, "I know how dangerous this is, but we _cannot_ allow it to gain any further control over the king. Who knows what the consequences might be?"

"Just one problem. We know nothing about Troll magic."

"Then we have work to do."

Marayna sighed, "I'll go get the book."

~8~

Merlin and Marayna spoke quietly, silently, to one another as they read through all the books they could find, Gaius had quite a few others on magic it seemed, disguised as science books. Whenever a search was done for magic items, he would just leave the science books lying around, no one ever thought to check in them for magic.

Clever man.

'_Here,_' Merlin pushed a book to Marayna, both of them speaking in their minds so as not to wake up Gaius as he'd fallen asleep.

'_The Spell of Revelation?_' Marayna frowned.

'_By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed,_' he nodded.

'_But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures._'

'_I know,_' he sighed, '_But the principle's the same, isn't it? We have to try it._'

She nodded, '_What other choice do we have?_'

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, startling Gaius awake, "Come in," the man called, yawning.

"The king requests your presence in the council chambers," a guard announced as he peered into the room before stepping back out to wait for them, leaving the door open.

They frowned at each other before getting up and following the guard out, back to the Main Hall, where Uther seemed to have gathered the entire court, Catrina beside him...hanging off his arm.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther called once a few more people had entered, "You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love," he smiled at Catrina, making Marayna turn a little green at the...love...she could see in his eyes as he gazed at the 'woman' he thought he saw, it was more than a little disturbing to see him looking that way at a Troll, "It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. _I_ am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor!"

Marayna blanched as Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur looked shocked, Merlin grimacing, imagining the Troll in a wedding dress his mind.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning..."

"_Hierste þæt íecen sóna_," Marayna hissed beside Merlin, quietly.

"...and a new queen for all here in Camelot."

"_Hierste þæt íecen sóna_," Merlin tried as well, seeing Catrina's jaw tense in discomfort.

"I could not hope to have made a better match."

"_Hierste þæt íecen sóna_!" they both tried, taking each other's hands, but still Catrina appeared human, though she was shifting slightly.

"I hope you will all share in our joy!" Uther smiled as the court applauded hesitantly, confused by the sudden turn of events yet no one dared not clap for their king, "Thank you."

~8~

"I'm sorry," Merlin sighed as they returned to the physician's chambers, "We tried. We gave it everything we had."

"It's not your fault, Merlin," Gaius cut in, having heard their whispered spell, "You both did your best."

"The spell of revelation," Marayna shook her head, "It was powerful uncle. She definitely felt it, she kept shifting and grimacing."

"Her magic must be strong indeed," Gaius sighed, "To be able to resist you."

"Or…maybe it isn't magic," she murmured, "Could it be a potion or something? The spell was meant for objects, but wouldn't it have worked even slightly? If it was meant to counter magic, like a spell...maybe it means it's not quite a spell at work?"

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked as Merlin stood up and turned to go.

"To see Arthur!" he called, pulling Marayna out, "He's our only hope!"

"Merlin!"

But they were already gone.

~8~

"Yes?" Arthur looked over, spotting his servants lingering, hesitating, in his doorway to his chambers, not quite barging in but still opening the door without knocking.

"Arthur," Merlin took a breath, "We're going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy."

"Right," he rolled his eyes.

"It concerns the Lady Catrina," Merlin took a breath, "Arthur...she's a...well, she's..."

"She's a Troll," Marayna deadpanned.

Arthur stared at them a moment before bursting out laughing, "She's not _that_ bad."

"We're being completely serious. Arthur...she's an genuine _Troll_."

"Mara, I know what you're trying to do," Arthur smiled at her, "And I appreciate it. But it's not about whether _I_ like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realized that Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy," he reached out and took her hand, forgetting for a moment that Merlin was still in the room, "Like you make me."

"That's all well and good...and a little bit touching...but there's one key point in difference...I'm not a Troll!"

"And he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster," Merlin added.

"That's enough," Arthur sighed.

"But…"

"She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it."

Marayna snorted and shook her head, pulling her hand out of his to pat his shoulder, "Well then you just get back to us on how you're 'getting used to' having a Troll for a step-mother then," before she walked out of the room, pulling Merlin along.

"Come on," she told him, "We need to see if Catrina's got a potion or something…"

He nodded and they headed up the stairs, ready to do more snooping…only to hear someone crying.

"You go on," Merlin told her, "I'll go check this out and meet you at Catrina's rooms."

She nodded and dashed off.

"Hello?" Merlin called, stepping around a corner to see Jonas curled up, weeping.

"Master Merlin," Jonas sniffled, trying to wipe his face as he stood, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" Merlin stepped over to him, concerned.

"I'm a slave. A prisoner."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mistress," Jonas whispered, "She's not as she seems. But you know as much."

Merlin nodded, "Go on, I'm listening."

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains. She hurts me. Her magic, I...I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your King!" he sobbed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin had to ask.

"I can help you."

"How?"

"Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there," he explained, "Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your king would not be so keen, I think.

Merlin nodded, pleased that his sister's theories on the potions was confirmed, and to know that Uther was enchanted, that would make it easier to break and free him, but still...that thought struck something in him...this was far too easy, "Tell me, Jonas, why should I believe any of this?"

"You must do as you think fit, Master Merlin," Jonas nodded, understanding, "But if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be _queen_."

~8~

That night Merlin snuck into the tunnels, creeping along it, following his nose as he went, the horrible stench leading him to the Troll's nest. He'd told Marayna not to join him but instead to wait till morning before coming to find him. If it was a trap, then Arthur would get suspicious if they didn't come to tend to him in the morning of the wedding and they didn't want to risk him falling into a trap as well. If _one_ of them was trapped, though, the other could get them out and merely claim the other was sick while seeing to Arthur before hand. They'd also have the advantage of the trapped one giving warnings of the trap to the other.

He stepped into a small alcove, seeing sheets and manure, empty potion bottles lying around and knew he'd found the right spot.

"You won't find anything in there," a croaking voice shouted behind him, he spun around to see the Troll there in all its wretched and disgusting glory, "You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me!" she sent a blast of magic up, collapsing the tunnel entrance, trapping him inside.

He sighed, sitting down, not at all perturbed by the attack and never more thankful that he'd told his sister to stay out, "_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol_!" he threw his hand out at the blockage, trying to blast through the stones, he had a some time to pass till Marayna could come searching, might as well try to help her in getting him out, "_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!_"

~8~

Marayna was forced to wait till the ceremony started, when Arthur was distracted, before she could slip out of the Hall of Ceremonies and go to the tunnels where Merlin had told her he was, to get him out. Apparently, as they'd feared, it HAD been a trap by the Troll, but luckily they'd planned for just such an event.

"_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol_," she could hear someone shouting from the other side of a blockage at the end of a particular tunnel that still had a sort of faint rotting smell lingering down it.

"Merlin!" she called.

"Aya!"

"At the same time!" she shouted.

"Ok."

"1, 2, 3, _Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!_" they both cried, sending their magics blasting at the blockage, freeing Merlin.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand, pulling him back the way she'd come, "When I left the king was walking in, Catrina close behind…"

They ran up the stairs, through the corridors, to an antechamber just outside the Hall of Ceremonies…only for Jonas to step in their way, "Master Merlin, Mistress Maria, can I help you?" he smirked, "Are you lost?"

"Step aside, Jonas," Merlin glared, never trusting that man again.

"The king's wedding is by invitation only."

"I said, get out of our way!"

"So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited," he sneered, glaring at them, "Leave my mistress alone!"

"Oh for the love of..." Marayna stepped up, "_Ic þé wiþdríf_!" she threw out her hands, blasting Jonas back into the wall, knocking him out, "Let's go!" she called as they ran into the Hall...only to see they were too late.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife," Geoffrey finished, standing between Uther and Catrina.

Catrina stood beside Uther as he turned to face the court as they cheered, her gaze narrowing when she saw the two of them in the doorway at the end of the aisle.

"Well…" Marayna remarked with a deep breath, "At least I can't be any worse a Queen than she'll be."

To be continued...

A/N: Dun dun duh! Lol :) I sort of hinted at the ability Marayna had to see through things at times with Sophia, here she's seeing the entire Troll, oh boy, she actually SAW Uther marry it :/ -grimaces- There won't be an original chapter tomorrow, but more part 2 of this episode ;)

Also, to anyone interested, I'll be posting a new Star Trek story, Kirk/OC in a few moments :)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, I like Troll Queen :) I can't say what'll be coming for the next story though, we'll have to wait and see ;)

Oh the bond between Merlin and Marayna will definitely be brought up and thought about and discussed between them no worries ;) I don't think it'll ever be broken, and we'll see them talk about that ;)

I can say Urry will appear at least once more before the Prophecies are over, but I won't say when :)

We just might see an epic showdown for the trio still to come yup ;)


	10. Beauty and the Beast - Part 2

Beauty and the Beast (Part 2)

It had barely been a day since Catrina married Uther and Merlin and Marayna had never been more on edge. Marayna was severely regretting attacking Jonas with magic and exposing her gift to him like that, it wouldn't take a genius to work out that if she had magic her brother might as well and to reveal such had likely put them both in danger. The only good thing was that they had leverage over Jonas and Catrina as well, they both knew she was a Troll. Now it was just a matter of trying to find the proof so Arthur would believe them.

Marayna, who had been walking down the hall, paused, rushing to hide behind a pillar as she heard Arthur and a few guards approaching, shouting orders about finding a thief. She kept as quiet as she could while they walked past the pillar, towards the battlements, "Search the stables," Arthur ordered, "You, check the kitchens. And alert the guard on the south gate! Merlin is NOT to leave Camelot."

Marayna's eyes widened when she heard that, her hand going to her mouth to keep herself quiet. What could Merlin have possibly done that would require guards to be alerted and him to be likely arrested. If he'd used magic in front of anyone she'd know, she'd have felt it, it couldn't be that. And then a pit dropped into her stomach.

Catrina.

She could guess what the woman was up to. If she exposed them for their magic, they'd find a way to expose her as a Troll, and they'd be able to do it BECAUSE they had magic. So since she couldn't strike back in that way, she was targeting one of them, to show the other that SHE had the power now as the Queen. If Merlin was caught, Catrina could easily be the one, likely the ONLY one, that could stay Uther's hand from executing him, giving her all the power over the other one in the process.

"Search in there," one of the guards pointed to a random room, "This way! Don't worry sire, we'll find the thief."

"Check his person of Lady Catrina's seal before all else," Arthur added, making Marayna wince, her fears confirmed.

They all dispersed, Marayna peeking around to see them gone before she dashed off, needing to find her brother before the guards and knowing exactly where he was.

~8~

"Merlin!" Marayna cried as she burst into Arthur's rooms to see him cleaning the candle holders, "You need to get out of here. The guards and Arthur have been ordered to arrest you."

"What?!" he gaped, where had _that_ come from?

"I think the Troll's accused you of taking her seal."

"But I didn't."

"I know that!" she ran to him, taking his arm and pushing him towards the back entrance to the room, the one that led to the antechamber, "But THEY won't listen. You know they never do. You need to go!"

"Where?"

There as a knock on the doors, making the freeze, the guards knowing_ never_ to enter Arthur's rooms without knocking first, even if he wasn't there.

She turned, her eyes flashing as the lock slid silently into place, "Go to uncle, hide there, I'll figure something out."

He nodded, kissing her forehead before dashing out the back as she grabbed a small broom resting against the wall, running to the door as it was knocked on again, jangling as the guards tried to enter.

She took a breath, opening the door, "Oh," she blinked at them, surprised, "Hello?"

The guards just pushed their way in, looking around for Merlin, "Oh come on!" she huffed, "I _just_ swept the floors and if you dirty them with mud I'll…"

"He's not here," one of the guards called as they finished looking, "Head out," before turning to leave.

Marayna glared at them as they passed, before shutting the door, letting out a breath as she fell against it. She looked at her broom a moment before tossing it aside and rushing out the back way as well, she had a trail to hide. if only Arthur knew his hunting lessons were going to be used against him to hide the prey...

~8~

"Mara?" Arthur eyed her as she panted, running around the corner to where the council had been called, "Where have you been?" he demanded, eyeing her, noting the dirt at the bottom of her dress and a twig stuck to her sleeve.

"Where else?" she asked, shaking her head, her hands moving to her hips as she heaved deep breaths, "Cleaning up after you."

He eyed her, there was a double meaning to her words, he could just tell. He'd gotten better at telling whether she was joking or trying to convey something to him.

He nodded, heading into the council to see Uther and Catrina on the thrones, a concerned Morgana a few spaces away, "Arthur," the new queen smiled, "Have you succeeded?"

"Yes?" Uther eyed him expectantly, "Where is the boy?"

"I fear he may have slipped through our net," Arthur remarked, Marayna moving to stand beside her uncle.

"You're very quick to give up the chase," Catrina frowned.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone."

"How can you be so certain?" Uther demanded.

"Well, despite appearances, Merlin_ isn't_ stupid. He must have…" he trailed off, glancing at Marayna who gave him a small smirk and a challenging look, "Got wind that we were looking for him and left."

"Outwitting your army in the process," Catrina mused.

"It appears so."

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you," she turned to her husband.

"When I led the army, they did," Uther nodded.

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot," Arthur cut in, "He could be anywhere."

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?" Catrina turned back to him.

"No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better..."

"I've had enough of your excuses," Uther glared, "We _both_ have. I want the boy found."

Arthur sighed, nodding, "Sire. My Lady."

He bowed and turned to leave, though he caught sight of Marayna and Morgana exchanging a glance out of the corner of his eye, looking almost as though they were communicating via looks. He frowned, making his way out, before quickly rushing around the halls, to Morgana's room.

He didn't have to wait long, hiding behind an alcove for Morgana, Gwen, and Marayna to make their way to her chambers. He snuck forward, moving to lean against the door, listening. He knew it was highly improper to do that, to eavesdrop...but he KNEW that look they'd shared, they were up to something and he'd rather have it go on under his nose than behind his back...

"Is he safe?" Morgana asked almost immediately after the door was closed.

"Yes, he's fine," Marayna answered, "I got to him in time."

"Oh thank God."

"What about…" Gwen began.

"The knights will find the false trail in hours, I'm sure of it," Marayna cut in, "It'll lead them all the way to the northern borders."

"But he's _safe_?" Morgana asked again, "Please, Rayna, he needs to be. Uther won't show him any mercy and..."

"I promise Morgana, he's safe, he's fine. He's…closer than you think. He wouldn't leave you for too long."

Arthur leapt back, hearing one of them walking towards the door and ducked back into the alcove.

He watched as Marayna slipped out, walking down the hall…only to duck into the same alcove, "Eavesdropping is not proper for a king Artie," she remarked.

He stared at her, "How did you…"

"I could feel you watching me when you left the hall," she shrugged, "I knew you'd be listening in," he shifted, worried about how she might interpret that, "Thank you," she continued, shocking him, "Not for the listening in, but for...what you did in the hall. I know you were trying to put them off hunting my brother."

He smiled, "He may be an idiot, but he's _not_ a thief."

"Merlin will appreciate it as well," she told him, "You didn't have to do that for him, I know how that made it seem to your father…"

"I didn't do it for him," he cut in, "Well, a bit, he…he IS a friend but…" he took her hand, "I did it for YOU, Mara. He's your brother, I could no more hunt him than I could Morgana."

She smiled, tugging him closer to kiss him gently, "Still, thank you sire."

He beamed at that, the warmth that always spread through him when she called him that returned, remaining with him even as she snuck back out and continued on her way.

~8~

Marayna stepped into the physician's chambers to see her brother climbing out of a hollow barrel of grain, "That was comfortable," he remarked.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid," Gaius sighed.

"I've just heard," Marayna called, walking over, the guards had been surprisingly quick this time in picking up the pieces she'd left behind, "They picked up the trail that I left, but it won't fool them for long."

"Then we'd better get busy," Merlin smiled at her.

"Be_ careful_," Gaius urged, "The guards are still searching for you Merlin and it won't be long before they decide to come for you Marayna, thinking you know where Merlin has hidden away. They will use you to get to him if need be."

"We know," Marayna sighed, before kissing Gaius's cheek, "Thank you for your concern Uncle."

~8~

Merlin and Marayna crept around the halls outside of Catrina's rooms, watching as the woman made her way down the corridor towards it. They quickly moved over to a grate in the wall outside her chambers, peeking in through it, watching as she hunched over as soon as she was inside.

"Mistress, it is time," Jonas called, holding out a small vial to her, spotting a patch of brown skin on her arm.

"Do I _have_ to?" Catrina groaned, her voice crackling and deep once more.

"You must keep up the pretence!"

"I _hate_ being like this! So clean! It's revolting. I can't keep it up. This skin, this face! I just want to claw it off!"

"Think of all the money, and the power," Jonas grinned, "Soon it will all be yours."

Catrina nodded, taking the potion, watching as the patch disappeared.

"Come on," Merlin whispered to Marayna, taking her hand as they ran off.

~8~

The siblings were cautious as they snuck back into Catrina's chambers later that night. They needed to be fast, not only was Jonas asleep within, but Uther had imposed a new tax on the people, far more than they all knew the villagers could afford. Even though Arthur had tried to argue, Uther was clearly out of his wits about it and heeding only the demands of his wife who had asked for more and more gold. That should have been a clue to the king that something was wrong, it certainly seemed to have alarmed the court and for THEM, the people who hardly ever gave a fig about the lower class, to be shocked and disturbed by the action...it was bad.

"_Tospringe_," Merlin whispered, unlocking a small box where the vials were kept, Marayna taking one quickly as they rushed out, hoping Jonas wouldn't wake.

Luckily, they managed to make it back to Gaius's chambers without anyone spotting them. That was the good part about being a servant, you knew all the passages, you heard things and saw things, it was actually easy to sneak around when no one thought twice about you.

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted as they ran over to him, "We saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of Troll skin on her arm disappeared."

Marayna handed it over and Gaius inspected it, the man mumbling, "It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that," under his breath.

"But you can make something just like it without the magic though, right?" Marayna looked at him, hopeful.

"I don't know," he shook his head, before considering it a moment and nodding, "Yes, I suppose so, but...without the Troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

"Exactly," Merlin cheered, "If we can replace this potion with one that isn't magical..."

"Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work!"

"And she'll turn into a Troll."

"Think you can do it?" Marayna smiled.

"I don't know," Gaius sighed, sniffing it.

"We need it before morning Uncle, you don't have time not to know. If we wait too long, Jonas will realize something's wrong when the vial's missing."

"Then it's going to be a long night," Gaius remarked, getting to work.

"Aya," Merlin began, "I have to make the switch alone."

"Merlin…" she began, shaking her head.

"No, you need to be with Arthur, remember, he's lost a servant, _everyone_ will be watching you more now. You can distract him while I make the switch. And…" he took her hand, "I don't want you to get caught. If you act any differently at all...they'll think you're hiding me. And even though you are...I don't want them to know that."

She sighed but nodded, seeing his point.

~8~

"What's in it?" Merlin grimaced as Gaius held up an identical vial of potion only a short while before dawn, having literally worked all night to perfect the concoction.

"Nothing too potent," he shrugged, "Rat's guts."

"Nice," Merlin absently reached out and put an arm around Marayna's shoulders at the mention of rats.

"Toad paste. Take two toads, grind them up..."

"We really DON'T need to know," Marayna cut in, a bit green.

"Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball..."

"Oh, lovely," Merlin frowned.

"Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?"

"Sounds delicious."

"Good, 'cos you're going to taste it," Gaius held it up to him.

Merlin blanched as Marayna laughed, "No way."

"It's completely harmless..."

"Er, no," he shook his head, but Gaius was insistent in offering him the potion.

"YOU were the one who said you wanted to switch it yourself," Marayna reminded him, "This is what you get."

He sighed and took it gingerly, gagging as he got a whiff of the stench of it, before quickly forcing himself to take a swig of it, blanching and trying to wipe off his tongue as best he could, Marayna quickly grabbing the potion so he wouldn't spill it, "That is...ugh. That is disgusting."

"Yes, to you, but not to a Troll," Gaius smirked.

"I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth."

"Yes, well, try the original," Gaius gestured to the vial sitting on the table.

"Oh," Merlin grimaced, eyeing the Troll's vial, seeming for all the world as though he would rather go into the forest and eat dirt...or even try the dung in the stables it would taste better than that potion. No...he'd rather take one of Gaius's medicines it was THAT bad.

"Just a small amount."

"You should probably spit it out quick though," Marayna added, watching as he actually picked up the vial, "Who knows what the Troll magic will do to a non-Troll."

Merlin swallowed hard before quickly taking a mouthful of the liquid...gagging violently as he spit it out into a bucket Marayna held for him.

"Did it taste the same?" Marayna inquired, rubbing his back.

"Yes! It's horrible."

"Are you sure?" Gaius looked between the potions intently, "Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

"It tastes _exactly_ the same," he swore.

"Well, let's hope she thinks so too."

"She eats rotten fruit," Marayna reminded them, "I'm sure she can't taste anything at all."

"Better go get this to her then," Merlin sighed, looking at the non-Troll magiced vial.

"Be careful," Marayna called as he slipped out of the room.

"And you had better see to Arthur," Gaius told her, "It's nearly dawn."

She sighed and nodded, heading out as well.

~8~

Marayna was walking through the Lower Towns, heading for Gwen's. It was just as they had feared it would come to, she was being watched, she could tell. She couldn't go see Morgana, that would be odd for a servant to visit a noblewoman for no reason, but not for a servant to visit a servant. She just had to get to Gwen's to let her know what was happening with Merlin, so she could pass on word to Morgana for them.

But she stopped, seeing a guard in the middle of the market literally _wrestling_ with an older man, shoving him to get ground, "Oi!" she called, rushing over, "Leave him alone!"

It seemed her shouting had attracted not only the notice of the other guards, but their leader as well, "What do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded walking over as well.

For one brief moment...Marayna thought he'd been talking to HER, but a quick glance at Arthur would see him focused on the guard instead. And the prince did NOT look pleased with the violent actions being taken before him.

"He's refusing to pay the king's tax," the guard pointed at the man as he cowered on the ground, Marayna moving to his side to check that he hadn't been to severely hurt.

"You...you ask for too much," the man wept, "I've given all I can."

"That's not enough!"

"And what is?" Marayna stepped up, glaring at the man, the crowd watching her defend the man, defy the king in her stance between the fallen man and the guard, with not only the man's son but her own master standing right there, "What _will_ be enough?" she eyed the guard, "How much have YOU given to the king? Has he even ASKED anything of YOU or is it just the peasants? The ones who already have little to spare?" she eyed the guard, "A_ just_ king, a WISE king, would ask only for money of those who can spare it," the crowd started to nod, "Like you," she poked the man in his considerable gut, "What have YOU given to your king by way of these ridiculous taxes?"

The crowd started to clap a bit at her words, and she looked around, as though just noticing them gathered around her.

"Let me see," Arthur held out a hand for the money bag which the man handed over hesitantly. He looked inside, seeing a few meager coins, meager to him but he recalled what Marayna had once said to him when he'd won the first tournament she'd been there for...how he had all this money yet spent it only on himself. He could remember her and Merlin's description of their life in Ealdor, a town far less well off than the towns of Camelot, how every single coin helped sustain an entire family.

She was right, the king HADN'T taxed the nobles, the ones who had more than enough money to spare, enough to pay for a majority of the peasants as well and it wasn't right to ask money of those who had none to spare, to ask those who depended on that handful of coins to live on.

"Release him," he ordered.

"The king said..." the guard began.

"And the PRINCE," Marayna cut in, "Said to _release_ him. What would you rather have? An irritated current king who has clearly made this tax while not in his right mind, or a future king who will remember this moment and this ignorance of his orders?"

The guards swallowed and let go of the man.

"Mara is right," Arthur agreed, shocking the crowd for his defense of a servant, especially when it was against his own father. They had heard, of course, how he had defied his father in the past once or twice, in small ways...but this...this was open defiance, "Give them back their money._ All_ of it."

Marayna beamed at that as the crowd smiled, all of them bowing to him, as she walked over, "That was remarkable sire," she told him, making him smile at the pride he could hear in her voice.

"It was nothing," he tried to wave it off, actually trying to be humble this time.

"No," she cut in, putting a hand on his arm as he moved to leave, neither of them noticing the crowd remaining, listening to them, "It WAS Arthur. You have no idea what you just did, do you?"

"What?"

"All those people just saw the beginnings of a wise, just, and great king in YOU," she smiled at him, "They saw a man they will respect, a man they know will _care_ for them, even defying his father to do so. That means more to them than you can know. Here, today, you EARNED the loyalty of your people. That is something a king can only HOPE to achieve over the course of his reign and you managed it BEFORE yours has even begun."

He smiled wider, touched at her words, as he looked at the people, still there, watching him with pride, their eyes shining with the loyalty and trust she'd just spoken of.

He could see it now, why she thought he'd be this great king, a king was nothing without his people.

~8~

Uther though, had _not_ been pleased when the guards reported to him, returning with empty bags. He had called Arthur to the Main Hall along with the court, "I gave you a direct order!" he seethed.

"The people _cannot_ afford to pay the tax," Arthur defended, standing strong, Marayna's words ringing through his ears, he could stand up to his father if he had the people's support, and he did, but…not only that…he had HER support, she was there, right beside Gaius, watching him with an encouraging look in her eyes. He wouldn't ever tell her just how much strength that look gave him.

"Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?" Catrina almost sneered.

"We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands."

"Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?"

"They'll starve!"

"Nonsense," Uther waved him off, showing the lack of care he so often displayed for the peasants in the past, and that was why it was so disturbing, because everyone in the room was aware that there was something wrong with the king to do what he had...yet all that he had done...was what they could actually expect of Uther to do at times, "They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your _subjects_, not your friends."

"And why can't they be both?" he asked, a few nobles seeming stunned at the idea while many others started to smile. They had, especially, formed strong bonds of friendship with their personal servants over the years, they could see Arthur's own bond with his servants, they knew, better than most, that he had been protecting Merlin earlier, none of them could admit Merlin to be a thief.

"Because we rule the people, not the other way around," Uther stated.

Arthur squared his shoulders, "I think you're wrong."

"I beg your pardon?" Uther glared.

"I said you're _wrong_. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours."

Marayna beamed at him for that, Arthur seeming to notice it as he glanced at her, sending her a wink, her previous statement she had once said, that HE was HER master was just as true, he belonged to her as much as she did him.

"You allow him to address you in this manner?" Catrina turned to Uther, alarmed.

"No I do not," Uther spat, turning to his son, "It will _not_ be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand."

Arthur though, shook his head, "No, I will not."

"Get out of my sight!"

Arthur simply bowed and left the room, knowing his father was more furious with him at that moment than he had ever been before, but oddly enough...never feeling more proud of himself. It was a thought that carried over even as he stood in his rooms later that day.

He turned, hearing the door burst open and knew there were only two people who did that, one was currently in hiding so…

It had been completely by chance that his arms had been open as he turned to face the door, for Marayna half-leapt at him, hugging him tightly as he spun her around, "I _never_ thought I'd see the day," she breathed as he set her down, "Where you would become your own person instead of your father's shadow."

He laughed, knowing that the insult was actually grounded in fact. He'd spent _so much_ of his life trying to be just like his father, but…having met Merlin and Marayna, that had changed. He'd started to see that the pedestal he'd put his father on was something that had to be EARNED and he'd seen enough of his father's actions in person to know that his father had NOT earned that respect. His father WAS corrupt in some areas, a very good king, but not as just as he had always proclaimed him to be.

And that was fine, because he was LEARNING from his father's mistakes.

"What you did in the towns," she shook her head, smiling at him, _so_ proud of him, "The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

"The people owe me nothing," he told her, "A wise woman once told me that, it is _I_ who owe them everything. I would not be what I am without them and their support."

"Look at you," she nudged him, "Growing up."

He sighed, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "My father's still going to impose the tax though. And I fear there is little I can do to persuade him. He can't stand the sight of me."

"That's not true. Despite his…him-ness. Uther_ does_ love you very much in his shrivelled little heart..."

"Mara..." he shook his head at her, he was well aware she seemed to dislike his father slightly, she treated him respectfully for the most part, but there were times where comments like that slipped through.

"You're still his son," she continued, "And you always will be. His one and only heir..."

"One day I will be the king of Camelot," he agreed, "And I will prove to him that I _can_ be a friend to the people as well as their ruler."

"You already are," she told him, before hesitating.

"What is it?" he frowned.

"Uther…I've NEVER heard him speak to you like that or treat you so…" she began, "But I HAVE seen people change THAT drastically in the past."

"When?"

"When they've been enchanted," she offered. Jonas had all but confirmed that Catrina had enchanted Uther...they just had to figure out exactly HOW she'd done it.

He blinked, "You think he's been enchanted? By who?"

"The Troll Queen."

He sighed, "You still insist Catrina's a Troll?"

"Arthur…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Leon stepping in a moment later, a grim expression on his face, "The king has sent for you."

Arthur sighed but nodded, following Leon out with Marayna all the way back to the Main Hall...only to see that the court had been reassembled…

"Father?" he asked, cautiously, seeing a slightly _odd_ smile on the man's face.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title," Uther stated, sound more as though commenting on the weather than anything so serious.

"What?!" Arthur demanded.

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority."

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past."

"You stood against me for all the people to see."

Arthur took a breath, "I will not apologize for standing against you when I feel you are wrong...but I can promise that any future grievance I have will be held in private."

"No," Uther shook his head jovially, "It's too late for that."

"Father, this is..."

He trailed off, realizing that what he'd just been about to say was EXACTLY what Marayna had just been trying to speak with him about. This was NOT like his father at all. He looked at Marayna, standing by her uncle, to see her giving him a look that was clearly meant to be either 'I told you so' or 'you should have listened' both of which were practically the same.

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect," Uther continued, "You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot."

"Sire, Arthur is your _son_, your natural heir…" Gaius stepped up.

"Gaius..." Arthur cut in, shaking his head at the man, he would not let his father turn his ire on Gaius as well, not on Marayna's family as he had already sent her brother into hiding for lack of standing up to his father. Truly, one word, one small lie, to say that Merlin had been tending to him when the 'theft' had taken place and therefore it couldn't be him would have been all that was needed...and he'd failed to do that. He turned to his father, "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's _all_ I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son."

"My decision is final," Uther cut in.

"I was_ not_ finished," Arthur continued, "While_ I_ have tried to do that. I have noticed the same cannot be said for _you_," the crowd gasped, "I have always tried to be a son you were proud of. Yet I find that YOU are not a man I am proud to call my father."

And with that, Arthur, former Prince of Camelot, turned and left the room, leaving a momentarily stunned Uther on the throne.

"Dear?" Catrina called, not at all affected by what had happened between father and son.

Uther blinked and took her hand, announcing, "Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith."

As the crowd slowly began to clap, if only out of fear for what Uther would do to them if they showed displeasure at that, Marayna snorted, a Troll in line to the throne of Camelot.

Well that was new.

~8~

"We've done it!" Merlin shouted as he burst into the physician's chambers, he'd been stuck in Catrina's rooms almost all morning, nearly been caught by Jonas after he'd switched the potions, stuck in her cupboard, "Catrina's drank the fake potion…" he cut off, seeing Gaius and even Marayna looking grim, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Prince Prat's lost his crown and a Troll is now Uther's son," Marayna deadpanned.

Merlin blinked, "Gaius?" he turned to his uncle for clarification.

Gaius sighed, "Uther has disinherited Arthur and named Catrina the rightful heir."

"So...if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot," Merlin frowned at that.

"I'm afraid so," Gaius gave a solemn nod.

~8~

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot," Geoffrey stood before the council and the court in the Hall of Ceremonies, Catrina before him, as they gathered to watch the crowning, Marayna and Gaius among the crowd with Merlin safely hidden in a cloak at the very back of the room. Even Arthur was there, even if he was no longer prince, he was still Uther's son and a citizen of Camelot, he had every right to be there for this moment, especially since it was HIS title being passed on, "Are you willing to take the oath?" Geoffrey looked at her, though he seemed to mirror the sentiments of the entire court that this was a completely ridiculous thing to be doing.

"I am," Catrina smiled.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I…" she winced, itching her arm, "Do."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," she itched more, starting to shift as the itch got worse.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..."

Marayna and Morgana caught sight of each other and smiled, seeing a brown patch appear on Catrina's arm and knowing it wouldn't be long before the woman was exposed for what she really was.

"…maintain the laws..."

"Yes, yes," Catrina cut in, frantic, seeming to realize what was happening as well.

"I'm sorry," Geoffrey winced, glancing at Uther before turning to the woman, "You...you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding..."

"Well, get on with it then," Catrina snapped, clearing her throat and offering a strained smile at how she'd sounded just then, "I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?" she glanced at Uther, desperate.

"She's right," Uther nodded, "Get on with it."

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..." Geoffrey began.

"Yes, yes," she waved him on.

"...maintain the laws and customs..."

"I will, I will."

"...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!" she nearly spat, making the court gasp as Geoffrey frowned, a quick gesture from Uther forcing him to present her with the crown, "Will you just hurry up!" she huffed, her patience spent as she grabbed the crown off him and jammed it on her head...before running out of the room.

"Catrina!" Uther cried, running after her, Morgana, Jonas, Marayna, and Arthur after them, Merlin hiding in the back of the crowd, "Catrina!" he ran around the corner, seeing her heading for the Main Hall, "Catrina!"

Merlin, who had snuck out the back, concentrated, his eyes flashing as the doors before the chamber shut so Catrina couldn't escape.

"Whatever's the matter?" Uther inquired of his bride.

"I'm sorry…" Catrina turned, hiding her arm behind her, the skin completely brown, even transformed into a thick arm, entirely Troll-like, "I don't know what came over me. I...I just suddenly felt so hot. I...do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?"

"Are you alright?" Morgana eyed her, trying her best to hide her smirk, knowing EXACTLY what was going on.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just..."

"_Fýrbendum fæst_," Marayna breathed, locking the doors as the woman tried to turn and open them in another attempt to escape.

"Come on. Come on!" her voice distorted, becoming croaking as she pounded on the doors, shaking them and rattling them, needing them to give way to her, "Open!"

"Let me," Arthur stepped forward, politely offering to help, reaching out to grab her arm and gently tug her back...only to stop and grimace as he saw the arm in question, "What's that?!"

"What's happening?" Morgana mock-gasped, playing her part as though she didn't know what was happening, the small gathering watching as the woman shook and twisted, shortening and browning, "Oh somebody help her!"

"You're a Troll!" Arthur's eyes widened as the new Catrina stood before them, every bit an actual Troll in a white dress. He nearly groaned at the sight, Marayna was never going to let him live that down was he? She'd been insisting the woman was a Troll right from the start...and she'd been right. He was starting to think he should just give up when it came to his servants and just...go with it, even if they offered him no proof (as hard as it would be to defend with his father) as they often seemed to be right about things like this.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Uther glared at his son.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur rounded on him, gesturing at the short brown thing, "Look at the state of her!"

Marayna frowned, watching Uther carefully, her gaze being pulled to a red pendant she was sure she'd never seen him wearing before hanging around his neck, the gem set into the middle of it was starting to glow faintly.

"I don't believe it," Morgana tried her best not to shoot the Troll a victorious smirk as it literally ripped the door to the Main Hall open and ran out.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges!" Arthur pointed at it, the proof that something was VERY wrong being not two feet from them this time, "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!" Uther stepped forward, his expression hard and dangerous..

"She's a Troll! A giant...grey..."

"Stinking," Morgana offered.

"Stinking Troll!"

"Stop it!" Uther bared his teeth, seeming on the verge of pulling out his sword in an effort to defend his wife's honor, "Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" he turned and ran after her.

"So…" Marayna began slowly, her arms crossed, smiling as Arthur turned to face her, "NOT enchanted then?"

Arthur just rubbed his head. No, he was NEVER going to hear the end of this.

~8~

"Uther _must_ be enchanted," Gaius agreed as Merlin and Marayna gathered in his chambers, trying to explain what had happened, he wasn't quite as spry as he once was and hadn't been able to keep up with them on their dash after Catrina, "It's the only explanation."

"Which is why we have to find a way to break it," Merlin nodded.

"You won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong."

"Then what do we do?" Marayna frowned.

"You must speak to the Dragon," Gaius told them, "If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, Dragons and Trolls have been close allies in the past."

Merlin and Marayna looked at each other before sighing, getting up to head off to tell the Dragon the news, "I bet you he'll be laughing about this," Marayna remarked.

"No bet there," Merlin mumbled, "He definitely will be."

~8~

And, in fact, the Dragon laughed his head off when they told him what happened with Uther and the Troll.

"This isn't funny!" Merlin shouted with a huff, they needed help and they needed to stop the Troll NOW, laughing wasn't going to help them.

"Oh, it is, it is," the Dragon chuckled, "The thought of Uther marrying a Troll! Was it a very public affair?"

"In front of the whole court," Marayna nodded...which only made him laugh more, "Kilgharrah, please stop..."

"Kilgharrah?" Merlin looked at her questoningly.

"That's his NAME Merlin," she gestured at the Dragon, she'd asked him what it was a short while ago during one of their talks about what Emrys and Reesa meant in the Old Tongue...and had been mortified to realize she'd been so rude as to not ask if he had a name and what it was. It had to be very insulting to just be called 'Dragon' all the time. He'd just smiled at her and told her it was Kilgharrah.

"He's got a NAME?" Merlin blinked.

"Evidently," Kilgharrah remarked dryly.

Marayna shook her head, realizing they were getting off topic, "Look...for Arthur to be king, he has to be the heir. That can't happen if Catrina's sitting on the throne. So if you want your prophecy to come true, then you need to help us work out how to stop my evil future Stepmother-in-Law."

...and Kilgharrah just laughed harder at that thought, the mighty Reesa...with a Troll for a mother-in-law.

"If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King," she tried again, emphasizing it this time, "How would Albion rise without him?"

"You'll never be free," Merlin added, crossing his arms like his sister, a torch floating behind them.

"I'm sorry," Kilgharrah sobered, "You are right, of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?"

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful."

"So we've been told," Marayna stated dryly, "But there's got to be SOMETHING."

"The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

"Uther...being remorseful about something? And crying?" she gave him an incredulous look, "Are you just making things up now to spite us?"

"I assure you, young witch, I speak the truth. Uther must do this to break the enchantment, but be warned, Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything."

"Thanks...we think?" Merlin frowned, confused not at all sure how they'd manage this now.

"It was some time ago you promised to set me free, the help I give is not unconditional," he reminded them as they turned to go.

~8~

"The Dragon..." Merlin began.

"Kilgharrah," Marayna corrected.

"He said Uther had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment," Merlin continued, ignoring his sister.

"Well, that's not going to be easy," Gaius sighed, "Uther's heart's closed to everyone."

"Not exactly everyone," Marayna frowned, not liking this, not even wanting to suggest this but...seeing no other way to get what they needed from the king, "Arthur is his son."

Gaius sighed, seeing what she was thinking, "Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die."

Marayna rubbed her forehead, "What is it?" Merlin frowned, putting a hand on her back, concerned for her. He knew he couldn't stand the thought of Morgana being in danger or...dying...he couldn't imagine what his sister was thinking about all this.

"All those times we talked about it, and joked about it, and even planned it a little," Marayna looked at him, "We _finally_ get to kill Arthur."

Merlin let out a laugh at that, that was definitely a Marayna way to look at it.

~8~

They'd decided Merlin should have the honors of bringing Arthur into the mix, since the prince had so been deprived of his presence the last few days. And if he managed to give the prince a good kick in the pants that he hadn't even realized his servant was still IN the castle and not running through the woods, all the better.

Arthur had just settled down for the night, blowing out a candle and lying down in bed when…

"Arthur!" Merlin whisper/hissed from under it, "Arthur!"

Arthur bolted out of bed, grabbing his sword and pointing it down at the bed, "Who's there?"

Merlin popped his head out, "Merlin."

"You're back."

"I never left."

"You mean to say..."

"Aya _did_ say I'd be close," he smirked, "I'm not about to leave my sister alone."

"Or _my_ sister," Arthur remarked, admitting, probably for the first time out loud, that he'd always thought of Morgana as a sister figure.

"Yes."

"Have you been under there this whole time?"

"No. Course not. No."

"'Cos if you were..."

Merlin winced as he got out from under the bed, "As though I'd want to be that long near the bed my sister will share with you one day," he grimaced, "Why do you think SHE's been the one tending it?"

Arthur cleared his throat, trying not to blush…he hadn't thought of that but now, every time he looked at the bed he knew where his mind would go. It seemed Merlin wasn't going to let go of his minor slip that, in the back of his mind at least, he'd considered proposing to Marayna one day. He prayed to god that Merlin hadn't actually TOLD his sister about it, if...in the slim chance his father _didn't_ insist he marry before he passed on...he managed to get the chance to properly propose he wanted to make sure that it was a surprise to her.

"So," Merlin smirked, seeing his discomfort, "Your, er, your stepmother is a Troll, then?"

"If you say 'I told you so...'"

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't. _Aya _certainly would. But it's true that, if you had listened to us earlier, then..." he trailed off, seeing Arthur glaring, "Sorry. Gaius, Aya, and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help."

"How?"

Merlin moved to the door and opened it, letting Marayna and Gaius in, "You may want to sit down for this one Artie," Marayna remarked.

~8~

"So your great plan is to _kill_ me?" Arthur eyed them.

"No," Merlin shook his head.

"Yes," Marayna said at the same time.

"It...not exactly. It's..."

"Uncle's got a potion read that'll make you look dead without actually having to die."

"See," Merlin smiled, "It's _fine_. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the _brink_ of death."

"Oh, only to the brink," Arthur rolled his eyes at that.

"It's not like we've got a choice now, since _someone_ refused to listen to us earlier," Marayna gave him a pointed look.

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius nodded.

Arthur shook his head, "He doesn't care about me anymore."

"Nonsense," Gaius chastised him, "That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, _many_ years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than _you_. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

"Antidote," Arthur looked up, "What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!"

"Er...I didn't think it was important?" Merlin shrugged.

"It's a_ potion_," Marayna added when she saw him looking at her, "In case you thought 'true love's kiss' was the cure."

Arthur blushed, not about to admit anything of the sort.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing," Gaius explained, "For all intents and purposes, you will be dead."

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" he asked.

"Yes. If it's administered in time."

"If it isn't?"

"Well if you were on the brink before…" Marayna muttered as though it should be obvious.

"You _will_ be dead," Gaius finished.

"You just said it wasn't important!" Arthur pointed at Merlin accusingly.

"Erm...yeah, I suppose it _is_ a bit important," he offered a smile.

"Merlin will have the antidote," Gaius added as Merlin held it up, "Once I have administered the poison...er, the _potion_, he'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Arthur sighed but looked at Merlin, "_Don't_ be late."

"Am I ever?" Merlin smiled.

"Probably _not_ the best question to counter with Merlin," Marayna laughed, patting him on the back as Arthur frowned at him, Merlin was ALWAYS late.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?" Gaius looked at Arthur.

He nodded, "It's the only way to save Camelot," he reached out and took the potion from him, looking at it, "Mara?" he called, gesturing her over.

"What?" she asked, moving to his side as he patted the bed beside him.

He just leaned over and cupped her cheek, kissing her soundly, deeply, almost desperately, not even caring that her brother and uncle were sitting right there, before he pulled away with a smile, "If he's late…" he stroked her flaming cheek as she too recalled who else was in the room to see that, "I can at least die happy now."

"You _won't_ die," she whispered, giving him one more peck, "Because if you do, I'll find some way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself."

He nodded at that, taking a breath...before drinking the potion and promptly passing out on the bed.

Gaius sighed, standing, "Time to break the bad news to Uther."

~8~

Merlin was hiding around the corner to Arthur's rooms, Marayna inside it, 'tending' to Arthur, when he suddenly felt something hit him in the head, catching sight of Jonas behind him a moment before he blacked out, the antidote bottle shattering on the stairs.

~8~

Marayna gasped, feeling her brother in danger, and leapt to her feet, about to run out of the room and help him...only for Uther to burst into the chambers at the same moment, halting her escape.

"My boy!" Uther cried, rushing to Arthur's side.

'_Merlin wake up!_' she shouted as loud as she could in his mind, feeling him jolting awake, disoriented as he was from the blow to the head the little Jonas-demon had given him.

"It was my fault. I pushed you away," Uther cradled Arthur in his arms.

'_I've got it!_' Merlin called back, using his neckerchief to soak up the antidote.

Marayna looked over as the Troll ran in, the two of them watching Uther starting to grow frantic as he held his son's 'lifeless' body to him, "My son. My son..."

"Come away," the Troll moved to his side, Marayna backing away but watching her, "There's nothing you can do for him now."

"I killed him," Uther wept, actually_ crying_ now as he realized the true effect of his actions, "I killed my only son!"

"No, no, no, no!" the Troll screeched, seeing his tears, "_Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú..._" the Troll tugged on Uther, reaching out for his red-gemmed pendant...only for Uther to push her away and look up, staring in horror as he clearly saw the TROLL standing before him.

"Catrina?" he gasped, "What kind of trickery is this?!"

"How I've suffered these last weeks," the Troll sneered, "Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!"

"Ugh," Uther recoiled, seeming like he was about to be sick over the memory of that, the realization that it had all been with a _Troll_.

"It's _repulsive_."

"I know the feeling."

"Ooh," it grinned at him, reaching out a hand, ready to attack, "I've been looking forward to…"

The Troll was cut off by a vase shattering on the back of its head, falling to the floor, groaning in pain as Marayna backed away, trying to keep it from attacking and inwardly cursing as she realized she'd have to pick up all those bits of broken glass later.

"Guards!" Uther cried, not realizing that the guards were not stationed outside Arthur's rooms since he'd been disinherited, "Seize...it!"

The Troll just hissed and rolled to its feet, Uther gently placing Arthur down as he pulled his sword, fighting the creature back. Merlin ran in, moving to Arthur's side, Uther distracted by defending his son against the Troll, and squeezed the antidote into his mouth. Marayna held her breath, watching Arthur closely...and the prince gasped awake.

Arthur took only a moment to get his bearings before he leapt to his feet, grabbing his sword and attacking the Troll as well.

"Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" the Troll snapped, rushing to its feet as it was knocked back and throwing Arthur into the wall, as Uther stepped up to fight once more, the guards running in, having finally heard the commotion from down the hall.

Jonas gasped, rushing into the room, heading for Arthur who ran him through, only for the Troll to knock Uther and the guards back with its terrible breath, turning on Arthur again.

"_Fléoge hrægl_," Marayna whispered, the rug rushing out from under the creature, causing it to fall on its back as Arthur stabbed it as well.

~8~

"Merlin, Mara," Arthur began as he walked through the halls with them only a short while later, balance restored, Uther having lifted his taxes now that the Troll was no more, reinstating his son as his rightful heir again, "I want you to know that I never doubted you. Not…really," he sighed, "I had hesitations, yes, but…you both have proven your loyalty over and over and I _should_ have given you more credit," he admitted, "Without your help, I'd still have a Troll for a step mother. Well...thanks," he moved to pat Merlin on the back, only for the man to open his arms and step closer, "Whoa," they both held their hands up, Arthur giving him a look, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were going for a hug," Merlin smiled.

"No," Arthur shook his head.

"No," Merlin agreed, that should have been obvious.

"Alright then," Marayna mock sighed, "No hug for you then either Artie," and simply walked off.

Arthur's eyes widened, "Mara!" before he ran after her, catching up to her at the end of the hall and pulling her into his arms as she turned to face him, spinning her around as he hugged her.

Merlin watched them both with a soft smile...before a thought struck him and he turned, dashing up the stairs, he had someone he hadn't seen properly in days to hug as well.

A/N: Lol, aww, Arthur wanted a hug :) I have to say I had a lot of fun writing the next chapter ;)

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, we'll see Gwaine when we get to his episode in Series 3 :)

I think Arthur's reached a point where he's more exasperated and annoyed at himself for not believing them automatically when he knows they're probably right lol ;) We'll see more of him trusting them as we go though :)

Lol, yup ;) Just like Gwen was Katherine in GITF, Gaius was Dr. Constantine, Uther was Brother Lassa, Will was Cline, Vivian was Jenny, and many more ;) I laughed very hard when I saw that Matthew from Ealdor was Anderson from Sherlock ;)

We'll have to wait and see about Morgana }:)


	11. Servant for a Day

Servant for a Day

Merlin and Marayna groaned as they tended to Arthur the night after the entire situation with the Troll Queen had been resolved. It had been…the most tiring day of their lives. Arthur was determined to make it up to the people by personally returning the taxes that had been taken by his father while under the influence of the Troll's enchantment to each and every person. He'd given the order to the guards before, but they'd still had quite a lot to return and Arthur had decided it should ALL be finished today. There was one thing to be said about the financial system of Camelot, they were quite detailed. A running log had been taken of who owed what and who had paid what so Arthur knew the exact amount to return. Unfortunately he hadn't thought ahead enough to prepare those amounts in advance to just hand out, no, it all had to be done and counted in the middle of the market. The line had been enormous and it had taken all day to see it dealt with. And that was on top of trying to get their daily chores done. So while Arthur had meandered back to the castle and dined with his father and Morgana before relaxing with a hot bath that they'd needed to request another servant set up for him, they had been toiling away trying to finish the chores that had been set to them that they hadn't been able to see to that morning before they'd gone to the Lower Towns.

They were, understandably, dead tired as they helped Arthur prepare for bed. Why the prince needed someone to pull his sheets down for him or lay out the pants he'd be wearing or blow out all the candles for him or shut the curtains for him…they didn't know. They were such simple tasks that Arthur could literally get done on his own on his way to his bed and yet the prince seemed to need THEM to do it. All it was was just another in a long list of chores that they were sure he set for them just to take up their spare time what little they actually had.

Either that or he really WAS as lazy as they thought he was.

"I don't see what's got you both so tired," Arthur commented as he moved into his bed, sitting up more to keep talking to them, watching them putter around the room to complete their chores. He could see how sluggish they appeared to be and couldn't think of a single reason why they'd be so. It wasn't like the chores he assigned them were all that hard, he was certain that they could get done with them in a shorter time than they did. He was utterly convinced that they just talked and wasted time as they went through their chores and that was what dragged them on.

So really, it was their own fault if they were so tired.

"Oh I don't know," Marayna grumbled, even her voice sounding worn, "Perhaps the laundry list of chores you gave us despite knowing you requested our help in the market today."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur," Merlin nearly groaned, wincing as he straightened, his back aching from when he'd been trying to walk the hounds and ended up being dragged about by them, "If you know your chores, like polishing your armor…"

"And cleaning your floors," Marayna added.

"And mucking out the stables."

"And doing your laundry."

"And everything takes us all day," Merlin finished, "And then you add us being in the market for nearly the entire day…when do you expect us to have gotten the work done?"

"Surely it cannot take THAT long to shovel out a few stalls or scrub a few shirts," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You only say that because you haven't ever had to do it."

"What would you have done if Uther really HAD disowned you?" Marayna moved over to the curtains, closing them, "What life would you have had after that? You wouldn't have had servants, what would you have done if not been a prince?"

"Well, I think I'd end up being a servant," Arthur quipped, "Seems easy enough."

The siblings looked at each other, "Easy?" they both spoke before turning to him.

"If you think it's so 'easy,'" Marayna lifted her hands to use quotey fingers, "Why don't you give it a go then."

"That would hardly be proper Mara," Arthur commented, "For a prince to go around acting as a servant."

"So you're basically saying it's too difficult for you then?" Merlin glanced at his sister, seeing her start to smirk as they baited him.

"Hardly," Arthur laughed, "It just…is unbefitting a prince that's all."

"I thought, as prince, you could do as you like," Marayna gave him a look.

"Of course I can."

"Then you just don't want to prove us wrong?" Merlin challenged.

"Or do you think it's just so below you, My Lord," Marayna added, seeing the flinch Arthur gave at her use of that title, "To understand your people."

"Alright, fine," he huffed, "You have my word, just for tomorrow, _I'll_ do the chores, if just to prove to you that your complaining is completely ridiculous."

"That's all we ask sire," Marayna smirked, seeing him starting to grin at her use of THAT term…if only he knew what he was getting himself into.

Well, he was going to find out fairly soon, wasn't he?

~8~

Arthur winced as the curtains in his room were thrown open, sharply bringing the world into focus as…not daylight filtered through. He frowned at that, it should be brighter than it was, and cracked an eye open to look around, peering out a window to see that the sun was only barely starting to rise.

"Merlin," he grumbled, falling back into bed and placing a pillow over his face as Marayna lit a candle by his bedside, "Mara…I don't have training till noon today."

"You don't have training at all, Artie," Marayna snatched the pillow away from him, "Today you're a servant, or have you forgotten our deal?"

Arthur squinted as he looked at them, standing there with their arms crossed, "Oh yes," he nodded, "Did you actually take me seriously?" he tried to laugh.

But they smirked at him, "Did you actually think we were joking?" Merlin countered.

"You gave us your word Arthur," Marayna tsked him, "Today the chores are up to you, this…" she gestured at the curtains and the candle, "Is the only thing we'll do for you all day."

"So, up and at 'em lazy bones," Merlin grinned, "You've a _long_ day ahead of you."

Arthur looked at them, seeing that they were truly and actually serious, before he let out a breath and turned to get up, throwing the blankets off himself. There was no harm in humoring them and proving them wrong in the process. But he'd better get started, the sooner he began his 'chores' the sooner he could prove to his lazy servants that they actually had it rather easy.

He made his way behind his changing screen, pausing only a moment when he realized neither Merlin nor Marayna were selecting his attire for the day. He rolled his eyes, they couldn't even do _that_? That wasn't a chore at all! He sighed to himself and walked over to his cupboard, pulling out a plain, slightly worn red shirt and brown old pants, not about to risk his clothing getting too soiled. Despite knowing that the day wasn't going to be all that difficult, he _did_ know there was a chance there would be dirt or dust on him by the end of it. He headed behind the screen and made quick work of changing out of his night clothes and into the other outfit.

He blinked when he stepped around to see his servants just lounging about, his bed still unmade, "You truly couldn't even lift the covers back to at least make it_ look_ like you'd made the bed?"

"Why?" Marayna shrugged, "You truly can't lift the covers back yourself?"

Arthur shook his head at that and moved to the bed, taking the edge of the blanket and haphazardly tossing it back so it laid mostly flat, "Was that so hard?" he countered.

Merlin just smirked, "Apparently not if you managed to do it. Means you should be able to do it from here on out then?"

Arthur just pointed at him warningly, "What are my 'chores' then?" he asked, using the same quotey fingers Marayna had the night before.

"Well, first you've got to scrub your chambers, polish your armor, do your laundry, wash your hounds, then muck out the stables," Marayna listed.

Arthur nodded along, trying to seem like he wasn't at all intimidated by the lengthy list. But really, it was only 5 chores, between the two of them how long could it possibly take? "Alright," he clapped his hands, "Just let me grab something to eat from the kitchens and…"

"Nope," Merlin cut in, "Servants are only allowed to eat _after_ the nobility have been fed," he recited, "You're gonna have to wait till after breakfast to eat."

"That's ridiculous."

"We know," Marayna nodded, "The kitchen staff wakes up around now to prepare breakfast for you and the King and the other nobles, like the knights, and then, after they're taken care of, whatever's left over, most of the time, is dished out to the servants."

"But we're usually running around after you so much that we end up with the meal mush," Merlin agreed, "That's the meal that the cooks prepare in large amounts to feed all of us, it has to be simple, easy, and able to be made and stored in a large batch so we can get it quickly and go about our day."

Arthur nodded more slowly at that, he…had no idea about that. It didn't seem fair that the servants were forced to each this…mush, as Merlin had called it, merely because they were tending to their masters earlier.

"So," Marayna clapped, "You'd best get started on your floors then."

Arthur watched as she turned and hopped onto the bed, rolling onto her stomach, her legs kicked up behind her, her arms crossed under her chin as she watched him, amused. Merlin too moved to sit on the bed, though more against the headboard, sitting cross-legged, his arms crossed as well before his chest to watch.

Arthur merely rolled up his sleeves and moved to the corner of the room to pick up the bucket that he'd often seen his servants using to clean his floor…frowning when he noticed something.

"This is empty."

Marayna snorted, "Yes, because it would make SO much sense to keep a bucket full of water in a prince's room, very presentable Artie."

"You'll have to fetch it from the pump," Merlin nodded to the side, to the window beside him, "Oh, but…before you go…" he crinkled his nose, "That chamberpot is getting rank."

Arthur looked over to another corner of the room where a small pot was sitting underneath a chair where it had been pushed. He tried his best to keep his ears from turning pink as he realized, for the first time actually, that his servants, for years now, had been disposing of his…unmentionable fluids. How embarrassing. He cleared his throat and briskly moved to get it, picking it up and heading to the window…only to stop when he realized said window was closed.

"It might help to put the pot down and open the window first," Merlin quipped.

"Yes, thank you Merlin, I never would have guessed that for myself," Arthur muttered, setting the pot down on the ground and opening the window.

Marayna held up a hand as Merlin went to open his mouth again, seeing Arthur picking the pot up once more, signaling for him to keep quiet until…

"I'd wait to see…" she started RIGHT when Arthur turned and threw the contents out the window, wincing when they heard a startled, rather feminine scream sound from below, Arthur peering out the window, utterly horrified as he saw one of the other maidservants freezing on her way to the castle, covered in his…fluids, "If anyone's down there first," she finished…

Before she and Merlin started laughing hysterically at Arthur's glare.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna had taken pity on Arthur after the chamberpot incident only after he'd been forced to go collect the water to scrub the floor and had the misfortune of passing the soaked servant just outside the doors. Once the contents had been emptied, other servants and a guard had rushed to try and help the girl but she was in shock. When he'd returned, beat red and in a foul mood, they'd offered to go and get him some breakfast, only to return with the meal mush. It wasn't actually called 'meal mush' but that was what the servants called it, they honestly weren't sure what it was meant to be. Arthur had grimaced when he saw the simple single bowl of the white mush for him to eat. However, that hadn't exactly been the only thing that put him down him.

They stopped short as they entered the room, seeing Arthur about halfway done with the floor already, having made really rather quick work of it…only for them to notice two very important things. The first was that Arthur wasn't using a brush to scrub the floor clean with but instead a rag, and the second…there was no cleaning solution in his bucket of water. They shook their heads and placed the bowl on a small desk, looking down at half the floor that seemed almost coated in a fine, murky brown sheen.

"Arthur…" Marayna began, "Why are you wiping the floors down instead of _scrubbing_ them?"

Arthur looked at the rag in his hand, "Don't try to trick me Mara, I've seen you and Merlin using rags on the floor before."

Merlin blinked, "Because that was our way of trying to _dry_ the floor of a little more. Arthur you can't scrub a floor without a scrubbrush."

Arthur's jaw tensed, "And I suppose you're going to tell me I've even got the water wrong then?" he crossed his arms.

"Actually yes," Marayna nodded, "Did you not see the cleaning solution that Gaius made sitting inside the bucket?"

"You mean that jar of blue goop?" Arthur frowned.

"That blue goop," she rolled her eyes, "Is a cleaning mix that you're supposed to put in the water and mix it before you start on the floors, otherwise you just end up making thin mud all over the place," she gestured back at the patches he'd 'cleaned' behind him.

Arthur turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing that his grey stone floor did appear to have a sort of odd brown hue to it now, "Why didn't you TELL me that?" he demanded.

Merlin gave him a look, "You use the cleaning mix to wash your hands in that basin," he nodded over to a small one that Arthur used to wash his face and hands before he ate when he took meals in his room, "If you use it to clean your hands, why wouldn't you use it to clean other things too?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and tossed him the wet rag, before pushing himself up and going to the desk, picking up the blue goop in the jar and the brush that he'd pulled out of the bucket before he'd gone to gather water. When they put it like that…they made him seem rather dim that he hadn't worked that out for himself.

"Oh," Marayna pouted, watching him move.

"What is it _now_?" Arthur sighed, turning to her.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I'm just...rather sad to see you off your knees," she smirked, "It's not something you see every day."

"YOU see it more than any other," he countered, taking a step towards her.

"And how's that?"

"Smile," he ordered her lightly.

She raised an eyebrow at that, "Excuse me?"

"Please," he added, the single word, the sign of his amendment and manners, making her do just that, "See," he nodded, "_That_…brings me to my knees every time," he winked at her before he moved to get on his knees again, pouring the solution into the bucket to start all over as his servants watched his progress.

Merlin glanced at his sister, an amused, teasing look on his face.

'_Not a word,_' she pointed at him warningly, her cheeks turning pink as her brother chuckled and shook his head.

~8~

Arthur had needed a few more pointers about the proper way to wash the floors, especially when he came to certain objects like a small rug or a basin or something. He'd wanted to go around it but, if they weren't allowed to cheat like that, then neither was he. He'd eventually gotten the floor done, it took him a little longer than they knew it usually took one of them. He kept stopping every so often to complain about his back or his knees or how wet he was getting or how the solution didn't smell clean and other things. If he'd just gone right through and 'sucked it up' as Marayna had called to him after the nth time of complaining, he'd have probably gotten it done sooner.

Now though, it was time to watch him clean the laundry. It had been most amusing to watch him trying to sort through his clothes in the small basket-bin set aside for them to put the soiled clothing and sheets in. He'd had to take them all out, put them in a basket to take to the laundry room of the castle. He'd grimaced as he'd gone through the clothes, complaining that they had to have tampered with them because they were FAR more soiled than he remembered them being. There was dirt and mud and grass stains everywhere. It had amused them though when he'd found a sort of darker stain by the arm of his shirt and asked what it was, before moving to sniff it before they could give a response…grimacing and nearly becoming ill at the smell of it.

A sweat stain, Merlin had told him. Arthur had been horrified at that as well, whether because it smelled so rotten or because he might have been under the impression that princes didn't sweat they weren't sure. It had been even more amusing to watch the prince of Camelot, with wet spots on his knees and bum and sleeves carrying a basket of laundry down the halls with his two servants behind him. They were sure the other servants passing in the hall would have started whispering about it had Arthur not sent them a firm look of silence.

Right now the siblings were leaning against the wall of a corner of the laundry room. Really it was like a large room that just had various wash buckets and tubs set up around the room. There were lines crisscrossing to dry things on and a few dubs with red dye in them. The woman in charge of the room had been quite flustered when Arthur, of all people, entered and requested to use one of the tubs. She'd offered to have one of the staff wash his clothing personally but Arthur had merely passed it off as a wager he was attempting to win. The woman seemed confused as to what sort of wager could involve a prince washing his own clothes, but led them to a rather remote one in the back. It was just behind a few basket-bins that were set up so no one looking would see them unless they were trying to. Which seemed to be just what Arthur wanted.

"You can't just soak them," Merlin warned as Arthur dipped a few of his shirts into the water in front of him, water he'd, thankfully, not had to fill himself as the tubs around the area were constantly filled by the different water tenders, "You've got to clean them by running them on that rack…"

"Yes, Merlin I gathered as much," Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling the shirts closer to him and scrubbing them along a small rack, the waters full of the cleaning solution so he didn't have to worry about remembering that.

"You also have to dry it out," Marayna added when he finished, "Wring it out over the tub and then hang it up to dry…"

"Mara," Arthur cut in with an exasperated sigh, "I am not completely incompetent. When hunting on an extended trip or in the middle of a long siege I HAVE had to wash my own clothes before."

Marayna nodded, "In a local creek?" she guessed.

"Yes if you must know," he got up, wringing out the shirts and moving to hang them up on a line behind him.

"Coldest water ever?" Merlin started to smirk, seeing what his sister was trying to allude to.

"Very cold."

"A stark contrast to THAT water then?" Merlin nodded at the tub Arthur had been cleaning in.

"This one is far more temperate, much easier to really scrub with when one isn't constantly pulling their hands back from cold."

"Right," Marayna looked at her brother, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"No, no, feel free," Merlin gestured to her, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me what this time?" Arthur rolled his eyes, moving to pull a few…rather rancid smelling socks out of his basket and moving to start washing them too, "Have I scrubbed the wrong way?"

"Not at all," Marayna replied, "But what you've scrubbed them IN isn't quite the best thing."

"It's water," he commented dryly, "It's hard to get water wrong."

"It's easy to get the temperature of it wrong though," Merlin quipped, "The water you're using is warm."

"What are you two going on about?" he sighed, looking at them.

"Arthur…warm water makes clothing shrink," Marayna told him, "Cold is what keeps it the way it is," she nodded behind him.

Arthur frowned and turned to look at the three shirts he'd hung on the string and closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward, those were his three favorite shirts and now he found out they were likely going to shrink.

Wonderful.

~8~

They'd decided to keep on the cleaning kick, after having watched Arthur on his hands and knees scrubbing a floor and then hunched over a small tub washing his own clothes…he'd accidently turned one of his white shirts red, well…pink as he'd dropped it in a vat of red dye and then tried to wash it off as fast as he could, making it pink…they thought it would be a good time to watch him clean the hounds.

The little dogs, for being 'royal hounds' and supposedly being the 'best trained in the kingdom' were hardly ever obedient unless they were on a hunt. But at that point it was more they were chasing something they wanted and were only ever told to stay or attack, not very hard orders to get used to for a dog. Merlin and Marayna had spent ample time with the hounds over the last few years, cleaning them and feeding them and exercising them. It pained them a little to see that the hounds were often kept in their little pens and not allowed to just run around and play.

It was much like with servants, they thought, the hounds weren't ever seen as anything other than a tool to get something done. They were cast aside when the event was over, hardly thought about expect in the vague sense that they should probably be fed to keep them alive. So whenever they got the chance to 'exercise' the hounds…they'd just let the little guys loose…and then run after them and chase them and play with them. It was good fun to just fall to the ground and let the hounds surround you, each of them licking your face and nudging you as though to make sure you were alright. They'd even managed to teach them a trick or two, like rolling over and offering a paw to shake, just small things that they didn't think Arthur or the other nobles would mind the dogs being taught. And it wasn't like any of them would give that sort of command so how were they to know?

"Right," Arthur nodded, "I've just got to clean this lot," he confirmed, NOT about to clean the other hounds that weren't specifically his.

Merlin and Marayna had to nod at that, they weren't expected to wash the other nobles' dogs either, though that didn't stop them from playing with them when backs were turned.

"Good," he let out a breath, one that Marayna caught.

"What was that?" she nudged him, "Was someone relieved he didn't have MORE work to do?"

"Not at all," Arthur covered quickly, "I was merely pleased that I could focus all my efforts on my own hounds and make them presentable as they should be for being owned by a prince."

She rolled her eyes at that as Merlin just gestured him on, "Well then you ought to get started, they can be…a little over excited when they see someone they recognize."

And then Arthur walked right over to the pen holding his hounds…and opened the gate.

Merlin and Marayna winced as the prince fell onto his back, half-tackled by the five fair-sized hounds as they leapt at him, eager to see their master in such a capacity as to NOT be hunting with him. He'd hit the ground rather hard and they could tell he'd be sore later for it, having not been prepared for the canine affection.

"Stop, stop!" he cried, trying to gently nudge the dogs off him as they continued an onslaught of licks against his face, "Merlin, Mara, get them off of me!"

"Sorry, but you're a servant today," Marayna smirked, "No one helps us do anything."

"How do I get them back in their pen?" he grumbled, managing to sit up, the dogs still surrounding him. There would be no way to wash one of them without all the others attacking them and trying to play with them and getting them dirty again.

"Figure it out," Merlin shrugged, "No one told us the trick either."

Arthur sighed and stood, ending up with one of the hounds in his arms as it had been sitting on his chest and frantically scrambling not to be knocked off of him. He looked around at the hounds as they scampered around him, jumping on their hind legs and gently clawing at his legs for affection. He glanced at the pen and quickly made his way into it, the hounds following him eagerly, him managing to shut the gate once he'd gotten inside.

He let out a breath as he set the hound in his arms down, "Well done," Marayna remarked as she and Merlin came to the edge of the pen and rested their arms along the top of it. The walls weren't that high, but they were high enough where the hounds wouldn't be able to jump out of them.

"What do I do now?" he grumbled, gesturing at the hounds, "I can't open the gate, they'll race out, but I need to wash them."

Merlin smirked, "That IS quite the conundrum, isn't it?"

Arthur gave him an umanused look, "And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not a chance," Marayna nodded.

He sighed, looking around at what he had to work with. He couldn't open the gate. He couldn't bring the washing tub into the pen or the other hounds would jump in it and bother him as he tried to get his work done. He looked down at the hound that had stayed firm in his arms and an idea came to him. He reached down and picked it up, heading to the gate but, instead of opening it, he secured the hound in his arm and hopped over it.

"Well that's one way to do it," Marayna remarked.

Arthur just smirked at having figured it out, unaware that what was typically done, as not many were strong enough to just carry a hound over a slightly-high wall, was to toss a few treats in for the others to go after and lead the one hound they needed out with another. But still, it got the job done either way so they were not about to complain about Arthur's method.

Now they just had to hope he understood what it was like to wash a very energetic hound. That was another issue they had with the hounds, they were never exercised enough. They were confined to their little pen for too long and that just made them over anxious to get out every time someone walked by. Now that this one was out…it was not going to make it easy for Arthur, not at all.

~8~

It had taken Arthur what he was sure was a ridiculous amount of time to get the hounds cleaned and washed. He'd made the mistake of setting the one clean hound back into the same pen as the others instead of utilizing one of the empty stalls to let it wait in till he'd finished. It had gotten, somehow, double as dirty as it had been. It seemed like the other hounds could smell the cleaning solution on the pup and gone to investigate…and then decided to try and make it smell like a proper hound once more. Of course, his servants hadn't warned him of that before hand, and so he'd had to was that same dog twice. The others, once they were aware, or seemed to be, of what was coming for them, had taken to being jittery and squirming and didn't stand still for an instant as he tried to wash them as well.

He'd ended up with more of the cleaning water on _him_ than the hounds in the end.

And, of course, since a servant had such a busy life and couldn't afford the time to change into dry clothes, he'd been forced to continue on the day in his wet, dog-smelling outfit, shooting glares at any who dared look at him as he passed them and doing his best to ignore his servants laughing behind him on the way to the armory. That had been the one area he'd thought he would be able to get done quickly, polishing his armor and sharpening his sword. The sword, in fact, HAD gotten done in record time, but the armor…

He was going to strangle Merlin and Marayna for it when the day was done.

He'd sat there, for hours, scrubbing and polishing his armor, thinking he was making quick work of it, held it up to them…and been told he'd used wood polish instead of metal polish which would just make the metal waxy and yellow instead of shining. He was quite sure he'd glared at them so fiercely that a vein throbbed in his forehead, which just made them laugh. They hadn't told him about the polish either, why would they? According to them, the polishes had been clearly labeled what was for what. They seemed intent to make his day miserable. Which just might have been the point in it all from the start, to make him realize how miserable an existence it could be for a servant depending on their master.

The armor had taken longer than he thought, longer than he realized even, it had only been getting later in the day when he'd started, having missed lunch due to the hounds. Not that Merlin or Marayna would have allowed him to eat it. According to them, a servant was lucky to make it to three meals, often lunch was skipped unless they could possibly sneak a bit of fruit from the kitchens and dinners were often small and taken just before bed so it was usually quite cold. So he'd been without a meal, which was fine, he'd done much the same when hunting at times. But to step out of the armory and see it was already dusk…he hadn't thought the chores had taken that long but, looking back on it…they had.

He was on the last one though, thankfully, all he had to do was muck out the stables and he'd be finished, entirely finished, and that…was all the motivation he needed to shovel like a fiend. He'd made it through three stalls by a wall and five in the middle. His stables were quite small, there were five stalls in the middle, three across from them, with a wider area for the storage of the feeds and saddles and brushes. Behind the five stalls, on the other side, were five more, and a wall across from that. He had quite a few different horses which, looking at it now and the amount he was shoveling…he didn't know why he had that many.

He had one for parades through the town, one for inspecting the guards in a formal ceremony, one for visiting other kingdoms, one for just trips through the woods, one for hunting, one for war, one for long distances, Bartok, two he was training to put with the knights, and two that were reserved for his servants, though only one got much exercise when Merlin used him, and one that was meant to be offered to a guest of Camelot should he wish to invite them on a ride. He was quite sure he would only need one horse for parades, inspecting, visiting kingdoms, and trips into the woods. He could probably use one horse for hunting, war and long distances as well.

He really needed to speak to his father about that.

But he was very proud of himself for finishing not just the first set of five in the middle, but the three across as well. That just left the five on the other side and he would be done for the day.

"Very nice work sire," Merlin complimented as they watched him muck out the 8th stall.

"It's quite monotonous," Arthur remarked, "It's easy too, scoop, lift, toss," he proceeded to do just that, scooping the waste up, lifting it, and tossing it over the low wall beside him.

"It _can_ be easy at times," Marayna agreed, "If one isn't 'mucking it up' in the process."

Arthur huffed, tossing the last bit of manure over the wall and turned, resting the shovel against the wall beside him, "What have I don't wrong NOW?" he asked, quite exasperated, it seemed like, no matter what he did, what chore he tried, he just…kept getting it wrong. It was irritating.

"Look over that wall you've been flinging poop past," Marayna said instead.

Arthur rolled his eyes and moved to the side of the stall…only to see that he'd been throwing the manure…into the stall on the other side of the stables. The five he'd been shoveling were on one side, another set on the other…and he'd just been tossing the pile from one stall to another. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"That's why we brought the wheelbarrow with us," Merlin nodded over to the side where the wheelbarrow was sitting in the aisle between the 3 stalls and the 5, "You've just made double the work for yourself on the other side."

"And you didn't think to TELL me this?" he glared at them.

"Why?" Marayna countered, "You never seem to actually listen to us you know. I mean, you would have been perfect in making a little nest for Catrina with your efforts here."

Arthur gave her an unamused look before he stepped out of the stall, grabbing the wheelbarrow and pulling it with him around the corner, to the other side of the stalls where the siblings could hear the sound of shoveling staring up again.

Served him right for not listening to them most other times.

~8~

"Can I at least take a bath?" Arthur asked as he walked into his rooms, rubbing his back. That second round against the manure had definitely pulled something in him. His back was screaming at him in pain for doing the mucking all over again for double the amount.

"Do servants have a tub?" Marayna reminded him.

_They_ technically didn't have one, GAIUS had one, and Gaius only had one because he'd been with Camelot more than 20 years and had either saved up enough to buy one or Uther had given him one. Neither had happened for them quite yet. And, to be honest, ever since the unicorn when Gaius had tried to make tea from Merlin's bathwater, they'd both taken to using the streams instead. It was just disgusting.

Arthur sighed and moved over to his wardrobe, rooting through it to try and find a clean pair of pants to change into.

"Um…what are you doing?" Merlin frowned, watching him.

"Changing," Arthur pulled out a clean pair and turned to face them, holding it in his hand, the chores were done, he could go to sleep now, he didn't even care that his stomach was growling slightly at having missed dinner as well, he was so tired.

"Into what?" Marayna crossed her arms, "Servants hardly have more than an extra shirt or two. And what we have, we clean ourselves."

"So you want me to wait till my clothes are done before I can change out of…this?" he gestured to himself. He was covered in splatterings of manure, soapy/dirty water, sweat, dog slobber, among other things he'd rather not mention.

"Yes," she said bluntly, "YOU should have taken more care not to get your clothes soiled so much."

"It's impossible not to!" he nearly shouted.

"So now you see our dilemma," Merlin shot back, "Arthur…we do all that, nearly _every day_, and that's on top of helping our uncle and doing anything else you might have us do, or having to help the other servants with formal celebrations and things like that. Our clothes get soiled…we don't often have more than a spare. If we're lucky we can try to clean them as best we can before we sleep and hope they're dry in the morning."

Arthur blinked and stared at them. He knew that Marayna had a few other dresses, had a few tunics, he knew Merlin had the same, he'd seen the boy in reds and blues and things. But…it hadn't occurred to him that if they couldn't manage to get something cleaned in time…they may not have other clothing to turn to and they'd have to keep wearing it, dirty.

"Lucky for you though," Marayna sighed, walking past him to his bed, to the other side where she pulled something up she'd been hiding, "I _did_ ask the laundry cleaners if they might keep an eye on your clothing for you and, when it was dry enough, bring it to your chambers," she placed the basket on the bed and handed him the 'acceptable' pants.

Arthur took it and glanced at the rest of the clothes as he sat on the edge of his bed, reaching out to look at the three shirts that he'd ended up shrinking, they'd never fit him now, "Here," he tossed them to Merlin, the boy was skinny enough to fit into them easily and...they weren't entirely of the best material so there wasn't an issue he could see his father having with him giving his servant his own shirts, "They won't fit me now."

Merlin nodded his thanks at that, Marayna, since her first day as a servant of Arthur's, had been given a few dresses, but she also had her tunics to spare, he on the other hand, had only a handful of shirts so any he managed to scrap up enough to buy were a blessing to him, "And since it's well past midnight," Merlin agreed, "The day's done, and you can go back to being a prince," he remarked, the two of them automatically getting into their routines, pulling the curtains together and starting a fire, putting the clothing away…

Marayna had just turned to pull the bed sheets down...when they both saw that Arthur was sprawled across the top of the bed, already asleep, the pants clutched in his hand. She let out a breath and shook her head, looking at her brother as he rolled his eyes, "Think he learned his lesson?" she asked.

Merlin shrugged, "I hope so, I'd really like to be able to sleep too."

"Come on then," she nodded to the door, leading him out, "He hasn't given us any chores to do yet, let's go sleep while we still can."

Merlin blew out the last candle as they passed the door, casting the room into darkness, though Arthur hardly noticed.

It wouldn't be till he was woken up from the deepest sleep he'd ever had the next morning that he'd realize how sore and tired he still was, how it was worse than even training with the knights, and looked at his servants with a tiny bit more respect…and, possibly, took off a chore or two from their list.

There were a few chores he was starting to see they didn't have to do EVERY day.

A/N: I really wanted to see Arthur try to be a servant for a day, especially after he was disinherited :) I could so see Marayna and Merlin following him around and just commenting on it all, making him realize how hard they actually do work :)

But we all know what's coming next, the witchfinder will shortly arrive in Camelot }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, yup, I know Merlin was Jethro, that was actually a review I was commenting on that also said that ;)

Oh Marayna's very aware of Merlin's lack of respect for Kilgharrah ;) There'll actually be a moment VERY soon where she brings that up to him and urges him to try and get to know the dragon more, no worries there :) At the moment, it's more that he's sort of seen his sister having that sort of friendship with him and didn't feel the need to have one as well (and he resents the Dragon assuming Morgana will turn evil as well ;)) but she'll definitely talk to him about it :) As for who will be the Dragonlord, I agree, it passes through the son. There WILL be a twist regarding Marayna and Dragonlords though, but that was sort of the reason I was hinting earlier that with Marayna being the High Priestess Merlin needs another title all his own to match her ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and no worries about the length, I love any length review :)

Lol, I could so see Arthur and Dean wearing their shirts and just pouting about it or trying to look like epic macho men at the same time :)

I love how often the actors show up in DW, mostly because it gives an 'in' for AUs where it's the same person that just got sort of left in the past on a trip in the TARDIS till the Doctor managed to land in the right era to get them out :) Imagine if Anderson felt so badly for what he did to Sherlock that he tried to figure out how Sherlock could survive by looking at the road from the top of St. Bart's, accidently fell off, and the TARDIS caught him (in the swimming pool lol) and the Doctor took him to the past so he could escape technology and all the headlines about Sherlock and so he had a chance to do well and just recuperate in Ealdor, taking on the name of Matthew...growing a beard in the process. When the bandits attack he goes into the woods not to scout but to try and contact the Doctor to get him to help and runs into a Zygon that assumes his shape, he's saved, but the Zygon is shot by the arrow and returned to Ealdor while Anderson is brought back to the future with his beard, now eve more convinced Sherlock is alive because...it could have been a Zygon that took his place or a TARDIS that got involved, which launches him into all his mad theories...and I have no idea if that made any sense at all lol :)


	12. The Witchfinder

The Witchfinder

Merlin and Marayna ambled through the woods, a little worn as they helped the other peasants gather firewood. It was going to rain soon, they could all tell, and the villagers were trying to get the wood in to their homes and into small storage areas before it became damp. It was a bit chilly at night and the rain would only make it more so. It wouldn't do for them to have damp wood and try to light it in the dark and cold of night. That was another disadvantage of not allowing magic, with magic even the dampest of wood could be lit, or dried, or even enchanted to burn no matter what state it was in. Yet no one would ever know that little benefit magic could offer.

It was that thought that made them sigh, a disheartened one, not just for magic but for the day itself, spent marching back and forth and chopping and stacking wood. It wasn't terrible work, it was just...they were quite sad to be doing it. It was the first day off they'd had in a long time, Arthur had been lightening up their chores a little here and there, not so much as to be noticable to his father, but enough where they actually felt the free time they did have. But this was their first day off, the first, it seemed of many that Arthur was going to schedule for them. According to the prince, he was going to try and give them any two days a month to have to themselves. It seemed their little experiment in teaching him what toils a servant had to deal with had opened his eyes to just how hard they really worked. It was amusing as well because after that time, whenever Arthur saw them doing a chore he hadn't tried his hand at, he'd ask them if he could attempt it, even for a short while, to get a feel of it and how much skill his servants actually had.

Marayna had laughed for two days straight when Arthur had attempted mending a shirt with a needle and thread and ended up stabbing his fingers repeatedly, literally every time he moved it through the fabric he struck himself.

It was a nice gesture though, to see Arthur actively taking responsibility for the health and wellbeing of his servants, realizing how hard he was working them and trying to be considerate and grateful for all they did. As this was the first day of their sanctioned time off, they'd wanted to enjoy it as much as they could, celebrate the start of something with the people they wanted to spend time with.

...and now they were merely doing more chores.

It wasn't that they minded helping people, on the contrary, nothing made them happier than to help someone else. It was just...sometimes it was just hard to give up so much, even something as small as free time. It felt like everything they did since coming to Camelot had just been one sacrifice after another. They'd had to leave their home, their mother, they gave up most of their wages to send back to her, they gave up their time and freedom and interests to tend to Arthur, they had to conceal their magic all the more, they gave up their sense of security and safety, they were even giving up part of their heart to someone else...though that last one they were VERY ok with. It sometimes felt like everything just kept being taken away from them that to have even something as small as time to do as they wished was a blessing.

Merlin plopped down on a hillside overlooking Camelot as soon as he'd finished putting the last of his pile of wood into a small wheelbarrow, Marayna dropping beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, tucking her arm through his as he took her hand. They were exhausted. It was almost worse than mucking out the stables with how monotonous it was, except this required them to carry wood and walk back and forth quite a distance. They were exhausted and disheartened at the day they'd lost and saddened that it was going to rain soon so they couldn't even enjoy time outside for much longer.

Merlin tilted his head as he looked down at a small fire pit, the smoke billowing from it and wafting high above the trees in a thick white puff...and got an idea. He nudged his sister, squeezing her hand, "_Hors, beride þá heofonum,_" he whispered, his eyes flashing as the smoke took the shape of a galloping horse, before fading back to smoke.

Marayna smiled at that, both of them just taking a moment to enjoy that little bit of fun. It was really just what they needed, some cheering up, some relief from the disappointment of the day. She'd just started to laugh under her breath at that, about to try and make a dragon appear in the small sparks springing up from the fire...when one of the village women ran up to them, grabbing Marayna's arm, "Did you see it?" she gasped, "The smoke, did you see it?"

Marayna frowned, though inside she was terrified, neither of them had realized anyone had seen them, had seen the horse. It had only been for a second or two and they'd thought the others were farther into the woods than the woman apparently was, "Yes..." she glanced over, "It's smoke," she gestured to it, "What about it?"

"Are you _blind_? You were right here! It was _magic_, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the king."

"No!" Merlin shouted, jumping up, "Wait!"

But the woman was long gone.

"This...isn't going to be good, is it?" Marayna swallowed, looking at her brother.

"Gaius is going to kill me," Merlin breathed.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna stood stiffly in the Main Hall as the peasant woman stood before Uther as the king sat on his throne, Morgana in her chair beside him, Arthur standing behind his own on Uther's right, "It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?" Uther frowned.

The woman nodded, "Yes, sire."

"And you swear this before your king?"

"I swear it."

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light?" Morgana asked, having known just from looking at Merlin and Marayna's expressions as they entered that it had been them. She honestly couldn't understand how Arthur didn't notice their tension, but she could guess he just assumed it was 'fear' of magic instead of guilt.

"The smoke was_ alive_, I tell you. I feared for my life!"

"From...smoke?"

"Aye Milady."

Morgana frowned at that, looking at the woman with pity for her belief. Merlin and Marayna had explained what it was in her mind the moment she'd sent them a curious look for their expressions. It was a horse. It was a horse galloping in the air. WHAT was so terrifying about that that someone would genuinely fear for their life? It saddened her deeply to know that Uther had inspired such a fear and hatred of magic in his people that something so simple, something meant to be carefree and to entertain others, was taken so out of context that people were actually terrified of it. It was just...so wrong, because she'd seen the beauty of magic, the good in it, the...wonder...to think of someone else seeing a simple little illusion and crying the blackest magic...it hurt.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," Uther nodded, "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

The woman smiled, "Thank you, sire," as she was led out by the knights.

"It cannot continue."

"I will hunt down those responsible, father," Arthur turned to his father, being sure to use the word 'hunt' just for his father's sake. His tone made it clear to those who knew how to listen that he would NOT let it turn into a hunt at all, not till he knew the reason for the figure in the smoke, was it an omen of an impending attack? A warning? A curse? ...or was it a child wandering the woods as its parents gathered wood and wanting to see a horse and just...making it happen?

He'd researched Rosaline, the little girl that had been burned in his father's Purge. She was 3 years old. There was no way he could see (or that anyone could expect) her to be taught magic, especially NOT during the purge and not the daughter of Uther's former-friend. Seeing her mother listed as one of the ones murdered for being a sorceress...it made him wonder...

Could people be born with magic?

The Druids seemed to be the sort to possess that and, if they were born with it...what choice did they have in being sorcerers? It would be like someone murdering him merely for having the fortune to be born a prince. They would be executed for the misfortune of having been born with magic. He knew it was a VERY slim theory, but...it was a doubt, and it was a doubt that made him want to investigate further. From what the woman described...what harm had befallen her, or the kingdom for that matter, in a smoke-horse? That hardly screamed 'evil' to him and he had promised himself and Marayna that he would ONLY punish the 'evil' sorcerers when he was king. For now...he had to follow his father's command, but that wouldn't stop him from doing all he could to free those who were truly innocent of malicious intent against Camelot.

"I promise they will not escape unpunished," he added.

"No," Uther shook his head, "Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder."

The court gasped as Morgana looked utterly terrified, Merlin and Marayna glancing at each other, confused at the reaction but growing more alarmed, especially when Gaius stepped forward, "Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?"

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable."

"Of course," he sighed, stepping back beside his niece and nephew, giving them a solemn look.

~8~

"How many times, Merlin, Marayna?!" Gaius bellowed as they entered his chambers, "_How many times_ must I drive it into those thick skulls of yours that your magic is a_ secret_ to be guarded with your_ lives_?! What were you thinking?!"

"I...I wasn't thinking," Merlin stuttered, both of them shocked at Gaius's reaction. He'd shouted at them plenty in the past but this...he was more angry than he'd _ever_ been at them.

"Well think, boy, _think_!"

"Uncle he was just having a little fun..." Marayna tried.

"It was magic and it was _seen_."

"You're right," Merlin sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You must hide the book," Gaius turned, starting to search through his own chambers in the process, "Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way..."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for..." he shook his head, "I know him."

"The Witchfinder?" Marayna called as she went to get the book.

"Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with."

"But I'm not a witch," Merlin joked, "Look," he gestured at himself, "No dress or anything."

"And what of your sister?" Gaius deadpanned, "She is as much a witch as YOU are a warlock Merlin."

"Got it!" Marayna cheered, walking back into the room with the book, not having heard their conversation, "Where do you want us to put it?"

Gaius sighed, "Take it to the Dra...Kilgharrah," he corrected when Marayna shot him a look, "That's the one place Uther will NOT allow him to look," Marayna nodded, moving to do so, "Merlin," Gaius turned to him, "Go see Morgana, she knows of the Witchfinder too, she will need you now more than ever."

Merlin frowned but dashed off at the concern in Gaius's voice.

~8~

"Is that him?" Merlin asked that night as he stood behind Morgana in her chambers, looking out the window at an older man who had entered Camelot, dressed all in black, a cage attached to his wagon.

"Yes," she swallowed hard, recognizing the man from when she had been but a child. Arthur was too young to remember him, but she was a few years older than him, she remembered the Purge, she remembered everything that had happened during it. For SO long she had thought that IT was the cause of all her nightmares, to have witnessed the horror of it as such a small girl...it had stayed with her even now and now...knowing what she did about herself and Merlin and Marayna...she was more terrified of the man than she had ever been before.

"Is the cage for..."

"Yes."

He nodded, reaching out to take her hand, "Come Gana," he tugged her away from the window, moments before Aredian looked up at it, "It'll be alright," he whispered, hugging her tightly in comfort. It had taken him the better part of the day to calm her down from when he'd arrived in her chambers. She'd paced, she'd ranted, she'd gone on a tangent about all that could go terribly wrong with Aredian there...he'd tried to be as calming as he could be and he'd finally gotten her to breathe and reassure her...when the Witchfinder arrived.

"Aya and I have a _lifetime_ of hiding our gifts," he reminded her, "We'll be just fine."

She sighed, nodding into his shoulder, "What about me? I've only just started..."

"We'll protect you," he promised, before leaning back to touch her face, gently lifting her chin to look into her eyes that were shining with tears, "I will never ever let anything hurt you Gana."

"I know," she swallowed, "And that's what I'm most afraid of," she murmured, before hugging him once more, burying her face in his chest as he just held her.

~8~

As Gaius, Merlin, and Marayna walked through the Lower Town, Aredian stepped in their way, having already gotten to work on investigating the kingdom for magic users the second he was able, "Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face."

"Nor I, Aredian," Gaius stiffened.

"A physician now, I hear. You always _did_ have a thirst for..._knowledge_."

"_Scientific_ knowledge."

Aredian nodded as though not believing him, "Of course."

"My assistants, Merlin and Marayna," he gestured at the two of them, knowing it was best NOT to introduce them as his niece and nephew, any relation or connection to him and Aredian would use it against them.

"Merlin, Maria," Aredian nodded at them, Marayna rolling her eyes at that. She was quite used to people mispronouncing her name, but it was more an expectation sort of 'used to' which often left her more exasperated.

"May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do."

"Naturally," he stepped aside, only to call out, "Merlin, Maria? I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour."

"If he calls me Maria one more time..." Marayna grumbled under her breath, now more irritated than exasperated or scared.

~8~

"You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?" Aredian questioned the siblings as they sat before him in his chambers. Normally he wouldn't ever do this, interrogate two at once, but...if he were able to intimidate one, perhaps make the other aware that their sibling was in danger...they'd crack easier. He could tell from their expressions and stance in the market that Merlin would be the easiest to crack, the girl though...she'd need physical and visible proof her brother was in danger before she slipped up.

"Yes," Merlin answered, "I mean...apparently..."

"Someone claims that at least," Marayna shrugged.

"No, no, it cannot be denied," Aredian countered, "There was a witness STATING the act, not merely laying a claim of it happening."

"Yeah, a witness alright," Marayna snorted.

"You do not believe her?" Aredian eyed her.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't," she crossed her arms.

"And why not?"

"We were working outside, all day, in the sun, with smoke blowing into our eyes. You can't tell me someone suffering all that can be believed on what they see though tearing eyes?"

The man nodded, studying her carefully, "Do you also know that the woman has named you both as witnesses too?"

"But..." Merlin frowned.

"I've already spoken to her. She was quite_ clear_ on the matter."

"But we _weren't_ witnesses."

"Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?"

"We were there," he nodded slowly.

"Well, so you saw it," Aredian assumed, "The horse conjured from the smoke?"

"All we saw was smoke," Marayna chimed in, "And that was about it, smoke and wood all day."

He frowned, "Are you saying that she lies?"

"She didn't say that," Merlin defended, "She said we didn't see what that woman saw."

"Hmm," he hummed, nodding sarcastically at that, "Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not?"

"Perspective," Marayna remarked, "Enchantment."

"So you admit the horse was enchanted!" Aredian pointed at her.

"_No_, you asked for _how_," she reminded him, "I'm merely listing _possibilities_, for example, Uther was recently enchanted _not_ to see a Troll that he married, all others could. OR..." she cut in, seeing the man go to argue that she'd just 'admitted the horse had to be enchanted then' if they couldn't see it but others could, "You see a man run another through with a sword. To YOU, it's a man killing another. To the woman he was defending, he was protecting her. THAT's how. Or...if you prefer, I say that cloth is blue," she nodded to a tapestry hanging from the wall, "You might say it's indigo, it's all perspective. Or it could be that we were looking at Camelot and not the smoke even though it was above the castle...would you care for me to go on or have I provided you sufficient explanation."

"You seem to have thought this through," he eyed her suspiciously.

"My uncle is a learned man, my brother is a genius...stands to reason I'm rather sharp as well," she shrugged.

"Or perhaps you had excuses prepared because it was _you_ who performed the magic!" he accused.

"It wasn't," Merlin defended.

"Can you _prove_ that it wasn't?" Aredian scoffed.

"Can you prove that it _was_?" Marayna countered, seeming to startle the man with that question. No one really asked that, asked him to literally prove THEY were the magic user, most would just keep insisting they were innocent, or put the blame on others. They didn't really think of...well, him actually finding proof on the event.

"That'll be all," he stepped back from the table, "For now," he added when they moved to leave.

~8~

The court had been gathered, Aredian standing before three women, more witnesses that had come forward with more cries of sorcery in the heart of Camelot. Funny how that happened, no sorcery among the towns for ages and suddenly, because 1 horse appeared, more and more people were 'coming forward' about other instances.

Aredian merely led them to the king, urging them on, "Speak, do not be afraid."

One woman stepped up, "I...I was drawing water from the well, sire, when I saw them...faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. _Screaming_."

"Definitely not us," Marayna whispered to Gaius.

"We haven't done anything, we promise," Merlin added as Gaius nodded, he believed them, even if they HAD done magic...they were NOT the sort to try and make an illusion of screaming, drowned faces.

"Tell them what you saw," Aredian gestured another woman forward.

"A goblin dancing on the coals," she whispered, timid, "It was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it."

Aredian grinned and turned to Uther, throwing an arm out at the three women, "As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?"

"There was a sorcerer, sire, in the square," the third woman added, "There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth."

"Seriously?" Marayna grumbled, "And NO ONE else noticed THAT happening? Why just HER?"

"Hush," Gaius nudged her, seeing Aredian glance over.

"And what manner of creature?" Aredian turned back to the woman.

"Toads, sire," the woman answered promptly, "Great, green, slimy things as big as your fist."

"The sorcerer laughs in your face," Aredian baited Uther, playing right to the man's hatred of magic, "Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot..."

"I can scarcely believe it," Uther breathed.

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

"The sorcerer?" Uther straightened, "You have a suspect?"

"Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone...the girl, Maria!"

"It's MaRAYNa," she crossed her arm, "Honestly, if you're going to accuse me of sorcery at least get my name right!"

The court started to whisper, half-amused that she would say such a thing in the face of execution, that she was so calm at being accused of SORCERY as to be more concerned for her name than the fact she was being pointed at for such a crime, the other...disbelieving that Marayna could have a single magical bone in her body.

"Mara?" Arthur scoffed, giving Aredian the most incredulous look he could muster.

"Rayna?" Morgana blinked at him, shaking her head.

"You _can't_ be serious."

"This is outrageous!" Gaius added, knowing the man was just going for her because she had openly countered him in her inquiry, according to the rather proud report Merlin had given him of it, "You have no evidence!"

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me," Aredian shook his head, standing straight, sure of himself, "I am certain that a thorough search of the girl's chamber will deliver us all we need."

Uther...actually seemed to hesitate at that, as he looked at the girl, scarcely able to believe it, "Marayna?"

She shrugged, trying not to show how startled she was that the KING was actually asking HER permission to allow a search, it (she hoped) might just mean he actually trusted her and Merlin...well, he'd better after all the times they'd saved his son's life, "Go ahead, I keep my magical talismans folded in my dresses if you'd like to tear them apart to get to them."

"I'll just have more dressed made for you Mara," Arthur rolled his eyes, the court starting to breathe easier as they realized she wasn't admitting to the sorcery but more trying to get something she disliked destroyed, "Nice try though."

She sighed, "It was worth a shot."

Uther shook his head, "Guards...restrain the girl. Let the search begin."

Marayna just held out her arms to the guards as they each took an arm to lead her, unstruggling out, the court watching her go. Merlin frowned when he saw Aredian looking FAR too pleased about the whisperings of the court, that there had to be NOTHING in the chambers if Marayna was so calm about it. He looked over at Morgana who just seemed pale and tense, giving him a small shake of the head that this...was NOT going to end as well as they'd hoped.

~8~

Merlin, of course, had remained at his sister's side, standing outside her cell in the dungeons as their rooms were searched. She was calm, they both were, nothing was in their rooms to incriminate them, nothing at all...so they were not too surprised when Arthur opened her cell with a short, "You're free to go."

They _were_, however, surprised to see Gaius being led in, in _chains_, "Uncle?" Marayna gasped.

"What's going on?" Merlin demanded.

"Say nothing, Merlin," Gaius called to them as he was led away, "Marayna, do nothing. Promise me!"

They looked at each other before running down the halls and back to the physician's chambers to see what could have happened in the search that had led to this...only to see it ransacked and torn apart.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna watched, solemn and silent, as Gaius was dragged out of his cell for 'questioning' with Aredian, half-manhandled by the guards who showed him none of his previous well-earned respect.

"Come on," Marayna tugged him away, they needed help.

They ran down the corridors, making sure no one saw as they made their way to Kilgharrah's cave, "What is wrong?" the Dragon asked as soon as he saw them, already knowing something was very wrong by how frantic and out of sorts they appeared, "You both look so pale."

"I did a stupid thing," Merlin remarked, "Stupid, _stupid_ thing. Aya was almost taken and now Gaius is going to pay for it."

"Gaius means nothing to me," Kilgharrah shrugged.

"But he means a great deal to _us_!" Marayna glared up at him for how easily he was able to brush that aside, he...truly sounded like he didn't care at all for Gaius.

Kilgharrah sighed, his heart pinging at seeing her upset, the tears in her eyes, he could admit he...had come to care for her more than her brother and the sight of her so hurt...it affected him more than it should have after 20 years in solitude, "Very well. Tell me what has happened."

"Uther's summoned a witchfinder and he accused me of magic..."

"That _I_ did," Merlin frowned.

"And now he's arrested Gaius instead."

"We need a way of saving him short of confessing ourselves," Merlin explained, knowing Gaius would _kill_ them if they confessed to save him.

"If you confess, the Witchfinder will just burn you both," Kilgharrah remarked.

"Yes, we figured that," Marayna rolled her eyes.

"If you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you."

"So tell us what to do then!" Merlin snapped, "There must be _something_ we can do. There _must_ be. Please help us."

"I see you are distressed by this," Kilgharrah frowned, actually sounding sorry for once, "But I cannot help you because I do not know how to."

"We can't just...stand here and watch our uncle burned!" Marayna sniffled "We can't!"

Kilgharrah looked at her regretfully, sorrowfully, "I am sorry," before he flew off.

"Fat lot of good you are, you overgrown lizard!" Merlin shouted after him, before spinning on his heel and taking his sister's hand to pull her away.

~8~

Their worst fears had been confirmed when court was called later that day and Aredian threw Gaius to his knees before the king, "Confess! Confess!"

Gaius took a shaky breath, "I...I am a sorcerer, sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I..._I_ am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth."

"What?!" Marayna nearly demanded had Merlin not clapped a hand to her mouth. How could ANYONE believe that?! Gaius had been nowhere NEAR the smoke, not even within sight of it when it had happened! But it appeared...there was someone who COULD believe it...

The most unsurprising of all.

"You've betrayed me, Gaius," Uther glared at him, not even pausing to think that there was something wrong with this, that one of his best friends would do that to him after so many decades of loyalty, "Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death."

"The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire!" Aredian smirked, "He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

"No!" Morgana gasped, watching in tears as the guards dragged Gaius out.

Marayna pulled away from Merlin and stormed over to the laughing Aredian...slapping him across the face, "You foul, evil, loathsome, little cockroach!" she lunged at him for good measure...

Only for Arthur to run forward with a cry of, "Mara!" and pull her back, holding her tightly as she struggled.

"You're a liar!" Merlin glared.

"Guards!" Uther shouted, seeing Merlin heading for Aredian as well, two of them grabbing him and dragging him out with Arthur.

"Follow me," Arthur ordered, leading the guards to the dungeons and shoving Merlin and Marayna into a cell, making them stumble as they were pushed in, "I know you're upset," he began as they rounded on him, glaring, "I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"You threw us into a cell," Marayna deadpanned, gesturing to the cell around them.

"Only till you calmed down," Arthur defended, "I'm not arresting you either."

"Then what _are_ you doing?" Merlin frowned.

Arthur gestured for the guards to leave, before he pulled out a set of keys, "I'm breaking the law," he unlocked their door and nodded them out, leading them over to Gaius's cell and opening it, "I can only give you a few minutes."

Marayna nodded, tears in her eyes, "Thank you sire."

He put a hand on her shoulder as she passed, squeezing it before stepping out, giving them a moment in privacy.

"They wouldn't let us see you," Merlin explained, guilt eating away at him as he recalled him and his sister trying to see her before Aredian questioned him, "There was nothing we could do."

"I know," Gaius hugged them tightly, "I understand."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe Uther would do this to you."

"_I_ can," Marayna huffed, "Bloody paranoid ponce."

"Marayna," Gaius gave a small smile for her spirit before sighing, "He had no choice. Once Aredian had found the amulet..."

"We didn't even know you had such a thing," Merlin murmured, recalling what Gwen had told them of what happened, the girl having snuck after Arthur and Aredian as they investigated the chambers. She'd told them of how there had been an 'amulet' hidden in the room, a magic one apparently.

"It isn't mine."

"Why say it was then?" Marayna frowned.

"I was trying to protect _you_. He accused it of being yours."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, I should have," he smiled at her, "Family...looks out for family."

"No, I mean you really shouldn't have, because the amulet wasn't mine either. Nor Merlin's..."

Gaius started to frown at that, he'd thought it had been something she'd been trying to enchant as a protective amulet like the one she'd made for him, "Then how did it get there?"

"Aredian," Merlin glowered, working it out.

"Aredian?"

"He's right," Marayna nodded, "He's the only one..."

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter why," Merlin shook his head, "All that matters is...if we can prove he planted it, you're saved."

"No," Gaius cut in, "You must let this go."

"You're falsely accused!" Marayna shouted, "You are going to BURN unless we prove that, so don't you DARE ask us to..."

"No, Merlin, Marayna," he tried again, "You must not."

"I don't understand," Merlin looked at him, "Do you _want_ to die?"

"No. But neither do I want either of you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, he will manipulate you, and, without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You _must_ let this go."

"We must let _you_ go?"

Marayna shook her head, tears in her eyes, but a hardness behind them, a determination, "Sorry Uncle, but that's NEVER going to happen."

Merlin nodded, stepping out of the cell and rushing off with his sister as Gaius sighed and shook his head behind them, he should have known not to ask them that...they never listened in the best of times. He could only pray that they would think this through, be cautious, and...fail.

Better him to die than them.

~8~

Gwen burst into the physician's chambers, everyone else in the area had been so busy watching Gaius's pyre being built in the square that they hardly noticed her running down the hall as a frantic mess, "Merlin? Rayna! He won't let go! He won't stop!"

"What happened?" Merlin spun to her.

"The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana..." she swallowed hard, "Again."

"Oh my God," Marayna gasped. She could admit...she was VERY worried for Morgana. It had taken her YEARS to manage to be able to lie about her magic, to reach a point where she just...didn't care, it made it easy to fib, to hide it, if she wasn't always terrified she'd be caught. If she didn't care whether she was caught and died...it took the nerves away. Though...she could also admit, since coming to Camelot and making the relationships she had...she was starting to care again.

"I'm worried," Gwen told them, "She's close to breaking point."

Merlin's jaw tensed as his fists clenched, "That's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Aredian set uncle up," Marayna told her, "He planted the amulet."

"But why would he do such a thing?" Gwen stared at her, horrified. She knew Gaius had been a sorcerer, AGES ago, he'd admitted it to her himself, but...she knew he hadn't practiced since the Purge, and to find that Aredian had planted the evidence...it was terrible.

"He's paid to catch sorcerers isn't he?" she shrugged, "I hardly doubt he cares whether someone is guilty or not."

"Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money," Merlin nodded.

"But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen asked, "Morgana won't last much longer."

"Then we get some," Merlin determined, a hard edge in his voice, "We get some before that can happen."

"Let's go then," Marayna took his hand, pulling him out of the room.

~8~

"Gana!" Merlin ran into Morgana's chambers, knowing she'd need him now after her interrogation with Aredian more than Marayna would in snooping through Aredian's rooms, Marayna had Gwen to help keep look out as well.

"Merlin!" Morgana gasped, running into his arms, clutching him.

"It's alright," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair, "It'll be alright."

"No, Merlin..." she looked at him, "I may have made it worse for Gaius. Aredian kept asking about my dreams and Gaius's potions and I couldn't lie because _everyone_ knows I've been taking them and..."

She was cut off by Merlin, kissing her, calming her, "Thank you for caring," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead, the fact that she was so upset about _this_, more upset that she'd endangered Gaius than her own life, showed him how much she cared about his uncle and about him as well.

"Of course I care," she managed a weak smile, "He's GAIUS."

Merlin chuckled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "Don't worry Gana, Aya and I have a plan."

~8~

Marayna, not quite as calm about this as her brother as she wasn't in the arms of her love at the moment, _stormed_ into Aredian's chambers, not caring to try and be quiet, not caring if the door thudded against the wall before bouncing back shut behind her, the man wasn't there anyway. She looked around, knowing she didn't have time to waste going through everything, knowing she couldn't risk moving something out of place. So she tried the cupboards, tugging them till she came to one that was locked

"_Tospringe_," she whispered, unlocking it and spotting flower petals within. She looked over her shoulder, hearing a single knock on the door, Gwen's sign that someone was coming, and grabbed one, locking the cupboard once more before dashing out the side room just as Aredian entered.

"Got it!" she called, grabbing Gwen's hand as they ran down the corridor.

~8~

"This is hopeless!" Gwen remarked as she, Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna flipped though book after book in Gaius's chambers, trying to find a flower that matched the petal. A man like Aredian would NOT keep flower petals, of all things, in his room without a purpose.

"Keep looking Gwen," Morgana murmured.

"We don't even know if this flower _means_ anything."

"No we don't," Merlin agreed, "But it's all we've got."

"Here!" Marayna called, pointing to a page, "Belladonna."

"I know that one," Morgana moved to Marayna's side, reading the passage to be sure, "'For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation...and under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations!'"

"Aredian's witnesses!" Merlin realized, "It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions."

"It makes sense," Gwen nodded, "If he's faking the evidence."

"But how can we prove it?" Morgana looked at them.

"Aredian's too clever to give the witnesses the tincture himself," Marayna agreed.

"So the witnesses got it from someone else," Merlin nodded along.

"They could've been getting it from anyone though," Gwen shook her head.

"Is there anything, anything at all, that these people had in common?"

"They were all women?"

"That doesn't tell us anything," Marayna sighed, rubbing her head, unable to think of anything in that that would help.

"Yes, it does," Morgana cut in, "There's one thing that only women buy," she smiled, "Things to make them look beautiful."

"Brilliant!" Marayna cheered.

"Oh Morgana I could kiss you!" Merlin smiled.

"Then do it," she beamed, challenging him, as he leaned in to do just that.

"Wait till _after_ we save uncle yeah?" Marayna called before they all ran out.

~8~

The small group of four ran through the Lower Town, Gwen leading them right to the door of the apothecary, the only one in the town that would be able to provide such products to the women. Gwen knocked on the door of a small house, waiting impatiently till older man stepped out.

"Gwen?" he moved aside to let them in, glancing hesitantly at one of their group in a dark green cloak.

"Do you sell Belladonna tincture?" Marayna cut in.

"What's this all about?"

"Please," Gwen added, "It's important."

"Well, I...I think I've got some somewhere," he turned to root around for them among his potion bottles, "But what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know."

"Eye drops!" Gwen took the vial from him.

"Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful."

"Where did you get this?" Merlin asked.

"Well, my usual suppliers..."

"Sure you didn't get it from someone else?" he gave the man a pointed look.

"Of course I'm sure," the man tensed, starting to shift, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Aredian gave it to you, didn't he?" Marayna eyed him, seeing him getting jittery and defensive.

"Don't know what you're talking about..."

"But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?" Merlin asked.

"That has nothing to do with me," the man started to shake his head, holding up his hands in innocence.

"Oh doesn't it?" Marayna stepped up, "Aredian's so-called 'witnesses' saw visions, ones that were the result of the Belladonna in those eye drops!"

"If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius!" Merlin agreed.

"Please," the cloaked figure said, pulling the hood down to reveal the Lady Morgana, "I can promise you no harm will befall you, you will be protected and you will not be accused of purposefully creating such visions...but you MUST tell us the truth."

The man seemed to sag with relief at knowing the finger wasn't going to be pointed at him for giving the women the potions, "He forced me to sell it. He...he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone."

"So it _was_ him? Aredian?"

"Yes, it was him."

"Thank you!" they shouted, before running out again.

~8~

"That's it," Merlin took a breath as he looked at the tincture and petals, scooping them up, "We've got everything we need."

"But is it enough?" Gwen frowned.

"We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?"

"It's still just our word against Aredian's," Morgana sighed, "Even if I vouch for you, he'll just..."

"He'll just point the finger at you as well," Merlin realized.

"Well then," Marayna cut in, looking down at the bracelet that had been left in the room as a testament to Gaius's 'guilt,' "We just have to give Uther some more...proof, don't we?" she held up the amulet, "Something Aredian won't be able to talk his way out of."

Merlin smirked as she tossed him the amulet, understanding completely, "I'll be as quick as I can."

"I'll stall Arthur," Marayna nodded.

"I'll try to talk Uther round," Morgana agreed, she and Gwen rushing out after them.

If Aredian could plant false evidence...why couldn't they?

~8~

Marayna ran everywhere trying to find Arthur, it figured the one time she actually _needed_ to find him he was nowhere. But then she saw it, Gaius being led to the pyre, Arthur standing among the people as Uther watched from above in the castle. She practically flew down the corridor, down the stairs, and out into the courtyard.

"Easy there!" she heard Arthur shout as the guards shoved her uncle, "Show some respect!"

"Oh shove off!" she muttered, pushing her way through the crowd as they blocked her path, "Move it!" she was fairly sure she elbowed someone in the gut, but she didn't care, "Arthur! Arthur, you need to stop them," she grabbed his arm.

"I can't, Mara," he sighed, "You _know_ I can't."

"Merlin and I have proof that uncle's innocent!"

"My father's already passed sentence."

"Oy yes," she rolled her eyes, "And how many people did your father burn who were actually innocent?!"

"Mara there is _nothing_ I can do!"

"You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon!" she snapped, "You can show belief in someone you KNOW has always been loyal to Camelot or you can stand there like a bloody hypocrite and watch them burn an innocent man! I thought you said you were only going to punish the guilty!"

"Mara...I'm not king yet and..."

"That is MY uncle up there," she cut in, on a roll, not even caring that people were starting to stare at her half-screaming at the prince, "The closest thing I have to a father. You would have me watch him BURN? You are a _prince_, a future king, so start acting like one! Step up and stop this. Just...believe me. LISTEN to me!"

Arthur swallowed, "Wait!" and turned, stopping Aredian just as he moved to lower the torch. He'd promised a long time ago to try and listen to his servants more, he'd failed miserably at it for the most part, but they had truly proven time and time again that they KNEW what they were talking about when they brought things like this to him.

If she said she had proof and Gaius was innocent...she was right, it was time to start acting like a future king and taking responsibility, standing up to injustice, and protecting his people.

~8~

"Sire," Merlin and Marayna stood before Uther in the Main Hall, Merlin holding up a vial of the tincture, the witnesses, the apothecary, and Aredian gathered among them, "The witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops."

"And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" Uther asked as the three women present nodded, eyeing the apothecary, "Where did you get it from?" but the man was silent, glancing at Aredian as the Witchfinder glared at him, making him frown in suspicion, "Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

"The Witchfinder," the man stuttered, "He gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did not sell it...he'd have me burnt at the stake."

Uther tensed and turned to Aredian, "How do you answer to these accusations?"

"They're absurd," the man laughed, "The boy and girl have clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving their master."

"Our UNCLE," Marayna cut in, "Honestly, how do you trust him, sire, when he cannot even get the simplest of facts correct?" Marayna asked the king, bringing up a...rather good point actually.

"That's even more reason for them to create this farce," Aredian argued.

"It's _not_ a farce," Merlin glared at the man but he just scoffed.

"Then you 'won't mind if we search your chamber,' will you?" Marayna sneered at him, mocking him.

"Father..." Arthur turned to him, seeing his father about to comment on their demand being completely out of order, "Let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin and Mara say is wrong, they must bear the consequences. But _if_ there is some truth in what they say..." he squared himself, "Then I _cannot_ let you condemn an innocent man to the flames."

"I have nothing to hide, Aredian stated, straightening when he saw Uther nod.

~8~

Aredian led the king, Arthur, Morgana, Marayna, and Merlin into his chambers, the guards stepping past him to search, tossing a number of items aside in their quest.

"You're wasting your time," Aredian rolled his eyes.

Arthur sighed, looking over...when a glint caught his eye, "The cupboard over there," he pointed.

A guard walked over immediately and opened it, allowing dozens of amulets just like the one found in Gaius's chamber to fall out, along with a stash of Belladonna tincture.

"These things don't belong to me!" Aredian shouted immediately, falling into his own trap for his victims, "This is a trick!" he coughed, glaring at Merlin and Marayna as he pointed at them, "They're plotting against me!" he coughed once more, trying to clear his throat…only for a toad to spit out of his mouth.

"Sorcerer!" Uther glared.

Aredian turned, grabbing Morgana in one last desperate bid for defense and pulling her to him, his dagger at her throat.

"Aredian," Uther took a threatening step forward, "Think carefully about what you're doing. You will _never_ escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?" he smirked.

Had anyone besides Marayna been looking, they would have seen Morgana was _not_ afraid at all, not while her eyes were locked on Merlin's, or they too would they have seen Merlin's own eyes harden at the threat against her, "_Forbærnan_," he half-hissed under his breath, making the hilt of Aredian's dagger heat up to the point where he dropped it.

Morgana fled from his grasp as he stumbled backwards, alarmed at his dagger's sudden change in heat and realizing...there just might be an ACTUAL sorcerer present...and he was NOT prepared to face one of them.

Marayna's eyes flashed gold as well as a box appeared behind Aredian. She meant for him to trip over it, to fall to the floor so the guards could grab him easier...but Aredian seemed more clumsy than she thought as he tripped over it...falling out the window instead.

Uther and Arthur and the guards ran to the window, looking down at Aredian, allowing Merlin a brief moment to hug Morgana in comfort while their backs were turned.

Marayna swallowed hard at the sound of a terrible thump outside, not having meant that to happen, and magiced the box back where it had been so no one would see it.

~8~

"What I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber," Gaius remarked as he sat down before Merlin, Marayna serving them both some food, trying to put him in better spirits than Uther's own rubbish attempt at an apology had been. The king had come to their chambers to personally apologize to Gaius for his lack of faith and what he'd nearly done to the man.

Gaius had NOT been amused and had told Uther exactly what he'd thought for years, how he let his fear of magic blind him to his true allies and friends.

"Just a hunch, really," Merlin smiled.

"I see. And the toad?"

"That I, er...ahem, we, er...can't explain."

"I can hardly explain it myself," Gaius gave them a look, "Unless, of course, you put it there."

Marayna laughed, "You've far more skill than Aredian, uncle," she commented, putting his plate down before him.

"Do I?"

"You just need to lift your eyebrow and anyone would confess."

Merlin laughed as she sat beside him, though she was sitting half on top of the table, "It's true."

Gaius shook his head, laughing, "Honestly, the toad was a step too far."

"You should've seen the look on his face!"

Marayna mimicked him blanching as the toad fell from his mouth, sending Gaius laughing more, the siblings smiled, happy to see him in better spirits and recovering from his ordeal. One thing could be said from this...they would protect their uncle, their family, the people they loved to their last breath.

No one threatened their family.

A/N: Awww, look at Arthur taking another stand against his father :) All through the episode, I really wanted someone to just give logical counters to Aredian and I couldn't see Marayna being quiet when she had a chance to prove someone else wrong lol. Little bit of a HP Hermione hint in this chapter too ;)

All I can say is next chapter...it's not over yet }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Yup, Dean Winchester :) I could see him and Arthur wearing 'Arthur/Dean wuvs hugs' shirts :)

Lol, I just might write the Anderson story one day :)

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) I definitely switched it a little with Marayna more bluntly helping Arthur grow instead of Merlin, but he's got enough to worry about keeping Morgana on the straight and narrow ;) We'll definitely see wise Merlin pop up often and help Arthur as well though ;)


	13. Sleeping on the Job

Sleeping on the Job

They had hoped that, with the Witchfinder proven to be a fraud, that Uther would pull back on any further hunts like the one he'd just implemented. He had lost quite a bit of the people's faith when he had put Gaius on the pyre. Gaius! His closest friend! The trusted physician! The man who had saved and birthed and tended to every single person in Camelot at some point or another. For some, for the older peasants…it had reminded them FAR too much of when Rosaline had been burned, that little girl, that innocent little girl, the daughter of Uther's best friend. To see yet another of his friends on that pyre, and then to later find out the man was innocent, that he'd been framed…it had shaken their trust in their king, that he was willing to believe someone like Aredian and NOT look further into it than that when the servants had and had been able to prove him not guilty.

If it hadn't been for Arthur and his faith in his servants, they would have lost one of the most beloved of Camelot to the fires of Uther's insanity.

Uther though…he was aware of another shift going out in his people. While the people's faith in him had been shaken by him nearly burning his own best friend…their faith in his beliefs, in the laws themselves, had been shaken as well. The laws said that those with magic were evil, that the ones with magic had to be executed. It was the law they'd all lived by for years on end, and they hadn't questioned it. They hadn't even questioned the previous executions, they had assumed that Uther had done the research, that he'd investigated, and that he'd made absolutely sure the ones being executed were truly sorcerers.

And now…to see Gaius coming so near the pyre…and be INNOCENT…

It made them question how many people in the past had truly been innocent and died with the title of sorcerer. It was an echo to what Marayna had wondered to Arthur, it seemed she wasn't the only one who had thought of that when Gaius had been cleared. The peasants were well aware that people HAD been executed in the past that were friends of sorcerers, had helped them escape, had given them room or food or supplied them at times…they assumed it was because they knew the sorcerers had magic and were aiding them in their evil. They knew that THOSE people had no magic…they were guilty by association. But it concerned and alarmed them to think they might have all stood there, watching someone being burned, someone 'proven' to be a sorcerer and have magic…only for them to really be innocent.

How many innocent deaths had they stood by and watched happen?

It was enough to disturb even the strongest of men. And it seemed enough to disturb the king as well, but not for the same reasons. He was convinced that ALL the past cases had really been sorcerers…but now, now he had to prove his methods to his people.

He needed another witchfinder.

But one that didn't operate as Aredian did, no. He needed someone with different methods, with different styles, and with a more credible nature. He NEEDED one though, he needed a man there that would be able to either find a sorcerer in Camelot or give the kingdom a clear bill of being magic-free. Either one was fine with him. To find a sorcerer meant that the methods were working and that the law had to be upheld and would prove that even if Gaius wasn't a sorcerer (now) that there WERE still threats to the kingdom. If not…it meant the laws were working or that the sorcerers were intimidated by his show of fortitude in being willing to burn his friend and had fled.

Everyone was on edge, not knowing which witchfinder he was going to call in. Aredian hadn't been the only one at work during the Purge, Camelot was FAR too large a kingdom for him to handle it all on his own. There were quite a few that Uther could call in. Some were…worse that Aredian, others more…subtle. They all varied in methods and in personalities and everyone was terrified they'd be a target.

It was not a good time for Merlin, Morgana, or Marayna, to see the fear around them, to know that everyone was on edge. They had to be _very_ careful with their magic now, any single wrong move could mean suspicion thrown at them and they'd already had enough of it with Aredian. They were hopeful, minorly so, that because they'd all been such a target of Aredian and prove innocent, that they'd be left alone this time. Unfortunately, that was only a small hope as they knew that a witchfinder would look at how focused Aredian had been on them and realize there was likely a reason for it and go for them as well.

They were gathered in Morgana's chambers early the morning the new witchfinder was meant to arrive, Morgana more afraid than they were. She had been telling the truth when she spoke to Merlin, they did have much more experience practicing and hiding their magic, a lifetime of it, where she was only just starting to explore it. The fires she had set were proof enough of that, proof enough that she didn't always have control and having been forced to be careful with her magic and practice recently was putting a strain on her. It was like she could feel it building up inside her, that magic trying to get out. She was terrified that she'd start a fire this time and be caught.

She was sitting on a chest at the end of her bed, Merlin beside her, his arm around her, his other hand holding her own as she clutched it. He was whispering in her ear, trying to keep her as calm as he could while they waited. Gwen was puttering around, trying to get the room tidy, just…needing something to keep her busy. It had truly hit them all with Aredian, just how much danger GWEN was in, not just themselves, in knowing about their magic. She could have easily been burned as well if anyone had managed to gather that she knew about the magic going on in Camelot. Marayna was over by the window, leaning against it as she watched the courtyard below, her arms crossed, more exasperated that this was happening again than that it was happening at all.

"He's here," Marayna called, seeing a black horse riding up. At least this one travelled light.

"Good thing no one but Arthur and Uther are allowed to greet him and speak with him this time," Merlin remarked.

It was a difference to how Aredian had been brought in. It seemed Uther was trying NOT to make a public spectacle this time. He'd learned that this latest attempt would need to be done with subtlety. Making Aredian such a public figure, welcoming him so warmly, putting so much faith into him…it had come back to bite him. This time only he and Arthur were going to greet the man, only those two would be speaking with him in the Main Hall to see what he was planning to do, his method of attack. It was both a relief that they didn't have to be around the man longer than necessary…but it was also a disadvantage that they wouldn't know what the man was planning until Arthur inevitably told them. That was the good thing about Arthur, at times he got exasperated himself and, in complaining about what was exasperating him, he let things slip.

Once they knew what this new witchfinder's method was, they'd be able to guard against it.

"Speaking of Arthur," Morgana took a breath, "You both need to go," she looked at Merlin and Marayna, "He'll come looking for you after and, if the witchfinder's with him, you can't not be doing your chores or anything out of the ordinary."

"This," Merlin squeezed her slightly, "Is very much the ordinary though."

Morgana smiled at that, liking that him having her in his arms was what he deemed the ordinary course of events, but she had to remind him, "And if anyone saw it…they'd think you enchanted me," she rolled her eyes, "They'd be right…" she nudged him, "But not in the 'magical' way."

Merlin smiled at that and had to nod, "You're right," he told her, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead, "I'll try to see you tonight," he offered.

"No," she shook her head, "You can't risk him seeing you…"

"Then he won't," Marayna shrugged, "I've been looking at the book," she told them, "There are a few invisibility spells that I managed to find near the back, it'll probably be easier for Merlin to use than to constantly bring you your draught. We DO want Uther to think you're slowly getting better still yes?"

"Yes," Morgana nodded, she had an entire draw filled of the draught and if Uther ever saw it, she'd be in quite a bit of trouble. They had planned it out that she'd slowly start to 'not' ask for a draught and periodically mention to Uther that she was sleeping better and so on, just to wean him off thinking she needed it. The only problem was…was that it would mean Merlin had no excuse to see her at night, well, he HAD an excuse, the man wanted to spend a quiet evening with his betrothed, but no one else knew that.

"We can try some tonight and, if they work, Merlin will be able to come," she offered.

"Thank you Rayna," Morgana smiled at her.

"You make my brother happy," she countered, waving off the thanks, "Why wouldn't I help keep him that way?"

"Could you help keep me that way by cleaning Arthur chambers?" Merlin joked, "The last time I polished the metal in his room a Troll accused me of stealing."

Marayna laughed, "Of course, if YOU help deliver Gaius's medicines on his rounds today."

"Done," Merlin nodded, getting up. He turned to Morgana, "I'll see you tonight."

She smiled at him, watching as he and Marayna left the room, before she stood and headed to the window, watching as Uther greeted a man with black hair, all she could really make out of him from being nearly right above him. She took a breath, watching as he entered the castle after Uther and Arthur, "What do you think this one will do?" she asked Gwen absently.

Gwen gave her a sad smile, concerned for her friend, and moved to join her Lady at the window, looking out more at Camelot than the witchfinder's horse being led off, "Whatever it is, Merlin and Rayna will figure it out, and they'll warn you. You WILL be safe Morgana, you all will."

Morgana swallowed hard, a pit in her stomach, "I hope so."

~8~

"My Lord King," the witchfinder, bowed before Uther as they entered the Main Hall. He'd bowed when the king had first approached him, but he knew, when a king was upon his throne it was beneficial and proper to bow once more, "I had no idea the situation in Camelot, of all places, was so dire that my services would be required once more. I had thought we'd wiped out the sorcerers from your magnificent kingdom ages ago."

"I thought so as well, Cyril," Uther sighed, sitting on his throne as Arthur moved to stand beside him, "But the plight of magic, it seems, is never subdued."

"Alas, I know that all too well majesty," Cyril bowed his head, "I will do all I can to restore your kingdom to its honor."

"How exactly do you propose to find these sorcerers?" Arthur asked, "I apologize if I come across disrespect, we have had…questionable means used in the past and wish to ensure the integrity of this investigation."

He wasn't very comfortable with it at all. He'd thought, despite his better judgment, that his father would, upon finding sorcerers, take stoke of their age, their intent…no, he knew that his father would have NEVER allowed a single one of them to live. But he'd hoped that, if HE could judge them to be good people, that he might be able to help sneak them out as he had done the Druid boy Mordred. He couldn't do the same for Gaius as the man was too well known, too well guarded, any single step taken to help him escape would have had fingers pointed at his servants as well. He was only too aware that Gaius had 'taken the fall' for Marayna. He'd tried not to let on his suspicions that she too had magic, but when she acted as shocked as Gaius had that there were objects like that in the room…and when Aredian had been proven guilty himself…it had eased his mind. But this, this he needed to know.

"Ah," Cyril nodded, "A very wise question," he agreed, before kneeling before them, pulling off a messenger bag from around his shoulder and setting it down in front of him.

He grinned and reached into the bag, pulling out a small stone, jade in color, with what appeared to be bright red, almost glowing, cracks in it. It was oddly…round, it looked unpolished, it didn't appear to have been chipped or smoothed into that shape, yet it was nearly perfectly round like a ball.

"This…is my means of finding sorcerers in our midst."

"And what is that?" Arthur frowned.

"It is called the Somnus Stone," he explained, stepping closer and allowing them to look at it. It was about the size of a small coin, "Naturally occurring, found to be buried slightly in the center of a ring of mushrooms and possesses quite unusual features. When broken…it releases a small pulse of a scent that drifts through a kingdom, for…miles," he grinned, "It spreads quickly, it spreads everywhere, and it is largely undetected…except to those with magic. When anyone who possesses or practices the evil art breathes in the scent…they simply fall asleep right where they are."

Uther blinked and eyed the stone, "You are certain of this?"

"Aye My Lord," he nodded, "I have seen it in action, I have used it to help other kingdoms rid themselves of Druid camps."

Arthur's frown deepened at that, it was one thing to defend one's self from an attack from a Druid, it was even one thing to invade their camps when they had taken hostages…it was quite another to massacre them while they slept!

"Forgive me for saying," Arthur cut in, seeing his father considering the use of the stone, "But this all seems rather a bit like magic in itself. How quickly it spreads, how it targets its victims…it does not seem natural to me."

"Nothing about sorcerers is natural my Prince," Cyril agreed with a counter of his own, "I have had the best scientists in the many realms examine these stones and they have confirmed to me on numerous occasions that they are all naturally occurring, something about natural gasses and fissures in rock," he laughed, Uther chuckling as well, it seemed the sort of thing Gaius would say as well, "I can have your own physician examine it if you wish more proof…"

"No, no," Uther waved that off as Arthur opened his mouth to agree that he would like that done, making his son shut his mouth instead, "I am certain Gaius would say much the same," he handed the stone back.

"Thank you My Lord," Cyril stepped back a few feet, "When the stone is broken and the scent released, it will only last 12 hours," he warned, "After which, I am afraid to say, most will become immune to the scent, they shall not be affected a second time. It has been my experience that, when someone suddenly falls limp and does not wake…that most respond with…instant concern."

Uther nodded, seeing what he meant, peasants and others would be running for the physician, for the guards, for anyone to come and help them should something like that happen, it would be all too easy to pick them off, to…gather them to treat them for some sort of disease…and ensure they were tried for their crimes against Camelot. What's more the people would have seen the proof themselves that those that had fallen asleep had magic if they were the only ones affected, "Then we must make sure to scour the kingdom as deeply as we can to out these heathens."

Cyril nodded and held up the stone, "Upon your command Sire…" he looked to Uther, who gave him a nod, a pleased grin on his face. Cyril smirked and threw the stone at the ground, the rock shattering surprisingly easily though it was probably due to the cracks already littered throughout it.

~8~

"Is this the last of it Gaius?" Merlin asked as he moved to pick up and put the last vial of potion and tonic into his bag sitting on the work bench.

"Yes, yes," Gaius glanced up, "That's the only one left, just please make sure you give the proper instruction this time," he gave Merlin a pointed look, reminding him of the consequences of one of his clients drinking their draught in one go instead of how he'd instructed Merlin to instruct him. The man's stomach had NOT agreed with him at all for days after.

"It only happened…once…" Merlin had started to laugh before it tapered off, the boy blinking and starting to breathe heavily.

"Merlin?" Gaius frowned, making his way over to his nephew, seeing him starting to sway, "Merlin what is it?"

But just as he'd reached the boy…Merlin fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Merlin!"

~8~

Marayna struggled to keep awake, to crawl to the door of Arthur's chambers, the metal candle holder and polish and rag dropped on the floor haphazardly as she fought to keep her eyes open…only to stumble, hitting the ground, her head lulling to the side as her eyes fell closed…

~8~

"Morgana!" Gwen gasped as the woman fell back onto her bed from where she'd been sitting on the edge of it, facing away from the window, "Morgana what's wrong?!" she ran to her mistress's side, checking on her, letting out a breath as she felt a pulse but…the woman wasn't waking, not even when she shook her, and she knew that this…was NOT normal at all, not for Morgana, not even when she'd try to stay awake to avoid the nightmares she would always curl up on her bed to take a nap when she felt too tired, she NEVER just…passed out like that.

"Gaius," she breathed, turning and running out of the room.

~8~

"Gaius!" Gwen shouted as she ran into the physician's chambers, "Something's happened to…" she stopped short, seeing Merlin on his back on the floor, "Not Merlin too…"

"What happened Gwen?" Gaius looked up at her.

"Morgana," she swallowed, "I don't know what happened but she just…fainted. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't."

"It is the same with Merlin as well…" he looked at his nephew.

"What could it be?" Gwen shook her head, "Was it…was it their magic?"

"I can't be certain," Gaius sighed, rubbing his head, "Come, will you help an old man get him to his room? If it's something to do with magic…I don't want him exposed like this."

Gwen nodded and rushed to his side, helping him try to carry Merlin to the back of the room, into his own room, well, more like Marayna's room as Merlin had seemed to be spending ample time in Morgana's. They had just stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them, Merlin on his small cot, when Arthur entered.

"Ah, Gaius," Arthur walked over to him, "I have an order from the king to deliver."

"Yes?" Gaius frowned, whenever Uther had an order for him he tended to give it personally, or have a guard call him to court to give it there. For him to send Arthur meant that the king was too occupied to do so himself, "What is it?"

"If…you happen to have any visitors, any at all, complaining about someone falling to sleep, you are to report that patient to the guards immediately."

Gaius blinked, trying his best not to stiffen at that, seeing Gwen just barely withholding a gasp at the words Arthur had just spoken, "Might I ask why, sire?"

Arthur sighed, "The witchfinder, Cyril, he has this…stone. He claims it contains a natural gas, a scent, that can render anyone in a kingdom with magic unconscious for 12 hours. So…if any come running to you about such a thing, my father requests that you report it to him."

Gaius swallowed hard, "Of course sire…"

Arthur gave him a nod before he turned to go, likely to inform the guards to keep an eye out for such behavior among the peasants as well.

Gaius waited a moment, making sure Arthur was gone, before he turned to Gwen, "We must find Marayna…"

"She's in Arthur's chambers," Gwen said quickly, "What do we do Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head, thinking for only a moment, "We must get her and Morgana back here, if we can hide them till the 12 hour mark has passed, they shall be safe. I shall try to create an antidote as well but first we MUST get them back here before Arthur or the guards finds them asleep."

Gwen nodded, "No one will disturb Morgana to warn her of this, we need to gather Rayna first."

"Yes, let's go," Gaius turned to rush out, Gwen following him.

~8~

Gwen and Gaius had been infinitely relieved when they'd entered Arthur's chambers to see Marayna on the ground. Well, not relieved that she had been affected by the stone and the gas, but just…relieved that no one had found her yet. If they had…she'd be on her way to the dungeon instead.

"We must get her out of here, quickly," Gaius rushed to her side, Gwen moving to help heave him up…only for them to freeze when they heard voices in the hallway, ARTHUR's voice.

They looked at each other, frantic, before Gwen quickly pointed at Arthur's changing screen, helping Gaius move himself and Marayna over there, the man hugging his nice close to hold her up, the screen really was not big enough for them both to huddle on the ground and he had to keep her standing. Gwen rushed back out and looked around the room for anything she could use as an excuse to be there. It wasn't like she could leave with Gaius hiding like that, if Arthur moved to the screen they'd be caught! No, she had to remain and try to distract him from using it.

She ran to where Marayna had fallen, snatching up the candlestick holders and the polishing brush and plopping down on an old chest at the end of Arthur's bed, making it appear as though she were cleaning the metal JUST as the door opened and Arthur entered.

"Keep a steady patrol of the Lower Towns," Arthur was instructing a guard before he turned to see Gwen sitting there, "Guinevere," he blinked, before frowning, "Where's Mara?"

"Um…" Gwen swallowed, before taking a breath, realizing that too much depended on her lying to the prince for her to flub it up now by appearing too nervous. Merlin and Marayna had been so brave during their time at Camelot, they'd faced down such dangers, nearly been caught so many times…Marayna had only the other day stood against Aredian and scoffed back at the man, as calm as ever, in the face of being accused with sorcery.

If Marayna could do that, knowing she was truly guilty of it…then she could do this for them.

"She asked if I might take a chore or two for her," Gwen shrugged.

"And why did she need you to do that?" he shook his head.

"She needed a bath," she said, the first thing that popped into her head, especially since the tub Arthur used was sitting in the corner of the room, the metal bands around the edge of it polished as well.

"A bath?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, smiling pleasantly, "She's gone into the woods to one of the streams…" her smile turned smirk-like, "If you wanted to go find her that is."

Arthur cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning pink as he realized Marayna had clearly told her (and probably Morgana as well) about the Hydra incident and how he'd rather disrespectfully stormed up to her only to see her bathing.

"She's also to collect some herbs for Gaius while she's there."

"And Merlin couldn't see to the chores instead?" Arthur wondered, "He IS my servant as well. Doesn't Morgana need you to…brush her hair or something?"

Gwen laughed lightly, "Merlin's running tonics and medicines to Gaius's clients," she reminded him, "And my Lady felt I was not needed for a short while, she's in the market," she added, "Merlin's birthday is coming up soon and she's been trying to find him a gift."

Arthur nodded, recalling the part about Merlin, Gaius had requested him just last night for that task. And knowing Gaius's clients, how far spread they were, how…deaf some could be, it would likely take Merlin all day to distribute the medicines. The part about Morgana he hadn't known though, but it DID make sense…he could still recall the last few birthdays Merlin had had, how frantic and excited Morgana had been to select him a fine gift, one that was not improper (as though a noblewoman giving a servant who was not hers a gift at all wasn't improper to begin with) but one that…meant something as well. He hadn't been able to argue against that or dissuade her from doing it. Not when she could use the case of Bartok or Marayna's other gifts against him.

Gwen watched as Arthur moved to one of the cupboards, holding her breath as he pulled out some piece of clothing she couldn't make out…only to let it go in relief when she saw he'd merely grabbed a vest and was tugging it over his red tunic. He straightened his belt with his sword in its sheath and turned to her once more, "When you see Merlin or Mara, please tell them to be careful," he added, "There is…an investigation going about and…I don't want either of them, or Gaius…or yourself, accused of sorcery again."

"I will sire," she nodded, smiling at him till he stepped out of the room, before she let out the biggest, most shaky breath she'd ever given, nearly heaving and sagging at how they'd gotten away with that.

"You were marvelous Gwen," Gaius called, shuffling out from behind the screen, Gwen moving to help him put Marayna between them, the girl's arm over each of their shoulders.

"Are you sure?" she frowned, "I was just…saying the first thing that popped into my head."

"And you have given us the greatest advantage," he smiled at her as they made their way to the door, peeking out to make sure no one was there before they quickly stepped out, rushing to try and get to his chambers before anyone should spot them, "You've convinced Arthur that Merlin, Morgana, and Rayna were elsewhere. He will not even pause to give thought to them being under this stone's power…"

"Power?" Gwen frowned.

Gaius sighed, "I have heard of a stone that could do as this one has. The Somnus Stone," he shook his head, "I fear it is not as natural as Uther seems to believe it is."

"It's magic?"

"Yes," he nodded, "It is essentially a crystal encased around another, enchanted to affect those with magic within an area. Instantly upon being broken, those with magic collapse."

"The witchfinder's USING magic to hunt down those WITH magic?" Gwen blinked, "We must tell Uther!"

"I fear we cannot," Gaius murmured, "If we do…he will merely higher another witchfinder and another and another, until one either clears Camelot or finds out about the magic that DOES reside within it."

Gwen swallowed hard, "But…if it affects all those with magic…why hasn't it affected you?"

Gaius held up a hand to pause her question as they reached a corner, sneaking up to it to peer around it, letting out a breath at its desertion before they briskly walked down it as well, Marayna half-dangling between them, "I have not practiced it in many years," he told her, "It has lessened the affect the stone would have on me."

"So anyone that naturally has magic or as recently been practicing it a good deal would be affected," Gwen murmured, "They fall down afflicted, Uther knows they have magic, he arrests them while they cannot fight back or defend themselves or escape."

"Yes," Gaius gave her a solemn nod.

"We must warn the villagers!"

She knew that it was…a long shot that there would be others in Camelot that were using magic like Merlin and Marayna and Morgana were. The peasants…could not afford the luxury of being a servant. In a way, being a servant was one of the best positions Merlin or Marayna could have put themselves in. To be a servant meant you were largely ignored by the nobles, you were overlooked, even the other servants didn't truly see you, they were all so busy they had no time to notice odd things about others. And being in such a big castle, tending to only one person at times, interacting with so few others…it helped hide the magic as well, to worry about so little people seeing it. In the Lower Towns though, everyone was watching you suspiciously, everyone was wary of each other because of the Purge. Though she'd heard whispers that more and more people were questioning all those deaths that had happened then and were starting to lose faith in Uther. But it didn't take away from the fact that there were so many people there that it was bound to slip out at some point or another, and to have something like this happen…it would be hard, if not impossible, for anyone to ignore someone just passing out in the middle of town.

And if someone did, the first action would be to rush and get Gaius or warn a guard. If they didn't say anything, all those people could end up in chains as well! It was slim that there would be anyone there that had magic, but there was still a CHANCE there could be, there could be a child that was born with the gift, a new neighbor or a new spouse…so many different instances and she just…wanted to help.

"How?" Gaius sighed, "If we are seen speaking to one of them and NOT reporting to the guards, we'll be questioned. The same is true if we say nothing until someone comes to us and we send them back. There is no way to spread the word fast enough or through people I trust enough to let them know we are about to break an order by the king. Especially not one that would protect magic."

"So we just…wait?" Gwen frowned, "Wait and see if someone else is affected?"

He gave her a sorrowful nod, "And pray that they are not."

~8~

It had been easier to get Morgana to the physician's chambers than it had been Marayna. The girl, due to her nightmares, had her chambers closer to his own to aid her in seeing his draughts in the middle of the night as a child. It had been a short trip to collect Morgana. It was lucky that Uther was so focused on this mission, he was ordering every spare guard out to scour the markets and the towns and even the outer villages, trying to find anyone that showed the symptoms Cyril had mentioned. That meant there were less guards in the halls to spot them.

They'd set the trio up in the back room, Merlin and Marayna's old room, Merlin and Morgana curled up on one bed, the two seeming to naturally snuggle together after so many nights with the other, while Marayna…was sprawled out on her back across her cot. Gwen had to smile at the sight as she stood in the doorway, looking down at them a moment. How anyone could think magic users evil when they had the trio sleeping so innocently she couldn't fathom any longer.

She glanced back, hearing a creaking as Gaius stood from where he'd been searching through Merlin and Marayna's magic book for anything that might help wake them. They'd tried the non-magical means, cold water, shaking, smelling salts, pots and pans, Gaius had even set off a small explosion…but nothing.

Which had left them little choice but to resort to magic to help.

It wasn't that they wouldn't have just let the trio continue to sleep, they would, but…as a last resort. They wanted the three up as quickly as possible to cast off suspicion if they were seen walking here and there while still in the 12 hour period.

"Have you found anything?" she asked as he joined her.

"Nothing I would be powerful enough to cast," Gaius sighed, holding the closed book to his chest as he stood beside her, looking at the three, "There are only a few hours more…we must hope that your cover for what they've been doing shall hold till the end."

Both of them stood there a while longer, praying the three would be alright, and that fortune would smile over the Lower Towns as well and keep others from calling for the guards and crying sorcery among those who had fallen unconscious.

They were truly hoping none had.

~8~

Marayna yawned a she slowly woke, stretching just a bit till she realized a few out-of-the-ordinary things. The first was that it was dark out when it had been daylight last she could recall, she was in her room when she was sure she'd been in Arthur's, and…Merlin AND Morgana were curled up on the cot beside her instead of in Morgana's room.

"Merlin!" he hissed at him, trying to wake him without disturbing the noble woman, "Merlin wake up!" she reached out and poked him…unfortunately making him jerk awake, waking Morgana as well.

"What?" Merlin looked around before he frowned, realizing what she had, "Aya? What's going on?"

"Why are we all in here?" Morgana added, giving a little yawn behind her hand as well.

"I dunno," Marayna shook her head, getting up and going to the door. She opened it to see her uncle and Gwen sitting at his workbench, both of them silent, seeming solemn and serious, "Uncle?" she called, "What happened?"

Gaius and Gwen looked sharply over at them, "Rayna!" Gwen gasped, leaping to her feet and running over to hug her, noticing Merlin and Morgana awake behind her, "Merlin!" she moved to him as well, "My Lady…" and Morgana.

"Gwen what is it?" Morgana looked at her, seeing tears in her friend's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"A witchfinder has come to Camelot," Gaius explained, "He used an enchantment, claiming it science, that makes any magic user fall unconscious throughout a kingdom."

Marayna's eyes widened as she swallowed, "And…the others?"

Gaius gave her a small smile, "No one has yet appeared to have fallen asleep," he reassured them, "And those that might have…were warned against making a scene of it," he looked pointedly at Gwen.

"I couldn't just sit here and wait," Gwen shrugged with a blush, "So I walked through the towns and, anyone that seemed upset or worried or nervous, I talked to. There were…a handful that were frightened for their loved ones who had suddenly collapsed and they were cautious in disturbing Gaius, hoping it was temporary, the longer they were asleep the more frantic they became, but I…I told them it was something Gaius was aware of and working on a cure for before they could draw the guards attention."

Merlin smiled at her, "You are amazing Gwen."

She blushed more, "Thanks."

She liked that, that she had been able to help in that way. In the middle of the market there was no way she could actually say the word magic. And…she wasn't sure if those who were worried might have known about the magic the person possessed, she didn't even know if the person themselves might know. So she played it off as an odd phenomenon that Gaius was working on. It was simple, it was non-magical, and it helped. Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna did so much good with their magic, helped so many…it was nice for HER to be able to save others without it.

"Now we must hope Uther will take the witchfinder's reports of this to heart," Gaius sighed, praying it wouldn't mean that the king would call Cyril incompetent and launch another investigation.

~8~

"My Lord," Cyril stood before the king as he called court. Despite having had Cyril's arrival a private matter, the king wanted THIS to be the most public announcement it could be.

"Have you finished your investigations?" Uther asked, eyeing Cyril as he sat on the throne, looking down at the man, for once Arthur and Morgana both _sitting_ on either side of him.

"I have sire," Cyril nodded, grinning, "And I am most pleased to announce that none have fallen to circumstances that would prove sorcery to me," he gave a small bow, "Your majesty's efforts have restored your kingdom to safety."

"You are certain of this?" Uther frowned, not sure if he was hoping for sorcerers to burn and disappointed or wishing them gone and his kingdom safe through his efforts.

"Aye, majesty." Cyril looked at the king, "My methods have never failed me before, they have not now. There are none who practice that black art in the heart of Camelot any longer."

Uther nodded, though he was tense, it appeared whatever sorcerer it was that had conjured that horse in the smoke had fled. Oh he had no doubts about that instance being the work of magic, it was before Aredian had arrived. But at least now he had the assurance that his kingdom was safe once more.

He stood, "I thank you, Witchfinder, for you efforts," he reached to the side where a guard stepped up and gave him a bag of gold coins, "For your work, please accept this payment."

Cyril bowed as he took the coins, "Your majesty is most generous," he nodded, turning to take his leave.

"We really CAN'T expose him?" Marayna whispered to Gaius as she and Merlin stood to the side with him.

"I'm afraid not," Gaius sighed, "Expose him for using magic, Uther will discount his findings. Right now…he believes Cyril, he won't launch another investigation or call another witchfinder if Cyril's words are accepted."

"It's not fair," Merlin frowned, "He uses magic to hunt others with magic and gets away with it."

"Like Uther houses a sorcerer unknowingly and HE'S not executed for it," Marayna agreed.

"Uther is king," Gaius reminded them.

"Doesn't mean the laws don't apply to him," she muttered.

Gaius gave a small smile at that, one day…he knew, one day Uther's laws would come back to bite him in a much larger way than the families of the victims retaliating. And when that day occurred…he wasn't sure which side HE would be on.

A/N: I couldn't quite see Uther just letting it go with Aredian, but wanting solid proof there were no sorcerers in Camelot :( I also wanted a sort of chapter where Gaius and Gwen got to be the heroes too ;)

Some notes on reviews...

I hope you enjoy the HOTS ;) Angel has slowly become my favorite TL so far :)

Lol, yup, the 4th Time Lady (Mac) will be up in just...about 3 weeks ^-^

I probably wouldn't do a HP story, mostly because I like to add OCs and create their lives and histories and pair them with a character from a show/movie/book. I sort of like the pairings in HP, or at least the already existing characters (like...Hermione/Draco, Harry/Luna, etc). I do sort of like Harry/Daphne Greengrass (just because of the whole forbidden Gryffindor/Slytherin thing) and there's not much about her so she could technically be an OCish...but I don't think I'll be writing a HP story any time soon. Not saying I won't in the far future, but I've got stories planned up through...2016 (possibly 2017)...so it would be a VERY long way off if I did decide to do one :)

I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) I can say...the magic won't be discovered in this series...but it will be before Series 5 ;)

Arthur's proposal will be...something to see ;) But it may not be what you expect, though I can say quite a few things that occur during it may shock some people }:)


	14. The Sins of the Father

The Sins of the Father

Uther nodded, withdrawing his sword as he finished knighting the latest additions to Camelot's forces, "Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot. You have been accorded a great honor. But with that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur," he gestured proudly at his son, "Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

Suddenly there was a crash against the doors, the sounds of fighting beyond reaching them. The knights drew their swords as the doors burst open and a knight entered, walking right up to them, stopping only to throw their gauntlet down at Arthur's feet.

Arthur, having learned what would happen with his peers from the Black Knight, picked it up quickly, "I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The knight reached up and pulled the helmet off to reveal a woman with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, "My name...is Morgause."

~8~

Needless to say, Uther had _not_ been pleased to discover a woman had challenged his son to a duel to the death, Arthur hadn't been thrilled either to have to fight a woman, though Marayna remarked women were just as capable and to not underestimate Morgause, reminding him of Urry.

Marayna was currently helping Gwen put some flowers Merlin had picked for Morgana in a vase, both of them knowing it was best for _her_ to deliver flowers as a few people were already suspicious of Morgana and Merlin's relationship. It was more...the small walks they'd take in the market, how freely they smiled at each other and walked beside each other. They tried to make it seem like Arthur's servant was merely...attending to her while Gwen was busy, but it never quite came across like that.

"Who is she?" Gwen wondered as Morgana watched Morgause practice out her window.

"Why would she challenge Arthur is what I want to know?" Marayna commented.

Gwen shrugged, "It seems no one's ever heard of her."

"I feel as if I've met her somewhere before," Morgana murmured.

Marayna frowned, "You have?"

"Where could you know her from?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Morgana sighed and turned around, "I feel like when I first met you Rayna, I just...knew ...not from a dream."

~8~

"Do you know why she challenged you?" Merlin asked as he cleaned Arthur's room, the prince watching Morgause out his window much like Morgana was.

"I'm the King's son," he replied, "Perhaps she believed she will prove herself."

"Yeah, but you don't _want_ to fight her, do you? Because of what happened to Aya?"

Arthur sighed, "I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then? What would Mara think of me?" he looked at Merlin to see him staring at him, "What is it?"

"You've never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate?"

"Then she'll do what any warrior would," Marayna answered, walking into the room, "She'll use that to her advantage and kill him."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm _so_ pleased to hear that you both think she's going to defeat me."

"I defeated Urry," Marayna shrugged, going to change the sheets on Arthur's bed.

"We're just saying," Merlin rolled his eyes at his sister, "You need to be cautious, because it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword."

"Since when do _you_ know anything about combat?" Arthur scoffed, before looking at his servants, "I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

~8~

Merlin and Marayna knocked and stepped into Morgause's chambers, only for the woman to whirl around, pointing a sword at them, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"We have a message from Prince Arthur," Merlin began, "He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. Now, if you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom. Leave now, while you still can."

"If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps _he_ should withdraw."

"As though he'd ever," Marayna rolled his eyes, "It's not in him to withdraw, he'd rather fight an immortal wraith that can't die in a duel to the death than withdraw."

Morgause smirked, "Then we have that in common."

"If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does any other opponent," Merlin got back to the point, "It won't matter that you're a woman."

"I do not ask for special treatment."

"What I want to know," Marayna cut in, "Is that...Arthur has no quarrel with you, so why would _you _challenge _him_?"

"My reasons are not your concern."

"Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you," Merlin half-pleaded.

"Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in_ my_ hands?" Morgause countered.

'_I told you so,_' Marayna laughed as she and Merlin left.

~8~

The next morning, Merlin and Marayna prepared Arthur for the fight, "You gave her a chance to withdraw," Merlin reminded him, "Whatever happens, you are _not_ to blame."

"Please don't underestimate her," Marayna added, "Believe me, she WILL use it against you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I _have_ fought before Mara, I'll be fine."

But still, just before he passed her, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and turned to enter the tournament grounds where Morgause was already waiting.

"The fight is by the Knights' Rules," Uther called to the crowd that had gathered, "And to the death."

"I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw," Arthur turned to her, "I suggest you take it," Morgause just readied her sword, "Then you leave me no choice," he sighed, readying himself as well.

They ran at each other, fighting hard, till Arthur managed to cut Morgause's arm, making her drop her sword. He paused, only a moment, but it was long enough for her to pick it up once more and run at him. The fight continued until Morgause got the upper hand, disarming him and pressing her sword to his chest, "Make me a promise and I will spare your life."

"What is it you ask?" he looked up at her from the sword.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you."

Arthur frowned at that, unsure, "And the nature of this challenge? "

"That is for _me_ to decide," she pressed the tip of the sword more firmly to his chest, "Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?"

Arthur nodded, "You have my word."

~8~

Marayna smirked as she and Merlin watched Arthur brood in his room after the fight, Morgause's arm being tended to by Gaius, "I DID tell you _not_ to hesitate," Marayna half-sang.

"It could've been worse," Merlin shrugged.

Arthur looked at him, incredulous, "How, exactly, could it have been _worse_?"

"You could be dead," Marayna deadpanned.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a_ girl_."

"It's actually quite funny when you think about it," Merlin laughed, till Arthur glared at him, "Or not."

"No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her," he nodded, "_That's_ why she won."

"You didn't look hindered," another glare and Merlin winced, "I'll stop talking now."

"_I_ won't," Marayna laughed, "Didn't Morgana used to beat you all the time when you were younger?" he threw her a nasty glare, "Oh lighten up Artie or your face will get stuck like that."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned to continue brooding.

~8~

Marayna accompanied Morgana as she went to visit Morgause, both women curious about her, though Morgana seemed concerned as well for some reason. Marayna well...something just didn't sit right with her so she thought it best if she went with the woman just to be safe. She...didn't trust Morgause much and she didn't trust the woman around someone like Morgana, someone so important to so many people, alone.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Morgana called as Morgause opened the door after she'd knocked, "I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the Lady Morgana and this is Prince Arthur's maidservant, Marayna."

"I know who you are," Morgause nodded, stepping back to let them in, though looking irritated with Marayna's presence.

"How is your arm?" her gaze flickered to the bandage tied around the blonde's arm, "You were wounded."

"It'll heal soon enough," she eyed Morgana, "You look tired."

"Do I?" Morgana blinked, glancing at her reflection in Morgause's mirror, she looked just fine. She looked better than she had that time two years ago, when the nightmares had been haunting her and keeping her up. She'd looked wretched then, but she looked...healthy now, rested, happy.

"Have you been...having trouble sleeping?" Morgause wondered.

Marayna frowned at that, while most in the castle knew of Morgana's nightmares, not many others did, and that was _not_ something that was spread around. So why would Morgause ask something like that, unless...she knew something ELSE about it.

"Not at all," Morgana smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks that made Marayna smile to see, knowing the cause of Morgana's rest was her brother, "Might I ask...have we met somewhere before?"

Morgause shook her head, "I'm glad we have met now."

"That's a beautiful bracelet," Morgana looked down at it after a moment of awkward silence, noticing it on Morgause's injured arm.

"It was a gift. From my mother," she glanced at Morgana, before sliding it off and holding it out, "Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help your sleep remain peaceful."

Marayna's smile faded again, why would a woman give up such a _treasured gift_ to a complete stranger? Something like that, something that came from her mother...it had to have been important to her. Not to mention, why was she so focused on Morgana's sleep? It was getting to be a bit much for her, she KNEW something was wrong, that Morgause knew more than she let on. But...it seemed Morgana hadn't noticed, seeming still focused on how she might know Morgause, that small...connection she'd seen between the two women.

"Oh I believe my sleep will always be peaceful," Morgana smiled lightly, "And I could never take such a treasured keepsake..."

"You must be tired though," Marayna spoke up to Morgause, glancing at the bracelet with a frown, there was something about that as well that bothered her, "We should let you rest."

Morgana nodded, "Yes, rest well."

"And you," Morgause nodded, watching them leave, her face falling into an irritated scowl as she slipped her bracelet back on.

~8~

Later that night Morgause frowned as she stood at the foot of Morgana's bed, seeing her, her SISTER, sleeping nestled in the arms of a _servant_, Arthur's servant. Peaceful as ever. That wouldn't do, not at all. She needed Morgana to wear the bracelet, she looked down at it, taking it off and staring at it, her eyes flashing gold before she put it on the bedside table near Morgana's head. Smirking before she turned to leave.

~8~

Morgana yawned as she awoke, the sun's light streaming through her windows. She'd taken to asking Gwen not to draw them at night, she liked that, waking to the sun, the warmth of it. She looked over at Merlin, sleeping still and smiled, he was adorable when he slept. His head turned partially to face her, she noticed he always did that in his sleep, either touched her or faced her, always aware of her even in slumber. It warmed her heart more than she could say. She got up and moved to the window, looking out to see Morgause leaving, riding out on her horse as Arthur made his way back into the castle, having seen her off. She sighed, knowing she should wake Merlin before Arthur came looking.

But, as she turned, something beside her bed caught her gaze. She frowned, walking over to the small table to see that the bracelet Morgause had offered was sitting there. She stared at it, feeling the odd desire to put it on, just about to when...

"Gana?" Merlin called, bleary with sleep and squinting at the bracelet, "What is that?"

"It's a gift from Morgause," she smiled, about to put it on when Merlin reached up and stopped her.

"Wait," he took it gently from her, eyeing it with a frown, "There's something..." he frowned, feeling the same thing that Marayna had, "_Acýðan drýcræft_," he breathed.

Morgana's eyes widened, seeing the bracelet glow red. She knew what that spell was, it was one to reveal if something was enchanted. After Marayna had been struck by that arrow...Merlin had gone mad trying to find something to help them be aware of dangers like that. It seemed like the bracelet was enchanted!

"Oh my God," Morgana gasped, she'd nearly come close to falling under it!

"Gana, I'm sorry but..." Merlin sighed, "I don't know what enchantment it is or how to break it..."

"We need to get rid of it," Morgana cut in, a pit forming in her stomach. It was a lovely bracelet, but...that enchantment, the other objects she'd come across that were enchanted...they were _never_ good and the fact that Morgause had been so adamant that she have it, wear it...Morgause_ had_ to have known.

She couldn't trust the woman or the bracelet.

Merlin nodded, "I'll get Aya and we'll take care of it," he got up, kissing her quickly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she kissed him again, her hand curling in his tunic, "Thank you for stopping me, I don't even want to know what could have..."

He kissed her once more, "I'll _never_ let anything happen to you Gana."

She smiled, "I know. Go find your sister, I want that thing gone."

He nodded and dashed out, Morgana breathing easier the farther it was from her.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna smiled as they made their way to Arthur's chambers. They'd taken the bracelet to the Dragon, who explained a compulsion charm had been placed on the bracelet, something that made the holder want to wear it without question, but that it was also full of darker intentions, manipulative magic. He gladly disposed of it, knowing that the two were trying their hardest to keep the Lady Morgana on the path of good and...actually starting to find himself wanting it to be so as well, the girl herself was proving to be much more determined than he'd given her credit for, but then again...he was quite biased against her due to her family.

They paused though, spotting guards outside the door and entered, "Why are the guards outside the door?" Merlin pointed back at it.

"My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge," Arthur grumbled.

"The one about meeting her somewhere?" Marayna asked, before scoffing, "I don't see why you don't just disobey him, you've done it before."

"You should know a proper son never disobeys his father without just cause," he recited.

Marayna shrugged, "Never had a father, so I wouldn't know."

Merlin winced, he'd always been touchy on that subject of their wayward father and quickly changed it, "Well, maybe he's got a point. You...you don't know what she might've asked you to do."

He doubted it would have been good though, given what Morgause had nearly done to Morgana without the girl knowing. He could just imagine that Morgause had some evil plot in mind. He really tried not to fall to Uther's way of thinking, in assuming anyone with magic was evil, he and his sister and Morgana were proof that Uther was wrong, but...he could admit there were times where he just...couldn't help but think the worst in someone. But he had a good reason this time, she'd nearly corrupted Morgana with that bracelet of hers if he hadn't stopped her. He just...he doubted Morgause was honorable at all if she was willing to resort to enchantments.

"I gave her my word," Arthur shook his head.

"Well then, seems you've found your 'just cause,'" Marayna smirked, "Wasn't Uther just going on the other night about how your word is your sacred bond and so on and so on and how you were the best example to live up to?" she gave him a look, "He can hardly call you that if you break it now."

"So I take it we're going anyway," Merlin sighed, not understanding why his sister was so eager to let Arthur see Morgause after what the woman had done to Morgana.

'_Because I'd like to know why,_' he heard her in his mind, her having caught his thoughts, '_I want to know what grudge she has against Arthur and Morgana that she couldn't go right for Uther with. She has magic, she could have easily thrown the gauntlet at Uther and used magic to help her beat him. Why choose THIS method?_'

"Gather some supplies," Arthur nodded, cutting into their thoughts, "We leave tonight. Oh, and...find a way to get me out of here."

"Well done Artie," Marayna smiled as she and Merlin headed for the door.

"Well done what?" he frowned.

She just smirked back at him, "Letting US work out a way to get you out? Letting servants come up with the plan...you're learning."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Get on with it."

~8~

"How's Arthur?" Gaius wondered as they ate dinner that night.

"You mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot?" Marayna snorted, "He's just tickled."

"We've seen him happier," Merlin shrugged.

"I think you're enjoying this," Gaius commented.

"Maybe a little."

"More like a lot," Marayna laughed.

They glanced over seeing a rope in the corner, '_You or me?_' Merlin called to her.

'_I can't hide it under my clothes since Arthur made me wear dresses,_' she reminded him, '_Unless you'd like me to wrap it around my legs and hike up my skirts in front of Arthur to get them off..._'

'_I'LL get it,_' Merlin grimaced.

'_And I'll distract uncle,_' she agreed, getting up to take her plate for washing, "Do you need any help with your potion Uncle?" she nodded at the small pestle and mortar beside him.

"Thank you dear," he nodded, holding a bowl out for her to grind, her moving to his side to ask questions about it as Merlin wandered behind them and quickly wrapped the rope around his stomach, pulling his shirt over it.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna entered Arthur's chambers to see him ready and dressed in chainmail, "We got the supplies," Merlin called.

"Merlin," Arthur eyed him, "Is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?"

Marayna rolled her eyes and lifted her brother's shirt to reveal the rope, "We're going to lower you out the window," she explained, helping her brother unwind it and secure it around him and Arthur, the prince moving to climb out the window.

"Are you_ sure_ you're strong enough to hold me?" Arthur looked at them.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, "I'm stronger than I look."

"And there's _two_ of us," Marayna reminded him.

Arthur sighed and turned, lowering himself out the window, managing to slide halfway down the side of the castle, "What are you doing?" he called when the rope stopped, "Lower the rope!"

"There's no more rope!" Marayna hissed.

"I don't know if we can hold on much longer!" Merlin added.

"Merlin, Mara, do_ not_ let go of the ro..." he shouted up.

Marayna rolled her eyes at the order and let go, Merlin being forced to as well...Arthur falling face first into a pile of dung just below the window.

~8~

"Which way?" Merlin looked around as he rode through the woods, Marayna behind him on Bartok, the two of them following Arthur, "Do you actually know where we're going?"

"It's this way," Arthur nodded, "Come on," he tried to turn the horse left, but it just stood there, "What is wrong with this horse?" before going to the right, "It's even dumber than you, Merlin!"

"Um...care to explain where you're headed?" Marayna frowned, watching the horse trot on.

"It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me, 'when the time comes, you'll know your way.'"

"So the _horse_ knows where we're going," Merlin deadpanned.

"Wonderful," Marayna sighed, the horse was probably enchanted too...so that was Morgause's niche then, enchantments?

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, "That's why it's called a _challenge_."

"So you'd do anything she asks of you?"

"I gave her my word. It's a question of honor."

"What if she challenges you to do something even less honorable than breaking your word?"

"Like what?" he scoffed.

"Like kill someone in cold blood," Marayna remarked dryly, "What if she challenges you to kill Merlin? Or me?"

Arthur shifted, not willing to admit he hadn't considered that possibility, but...why make him do that? What would that serve for him to kill his servants? He swallowed, he'd just have to hope that wasn't the case, "Will you stop rabbitting on? We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second."

"We just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is," Merlin remarked.

"One more word out of either of you and you'll be taking the challenge in my place."

Suddenly the siblings were shoved off their horse when a small group of men, bandits, leapt out from behind the trees, attacking them. They rolled over to see Arthur leaping off his horse to help defend them, attacking the men back.

"_Gar onbærne!_" Merlin hissed, throwing out a hand to trip one of the men.

"_Forbearn_..." Marayna gasped, focusing on another man, burning his hand to drop his sword so Arthur could stop him, the two of them flopping back onto the ground when they saw the last man fall.

"Don't worry," Arthur rolled his eyes at them, still on the ground, as he finished off the men, "I'll deal with this, you lie there, make yourselves comfortable."

"Don't mind if I do," Marayna smirked, putting her arms behind her head and crossing her outstretched legs.

"Maybe we should turn back," Merlin remarked, turning to help pull his sister to her feet even as she mock-groaned at it, "The woods could be full of Odin's men."

"You can go back if you want to, I won't stop you," Arthur told them.

"You don't know anything about Morgause!" Merlin nearly snapped, he just...he didn't want to deal with Morgause, finding out what she'd done to Morgana's bracelet had put him in a foul mood and he knew...seeing the woman would be hard for him to bear, to stand there and not lunge for her, he didn't want to see her, "You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!"

"Arthur..." Marayna hesitated, eyeing the prince closely, "There's something else going on here. What...what did she say to you that's making you so determined to find her?"

Arthur sighed, he should have expected that Marayna would notice that, "She said she knew my mother."

The siblings straightened and glanced at each other...now it all made sense.

~8~

Merlin and Arthur sat at a campfire that night, Marayna asleep on a small blanket, her back to the fire, beside them.

"What was your mother like?" Merlin asked as they sat in silence.

"I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes."

"I'm sorry."

"I barely know anything about her."

"Can't you ask your father?"

"He refuses to talk about her," Arthur shrugged, "It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's...part of me."

Merlin nodded, looking at the fire,"That's the same with my father," he sighed, "I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this...vague memory. It's probably just my imagination. Of his face," he sighed, "Aya hasn't even got that. I think...he might have been there when I was a baby, but before she was born."

"I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory."

"Marayna would too," he glanced over at his sister as she slept, "She doesn't even have that either."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the woman, smiling sadly, they were the same in that sense. He imagined it might be harder for her, growing up, with her brother able to have a stirring of memory and her with nothing

"Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?"

"Is that so wrong?" Arthur looked back at him.

"No," he sighed, "Aya and I...we'd give anything just to know his name."

Arthur nodded, "I should get some rest."

Merlin poked the fire before turning to see Arthur lie down beside Marayna. He watched the prince lying there, rigid on his back, staring up at the stars...before he turned his head to glance at Marayna, hesitating before tentatively turning on his side and reaching out to hold her in his arms as they slept. He smiled softly at that, unable and unwilling to say anything about the action to the prince, he was as guilty of doing that with Morgana so it wouldn't be fair of him to chastise the prince or his sister for doing the same. And...he knew Arthur had a larger sense of propriety than Morgana did in the sense he knew he was more closely watched. Arthur didn't have the chance to spend time like that, intimate moments with Marayna as often as he did with Morgana...he would not begrudge the prince a moment like this. So he turned back to the fire, keeping watch, it wasn't like he was going to get any sleep anyway. He never seemed able to sleep well anymore without Morgana in his arms.

He looked at the stars, he missed Morgana, but he smiled as he looked at the moon. It was something Morgana had mentioned to him once, when they'd been separated while she'd gone to Nemeth, that if he missed her he should look at the moon. Because no matter where she was, she'd be able to see it too, and they'd be closer for having the same object in sight.

~8~

The horses paused the next morning at the edge of a lake with a waterfall to the side of it, "Has your horse got anymore directions for us?" Marayna remarked.

But the horse just walked on to the water, "Now where's he going?" Arthur asked.

"I think you're going to get wet," Merlin smirked.

"You don't say," Arthur grumbled as the horse led him for the waterfall.

"Arthur?" he called, seeing the horse disappear though it, not visible at all from their side.

"Come on," Marayna nudged her horse to follow, her and Merlin making their way through the waters as well. There was a tunnel behind the waterfall that led them out to a wooded area, a castle just a short distance away, "Where are we?" she frowned, hopping off her horse as the boys did the same.

"I don't know," Arthur sighed.

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now," Merlin remarked.

"That must've been how she defeated me!" Arthur saw an excuse and clung to it, "She was using magic!"

"Or because women are just better than men at everything in general?" Marayna supplied.

"It didn't look like she was," Merlin had to agree.

"And what would _you_ know about magic?" Arthur glanced at them.

"Nothing," Merlin smirked innocently as they walked towards the castle to see an empty courtyard with a block of wood and an axe beside it.

"Now what?" Arthur looked around.

"Maybe we should ask the horse," Marayna joked.

"Well, there's no one here," Merlin huffed.

"You kept your promise," Morgause spoke behind them, making them spin around to see her standing there in a dark red/maroon dress that made Marayna shift at how similar it was to Nimueh's.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur got right to the point of their quest.

"Place your head on the block," she gestured to it, picking up the axe, her intentions clear, "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

"Arthur, _don't_," Marayna breathed, alarmed, stiffening beside him.

But Arthur just knelt to do so.

"What are you doing?!" Merlin shouted, trying to hold his sister back so she wouldn't get hurt in trying to stop him. If he had to choose, the prince or his sister...honestly, who did the world think he'd pick? His sister, every time.

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur snapped, lying his head down.

Morgause lifted the axe and swung it at Arthur, Marayna's eyes starting to flash, ready to throw Morgause away and expose herself...only for her to stop an inch from his neck and put it down, "You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

Arthur looked at her as he stood, "You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her?"

Arthur blinked, stunned at that, the possible offer behind her words. He...was fairly certain that she was a sorceress, and he was trying very hard to judge each sorcerer he met by their merit and actions and...if she was offering him this...perhaps it meant she was one of the good ones, "...I want that more than anything."

She nodded, smiling, "As you wish," she turned and led them through a small archway, to another courtyard where a small altar had been set up. The three watched as she moved up to it, preparing a spell.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Marayna whispered to him, putting a hand on his arm, this entire thing wasn't sitting right with her.

"If either of you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?" he looked at them.

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer," Merlin remarked.

Arthur swallowed, "I've begun to think my father's attitude to magic is wrong."

Marayna gave a small smile at that, "You really do think that don't you?" there had been so many times where Arthur seemed to think a sorcerer was evil, but...there WERE times he thought things through and judged what was happening based on circumstances. It...gave them both so much hope that he was going to be a better king than Uther was.

"It's not as simple as he would have us believe," he agreed, "Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. I do not believe everyone who practices magic can be evil."

"We don't actually know why she's doing this though," Merlin had to remind them.

"It is time," Morgause called, turning to them, "Close your eyes," Arthur did so and Morgause whispered, "_Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs._"

"Arthur," a woman's voice breathed.

Arthur opened his eyes to see a young blonde woman standing before him. She was pale, in a golden dress, a thin woman with...with his hair and his eyes and his smile...just as Marayna had said when she'd been poisoned. Marayna stared at the woman as well, recalling seeing the woman before though...she wasn't quite happy about the when. She had been trying very, VERY hard to trick herself into thinking she hadn't actually died when she'd been poisoned, that the image she'd seen had just been...Arthur cross dressing or something, some hallucination for her to be entertained by on the brink of death...to be confronted by this woman and know she really HAD seen Arthur's mother...it was disconcerting.

"Arthur!" the woman beamed.

"Mother?" Arthur's voice shook.

"My son," Ygraine ran over, hugging him tightly, tears in her eyes, "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life."

"I'm so sorry," Arthur murmured in her ear.

Merlin though, looked at Marayna, '_Uther told him that Ygraine died BEFORE he opened his eyes..._' he whispered in his sister's mind.

'_Maybe...he lied?_' Marayna frowned, knowing what it would mean if Uther had told the truth. It was such an intimate, private moment...there was no way Morgause would know what had happened in that moment that Ygraine died, no one but Uther did, no one but he knew when she'd died. If...if the spirit of Ygraine really WAS talking...she'd have known she'd died before he looked at her.

If she was claiming she saw his eyes...maybe...it wasn't actually her but just...someone else using her to speak.

And if Arthur found out about that...they truly feared for what it would mean of his views of good and evil in magic, that someone would do this to him using his mother's own image against him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ygraine told him, pulling back to look him in the eye, showing how much she believed her words.

"It was_ my_ birth that caused you to die."

"No, _you_ are not to blame."

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me," Arthur's voice broke.

"A true mother would gladly and willingly die for their child," Marayna whispered from behind them, Merlin putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort, knowing where her mind had gone.

"She is very wise Arthur," Ygraine smiled at her before looking at her son, "Your heart has chosen well."

"That's Mara, uh, Marayna," he blushed a bit, though he could feel his heart soar at the thought that his mother approved of her, "Her bother Merlin. My servants."

"But much more than that," Ygraine smiled knowingly, "I have been watching you Arthur always, from the moment I left his Earth."

He winced, closing his eyes, reminded of that, "I'm so sorry mother..."

"It was NOT your fault," she put her hand on his cheek, Arthur pressing it there with his hand, "It is your_ father_ who should carry the guilt for what happened."

Arthur's eyes snapped open, taking her hand from him to hold it tightly as Merlin and Marayna exchanged a tense look behind him, not liking the direction this was going, "What do you mean?"

"It is not important," Ygraine tried to brush it off, "What matters is that _you_ lived."

"Why should my father feel guilty?" he started shaking, thinking back to what Marayna had said about his mother's birthing room what felt like years ago. Everything she'd told him then about how his mother had died...it had made it seem like it was Nimueh's choice to end his mother's life but...his mother was implying it went deeper than that.

Had...had his FATHER known she would die? Had he known Nimueh would choose his mother? Had he known it would be her that died?!

"It is better left in the past."

"You cannot leave me with more questions," Arthur shook his head, "_Please_."

Ygraine sighed but nodded to his request, "Your father...he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

Marayna winced, Merlin squeezing her tightly.

"How was I born? Tell me."

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic and it came with a price he was all too willing to pay."

Arthur shook his head, "That's not true," he knew about the magic...but...she was saying his father...he HAD known.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father...he _knew_ that."

"No..."

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue," she looked at Arthur, love shining in her eyes, "But it makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do _not_ let this knowledge change you," she smiled, before slowly fading away, "I love you so much, my son."

"No!" Arthur reached out for her but she was gone. He spun to Morgause, "Bring her back!"

"I cannot," she remarked sadly, "Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your_ father_ is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal," she turned to leave.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Arthur, seeing him shaking.

"...Arthur?" Marayna frowned, all too aware of what the expression on his face meant.

"Fetch the horses," he ordered, his voice trembling in anger, "We're returning to Camelot!"

~8~

The horses trotted into Camelot, Arthur immediately dismounting and grabbing his sword as he headed up the steps into the cast.

"What is he going to do?" Merlin eyed him warily.

"Arthur!" Marayna shouted, running after him, just KNOWING what he was going to do, she'd...never seen Arthur that angry before, and she knew it, from when she'd told him about the birthing room, the anger festering, the...hatred...she knew exactly what he was about to do, '_He's going to kill Uther!_' she told him.

"Merlin," Gaius called, rushing up to his nephew as he spotted him on his way back to his chambers, "I'm relieved to see you're safe. Where's Arthur and Rayna?"

"Arthur was born of magic," Merlin turned to him, urgent, "Wasn't he? Uther used magic."

"Did your sister tell you..."

"She knew?" he gaped.

"Yes," Gaius nodded, not surprised that Marayna hadn't told him, it was...FAR too personal and the less who knew the better, "And yes he was."

"All those people Uther's executed...he's as guilty as they are," Merlin shook his head, "He sacrificed Arthur's mother! He as good as murdered her! People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell me? How could you tell Aya and not me?"

"She found out on her own," he sighed, "That room you cleaned..."

Merlin nodded, realizing what had happened. He just...he thought she'd let it go, he hadn't thought she'd found out who the woman was, but now, knowing who it was...it made sense.

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out..."

"Oh, he's found out now," Merlin nodded running after his sister, realizing she was right...Arthur was going to kill the king!

~8~

Uther looked up when the doors to the Main Hall were shoved open and Arthur entered, "Arthur!" Uther let out a breath of relief, "Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you," but Arthur just glared at him, panting, "Arthur?"

"I know...what you did to _my mother_!" Arthur spat.

"Leave us," Uther ordered Leon, who he'd been speaking with when Arthur entered, "No one is to enter."

Leon moved to close the doors, but Marayna had already ducked inside, hiding behind a pillar before the men could see her.

"What are you talking about?" Uther asked.

"You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use_ magic_!" Arthur glared.

"Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying."

"Morgause only told me that you KNEW!" Arthur pointed an accusing finger at him, "You KNEW it would be her that would die! ANd now she's dead, my mother is dead, because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on _your_ hands!"

He knew about the magic, Marayna had told him, and she'd been so new then, she'd had no reason to lie to him, he could see it in her face and hear it in her words, she was telling him the truth. But he'd thought his father hadn't had a hand in WHO was chosen, but that Nimueh had done it behind his back. Now...now he knew that Uther had been aware the entire time, he'd been prepared to sacrifice his mother to have a son.

"No," Uther shook his head, "That's not true. But Morgause would have you believe that."

"_This_ is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic? Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them."

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father?" Uther scoffed, "I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you."

Arthur stormed towards his father, disgusted at how he wasn't LISTENING. The second he started to think for himself, his father cried enchantment! Was it THAT deeply ingrained in his mind that everything even slightly out of the ordinary was magic-related?! How had he not seen just how paranoid his father truly was?

"You hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?" Arthur could hardly breathe, it was JUST like Marayna had shouted at him, how many had died who were innocent? How many had died merely for being born a Druid?

"Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us!" Uther insisted, "I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!"

"You speak of honor and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!"

"I am your king, and your father," Uther glared at his son, "You will show me some respect!"

Arthur pulled his gauntlet off and threw it at his father's feet.

Marayna closed her eyes a moment from where she'd been peeking around the pillar, slowly trying to make her way closer to them along the side of the room, knowing she couldn't let this happen and looked around for help, for something to stop this.

"Have you lost your mind?" Uther demanded.

"Pick it up," Arthur ordered.

"Arthur, I implore you, think about what you're doing."

"Pick. It. Up."

"I will not fight you."

Arthur drew his sword, "If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand."

Marayna gasped, spotting Leon's sword lying against the table.

"You are my son," Uther lifted his nose up, "You will not strike an unarmed man."

"I no longer think of myself as your son," Arthur sneered.

"Then strike me down," Uther held out his arms, daring him to do so...fully convinced he wouldn't...

But Arthur moved to do just that, to strike his father...when a sword was put in his path, blocking the blow, "Mara!" he nearly growled as Marayna forced her way in between them, "Get out of the way."

"No," she swallowed hard, she knew she'd NEVER be able to beat Arthur, not without magic, not in front of the king...but she needed to stall, she just needed a few more moments. Merlin was coming and she was sure that, between the two of them, they could talk him down, the two of them distracting the prince from two sides of the room. She just needed a little longer.

"Move!" he shoved her.

But she shoved him back, holding up the sword, though Uther could see her shaking to do so, "I can't let you do this Arthur."

"I don't want to fight _you_," Arthur glared past her at Uther.

"Well I don't want you to commit patricide or regicide either!" she argued, moving into his vision again, "You want him..." she swallowed, "Get through me first."

And she knew it...she knew he'd do it too.

"So be it," Arthur lashed out, the sound of steel hitting steel as Uther backed up, cursing himself for not having his sword on him, having thought himself safe.

~8~

"Aya!" Merlin cried as he reached the doors to the Main Hall, Leon blocking him.

"The king has forbidden anyone to enter!" Leon shoved him back as Merlin half threw himself at the doors to get in.

"My sister is in there and Arthur's about to kill her!" he pushed Leon to the side, knowing that Marayna would do everything short of magic (and even then she'd probably resort to it if she desperately needed to) to keep Arthur from killing his father, no matter how much the man might have deserved it for all the evils he'd done, and threw the doors open, just in time to see Arthur swipe a sword at Marayna, cutting her arm exactly like he had Morgause...but this time...he didn't hesitate after.

Marayna dropped her sword with a cry of pain, clutching her arm as she stumbled away, giving Arthur a clear path to his father and Arthur charged...but Merlin ran forward to pull him back.

"Arthur!" he struggled with the prince, "Don't! I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur snarled, pulling away and pointing his sword as this father's heart.

"And killing your father won't bring her back," Marayna hissed, "It'll just mean he's dead too."

Merlin nodded, "You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose _another_?"

"Listen to them, Arthur," Uther pleaded.

"Arthur, _please_," Marayna stepped up, putting her uninjured hand on Arthur's arm though it was covered in blood, "Put...that sword..._down_."

"You heard what my mother said!" Arthur shouted, still glaring at Uther, shaking even more, "After _everything_ he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself!" he pressed the sword more firmly at him, "You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!"

Marayna swallowed hard, knowing what she had to say, despite genuinely not knowing if it would be true or not, "Morgause lied!"

"She's an enchantress," Merlin agreed, moving to the other side of him, "She tricked you. That was _not_ your mother you saw. That was an illusion."

Marayna took a breath, "She was just an image that Morgause used to speak to you. So that you'd believe her."

"You don't know that!" Arthur ground out.

Marayna winced, it was true...she didn't. They didn't know what had truly happened with Ygraine's death, when she'd died, what she'd seen, who had known and who hadn't that the Queen would die. The Dragon said one thing, Morgause another, Uther a third...there was no way to know the truth. But there was only one thing tha mattered...Arthur could NOT begin his reign in bloodshed, he could not murder his father, they couldn't let him.

"This has been her plan all along!" Merlin told him, "To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"Listen to them, they're speaking the truth," Uther nodded.

"Swear to me it isn't true!" Arthur turned to his father, desperate, "That you are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother," Uther spoke, Marayna and Merlin closing their eyes a moment as he didn't do what Arthur had requested...he hadn't said that he wasn't responsible, "There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her."

Yes...HE wouldn't have done anything to hurt her, in his mind...magic was the one that had killed her, not him. But as Arthur dropped his sword and fell to his knees, crying, they realized they couldn't bring that up to Arthur. They couldn't make him aware that his father hadn't given his word that he was not _responsible_ for Ygraine's death, because the man was well aware he was, in some way, responsible, HE had been the one that had wanted to use magic, HE was the one who had trusted the wrong person, and HE was the one who had ensured they reached a place where a life was needed.

"My son," Uther knelt with Arthur, holding him as Merlin moved to Marayna's side and tugged her away, "_You_ mean more to me than...than anything."

"I'm sorry," Arthur murmured, "I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame," Uther whispered, echoing Ygraine's words, before he looked up at them over Arthur's shoulders, but the siblings had already turned to leave, Gaius in the doorway, looking at Marayna's blood soaked arm with a frown before leading the pale woman out.

~8~

Arthur stared at Marayna's arm as she puttered around his room, wrapped in a white bandage though the red blood soaked through even still after it had been tended to, "I'm sorry," he called as she pulled down the sheets on his bed for the night.

She offered him a small, though pained smile, "This?" she gestured at her arm, "Don't be."

"It's my fault."

"_I_ put myself in your way, knowing full well I'd likely get hurt," she shook her head, "_I_ was the one who kept telling you NOT to hesitate when you're facing a woman. How can I be cross you actually listened to me for once?" she joked, "Picked a hell of a time to do it though," she offered a small chuckle, "But really Arthur...if it meant keeping your reign from beginning with spilling your own father's blood," she shrugged, "This..." she held up her arm, "Tis but a flesh wound."

He offered her a small smile in return, looking between her and Merlin as the boy stroked the fire, "I am indebted to you both," he told them, "I had become...confused. I had been trying to see good where...where I fear there may not be," the siblings stiffened at that, "It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous. They may begin innocent and kind and good...but that power..." he shook his head, "It corrupts them in the end," he looked at them, "But I have been shown the truth in it, and that is thanks to you."

Merlin offered him a tense, though SO sad smile, "Glad we could help."

Marayna just turned her back to 'blow out a candle' though she just stared at it, feeling tears prickle behind her eyes, all that progress...just...gone.

And all because of them.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna wearily entered the physician's chambers to see Uther waiting for them, "My Lord," Merlin greeted as Marayna sighed and plopped down onto a stool by the workbench, unwrapping her arm to tend to it, not bothering a proper greeting for the king. She had a long, angry cut along the back of her forearm, according to Gaius, given Arthur's anger and skill, she was lucky he hadn't nicked an artery and that it wasn't deeper than it was.

"I wanted to thank you both in person for your actions yesterday," Uther told them, "You are loyal servants to Arthur. I am most grateful."

"We were just...doing our duty," Merlin moved to Marayna's side, helping her.

"You've proven yourselves to be trusted allies in the fight against magic."

"Us?" Marayna scoffed at the irony.

"Those who practice magic will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience," Uther nodded, "They will attempt to corrupt him. We _must_ be extra vigilant."

"Well then we'll keep our eyes peeled," Marayna rolled her eyes.

"I know you will," he nodded, "If you ever speak of what happened between myself and Arthur to another living soul, I will have you hanged."

"Right, of course," Merlin nodded, half-expecting that, "Yes, My Lord."

Uther gave a nod and left, Gaius entering moments later, "Was that Uther I saw just leaving?"

"Yeah," Marayna huffed, "He just 'popped in' to say hello."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to thank us for being 'trusted allies in the fight against magic,'" Marayna said bitterly, flinching as Merlin helped her apply a salve.

"How you've managed to keep those heads on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest minds. Uther should be grateful," he looked at his wards solemnly, "Your lives would've been easier and safer if you'd let him die. You must have been tempted."

"Maybe for a moment," Merlin admitted, "But Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he'd gone through with it. It would have destroyed him."

"I'm proud of you both, "Gaius told them.

Merlin smirked, "Arthur's thanking us, Uther's grateful, you're proud," he nudged Marayna, "We've never been this popular."

"I'm almost certain it won't last."

"Just let us enjoy the moment Uncle," Marayna smiled as Merlin wrapped a bandage around her arm, pressing a small kiss near the end by her wrist to help it heal, something their mother had always done when they were injured.

A/N: Poor Arthur :( There was so much confusion about his birth, I noticed the thing about the eyes being closed and open as I was writing it, which made the siblings doubt that it really was Ygraine, but...with only Uther and Nimueh having been IN the room when Ygraine died...no one really knows }:)

No real notes on reviews for the last chapter ;)


	15. Surprise!

Surprise!

Merlin smiled as he slowly woke, his grin widening as he felt Morgana curled up against him, he loved that, waking up with her in his arms. It was truly the best way to wake up, well…second best way. His favored way of waking was when Morgana would wake up before him and gently kiss him till he was fully conscious. He loved that, but this was a very close second, where he could lie there and just…gaze at her as she slept. Her sleep had been coming easier to her lately, the most she practiced with the scrying the longer and more peaceful her sleep tended to be.

She did still get flashes of nightmares, but usually only the very powerful visions that she was unprepared for, or once that came up suddenly. Those nights were hard. It seemed like, with the comfort and peace she was achieving now, the nightmares, when they came, were far more jarring to her. She'd gotten used to the peace he offered her, the nightmares were a most unwelcome event. Not that they hadn't been before but before she'd been able to sleep with the expectation of waking in a dead terror and cold sweat. Now…now she didn't know when they'd come and they shocked her all the more.

He reached out, gently stroking her cheek as he brought her to wakefulness as well, "Morning," he murmured to her quietly.

"Good morning," she whispered back, blinking blearily to look up at him, a small grin of her own on her face before she leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Yes," he nodded, "It's a VERY good morning, isn't he?"

Morgana blinked a bit as he gave her a rather pointed look, before she nodded along with it, "Quite good."

"A very…special…day too, yeah?" his gaze turned hopeful.

"I…suppose?" she shook her head, appearing more than a little confused by his hinting at things.

Merlin's smile fell just a bit. He could almost guess what she was thinking without having to read her mind. She was probably wondering what he was talking about, if she'd forgotten some sort of important day. It wasn't the day he'd come to Camelot, it wasn't the day he'd first said he loved her, it wasn't the day he'd proposed, it wasn't even the day he'd first kissed her…or she'd kissed him. She was probably trying to think if it was some other sort of day as well, perhaps something to do with Gaius, or Marayna, or Gwen, or even Arthur…but there was nothing.

Not that there would be, it wasn't like it was their birthday…

No, because it was HIS.

It was his birthday.

He knew he shouldn't have expected Morgana to remember, it had been a very brief and passing comment on his part. It hadn't even been brought up until after it had passed. Uther had taken Morgana and Arthur on a small tour of the kingdom, just a sort of parade through the outer villages, something he tended to do every other year or so, just so show his face, remind the people who their king and future king were. Last time it had fallen around his birthday and Morgana hadn't been there. Luckily, because it was such an important event, apparently, neither he nor Marayna were required to go. Uther had wanted the more trained servants to attend, not wanting a bumbling servant or mouthy maid to make him or his heir appear weak or foolish in front of the people.

It had been a nice time, him with Marayna and their uncle, just a small quiet evening, with their small traditions thrown into the mix. Marayna had gotten him the berries, much like he had gotten some for her as well. But his sister had also gifted him with another object, a tiny wooden carving that looked like a sort of phoenix from Gaius's books. She'd whittled it, apparently it had taken her months to make just that tiny carving. It was a small hobby of hers, she didn't do it often, she never really had much time to practice in it. But at times, mostly when she was exceptionally nervous and had nothing else to focus on, she'd find a small chunk of wood and just…start picking at it with a knife or arrowhead or something. Eventually some sort of shape would appear in it, mostly a misshapen blob of sorts. It always took her quite a few goes with quite a few lumps of wood before she got anything that even remotely resembled an animal.

He'd loved the gift though, it was even more symbolic to him now, what with his relationship with Morgana. Her apparent gift with fire, the way she seemed almost reborn once she'd discovered her magic, the way she kept coming back from blows against her to fight on…she was his phoenix. Much like his sister was his dragon. It was weird, both of the most important women in his life seemed to have an affinity with fire, Morgana with her healing aspect of it, his sister with her firefiends. Both were quite similar in their fiery personalities, their determination, the way they never backed down and could rage for days about things.

But they were also so different as well, he saw a side of Morgana that few did he'd guess. She was always so strong around others, so distant and prim…but with him she was gentle and sweet and warm. He knew his sister was much the same around others, fiery and outspoken and sarcastic…but she was like that with everyone, even more so with Arthur. With Marayna, what you saw was what you got, even her sweet moments with the prince he was sure still had an aspect of sass or sarcasm to it. He liked the fact that Morgana had an entirely different side to her that it appeared only HE truly got to see.

He didn't know what he'd really been expecting. Morgana had JUST woken up, they hardly ever kept track of the days as servants and the only days that the nobles concerned themselves with were the celebrations or ones that meant more praise for themselves, not that that could ever be what Morgana worried about or remembered. He honestly hadn't even realized what day it was till only two days ago when he'd been helping Gaius document the birth of one of the servant's child and date it. He could guess that Marayna had spoken to Arthur about the chores for the day, his sister, despite having forgotten her own birthday, ALWAYS remembered his. That was really…the only person he really cared about getting a birthday well wish from.

Marayna had had more than 20 years with him, with knowing when his birthday was, Morgana had only been told far too recently and only once and only in passing. He smiled, wondering what berries his sister might have picked for him.

"I'd better go," he murmured to Morgana, confusing her with his non-elaboration of his earlier questions, "Aya's going to have a bit of a busy day ahead of her I think."

Morgana just nodded as Merlin slipped out of her bed and headed for the door, only to jump back when Gwen entered.

"Oh!" Gwen gasped, "Merlin! Sorry…I was actually coming here to look for you…"

"You were?" Merlin smiled expectantly.

"Yes, I passed Arthur in the hall just before…he wanted to speak to you."

Merlin blinked and glanced at the window, realizing that it was a bit later than he thought it was, the sun was a little brighter, had been up longer than he'd realized, "Right, thanks," he smiled at her, he'd never told Gwen when his birthday was, he didn't expect a well-wish from her, which was fine.

"You're welcome," Gwen nodded, stepping to the side to allow the boy out of the room as she made her way to her mistress's side, waiting till they heard the door close before smiling, "Do you think he suspects?"

"Not a chance," Morgana beamed, quickly getting out of her bed and rushing to her changing screen, they had much to do.

~8~

"Ah Merlin," Arthur greeted as Merlin stepped into his chambers without knocking, "There you are."

"Gwen said you wanted to see me?" Merlin began, frowning just a little at seeing the prince already dressed and apparently in the process of putting on his belt, "Um…going somewhere?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "I'm to take the hounds into the woods for some 'exercise,'" he rolled his eyes, "Father's demanding it. It seems someone," he gave Merlin a pointed look, "Has been feeding them too much and he thinks they've gotten a bit too round. Care to comment?"

Merlin held up his hands in innocence, "Aya thought they were too thin."

"So what, you decided to feed them a horse?"

"No, of course not," Merlin smirked, before joking, "We only fed them half of it."

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, "Well whatever the case may be, it's fallen to me to give them a run around, maybe see if they round up any sort of hunt."

"Just…YOU are going?" Merlin pointed at him, "Uther's not sending a handful of knights with you?"

"Contrary to what you might think, Merlin, I'm not completely incompetent or in need of defending," Arthur countered, "I'll be staying close to the border of the castle, I can't risk the hounds getting too far."

"Right, so…you wanted to see me?" Merlin got them back to point again.

"As I'll be out of the castle the majority of the day, I just wanted to let you know I shan't be needing your services."

"So…I have the day off?" Merlin asked slowly, feeling just…a bit let down.

On Marayna's birthday he had made sure to ask Arthur to give her the day off, granted he hadn't expressly told the man that it was her birthday but it wouldn't have mattered as she would have been given her birthday off anyway. He'd done it because he knew that his sister would forget, she was always so forgetful it really made sense for him to tell the prince himself. There had been one year she hadn't realized it was her birthday right till the end of the night. She'd eaten their mother's special breakfast, been given the day off, gotten the berries from him, and they'd even had some more hearty dinner…and she STILL hadn't realized it was all because it was her birthday till their mother had hugged her and said she hoped that her birthday had been a good one.

To find that the only reason that Arthur was giving him the time off was because he'd apparently be else wise detained and not because the man knew today was his birthday was…disheartening. Because it meant that Marayna hadn't told Arthur it was his birthday either…and speaking of his sister…

"What about Aya?" he asked, "Does she have the day off too?"

"I hardly think so," Arthur rolled his eyes, "Gaius asked if she could help gather herbs for him today," he shook his head, "I'd have thought, between the two of you this past year that you'd have gathered every herb in the forest by now."

Merlin tried his best not to wince at that, they really would have to think of a different excuse for constantly being in the forest or doing something for Gaius other than needing to gather herbs, they really HAD used that quite a lot over the last few months.

"But apparently there are still quite a few to be found," Arthur shrugged.

"Then Aya's in the woods gather herbs?" Merlin repeated.

"Nothing gets past you does it Merlin?" Arthur commented, heading past Merlin and slapping him on the arm on his way.

Merlin spun around, "Sorry I just…" he shook his head, "Aya, my sister, Marayna…she's in the forest getting _herbs_?"

"I believe we've covered that Merlin," Arthur called, heading out the door and leaving Merlin alone in his room, the manservant not even seeing Arthur grab a cloth-covered bundle off a small table by the door on his way out.

Merlin let out a breath, looking down at that, feeling very much let down and quite disappointed but even more…heartbroken. He knew his sister was absentminded when it came to important days, but she always, ALWAYS remembered his birthday and their mother's at least. He…he hated to think that perhaps she'd forgotten his because of the…distance between them. He was very much aware that he and his sister had…drifted, between their roles as servants, the friendships they'd formed, the…relationships they were a part of…it was like there was this…divide coming between them.

It was…hard to accept.

It was harder even to realize it had happened and they hadn't really noticed till now.

In Ealdor, it had always been the two of them, Will hadn't factored into it very much especially after that trick he'd pulled on Marayna's horse as a child. He'd always kept the boy at arm's length despite considering him a good friend. It really had just been the two of them and now…now it wasn't. Now there were friends and loves and family that knew about their secret. There were people who were risking their lives to help protect them and keep such a secret quiet. There was running around and danger and magic and intrigues and…so many things going on that it honestly hadn't hit him just how far apart they'd grown.

At times it felt like there wasn't any distance between them at all. They would always be siblings, they would always care for each other and protect each other and worry for the other. They were always there when the other needed them but…he'd noticed that they both had started keeping things from the other since they'd gotten to Camelot. He'd kept his proposal to Morgana from her for…ages, and she'd kept Arthur strangling her from him. And that was just one example. They never used to keep such big secrets from each other before Camelot. They never used to hide things like that.

To think that his sister might have forgotten his birthday…he couldn't help but feel like it was just another example of how far apart they'd grown.

And that broke his heart.

~8~

Merlin sat in the physician's chambers, half hunched over one of the tables, rolling an apple back and forth with one hand. He'd wandered around the castle for a little, managed to get a little treat from the kitchens on the way. The head cook had been…rather eager to give him some sort of dessert that Arthur had requested for dinner that night, had actually made him sit down and eat a piece of it and let her know exactly what he thought of it…rather intently too. He'd loved it, it was like a sort of light curst with a sort of berry filling inside it. It was delicious, but…it did remind him of the berries that his sister would have gifted him with as a present for his birthday.

The cook had been utterly delighted and then shooed him rather quickly out of the room.

He'd just wandered around the castle after that, taken a small stroll into the market, had a bit of fun with the children that were wandering around. It wasn't much but…it was nice. He had all the time to himself that he'd wanted for his birthday but…none of the people he'd wanted to spend it with. And that hurt. He just…didn't understand it, he'd seen Morgana going mad just last year trying to find a gift for him so he knew that she knew it was his birthday today…yet she was gone. Marayna was off doing chores, hadn't even woken him to wish him a happy birthday before she'd left. And now…he was just alone. Well, not alone, Gaius was still there, but even the old man seemed to have forgotten what day it was as he stood at his work bench, grinding a powder finer and finder as he hummed to himself. It was just disheartening to know that everyone had forgotten him, but that was the curse of being a servant, wasn't it? No one noticed you anyway.

Gaius moved over to one of the windows, dabbing his fingers in the powder and holding it up to the fading sunlight to examine. It was nearly dusk now, the day was over and it was just…wasted.

"Merlin," Gaius looked over, "I hate to bother you on your day off, but would you be so kind as to fetch a pail of water for me?"

Merlin sighed but nodded, "Of course," he got up, it wasn't like there was anything else for him to do that day. He grabbed a small pail and headed for the door, turning to go down the hall before he stopped, hearing a rustling. He glanced back but there was nothing there so he shrugged and continued on his way, heading for the courtyard to gather the water.

There was no line at the pump, not that there would really be at that time of night. Most servants would be tending their masters, helping them eat or heading home for the night. He set the bucket down and filled it up enough where he'd have to walk slowly to not spill it all over him. It was on purpose though, he was truly that bored that the trip from the courtyard to the physician's chambers was all he had to look forward to for the next few minutes, it was best to drag it out as long as possible. The only thing he'd be able to do when he got back to Gaius was really just…go to sleep.

He sighed as he made it to the chambers sooner than he'd thought he would, well that was another let down. He'd been hoping for five extra minutes, but that was just his luck. He reached out and opened the doors, using his back to hold it open as he hefted the bucket in.

"I've got your water Ga…"

"SURPRISE!"

Merlin jerked, dropping the bucket and spilling the water all over the floor and his boots though he hardly noticed as he stared in wide-eyed shock at the sight before him. The work bench had been cleared and moved to the center of the room, turned so it ran parallel against the door, laden with all sorts of food. Meat, bread, fruit, cheese…and the dessert that the cook had forced him to eat…surrounded with berries, and set right before Marayna. His sister was standing before them, her fingers lightly stained from picking the berries and he realized…she HAD gathered the berries they always shared, she'd just given half to the cook to bake into a tasty treat for him too!

And it wasn't just his sister there, no…Morgana was on her left, Arthur on her right, with Gwen to the left of Morgana and Gaius on the other side of Gwen, all five of them beaming at him…well, Arthur was more smiling in a 'princely manner' but he was there too!

"What?" was all he could muster to say as he stared at the five in shock, "What's all this?" he managed to add.

"It's your birthday!" Marayna cheered, moving out from behind the table to hug him tightly, "Did you REALLY think we'd EVER forget today?" she pulled back to look at him, "As though I'd ever pass up celebrating the day the best big brother in the world was born!"

He laughed at that and hugged her tighter again, tears in his eyes, his heart pounding away to know…she hadn't forgotten him. He could tell that all this was her doing, her mind was practically shouting how pleased she was he liked her surprise and this was…exactly the sort of plan she'd make. Her plans were always a bit…odd, never quite as 'happy-go-lucky' as he'd heard some people say, as they could be but always with a sort of different note to it, one he couldn't place. But he loved this so much, that she'd gone through SO much to get them all in on it, to get them all involved and wanting to truly surprise him.

Yes, he'd been hurt in thinking they had forgotten but really…they were just planning and working the entire day to make this surprise memorable and touching. And it was, it most certainly was.

"Thank you Aya," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome Murry," she murmured, making him let out a bark of laughter, the tears more prominent in his eyes at that.

When she'd been a little girl, she'd suffered the same slight he had, being unable to pronounce his name like he had hers. Where he'd called her Mar-aya, she'd called him Murry, according to her the MER in Mer-lin, sounded more like MUR, so she'd call him Murry instead. It only lasted a year or two, till she'd gotten able to pronounce MER-lin. She hardly ever called him it, truly only had a handful of times since she'd stopped, he could probably count them all on one hand if he tried to think that far back, but when she did…it meant she was truly, truly being sincere and fond and sisterly.

"Now," she pulled away, "Come see your feast!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table, the smile firm on his face as she pointed out all the different foods that Morgana and Arthur had commissioned for him, Morgana coming around the table to kiss his cheek, aware that Arthur was standing there, and to offer him his present.

"Open it," Morgana handed him a small box wrapped in a dark blue ribbon.

He smiled and half tore the bow off, opening the box and blinking at what he saw, "Gana…" he breathed, looking at her with a wide beam, "I love it."

"What is it?" Arthur tried to peer over the table to see it.

Merlin gently pulled out a brilliant red neckerchief…that had an M embroidered in the tip of it, Arthur would think it represented 'Merlin' but Morgana had whispered in his mind that it was her way of giving a 'claim' to him. She wore his ring, that was her own version of a 'ring' to give to him until they could truly wed.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, just staring at her with love in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," she blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Tops my gift," Marayna chuckled, gesturing to the sugar coated berries sitting around the treats, "But…then again, Arthur DID help me pick out those…" she nodded at the other fruits.

"What?" Merlin laughed looking over at the prince, "I thought you were exercising the hounds?"

"Hardly," Marayna laughed as Arthur rolled his eyes, "He was in the woods helping me pick fruits all day."

"Were you?" Merlin smirked, "The great prince of Camelot…picking berries for a servant."

Arthur scoffed, "I didn't JUST pick berries," he countered, "I DID partake in finding you a gift as well. With Gwen's help."

Merlin blinked, "You didn't have to…"

"Nonsense," Arthur tried to brush it off, "I gave your sister a gift on her birthday, I gave you one last year…never let it be said that I'm not a considerate master."

"What DID you get him?" Morgana had to ask, she wasn't aware he'd gotten Merlin anything, but then again he and Marayna had been in the chambers sooner than she and Gwen had. The two had been hiding down the hall, Gaius having seen them coming and gotten Merlin out of the room, while she and Gwen had been forced to watch from a window on the upper floors till they saw him in the courtyard before rushing down to the chambers.

Arthur cleared his throat and moved to the side of the room, picking up…a staff…that was leaning against the wall and bringing it over to Merlin, holding it out to the boy with one hand. Merlin took it in two though.

"I expect to see you practicing with it," Arthur warned, Gwen smiling lightly as she saw Merlin's eyes light up. When Arthur had come to her asking where he might be able to find someone to make him a staff…she'd been a bit confused, none of the knights really used that sort of weapon, but he'd explained it was for Merlin and not the knights, she'd helped him find an expert crafter and helped him select the best wood and carvings for it. It was a gift from them both to him, "And I expect, one day, to test these skills you apparently have with it."

"You're on," Merlin nodded, actually sounding eager to face the prince in combat this once.

Marayna smiled at that, she knew that her brother was quite the force to be reckoned with with a staff, and she knew Arthur didn't often duel anyone who was skilled in it…it would be quite the interesting event she was quit eager to have a seat to watch for.

"And my boy," Gaius walked over, "I have a gift for you as well," he handed him a small bundle of cloth tied with a string.

"Uncle you didn't…"

"Don't say it," Gaius cut in, "Or I shall make the next potion you take dreadful."

Merlin laughed and undid the string, opening the bundle of cloth to see a small bag, like the one he often wore when doing errands or picking herbs, or packing for a trip, but a new one, "Thank you," he looked at them all, "Thank you truly."

"Happy birthday Merlin," Morgana whispered, hugging him, before letting him go to eat his food, the small group laughing and smiling and talking into the night.

~8~

"Thank you Aya," Merlin spoke as he and Marayna entered their room for the night, with Arthur escorting Morgana back to her chambers and them not knowing if he'd stay to talk to her longer, he and Morgana had agreed that, for that night, they'd stay in their own rooms.

And…it seemed like Morgana knew something else that she'd insisted he remain there for, now he was just waiting to see what it was.

"I'm not done yet Merlin," she smiled, moving over to her cot and rooting around under her pillow, "Here's my gift to you…"

"You already got me the berries though," he frowned, shaking his head as she held up a small pouch.

"And I also made it so you thought none of us remembered your birthday," she countered, "It was a terrible thing to do even if your surprised expression was worth it," she held out the pouch, "Take it."

He smiled at her and reached out, grabbing the pouch and opening it, turning it over so a small dragon dropped into his hand. He smiled at that, it was a little wooden carving, "How long did it take you this time? 5 months?"

"4," she smiled, pleased with herself for managing to make it in less time than usual. It wasn't like wood carving was an exceptional skill of hers, it took her ages and numerous, numerous tries to get something right. She'd been working on that gift for quite a while, since before her own birthday really.

"I love it," he turned and set it down beside his phoenix, "I've got quite the collection going," he joked, "A phoenix, a dragon, what's next? A unicorn?"

"I tried that," she admitted, "Broke the horn off each go," she shrugged, "Might have more luck next year though," she let them fall into silence for a moment, before taking a breath, "But…speaking of Dragons…"

"Aya," he rolled his eyes, "Can we please not do this again, on my birthday?"

"It's past midnight Merlin," she reminded him, "Not your birthday anymore, and it's_ important_."

He sighed, "You're not gonna stop till I listen to you, are you?"

"Nope," she smirked, before growing serious, "Merlin I just think…you should at least TRY to get to know Kilgharrah."

"What for?" he grumbled, "YOU know him."

"Yes, and if I'm not here and something attacks Camelot and YOU need help…what then?" she shook her head, "If I was visiting mum, or had to go with Morgana and Gwen somewhere and something happened…I really think you need to start trying to get on his good side. When Uncle was about to be burned…"

"Kilgharrah didn't care," Merlin cut in, "Why would I want to be friends with a creature that only cares about what benefits him?"

That was his main issue with the Dragon. He was selfish, he was self-serving, and he kept getting the feeling that the only reason he even bothered to help THEM was because one day they'd return magic and they'd free him. He wanted that future and he was manipulating them to get it.

"Because what benefits him, also benefits the entire magical community too," she argued, "He's spent decades trapped and watching his kin suffer…something you'd know if you just talked to him."

"We HAVE talked to him, and when we do, it's cryptic or it's warnings that we're mucking it up. Like with Mordred or Morgana."

Marayna sighed, "That's what it's about for you, isn't it? Morgana?"

Merlin flopped back onto his bed, letting out a long breath, "I don't like how he keeps insisting she might turn dark or start using her powers for evil. She's a healer! Of all things she could be, she's a healer and he really things she might start HURTING people?" he shook his head, "I don't like it Aya, and I don't like when he talks about that. It's like he has no trust in us to be there for her…and if he doesn't trust us, why trust him?"

Marayna looked at him for a long while, "So tell him that," she offered, "Talk to him and change his mind. You don't like how he feels about Morgana, PROVE to him she's different than he expects. Argue with him, he's oddly fond of that."

Merlin turned his head to look at her, "He won't listen."

"He actually DOES Merlin," she countered, "He listens a lot. You just…need to know how to talk to him, what to say to get him to listen. But he DOES listen."

He sighed, "Would he even listen to ME? It's not like I've been the most considerate with him in the past."

"I think he would. He asks about you all the time."

Merlin frowned and glanced at her again, "He does?"

She nodded, "Every time I talk to him alone, he asks about you. I…" she frowned, trying to phrase it, "I feel like he knows there's something else…something about YOU. He won't tell me what it is, but…he wants to talk to you Merlin, he wants to get to know you like he has me."

"What if it's just to find a weakness and manipulate me?"

"Then do the same," she shrugged, not about to counter that. For all she knew that was how Dragons worked and that was exactly what Kilgharrah was doing with her, but she didn't sugar coat it or deny it, just…offered an alternative, "Find out his own weaknesses and use it against him if you have to. Why do you think I appeal to his greed and arrogance half the time?"

Merlin looked at her, starting to smile, "You are a sly, sly woman Aya."

She smiled proudly at that, "I know," she turned to lay down on her cot as well, "The point is Merlin…having a dragon on our side will help in the end. To do that…we BOTH have to be his friend. If we show him compassion, maybe he'll show us the same respect. If he wants to use us…let him, we use him too when you think about it. He wants us to bring magic back, fine, we want him to tell us what he knows of certain enemies, ok. It's give and take, like all things are."

Merlin eyed her, "When did you get so wise?"

She shrugged, "I learned it from my brother."

Merlin smiled at that, moving to look at the ceiling as he pondered her words. He'd tried to keep away from the Dragon for a long time, because of his own personal feelings on the creature. But…his sister was right, like she often was, and…it really would do for him to try and build some sort of friendship with the overgrown lizard.

Because she was right as well, what if there came a day where HE had to confront Kilgharrah for help and she wasn't there? It would be up to him and if the Dragon hated him…he'd never help. He couldn't risk something happening to Camelot, or to his family, or Morgana just because he had treated a lizard poorly.

Maybe, one day, Kilgharrah would listen to him as much as he did his sister.

A/N: Poor Merlin at the start :( He's definitely starting to actually see the distance between him and his sister, but...there may not be as much distance as either of them think }:) We'll definitely see a discussion about that in the future ;) But yay for him later! Many happy surprises for Merlin :)

But poor Marayna and Merlin, with Arthur back at square one :( -sigh- I can say he'll one day see the good in magic again, before Series 5 definitely, but I won't say when }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, yup a Monty Python reference for you all :) I love the Holy Grail :) My one friend and I did the Parrot Sketch for our High School talent show ;)

Arthur might come to trust magic again, but it may not be in this series }:)

I'll be making a youtube video for each OC I write yup ;) I can't say when Marayna's will be up though, I've got quite a few to get through before her :) I'm glad you're excited for the DW ones :)

Oh Arthur will have...quite a few reactions when he learnds the truth of his servants/Morgana's magic }:)

I can say Arthur will find out the truth about Ygraine yup :) And we'll see her again :) But I can't say when or how }:)

Lol, that's ok, I definitely get Real Life getting in the way :) I wish you luck on your tests!

We'll see a definite reaction from Morgause about the Mergana relationship, no worries there :) But I won't say when }:) Lol, that happens to me all the time, I'll be watching DW especially and be like, 'wait...where's the OCs?!' O.O ...and then I remember they're not real lol :)


	16. The Lady of the Lake

The Lady of the Lake

Merlin and Marayna were walking through the Lower Towns with Gaius, helping him on his rounds. They had a little more time on their hands once Arthur had realized, a short while ago, that quite a few chores didn't HAVE to be done every single day and had given them less of it. It seemed his experience living the life of a servant had done him some good in that sense, he was more...respectful and appreciative of the things they did. He actually said 'thank you' now! It had nearly given Merlin a heart attack when he'd brought Arthur his armor, freshly polished, and the prince had thanked him for his work. Well...not a heart attack...but he HAD dropped the armor in shock and then, as it got all scratched and dirtied again, had to redo all his work, but still...he'd gotten thanks, for once.

They were just smiling and talking quietly about something...when they passed a tavern, spotting a cage set up outside it, attached to a cart, a young, pale girl cowering inside it, in a torn pink dress, shivering in the cold, chained. Her dark hair was matted and dirty, her skin blemished with bruises and dirt, her eyes wide and terrified as she looked around.

"Uncle," Marayna gasped, grabbing his arm as they spotted her.

"She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter," Gaius sighed.

"She's only a girl," Merlin frowned, eyeing her, she looked to be about Marayna's age and that didn't sit well with him at all.

"She'll still fetch a good price though."

"Someone's going to pay for her?" Merlin looked absolutely disgusted at that.

"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic."

Marayna shook her head, watching the girl, unable to shake the feeling, much like Merlin had gotten that...that could just as easily be _her_ in that cage, "We need to _do_ something..."

"Marayna, bounty hunters are dangerous men," Gaius turned to her, "They're _not_ to be meddled with. You two," he gave them a look, "Of all people, should understand that."

Merlin and Marayna just shared a look, '_We CAN do something,_' Marayna remarked.

Merlin nodded, taking her hand, '_Yes we can._'

~8~

And so, that night, the siblings snuck out of the physician's chambers as Gaius slept, both of them wearing their green Druid cloaks to help the girl trust them, if she had magic, she might recognize the color and see they meant her no harm. It wasn't quite so odd for Merlin to do this, he often spent the night with Morgana, the two of them talking or cuddling, neither willing to do more till marriage, no matter how much they longed to. Marayna though, would sometimes sneak out to speak to Kilgharrah, sometimes managing to drag Merlin along with her, the boy still a bit fussy about speaking to the Dragon, but he WAS making an effort to at least join her more. It was a step in the right direction at least, one day he might even go see the lizard without her.

At the moment though, she trusted her brother to get them out and through the castle unseen. Which, of course, he did given his ample experience. He'd had Gwen deliver a message to Morgana earlier, that he would be late that night, explaining why, talking about the girl, about how much she reminded him of his sister. Gwen had nodded, understanding completely, promising Morgana would understand as well, offering to help gather some supplies, food and blankets and things for either a trip out of Camelot or if they had to hide her in the castle. She'd even offered Morgana's chambers as a place to let the girl rest if need be, knowing her mistress would offer the same in a heartbeat. But both siblings had shaken their heads at that, after Mordred and Arthur learning the Druid really HAD been in the girl's chambers...that would be the first place he looked for the girl if they were nearly caught.

Morgana had, as a result, managed a message back to them, telling them of an area of the tunnels under the castle that no one gave any thought to hide the woman when, not if, they succeeded. And to be careful.

They made it out of the castle with little trouble, making it back to the tavern, peeking inside to make sure the bounty hunter was well occupied before sneaking around to the cage. They shared a look and Marayna nodded, moving to keep watch before Merlin turned to the cage, "Don't worry," he whispered to the girl as she gasped and scrambled back, "We're not going to hurt you," he promised, reaching out to the door, his eyes flashing gold as he whispered, "_Tospringe._"

The cage door creaked open as Merlin stepped inside, "Hurry up!" Marayna hissed.

He nodded, putting his hands over the manacles around the girl's wrists, "_Unspene þás mægþ!_"

He smiled as the manacles broke off, taking her hand to pull her out o the cage, "This way!" Marayna called, moving them behind a cart as the bounty hunter stepped out of the tavern.

"_Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan_," Marayna breathed, her eyes flashing as the sign above the tavern broke off...smacking the bounty hunter in the back of the head, knocking him out, leaving her with a rather pleased smirk.

"Nice," Merlin laughed.

"Knocking people out is my specialty apparently," she joked, taking the girl's other hand, "Come on," she pulled the girl up, the three of them running off into the night. When the bounty hunter didn't return back in the tavern, he'd be found outside rather quickly, they wouldn't have time to get her out of Camelot...but they COULD hide her for a short while.

~8~

"_Bryne_," Marayna whispered, her eyes flashing as the torch in Merlin's hand lit, lighting their way down the tunnels under the castle, Marayna behind him with her arm around the shivering girl to help her onwards.

They walked for a few minutes in silence till they reached a small store room around a corner. Merlin nodded, putting the torch into a sconce, "They won't find you here."

"Here," Marayna moved to take her cloak and put it around the girl but she shrank back, "It's ok," she held it up, offering it to the girl but making no move closer, "You look cold."

The girl hesitated, but stepped closer slowly and took the cloak, wrapping it around her as she moved back to the wall, resting against it, "Why did you do that?" she asked them quietly.

"What?" Merlin shook his head.

"Help me."

"Well, we saw you and..."

Marayna took a breath, "We both realized it could've been me in that cage."

Merlin nodded, putting an arm around his sister's shoulders, both in comfort and reassurance and a silent promise it would NEVER be her in a cage like that, "You'll be safe down here. We'll come back in the morning with some food and candles."

"Think you'll be ok till then?"

The girl nodded.

Merlin smiled, "I'm Merlin, by the way, this is my sister Marayna."

"I'm Freya."

Marayna nodded, "We'll see you soon then, Freya."

"Thank you," she breathed, offering them a small smile in return.

They just nodded and headed out, they had to tell Morgana and Gwen of their success.

~8~

"Merlin, Rayna," Gwen smiled, meeting them early the next morning, "I've got that basket for you," she held up a small basket, easily able to hide in the larger laundry basket Marayna was holding as Merlin held the tray of Arthur's breakfast, "It's just a bit of bread and cheese, some fruit too…I told the kitchen that Morgana wanted to dine with me this morning, any more and…"

"Gwen," Marayna cut in, taking the bundle and moving to hide it under the clean sheets, "It's _perfect_, thank you so much for your help."

"Wait," Merlin called, he reached out on his tray and added some meat from Arthur's breakfast to the bundle before she hid it in the sheets.

Gwen nodded, "I know what it's like to be that scared, I couldn't bear it to not try and help either," she glanced around before leaning in, "Morgana would like to meet her, help her."

"We'll talk to her," Merlin promised, "She seemed very startled by just US helping, if she sees Uther's ward before we can explain...she might try and run."

Gwen nodded, "Good luck."

They turned and headed into Arthur's rooms, Merlin setting down the tray as Marayna moved to open the curtains, "Breakfast!" they cheered.

Arthur grumbled as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the breakfast tray, his back to Marayna as she quickly pulled off one of the sheets and tossed it onto the basket, hiding the bundle as she'd had to pull the clean sheets off and rest them on the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Oi!" Arthur frowned, "Where's the meat? Why's there just cheese and bread?"

"That's the new breakfast menu," Merlin shrugged.

"This isn't enough."

"We…" Merlin trailed, struggling to find an excuse, he really was rubbish at this, "We've got to…"

"We've got to make sure the prince keeps his manly physique, don't we Artie?" Marayna called as she went about making up the bed.

"I'm fighting fit!" he defended, flexing his muscles as though to prove it, the muscles visible as he wore no shirt yet.

She smirked and walked over, squeezing his arm, making him smile…before she poked him in the stomach, "And we want to keep you that way don't we?"

"Mara!" he squirmed away from her, Merlin picking up the basket with the hidden bundle before they both headed for the door.

"Is there somewhere you have to be?" he asked, eyeing them oddly as they seemed to be in a hurry to leave, usually they'd putter around and prattle on about random things while he ate his breakfast.

"Of course not," Merlin tensed, turning around.

"Good," Arthur smirked, "Cos I've got some chores for you to do."

They rolled their eyes, he HAD gotten better at not assigning them enormous amounts of chores constantly...but there WERE times when he just wanted to be amused and would give them double, usually when he thought they were trying to be sneaky or lying to him and wanting to teach them a lesson. Sadly though...they knew he'd be justified this time.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna sighed as they made their way down the passages of the castle. The day had dragged on forever it seemed. Arthur had split them up, doubling their chores, leaving her to collect and ready his armor for training while Merlin prepared his bath. The armor hadn't been polished well enough and the bath water had been too hot. He'd pitched a fit about both, making her clean every chink while he splashed water at Merlin for nearly 'burning the prince to death'...something Merlin had had to clamp his hand over her mouth to stop her retorting with a remark about his father and the Purge...which would probably have put him in an even more foul mood.

They'd tried to get him back to the 'not ALL sorcerers are evil' kick...but they were having a hard time. It seemed like he was sure that they started off innocently enough, as children, but that the power of magic corrupted them later in life. Marayna had tried to argue, wasn't it the same for a prince becoming king? To suddenly have all that power? He'd just countered that the prince would grow into his responsibilities, that he had his people to keep him grounded and just. That it wasn't a sudden realization of power like he assumed magic was, his power as a king would be limited...unlike magic seemed to be. They were trying though, to give him realistic non-magic comparrisons...but it was hard, because magic...well, it WAS remarkably powerful, and so many of those who came to Camelot with it came with the intent to harm, it was easy to see how Arthur had reached that assumption, but they were trying, little by little, to return him to his old way of thinking.

On top of dealing with that and the chores, as they'd walked through the grounds, the bounty hunter, Halig, spotted them, and had stared at them, as though recognizing them. And that wouldn't do. They'd have to get the girl out of Camelot as quickly as they could, but first they needed to make sure she'd be strong enough for the journey.

Marayna carried the torch this time while Merlin held the bundle of food, entering the store room to see Freya asleep, curled up with the cloak around her, looking so small and fragile they felt their heartstrings pulling.

Merlin set the bundle down and knelt before the girl, "Freya?" he gently reached out to touch her shoulder.

But as soon as he did she awoke with a jolt and leapt back from him.

"It's ok," Marayna moved to kneel beside him, her hands up, "It's ok. Just us, Merlin and Rayna, hello."

"And look..." he held out the bundle, unwrapping it to offer her the food.

She took it slowly, watching them warily, before tasting some of it, starting to eat faster as her hunger became more apparent.

Merlin smiled as he pulled out a few thoughtfully stashed candles Morgana had given to Gwen for them, claiming she knew how dark it could get in the dungeons and the store room would be worse, but that they couldn't always risk the torches being used.

"It's good," Freya swallowed some meat.

"Fit for a prince," Marayna smirked, before turning to light the candles with magic.

"Is that a Druid symbol?" Merlin noticed as they looked back and saw the marking on her arm, like a swirling tattoo of sorts, she nodded, "Were you born a Druid?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" she frowned, seeming frantic and suspicious.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to pry," he frowned.

She swallowed, blushing and feeling terrible she'd made the people helping her sad, "_I'm_ sorry."

"It's ok, we get it," Marayna gently reached out and put a hand on the girl's arm, Freya only flinching but not pulling back this time.

"You could never understand," she said quietly.

"Did you not see us using magic?" Marayna asked with a gentle laugh, "We tell anyone, we lose our heads."

"Does..._does_ anyone know you have magic?" she looked at them.

Merlin nodded, "More people than we ever thought would accept them."

"You," Marayna listed, "Our mother, our uncle, our friend Gwen…"

"Morgana," Merlin's smile became dreamy as he thought on her.

"The king's ward!?" the girl's eyes widened terribly.

"The betrothed of Emrys," Marayna corrected. They had talked about revealing their true nature to the girl, now that they knew she was a Druid it made more sense, they were a people who seemed to revere and respect 'Emrys and Reesa,' it would, hopefully, calm her and gain her trust.

"Emrys?" Freya stared at Merlin in awe, "And you…you're Reesa?" she turned to Marayna.

"We are," she nodded, "And we swear to you Freya we won't hurt you."

"Nor will Morgana," Merlin added, "She's the one who devised for you to get this food and the candles and…" he hesitated but Marayna nodded, "She'd like to meet you."

"Meet _me_?" Freya breathed, "Why?"

"She cares for those with magic, she wants to help you get out safely."

"You cannot," Freya shook her head, seeming afraid, "Please…"

"She won't hurt you," Merlin repeated, trying to reassure her.

Freya swallowed hard, "SHE is the one I'M afraid of hurting. I'm cursed and…"

"Don't say that," Merlin cut in, frowning, he'd heard those same words from Marayna when they'd been younger, when SHE'D been unable to control her magic as well and things happened, as brief and short a time as that was. He'd always felt like a monster, she felt like she was cursed, it was only having each other and that assurance that kept them from truly believing it in the end.

"Magic...doesn't have to be a curse," Marayna agreed, "It can be a gift. Look," she turned to the candles, "_Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen_."

They smiled as the lights of the candles floated into the air, dancing around them.

"That's beautiful," Freya smiled.

"We should probably go," Marayna told her with a sad smile, "Someone'll probably notice if the servants of the prince disappear for too long."

"Prince Arthur is your master?" she gasped, as though she couldn't be any more surprised but still was.

"He's a good man," Marayna nodded before seeing Merlin give her a look, he'd told her of Morgana's attachment to him, "According to an irritating overgrown lizard, I'm destined to be his queen," she added, "He cannot be that terrible or prejudiced against magic eh?"

It was a lie through their teeth. The last thing he'd ever said about magic was that it was evil and should be destroyed. But they were working on it. She just had to find some way to remind him of its good.

"We'll come back," Merlin promised," But…we'll bring Morgana and Gwen too."

Freya nodded hesitantly.

"And some more food, we'll have a picnic," Marayna added as they got up and left.

~8~

"Do you know anything about the girl?" Gaius asked them the minute they stepped back into the physician's chambers later that day.

"What girl?" Merlin frowned, actually seeming confused.

Marayna smiled, seeing his mind, his thoughts went right to Morgana. No other woman existed for him but her. Well, there was their mother, her, and Gwen, but that was his mother, sister, and friend, any other woman just…wasn't Morgana. Though she could tell he almost saw Freya as another sister, but it was mostly because she reminded him so much of HER when she'd been younger, the scared little black-haired girl that thought she was cursed with magic.

"The girl from the cage. She escaped last night."

"Really?" Marayna nodded slowly, "Good for her."

"They're out hunting for her."

"Why can't they just let her be?" Merlin frowned.

"Did YOU help her escape?"

"Yes," Marayna stated bluntly.

"Aya!" Merlin shouted at the same time as Gaius yelled "What?!"

She rolled her eyes, "He'd find out eventually Merlin, he always does, and it's best he knows now so that if anyone asks him he can put them off her trail, and YOU," she turned to her uncle as he opened his mouth, "We_ know_. We shouldn't have done that, you warned us not to, and so on and so on...but answer me this uncle, if that had been ME in that cage, would YOU have just sat by?"

"Of course not!" he said, almost offended she even had to ask.

"That girl is MY age," Marayna continued, "She has _magic_, and she's trapped in a cage because she was born a Druid. That could just as easily be me. So don't you DARE tell me we shouldn't have helped her."

Gaius looked at her a long while, warring between being angry that they disobeyed him and ignored his council, and proud that they had because it _was_ the right thing to do to save a life. He shook his head, Marayna was truly maturing, he could see, she was growing up into such a strong, determined...dare he say it..._regal_ woman just as Merlin was growing bolder, stronger, more determined, more compassionate.

He sighed, "Of course you should have," he nodded, "But next time, TELL me, don't sneak about."

They smiled and moved to hug him, "Thank you Gaius," Merlin smiled.

"Yes, thank you uncle," Marayna added.

"Promise me you will be_ careful _though," he told them, pulling back, "Halig is after the ones who helped her and if he catches you…"

"I'll just knock him out," Marayna smirked.

"Again," Merlin finished.

"I _don't_ want to know," Gaius shook his head, "The less I know about the details, the better," the easier it would be to lie and say he had no idea how the girl could have escaped.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna stood in Arthur's chambers as he ate dinner, his plate piled with meats. They'd talked, they'd noticed that the girl seemed to favor meat, but...that would be harder to come by. Morgana did not eat meat often, and when she did she preferred chicken, if two servants asked for more meat the kitchen would ask why and they wouldn't be able to explain it, the kitchen staff knew what Arthur normally ate.

"Would you like some water with that?" Merlin asked, holding up the pitcher.

"Mmm," Arthur nodded, holding up his goblet.

Merlin leaned forward to pour the water, glancing at Marayna over Arthur's head. Her eyes flashed and Arthur's knife fell to the floor.

"Mara," he called.

"Oh I'm NOT getting that Arthur," she shook her head, crossing her arms.

"And why not?" he rolled his eyes.

She smirked, "Because I'd either have to sit on your lap to do it or crawl over it, and you're not my husband, so that would be most inappropriate."

Arthur choked a little on the water he'd begun to sip, blushing and sputtering, realizing that the knife had landed in front of him, under the desk, "Right, yes," he mumbled, pushing the chair back to get the knife himself.

Merlin quickly magiced one of his drumsticks into the water pitcher.

Arthur moved back up and stared at his plate, "I had _two_ drumsticks."

"Did you?" Marayna moved to lean against the edge of his desk, beside him, glancing down at the plate.

"Mara, I had two drumsticks," he insisted.

"Did you drop one too?"

As he leaned over to check, Marayna grabbed two sausages and chucked them at her brother who just _barely_ managed to catch them into the pitcher.

"I had sausages!" Arthur shouted, seeing the meat missing from his plate when he sat back up again.

"You feeling ok?" she put a hand to his forehead, "I think you may be seeing things…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his head, "Mara!"

"What?" she shrugged, "I've been standing here, right next to you, the entire time, you'd have seen me do anything."

"Well, where have they gone?"

"Strange," Merlin remarked.

"Very."

"Are you_ sure_ you didn't eat them Artie?" Marayna asked.

"I haven't had the chance!" Arthur pouted.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, "And what's that on your fork then?"

He looked down to see a sausage, a third one, on his fork with a bite taken out of it. He just rubbed his head, perhaps he _was_ losing it.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna were thrown into a dungeon cell, having had the misfortune to run into Halig and his men in the Lower Town on their way back to Gaius's. Halig entered, turning the pitcher over to reveal the few scraps of meat.

"Might I ask why you are dirtying the prince's leftovers?" Marayna asked the man, crossing her arms.

She really had _no_ idea where this confidence of hers was coming from. Yes, she'd always talked back to nobles, but usually in a semi-playful way so that they wouldn't be offended or beat her...and this man certainly would beat her to within an inch of her life she was sure of it. But this…ever since she'd faced down Nimueh she'd felt…stronger. Like she _needed_ to be even more bolder, speak her mind, not worry about what would happen to her, but defend others...defend magic users especially.

...and her brother couldn't lie to save his life.

"Does he know you steal his food?" Halig glared.

"What part of _leftovers_ was confusing?"

"Aya," Merlin hissed at her in warning, before turning to Halig, "Not exactly..."

"Where were you taking it?" Halig demanded.

"Home," Marayna glared back, "For dinner."

"Really?" he scoffed.

"Our uncle is old, he needs his strength, if there's ever a portion of full meat that Arthur doesn't finish we give what we can to him."

The man snorted, "The Druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?"

"No," they answered instantly.

"Do you know how much money she's worth to me?" he eyed them and they shook their heads, "More than your lives combine," he sneered, "So I'm asking you again. Have you seen the Druid girl?"

"And we are saying again, no we didn't," Marayna stood, her hands on her hips, "Or are you deaf as well as dumb?"

The man lashed out, shoving her back into the wall behind her, "Hold her!" he ordered the guards, "I think you're lying to me."

"Get off of her!" Merlin rushed forward, trying to shove one of the guards back but another pulled him away.

"I'm _not_ lying," Marayna glared, struggling.

"I don't believe you," Halig spat, raising an arm to slap her, Merlin just about to use magic to save her when…

"Halig!" Arthur's voice nearly growled, "What do you_ think_ you're doing to _my_ servants?" he demanded, storming into the room, trying to seem like he hadn't run there when Gwen had rushed to tell him Halig had seized them. Apparently the girl had been in the Lower Town just before, on her way up with water for Morgana when she'd seen them being dragged away and run to tell him.

"We caught them behaving suspiciously, sire," Halig defended.

He scoffed, "Merlin and Mara?"

"They could be harboring the girl, and _she's_," he glared at Marayna, "Gonna tell us where."

"And for the _third_ time," Marayna rolled her eyes, "We DO NOT know, you irritating, loathsome bag of pus!"

Halig lifted his hand to strike her when Arthur grabbed it, "Release her, _now_," he ordered the guards, "And him," they let go of the servants as he shoved Halig back, the two moving behind him, "You listen to me Halig," he turned on the man, "Leave them alone. Merlin and Mara are my servants. They have my absolute trust and have proven their loyalty to myself and Camelot more times than I can count. If you have a problem with them, you come to _me_. Do you understand?"

Halig's jaw tensed but he bowed his head, "Sire," turning to leave, before sneering at the siblings, "Don't forget your dinner."

Arthur looked down at the meat on the floor.

"Thank you," Merlin smiled before seeing his gaze, "Ah..."

"Are those my sausages?" he asked them.

"Well look at that," Marayna smirked, "What do you know?"

"_You_ took them?" he looked up at them.

"To keep you in shape," Merlin explained as he moved to pick up the meat.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Not yet," Marayna laughed at his horrified expression.

"I am_ not_ fat!"

"You see?" Merlin smiled, "It's working then."

Arthur sighed, "Mara," he looked at her, "Truly, what is it?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Uncle," she said, needing to keep the story the same incase Halig mentioned it to Arthur, "He's not as young as he once was and he spends all his time around the sick, we just…we wanted to make sure he ate properly, ate _more_," she bowed her head, "I'm sorry if it seems like we've been stealing from you, Arthur, usually we only take what you've already finished but…"

He lifted her chin, smiling at her, "Why didn't you just tell me?" he gently stroked her cheek, "I care for Gaius as well, he has always been there for me. I will see to it that the kitchens provide the three of you with a bit more meat."

She beamed, leaping up to hug him tightly, winking at Merlin over Arthur's shoulder as he shook his head at her, she certainly knew how to handle the prince, "Thank you...sire."

Arthur let out a happy breath and held her closer, his heart thumping at how she called him 'sire' because...it meant he'd made her proud.

~8~

"Are you ready?" Merlin glanced back as they met Gwen and Morgana by the entrance to the tunnels, the two, knowing the castle better than most, managed to steal past the guards, through the servant's entrance to Morgana's room.

"Yes," Gwen nodded.

"She agreed to see me?" Morgana asked, wanting to be sure, the_ last_ thing he wanted to do was alarm the poor girl.

"She did," Marayna nodded, "Just…be gentle and don't make sudden moves and she'll warm up to you soon enough."

Morgana nodded, taking Merlin's hand as he held out the torch to her, Morgana smiled, her eyes flashing as it caught fire and they were off.

"Hello Freya," Marayna called as they entered the room to see the girl sitting curled against the wall, the cloak around her, "This is Gwen, and the Lady Morgana," she introduced, "Do you remember we spoke of them?"

Freya stiffened, making no move to rise in the presence of nobility, but she was truly too frightened to, "Y-yes…"

Morgana smiled, kneeling down where she was so as not to alarm the girl with standing over her or moving in too fast, "Hello Freya, I am pleased you accepted to meet me."

Freya smiled just a little and nodded.

"We're sorry we took so long," Merlin added.

"You must be hungry," Gwen knelt by Morgana, Merlin on the other side of Morgana, closer to Freya, as Marayna knelt by her and Freya, closer to Freya, making a small circle as she put a small bundle before her, unwrapping it to show some bread, meat, and cheese, even some fruit.

"What is it?" Marayna asked, seeing her staring at them all.

"Nothing," Freya said quickly, taking a bit of bread to chew.

"You thought we weren't coming back," she guessed.

Freya sighed, "I scare most people away."

Merlin smiled sadly at that, "We've been there before."

Freya watched in curiosity as Morgana reached out and took Merlin's hand, squeezing it as she looked at him with such love and trust, as though to say he could NEVER scare HER, the man smiling as he kissed the back of it.

"We're not 'most people,'" Marayna added.

"How long had you been in that cage?" Gwen asked, frowning, before her eyes widened, realizing how that came out, "I'm sorry, don't answer that, I was just…"

"A few days," Freya smiled more, liking Gwen's caring nature and obvious dislike of offending or causing anyone harm.

"How did the bounty hunter find you?" Morgana inquired softly, "I only ask so that we might better help others escape them."

"That is a nice thought," Freya smiled at the idea of no one else getting caught the way she had, "But you can't always trust people."

"We know," Marayna sighed, "That's why we left home."

"Where is home?"

"Ealdor," Merlin smiled, "It's a small village. Just a few fields, a couple of cows. Nothing special."

"But it's beautiful," Morgana cut in, "So close, so loyal, and protective, such unity…"

"My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains," Freya breathed, wistful as she thought of it, "In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wild flowers and light...it was like heaven."

"That sounds lovely," Gwen smiled.

"It was."

"Was?" Marayna frowned.

"My…my family died," Freya whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Have you been on your own ever since?" Merlin frowned, feeling pangs for the girl, she nodded.

"You're not on your own anymore," Morgana promised her, "We're_ all_ going to look after you. I promise."

Freya smiled but shook her head, "You can't look after me, My Lady. No one can."

"You certainly don't know much about us then," Marayna smiled, "We're Emrys and Reesa, we can do…pretty much anything."

Morgana looked back as they heard a bell chime in the distance, "We should go, it's getting late, the guard will be changing in a few minutes and that'll be our chance to get back to my chambers."

Merlin nodded, helping Morgana up.

"You're going?" Freya frowned.

"We need to be careful," Marayna told her, "But we'll come back in the morning."

Freya nodded, "Thank you."

They smiled and snuck back into the tunnel.

~8~

They were late...again. Chores between Arthur and Gaius had taken forever, they'd been at it all of yesterday and only barely managed to finish that day…but then…they learned that something, some sort of creature, had attacked someone. No one knew what it was, but, of course, Uther was crying sorcery and the search for Freya had been doubled. They _had_ to get her out of there quickly, but they needed to plan, tell her about their idea to sneak her out the next night first.

"Merlin!" Freya gasped as they ran in, "Marayna!" and then she saw the look on their faces, "What happened?"

"Uther's doubled the search for you," Marayna told her, not wanting to beat around the bush, not having the time to put it delicately.

"We're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot," Merlin added, "Tonight."

"How?" Freya breathed.

"Morgana's going to lend us some old clothes," Marayna explained, moving to kneel by the girl, pleased that she didn't jump back any longer, that she trusted them, "We'll disguise you and get you out…"

"What's wrong?" Merlin frowned, seeing her frowning.

"It's just...I'm going to miss you two," she smiled at them, "You've been so kind to me, like...like family, you remind me of them. All my life after they..." she swallowed hard, shaking her head, "I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me. But not you two. You've shown me that some people, the most unlikely at times, CAN be trusted. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Merlin smiled.

"We'll be back in a few hours ok?" Marayna asked as Freya nodded.

~8~

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door, glancing up and down the hall, till it opened, "Merlin," Gwen greeted, "Morgana's dining with Uther but she left this," she handed him a small, wrapped bundle, "It's an old gown of hers, at worst, the guards may look the other way, thinking her a noble."

"That's_ brilliant_ Gwen," Marayna smiled, "They'll be looking for a Druid in tatters, not a noblewoman in a gown."

"Thanks!" Merlin cheered as they ran off.

"Good luck!" Gwen called after them as they rounded a corner.

They ran down the corridor, stopping when they spotted Arthur turning the corner and dove into an alcove, waiting till he passed, the _last_ thing they needed was more questioning about their lack of doing chores. But as soon as he was gone, they quickly made their way down and down, to the tunnels once more, back to Freya.

"Here," Marayna took the bundle, opening it and holding up the dress to the girl, who had jumped to her feet when they bolted in.

"You look like a princess," Merlin smiled, laughing just a bit at that. He really...couldn't help but see his sister in the girl, and to know Marayna would one day be queen, it was fitting that Freya look like a princess in his mind.

Freya blushed, "I'm not. I can't take this from the Lady…"

"Freya she_ insists_," Marayna told her, "Anything she can do to help get you out of Camelot safely, Morgana will do in a heartbeat.

Freya shook her had, "You keep doing all this for me. I don't deserve it."

"No one deserves to be bounty of a hunter," Merlin countered, "Now, Morgana's helping us prepare some supplies, food, water, maybe even a blanket."

"We can try to get you a horse as well," Marayna added, "We should be able to leave tonight as soon as it gets dark and get you to the forest. Once you're there, you just need to ride as fast as you can to the border."

"Get across that and Uther won't be able to find you," Merlin nodded, "You can seek out the Druids or go wherever you wish."

"Thank you," she smiled at them.

They nodded, "We won't be long," Merlin told her as they ran off.

Freya's smile fell, "Goodbye, Merlin, Rayna."

~8~

"Merlin, Rayna," Gaius called as they entered the chambers, they needed a place to meet Morgana to get the supplies, and the guards still thought she took his potions, it was perfect. She'd come there under the guise of wanting to take one back for her or request something stronger and they'd swap.

It _did_ mean that Merlin wouldn't have an excuse to see her that night but Morgana insisted she could last_ one_ night without him if it meant saving another's life.

"I need to know, that girl..." he began.

"She's safe," Merlin cut in, "We're arranging to get her out of Camelot even now and…"

"Are you alright uncle?" Marayna frowned, cutting in, seeing the grim expression on the old man's face, "You look worried."

"The beast struck again last night," he told them, "There are two more deaths in the Lower Town."

"I take it you've worked out what the creature is?"

"Once more there were no tracks around the bodies, but_ human_ footprints were leading away from them," Gaius sighed, "It doesn't seem to add up. The footprints would indicate a human was responsible, but the wounds inflicted are definitely the work of some kind of beast."

Marayna blinked, "And that means..."

Gaius sighed, "Halig, he mentioned to Uther that the girl…"

"Freya," Merlin whispered, a pit forming in his stomach as they both worked out what was happening.

"He said that Freya was cursed," he turned a book to show them a large, black, cat-like creature with wings, "The ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. The writers of old called this creature a Bastet, a monster of nightmare that inhabits the twilight world between the living and the dead. Merlin, Rayna, I'm so sorry but…the creature and the girl are one and the same."

"But Freya...she's just a scared girl," Marayna breathed.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "She's killed already...and she'll kill again. She can't stop herself."

"Then we'll just have to break the curse," Merlin argued.

"Not even your magic is strong enough to do that yet."

"It doesn't matter," Marayna shook her head, "Freya, she _knows_ about the curse, she's aware of it," it made sense now, her comments about being cursed, her thinking she didn't deserve to be saved, even her natural reaction to other people, it wasn't fear of them hurting her, but HER hurting THEM, "And she's doing all she can to keep away from people. We can still get her out, get her safe."

"Marayna, she's killed two people..." Gaius emphasized.

"No," Merlin shook his head, "FREYA didn't, the BASTET did."

"It wasn't_ her_ fault," Marayna nodded, "We can still save HER. And then, when we ARE strong enough, break the curse too."

Gaius sighed, "Be careful. And be quick, Uther will have everyone looking for her."

They nodded and ran back to the tunnels, only to stop short, seeing her store room empty, the cloak left there and Freya nowhere to be seen.

"Freya…" Marayna shook her head.

"We have to find her," Merlin took her hand, pulling her back.

They ran up to the corridor, stopping when they heard the warning bells going off, "Oh no…"

They dashed off, running to the courtyard, hearing the guards shouting, "There she is! Stop!"

"Please let me go!" Freya cried as the bells chimed midnight, the guards and knights surrounding her, pushing her back against a pillar.

"No one escapes from me," Halig spat, in the forefront of the hunt…

Freya screamed as the siblings ran around the corner, watching in horror as she transformed into the Bastet, growling at them before lunging at Halig...tearing him apart.

More knights ran over, hearing the commotion, trying to fight her, but Freya-the-Bastet attacked, unable to stop herself, tearing at them as well…

Marayna gasped and turned, burying her face in Merlin's chest as Arthur dealt a fatal blow while she was in the middle of attacking another guard, running the beast through.

The Bastet screeched in pain before flying up into the air, circling the castle before coming down behind it, "Come on," Merlin tugged her off, realizing the Bastet had landed near the tunnels.

They ran down them once more, looking everywhere for Freya, till they heard a soft crying sound around the corner, "Freya," Marayna gasped, laying the cloak she'd taken over the girl, human once more, as she shook and bled terribly from the wound in her stomach, pale, far too pale, "You're ok, you're safe."

"You must hate me," Freya wept.

"No," Merlin shook her had.

"I'm a _monster_. I tried to tell you."

"We know.

"I wasn't always like this."

"Shh," Marayna soothed her, "Don't talk, save your strength."

"There was a man," she whimpered, "He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me."

"It was an accident," Marayna soothed, having experienced the same with a particularly pompous prince.

"His mother was a sorceress and when she found out that I'd killed her son...she cursed me to kill forever more."

Marayna looked at Merlin, seeing Freya's head lolling, her words slurring, her breath coming shorter, "Go get Morgana or Gaius, she needs to be healed."

Lord knew they were both rubbish at it.

"No," Freya weakly reached out, "Please...don't leave me. It's too late for me now…the wound is too deep, just…stay…"

Merlin swallowed hard, wanting to go, but Freya looked so scared and was reaching for both of them, "Alright," he moved to kneel by her once more. He took her hand, squeezing it.

'_Gana,_' he called out, knowing she would hear him sooner than Gaius would, '_We need you._'

~8~

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Marayna stood at the lake of Avalon, Freya lying on a small stretcher before them as they knelt on either side of her. Morgana was near tears, she'd tried to heal the girl, but the curse made her immune to other magic, which had forced them to realize that the curse...could never be broken.

"You remembered," Freya breathed weakly, looking at the mountains, the lake, the flowers that surrounded her.

"Of course," Marayna smiled, "We're so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Things will change," she promised, "When magic is returned we will ensure only good magic is used."

"There must be something we can do," Morgana frowned, "Some way to save you."

Merlin took her hand, knowing this was especially hard for her as a healer to witness.

"You've already saved me," Freya offered them a weak smile, "You made me feel happy, safe, true friendship. And one day, I will repay you. I promise."

Gwen squeezed the girl's hand as she breathed her last, dressed in Morgana's gown.

"Come on," Merlin stood, picking Freya up in his arms and setting her in a small simple boat they'd found, the girls placing flowers all around her, "Go on Gana," he nudged her.

Morgana took a breath, "_Astyre_," she breathed, muttering a spell she'd actually learned, and the boat moved to float onto the lake.

Merlin took Marayna's hand, the two of them stepping forward as Gwen comforted Morgana, the two of them not wanting Morgana or anyone to have to do what they were about to do, "_Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst_," they said, their eyes flashing as the boat ignited, giving the girl a hero's funeral.

~8~

"Merlin, Rayna," Gaius breathed, moving to hug them as they returned later that day, "I was so worried."

"Freya's gone uncle," Marayna hugged him tightly.

"She's dead," Merlin added.

Gaius closed his eyes, nodding as he hugged them tighter, "I'm sorry, Merlin. Truly, I am Rayna."

He knew, Marayna saw herself in the girl, Merlin saw his sister…to see her die…because of magic…it was a terrible thing to witness.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna sat solemnly on the floor of Arthur's chambers, Merlin cleaning Arthur's boots as Marayna stitched some tears in one of his shirts, both unnaturally quiet.

"Ah, Merlin, Mara," Arthur entered, spotting them, "I'm looking for you."

"Yeah, right, er, you're gonna ask us to polish your armor and to, er, wash your clothes and clean your room," Merlin sighed.

Arthur sat down, sensing something bothering them, "Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Was it when I threw water over you? Or made you polish the armor twice?"

"It wasn't very nice."

"And my hands _still_ hurt from the polishing," Marayna remarked, recalling those moments.

"It was a bit unfair," Arthur admitted, "Like when you called me fat."

"We said ALMOST fat."

"And why was _that_ unfair?" Merlin frowned.

"Because I am not f..." Arthur suddenly pulled Merlin to him, noogying his head.

"Ow!" Merlin cried, trying to get him off as Marayna laughed at him, "Ah!"

"Still think I need to get in shape?"

"No! No! No, no, no, no!"

"That's better," he released Merlin, hearing him laughing.

"Thanks," Merlin rolled his eyes.

Marayna just laughed more at how his hair was all sticking up...which only made Arthur's attention turn to her, "Oh, think you've escaped do you?" Arthur smirked at her.

Her eyes widened, "Don't you da…"

But he just tackled her, tickling her like she had done to him so long ago, not stopping till she was crying with laughter, Merlin smiling at the sight of the prince being so...normal for once.

"Better?" he asked them a moment later as he stopped to let her catch her breath.

"Thank you Arthur," Marayna nodded, wiping her eyes.

"You _are_ right, though," he stood, "You need to polish my armor, wash my clothes, and clean my room," he turned to leave…only for Marayna to throw a boot at him for it.

A/N: Poor Freya :( I wanted them to be able to save her, but with her importance and role in the future, she had to become the 'lady of the lake' :( I sort of felt like, with Merlin's love for Morgana here, I still wanted him to be close with Freya, and she sort of did remind me of what a more timid Marayna might be like, I could see him seeing her as his little sister from when she was a child and scared of her magic like he was :'(

Some notes on reviews...

Marayna's the Dragon, Morgana's the Phoenix ;) Oh I'm very excited for the spar with the staff, but I won't say when it's coming }:)

I think Marayna didn't smack him because Arthur was admitting that the sorcerers DID start innocent, he admitted they were good at one point, he just thinks the power corrupts them in the end. But they'll keep trying to change his mind :)

Oh I love Gwaine too :) I can't guarantee an epic love though, that's more Merlin and Marayna's thing in this series, but I do love Gwaine very much so we'll have to wait and see who he'll end up with ;)

I'm glad you're enjoying Marayna so far :) And yup, every day updates ;) I'm just way too excited to wait too long to post chapters :)


	17. Love and Hate

Love and Hate

"I don't see why we have to do this," Merlin grumbled as he and Marayna sat in the physician's chambers one day, what felt like mounds and mounds of science books open before them.

Morgana just laughed, "It's helpful Merlin, it really is."

"Yes, but YOU are the one actually learning science," Merlin sighed, rubbing his eyes as the lines of the science book resting on top of another book began to blur. It wasn't that they were really reading the science books it was just…it was one of the rare times they had time to themselves to actually practice and study their magic, and to study it together WITH Gaius.

And, as it was broad daylight out, they had to be even more careful with the books they left open on the table. Gaius had learned quite a lot from his years in Camelot, his many successes at hiding his magical books through search after search, that science was the key. He hid some magic books in science covers, often left books that appeared similar mixed with is science books in a pile, and now, as they were reading a few bestiaries, Gaius had positioned open science books all around them in a small pile, so that anyone looking in would think they were just learning from the man about anatomy, as Morgana was. Really though they were just trying to get the last of the bestiary information stored away in their heads. They'd stared to read the catalogue a short while ago and had just wanted to make sure they knew how to handle the beasts that surrounded their home. They just…couldn't let Arthur know they were doing it. Having a book like that on your own, a book of magical creatures, a book that wasn't a part of the library that Geoffrey looked after…it was a bad sign. Trying to tell Arthur that they were reading a book on magic creatures would be the same as being a seer was too near having magic for Uther.

It was quite sad how Uther, in his paranoia, had had so many books on magic burned when said books could have helped him later. Not that they thought Uther would actually listen to the books. When the Griffin attacked, Gaius had all but said he'd found writing on the creature and that it couldn't be killed with anything short of magic…the man hadn't believed them and Arthur had nearly died facing it down…only for it to be killed by magic with them in the shadows.

Still, they were careful for their uncle, for their friends, not wanting any more suspicion thrown on them about magic. They'd had…far too many close calls lately, the first being the Witchfinder that Uther had brought in, the man pointing fingers at Marayna and then having Gaius step in to save her. And then after that with the next witchfinder and his (magic) stone sending them all to sleep. If anyone had found them besides Gwen and Gaius…they'd be dead, even Morgana.

"Well that's because I'm studying for healing," Morgana pointed out, cutting off his thoughts.

"And we're studying for deadly creatures bent on taking over Camelot," Marayna deadpanned, before turning to her uncle, "Uncle, please, can we have just a short break?" she huffed, "we've been at this all morning and I could do with a little walk, stretch my legs."

Gaius, who had been standing beside Morgana as all this complaining occurred, rolled his eyes, "If it will keep you both quiet when you return, then go."

Marayna beamed and leapt to her feet, rushing for the door, only to spin on her heel and head back to the bench, reaching out to tug Merlin with her by the ear. Apparently he hadn't heard a word that Gaius had said about them being allowed to leave for a short while and she was NOT about to let him sit in t here and just stare at Morgana, no, if she had to memorize a bestiary, then so was he.

~8~

Somehow the siblings had managed to find themselves in the forest's edge, just…wandering. They hadn't meant to go quite THAT far in their time off, they really had been aiming for just the courtyard, but they got to talking and when they did, they often ended up just aimlessly walking as they spoke to each other. They couldn't count the number of times they'd go to play in the woods in Ealdor and their mother would have a heart attack because of how far they'd wandered into the woods just talking to each other as they went. It was probably a dangerous habit, to get so lost in a conversation that you didn't notice what was going on around you.

But Merlin supposed it could be worse, since, according to his sister, the last time she and Arthur had been alone in the woods and gotten that distracted it had been because of a wrestling match. He didn't want to know the details of how a wrestling match had gotten the best of both of them so thoroughly that neither of them heard a raging Forest Bull charging at them, but he was glad all the same that he and his sister never really wrestled, he'd be too scared of hurting her and he knew she'd use that to her advantage and end up winning anyway.

It was weird, they were both oddly strong, despite looking so gangly, but such was the life of a farmer/peasant. They toiled away in the fields, ate little, ate lean foods and just…grew lean. They had muscles but it was all toned, not overexaggerated, and they were both pretty quick on their feet. No one really got to see them in action though, Merlin hadn't even gotten a staff till recently and his sister wasn't about to attack him with her sais till he had a proper weapon to mock-spar with her. And yet, even now that he DID have a staff of his own, courtesy of Gwen and Arthur, it wasn't like he could just carry it around with him, it would look odd and people would wonder where he got such a lovely (and probably expensive) staff. It wasn't like her sais where she could and did hide them in her boots.

Speaking of which…

She turned and looked around the wooded area, before she smiled, spotting exactly what she needed, two fair sized sticks and a longer branch. She moved over to the branch and began to pull one or two of the extra twigs stuck to it off.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, but Marayna just straightened and tossed him the branch, moving over to the side and picking up two decent sized and shaped thick twigs herself. Merlin started to smile as he saw her turning to him, neither of them felt comfortable 'training' with actual weapons, not even when the knights had been showing them how to use their weapons of choice in Ealdor. This…was a nice alternative to real blades and metal rimmed wood coming at their heads and limbs, "You sure you want to do this Aya?" he grinned wider, "I DID nearly win a staff…"

"But you didn't," she reminded him, swinging the branches around to get her wrist loose, "So there's every chance I might beat you this time."

He let out a little laugh at that, try as she might, she'd never been able to win a match against him when he had a staff or something close to it. She was completely convinced it was because he really was a brilliant fighter when he needed to be, he, on the other hand, felt it might be more because he was one of the few who NEVER underestimated her. He'd learned that was a favored trick of hers, to try and get others to think she was weak or that she was unskilled, they'd let their guard down in just enough of a way for her to get at least one heavy blow or surprise in and take them down because of their own arrogance. His sister was tricky like that where he was more actually skilled.

Even now, even with her having sais hidden in her boots she hardly ever got the chance to actually USE them unless it was in private and then you had to be careful not to knock something over or break something.

"Alright then," he took a step back, readying himself to fight her.

Marayna grinned, getting herself into position, the two of them about to run at each other…

When a heartbroken wail rang through the forest.

They stopped immediately, completely forgetting their match to look towards the direction the sound had come from, before glancing at each other, dropping their branches, and taking off. It wasn't a…human sound, but it was definitely the sound of something hurt and they needed to check and see what it was. If it was an animal caught in one of the knight's traps, they'd have to free it and help it off, hoping it wasn't injured. If it was a magical creature, they'd need to determine if it was a threat and go from there. They were really hoping it wouldn't be a threat though, they were getting a little weary of all the magical creatures, sent by sorcerers or otherwise, that seemed to wander too close to Camelot. It wasn't that they were tired of the battles against it…it was more that Uther reacted every single time an animal so much as made a path on its way around Camelot.

Uther wanted to hunt down every single magical creature, animal or human, and destroy it. Even if it was just a unicorn prancing through the forest he wanted it dead. Half the time the beasts themselves didn't attack Camelot first but WERE attacked by the knights, in which case there was no surprise when the beast decided to attack Camelot back. Other times it was a beast that was being forced there by other magic users. Sometimes though it was just a mindless beast attacking something with the tasty humans inside. If this animal was innocent and kind, they had to help it before Arthur or a knight caught wind of it and reported it to Uther.

Merlin pushed through a bush and blinked at what he saw. A few feet away, huddled under a tree and (what appeared to be) crying…was a little monkey, well, what they thought might be a monkey. They'd only seen one once, when a travelling band had gone through Ealdor, one man had a little monkey that sat on his shoulder. The creature looked like it, but…different. It had a bit of a beard to it, its tail wider and it seemed a little thicker than the small monkey they remembered, more broad, and they got the small feeling it wasn't quite magical but was still very odd. But what broke both their hearts was that the monkey was clearly a baby.

"Oh," Marayna frowned, stepping past Merlin to go check on the creature.

"Aya wait," Merlin reached out to grab her arm, "Just…be careful."

"I will," she promised, cautiously heading for the ape, Merlin following close behind her, keeping his eye on the creature incase it attacked, "Hello," she whispered to it, making it look up at her and shrink back, "It's ok," she held up her hands, trying to speak soothingly, "It's ok…" she slowly reached out for it and touched its head…

And the creature lunged.

"Aya!" Merlin gasped as she fell backwards.

"It's ok!" she called, "I'm ok…" she sat up and looked down to see the ape-thing clinging to her neck, its legs wrapped around her too and frowned. She stood up shakily with the extra weight on her front and looked at her brother.

"Arthur's replacement?" he smirked at her, seeing the ape-thing sort of hugging his sister tightly, "Vast improvement Aya."

She rolled her eyes and moved a hand to pat the creature's back, feeling it shaking against her, before she moved her other arm around it to keep it steady, "I think we may have a problem," she told him, trying to nudge the creature a bit, "It won't let go."

Merlin laughed at that and stepped forward to try and pry the creature off her but it just clung more tightly to her, "I…think we may need Gaius's help."

Marayna sighed, "We're never going to hear the end of this will we?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

Merlin nodded, "Probably not," he agreed, thinking of how their uncle would probably go on and on about how if they'd spent less time complaining and more time studying the bestiary then they'd know what creature it was and how to get it off of Marayna.

~8~

"Honestly you two," Gaius huffed as his wards stood before him, one with a ball of hair stuck to her front, "If you'd spent more time reading than complaining you'd know what was going on."

"Yes uncle," Marayna rolled her eyes, "Reading is good, we get it…what we don't get…is how to get this thing off of me."

"He's adorable," Morgana cooed, standing beside Marayna and petting the creature as it nearly purred under her affection, still refusing to let go of Marayna but playing with Morgana's dress sleeve with a hand.

Marayna shifted, the ape-thing was really starting to get a little heavy, and it hadn't helped that she'd had to carry it out of the forest, through the Lower Towns, and down the halls of the castle, all the while trying to hide it and not be seen. It had taken them twice as long to get back and her back was starting to hurt.

"What exactly IS it Gaius?" Merlin glanced at it.

Gaius sighed, "It's a Satyrus."

"And that's…"

"Did neither of you read ANYTHING in those books?" Gaius gave them a look.

"I read the title," Marayna offered.

Gaius shook his head, "I'm tempted to force you to go through the books yourselves," he remarked, "But Arthur will be done training the knights soon and he'll require your presence," he mumbled, more to himself than them, before heading to the book and pulling it out from beneath it's hiding pile. He moved to set it down on the table before them, flipping open to near the back…

"We only got a quarter through," Merlin told him, "We wouldn't have gotten to that part anyway."

Gaius said nothing except pointed at the page dedicated to the Satyrus, a sort of crude sketch of what looked like a slightly humanized ape standing there, the same wide tail as the baby on Marayna's chest, though with a longer beard, "The Satyrus is a species of ape," he explained, "It is said to be docile and live deeper in the forests, though they do find themselves attracted to noise and sometimes draw near to large towns."

"Or castles?" Morgana guessed.

"Yes," Gaius nodded, "It is said that the Satyrus always gives birth to twins, hating one but loving the other."

"That's terrible," Marayna frowned, moving her arm around the small being, hugging it a little more, they could all guess which one the poor, abandoned, baby was.

"Yes," Gaius agreed, "But the Satyrus always lives in a group with others of its kind, often the 'hated' child is raised by another member of the clan, or is raised by the clan as a group."

"So we just need to get it back to its people then," Merlin gathered.

"It would seem so," Gaius sighed, "Despite being hated by the parent, the young of the clan are treasured. They will not go far till the babe is returned."

"Which means if tracks are discovered…" Morgana looked at the small baby in alarm, "Uther will have Arthur hunt down the entire clan."

"We better get going then," Marayna nodded.

"Do either of you know where the clan is?" Gaius called as the three of them, Morgana was determined to be more a part of the magical (and rescue) dealings of her betrothed, as they turned to go.

"Right…" Merlin nodded, turning around, "Where is it?"

"How should I know?" Gaius shook his head, "That is all the bestiary has to say about the species."

"Well…how do we find the clan then?" Marayna frowned.

"The Satyrus are an old and ancient species, not often seen by human eyes except by chance," he looked at the small bundle of hair.

"Old and ancient," Merlin rolled his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling you're telling us to go ask the Dra…" Marayna elbowed him in the ribs, "Kilgharrah?"

"Because I am," Gaius chuckled, "The Dragons used to remain in high caves but also in deep woods as well," he remarked, "Kilgharrah may yet know where the clan would likely dwell."

"Let's go talk to Kilgharrah then," Merlin nodded.

But Marayna smirked, "No, actually," she tugged on the Satyrus a bit, the creature clinging to her till she gestured Morgana closer, the girl moving right beside her till she could sort of shift the baby away from her and…right onto Morgana, freeing her. It seemed it just wanted warmth and someone to hold onto, and Morgana appeared to be LOVING doing just that, actually starting to sway as she rubbed the Satyrus's back, making Merlin smile at the sight.

Morgana was SO good with children. Whenever famine hit, she always made sure that the children received as much food as she could spare them. When attacks happened, she was the first out in the market after it was finished to check on the children. She entertained them and danced and played with them when they ran up to her as she walked through the Lower Towns, she just…she was so good with them. It made Merlin's heart swell to see and made him feel so warm, unable to help thinking of them, once they were wed, and the children they might come to have.

"…to Kilgharrah," he heard his sister finish saying.

"Sorry, what?" he glanced at her.

Marayna gave him an amused look, "I said…why don't YOU talk to Kilgharrah?"

"Me?" he gaped, pointing at himself.

She nodded, "You'll have to, because I've got something else to do."

"What?" he demanded gently, he wasn't opposed to talking to Kilgharrah it was just…he was still very cross about the Dragon's original fears of Morgana's path to darkness and he was afraid he'd say something not-so-nice to Kilgharrah if no one was there to watch him. He knew the creature wouldn't believe Morgana was good until whatever it was he feared would drive her to the darkness had passed but he wouldn't say what it was.

"I've got to distract Arthur," she said, "ONE of us has to be there to tend to him otherwise he'll kick up a fuss and come looking for us."

Merlin sighed, that DID make sense. He knew what she meant by 'distract' him too, it was either her appearing at the training, in which case Arthur would drag it out a bit more and show off, which would buy them time to sneak the creature into the forest. Or she'd distract him in other ways he did not want to think of his sister distracting a man in (even though he knew it wouldn't be anything like THAT).

"Fine," he nodded, "I'll talk to Kilgharrah, you see to Arthur."

Marayna smiled and patted his arm, before heading out of the room, calling, "Good luck!" over her shoulder as she went.

"Come on," he reached out and took Morgana's hand, leading her out of the room as well, both of them being careful to be unseen as they headed for the Dragon's cave.

"Why are you so against speaking to Kilgharrah?" Morgana had to ask as they went, the Dragon was…magic, why wouldn't he want to be able to learn all that.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, "He just…I didn't like what he said about you."

Morgana frowned, trying to think of what he meant by that, when it hit her, "You mean about my…path?"

He nodded, "He all but implied you might be, um, corrupt, by the magic."

"Merlin…I agree with him," Morgana admitted, making him stop, "I told you that before though, remember? I DO know that I have this…darkness inside me, I'm aware, I feel it whenever Uther hurts one of…one of our people," she smiled a bit at being able to call them that, their people, the magic users, "I know that…there's every bit of a chance that one day I may use magic for something bad…I try not to though."

"And THAT's what bothers me," he told her, "That bloody lizard just thinks it WILL happen, without a doubt, not that you may NOT do it. He doesn't have faith in you Morgana. And that infuriates me as much as it breaks my heart."

Morgana reached out and touched his cheek, "I don't care if some overgrown lizard believes in me or not," she used the siblings favored term for the beast, "All I care about…is if YOU believe in me."

Merlin blinked, "I have all the faith in the world in you Gana."

"There, then," she nodded, "What does the opinion of Kilgharrah matter?" she leaned in and kissed him softly, "As long as I have you, Merlin, my life and heart are full of light, not darkness."

"You will always have me Gana," he murmured, kissing her again…only for the baby Satyrus to start squirming, wanting Morgana's affection instead of her giving it to Merlin, making them chuckle.

"Now, let's go talk to him and find out how to get this one home," Morgana nodded.

Merlin gave a soft laugh and took her hand once more, leading her off to speak to the overgrown lizard.

~8~

Merlin was honestly surprised at how his talk with the Dragon had gone, for once Kilgharrah wasn't making remarks about Morgana or warning him or guilting him. He'd done what Marayna had once suggested and used the Dragon's ego against him. He'd started off saying how sorry he was that the beast was trapped there, asking about what it had been like before the Purge, where he and the other dragons even lived. He'd waited till Kilgharrah had gotten to talking about living in the forests and he'd led in to asking about the other creatures that would live there with him, finally managing to get the beast on the topic of the Satyrus clans. Apparently there was only one in the vicinity, it was actually quite close by horse, but in the deeper parts of the woods, at the base of a mountain, where the trees were thickest.

It had taken longer than normal, he understood now why Marayna had thought to distract Arthur, but he had to admit, she was right. Baiting the Dragon with interest in stories of the old days DID make the beast give clearer answers and…he found he actually WAS quite interested in what the Dragon had to say, he…might just go back when he had time and see what other stories he had about the past, before the Purge, when magic was free and Camelot prosperous. It really WAS interesting.

But now he and Morgana were riding through the forest on her steed, a lovely midnight black horse that had white hooves and a white streak down its snout. Morgana was in front of him, the baby Satyrus still clinging to her as they raced along, wanting to get to the clan and back before nightfall. They were nearly there though, the trees infinitely thicker than before, making it harder for the horse to turn and race on. So they slowed to a stop, tethering the horse to a branch and heading off on foot, it wasn't that much farther to the base of the mountain anyway.

They slowed to a stop when they heard a sort of keening and other odd noises coming from behind a bush and glanced at each other when the Satyrus started to squirm, trying to be let down, clearly recognizing the sounds. Morgana smiled and knelt to the ground, the Satyrus scrambling off her and ambling right through the bush, on a mission. They crept closer and pulled a few branches of the bush aside to look past, smiling when they saw the clan, all of them just sitting there, the small ones playing, while the larger ones picked things out of each other's hair and the ones that might be males sat smashing rocks on what might be food…

They shook their heads, seeing such large creatures with rocks wouldn't be good for them if they were seen, so they pulled back and made their way to the horse once more.

"I love this," Morgana remarked, leaning back in the saddle, her back to Merlin's chest, his arms around her as the horse walked on, the two of them just…wanting to enjoy a calm moment together before galloping back to Camelot.

"What?" he turned his head, resting on her shoulder to look at her.

"This, the two of us, alone," she smiled, "It's always so busy and crowded in Camelot. I love the forest too, it's warmer, more natural than the cold stones of the castle."

"It is," he agreed, "It's even nicer than Ealdor, with the trees and the animals around, it's full of life."

"I think I'd like to live here one day."

"What," he laughed a bit, "In the middle of the woods?"

"Perhaps," she shrugged, letting her eyes drift closed as she listened to Merlin's heart, "After we're married, where would you like to live."

"Well…" he blinked, he hadn't given much thought to it, he'd just assumed he'd stay in Camelot, be near his sister, and that Morgana would want to stay in the castle, "I'm not sure, I almost see Camelot as a home now."

"I always have, and always will," she nodded, "But…I've always wanted to spend time in the woods, even as a girl, I'd dream of adventures in it. The nature just called to me."

He smiled at that, he had to admit, she looked lovely in nature, especially when she wore earth-toned colors, green looked especially lovely on her, "Me as well, Aya and I would explore the woods around Ealdor more than the other children, we were never scared of the 'beasts' that might be roaming in it."

"Because of your magic?" she guessed.

"Because we were so young, we thought…why would they hurt us if we don't hurt them?"

"I wish the world could be like that," she murmured, "It would be peaceful if no one harmed another."

"It might be one day," Merlin remarked, "When Arthur is king and prejudice against magic is gone…we might have peace."

"What…what if we don't?" Morgana blinked her eyes open to look at him, genuine concern in her eyes, "What if…when he's king, magic doesn't return or isn't accepted? I cannot live my entire life in fear Merlin, nor too should you and Rayna continue to have to do so."

Merlin looked at her softly for her concern, "Well, if it's not…we'll simply have to run away together," he chuckled, "We'll run off and join the Druids and eventually build a hose in the middle of the woods, safe and sound."

She smiled, "Sounds wonderful to me."

He nodded, "Anywhere with YOU sounds like heaven to me."

She blushed at that, looking back before straightening, signaling to Merlin to start the horse into a gallop back, she was quite certain if the horse didn't start to trot at least, if she was left with the peace of nature and Merlin's strong arms around her, his gentle voice in her ear with the sweetest of words…well…she was sure she would lose control of herself, she always did when it came to him.

And she wanted to wait for that, Merlin was too important to her.

A/N: I know there wasn't much fluff in this chapter or the last few for Arthur and Marayna, but...we'll be getting copious amounts of it very, VERY soon ;)

Sorry it was late, I lost internet at my house and had to upload this from work :(

Also, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry to anyone who reads my DW spin-offs but...I'm going to have to put a temporary hold on updating them just for this month (I hope). Work/real life has really sucked up my time and I've fallen about a week behind in my planned writing :( I just want to try and use the rest of February to catch up with that (on top of not falling more behind in the process) and I haven't been able to manage the spin-offs while doing that :( I'm really SO sorry that we won't be getting updates for February :'( But I'll be posting the chapters as soon as I've caught up :)

Some notes on reviews...

I can say it won't be this series where Arthur learns the truth, but it won't be Series 5 either, I can't say if it'll be 3 or 4 but it'll be one of them ;)


	18. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

The castle was in a frenzy, the rulers of the five kingdoms were gathering in Camelot to talk of peace, negotiations, and treaties, so everything had to be perfect. Uther was_ not_ taking any chances when it came to this now, everything, even the servants, had to be on the best behavior.

So, as they stood before the entrance to the castle, Merlin and Marayna behind Arthur as Gwen stood with Morgana, both nobles on either side of the King, waiting for King Alined to arrive, it was all Marayna could do not to snort outright when the pompous man jumped off his horse and dropped his cloak, reprimanding his servant for not 'anticipating his needs.' But a quick look from Arthur silenced her to a mere roll of her eyes, Merlin, though, smiled at the action.

They hadn't even been allowed to leave until the last king, Olaf, arrived with his daughter in tow, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Lady Vivian. Only then were they allowed to disband, Marayna forced to go with Arthur and escort Vivian to her guest rooms while Merlin went to take the woman's father's bags to his own room.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction?" Arthur asked the woman as he opened the door to her chambers.

"It is...adequate," Vivian looked around, though sounding more than a little disdainful.

Arthur stiffened, "Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be too."

"Hmm. I am not most of your guests."

"In...deed," he struggled to remain polite before pulling Marayna forward, "Well, er, may I present my maidservant, Marayna? She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's…finest."

Marayna would have rolled her eyes at that, all he did was talk about how _terrible_ she was as a servant, but then she caught his gaze, he wasn't JUST talking about that is seemed, and she had to fight the blush from rising on her cheeks.

Vivian giggled, eyeing her, "Then I fear for Camelot."

Marayna gave her a sarcastic smile before heading out of the room with Arthur, waiting till the door was shut before she turned to him, "You cannot be serious!"

He just smirked, "Good luck with that one," he remarked, eyeing her a moment before shaking his head, "I need to find your brother to prepare for the feast."

"Good luck," she countered, smirking as well, before getting a devious look in her eyes and slapping his bum as he passed.

"Mara!" he gasped, turning to her, his face red, looking around to make sure no one had seen.

She just smirked and entered the room with a sway to her hips, knowing he was watching her own bum as she did so.

~8~

Merlin was brushing down one of Arthur's jackets while Arthur dressed behind a screen in his chambers, "Merlin," he called, walking from behind it, "What kind of impression do you think this gives?" he wiggle his thumb through a hole in the sleeve of his shirt.

"That we have moths?" he shrugged.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Your sister isn't here to stitch it and I hardly trust you with anything remotely sharp," now _Merlin_ rolled his eyes, "Fetch me another."

Merlin sighed and got up, going to the cupboard as Arthur disappeared behind the screen again, "And who might you be trying to impress, sire?" he inquired, moving over to toss a shirt over the top of it.

"Well, let me see. Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below?"

"Oh. Not the King's daughter's servant, then?" Merlin smirked a smirk that Arthur couldn't see.

Arthur had been rather cross when Uther had declared Marayna was to wait on Vivian. When Arthur had tried to suggest Gwen, saying she was more skilled a servant in tending to a woman, Uther had remarked she was Morgana's servant, to which he'd said Mara was his, to which the king reminded him he had TWO, and he would not leave Merlin alone with the woman given how Olaf reacted to any man around his daughter. It was made all the worse by the fact that Uther apparently knew that Marayna had been in training to be a lady-in-waiting to a noblewoman while in East Anglia, so there was no excuse Arthur could give to get her out of it.

"I would say she's the most beautiful servant wouldn't you?" Merlin paused, his smirk growing, "Or were you perhaps trying to impress her mistress?"

Arthur snorted, "Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf'd have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello. Besides," he stepped out from behind the screen, "_She's_ not my type. She may be beautiful, but she's incredibly rude. You should've heard what she said to Mara."

"Anyone insulting Aya should do so at extreme peril," Merlin remarked, mimicking Arthur's words.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just know how you feel about her, that's all. That is...if your feelings haven't changed, as I presume they haven't?" he asked, an edge to his voice, as though daring Arthur to say he didn't love Marayna as he had once before.

"I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know," Arthur tried to keep him out of his snooping.

Merlin just laughed, "You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"It's fine sire," Merlin shrugged, "And anyway, Mara's more than used to taking insults, she can dish them out with the best of 'em," he laughed, "She can be rather rude as well, even vulgar at times, yet I don't see you complaining of HER manner of speaking…"

"I don't complain about a lot of things she does."

Merlin frowned, "Like what? What's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly, hearing a defensive note in Merlin's voice. He was speaking the truth though, he didn't complain because…it just was HER. It suited her, her personality, he…loved her, all her faults, so there really was nothing WRONG with her.

"I think she's very worthy of your love."

"Indeed," Arthur sighed, "Were it so."

"Arthur," Merlin cut in, "You told her. She told you back. You just have to…be patient. Love will out."

"Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Get out."

He smirked, "Yes, Sire."

"Oh and Merlin," Arthur smirked this time as the boy reached the door, "Don't try to drool too much when you see MY sister tonight," he laughed as Merlin frowned, confused.

~8~

Marayna smiled for the hundredth time as she reached out to push her brother jaw shut while he stared openly at Morgana. She was wearing a lovely green gown, they'd noticed that ever since they'd taken her to the Druids she tended to wear Earth colors, greens, blues, browns, with a splash of flower colors mixed in. It suited her. And Merlin found himself in love with her in green.

He was so focused on Morgana that he didn't even watch Trickler, Alined's servant, performing for the kings, breathing fire to the banquet hall, before releasing a mass of butterflies, "But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court," Trickler continued as the men cheered, "Now I have a spectacle for the ladies."

"It is skill, indeed," Uther nodded, not giving a thought to the fact that Trickler's tricks could possibly be magic. Alined was an ally, he would NOT bring someone with magic to court, therefore all the tricks had to be just that...tricks.

"We aim to please," Alined smiled.

Trickler gasped, looking at the unamused Vivian, "But what is this? Lady Vivian?" he walked over to her, putting a hand behind her ear, pulling it away to reveal a butterfly, "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower."

Marayna frowned, watching the Trickler, something off about him, he looked _far_ too pleased that he'd touched the girl, and…he was looking at his hand as though there were something in it.

And that was more than enough to give her pause.

~8~

Later that night, Marayna was bringing the sewn shirt she'd fixed back to Arthur's after having tended to Vivian, setting it down in the cupboard. She smiled, looking over at Arthur as he slept soundly, she walked over to him, brushing the fringe out of his face before leaning down to kiss his forehead, laughing a bit when she saw a small smile appear on him. She turned, about to go, when she heard the door open. She dashed behind the changing screen, not sure who was there, not wanting to get caught there when she was only supposed to be tending to Vivian. She peered around it, hearing someone enter quietly, far too quietly, sneakingly quietly.

She frowned, seeing Trickler moving towards Arthur's bed. She watched him closely as he poured eye drops on Arthur. She squinted, watching as he placed a hair beneath Arthur's pillow, "_Héo hæfþ þín heorte_," the man whispered.

What? She mouthed the spell to herself, something about someone holding your heart and affections…

"Sweet dreams," Trickler grinned, before heading out of the room again.

Marayna frowned and shook her head, rushing out and grabbing the hair from beneath Arthur's pillow, '_Acýðan drýcræft,_' she whispered, watching the hair closely, breathing a sigh of relief as it didn't glow red, the spell hadn't taken effect yet.

She ran a hand through her hair in relief, before shaking her head at Arthur, poking him, "You're the only one I know who can get into trouble in your sleep," she told him, before she walked out…

...not even noticing Arthur roll over onto a strand of her hair that had fallen onto the bed when she poked him, the strand glowing red.

~8~

Merlin yawned as he entered Arthur's room, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, Morgana had decided to keep her dress on beyond when Gwen would tend to her, teasing him with how he watched her moving in her dress.

He'd stayed up nearly the whole night just gazing at her, one of the best nights of his life.

He frowned though when he saw Arthur standing by the window, fully dressed, staring out it. He squinted, spotting his sister outside, holding something over her arms as she rolled her eyes, Vivian scolding a servant who was tending to her horse.

"Good morning, Sire?" he began questioningly.

"Never have you been more right, Merlin," Arthur smiled as he stared out the window, "It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most _beautiful_ morning I've _ever_ seen in my life."

"You're dressed," he pointed out, still a bit shocked.

"I am the future King of Camelot, I _do_ have some skills, you know."

"Indeed," Merlin nodded, but Arthur still kept gazing out the window, "You are very skilled at getting people to do things for you."

"That is your job. But today my job...is to woo."

"To what?" he frowned, shaking his head.

"To woo," Arthur turned to the boy, "I wish to make a proclamation of love!"

"Really?" Merlin blinked, "I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Arthur stared at him, "By the end of today I will have won my lady."

Merlin laughed, "I think you've already won her Arthur."

"Really?" he breathed, staring at Merlin, but...this was MERLIN, HE of ALL people would know the mind of his sister better than anyone, "You're certain?"

Marayna had told him that she loved him, yes, but…he needed to be _sure_.

"I'm _very_ certain," Merlin nodded, eyeing him oddly as the man beamed as though his greatest dreams had come true, "But what will you tell your father?"

"What does my father matter?" Arthur scoffed.

"Well, that's one way of approaching things."

"So, I need your help in expressing my feelings. Merlin, I want the WORLD to know how I feel about her."

Merlin nodded, "Of course."

"Merlin," Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "I _need_ your help. Tell me how to express my feelings to her."

"You want MY help with that?"

"You told me how to do it before with wonderful results!" Arthur reminded him, thinking of Bartok and a few other helpful hints.

"Oh, I see," Merlin smiled, "Erm. Feelings…"

"Feelings."

"Girls."

"Girls."

"Morgana," Merlin smiled.

"No!" Arthur shook his head, putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders to make him look at him "_Mara_."

"Right," he nodded, shaking his head, "Right, yes…um…"

"Flowers?" Arthur asked, thinking of what Merlin had done for Morgana.

"Flowers?" Merlin scoffed, "We _are_ talking about Aya right?"

"What should I do Merlin?" he shook him a little, "Tell me, I NEED to know…"

"Um...she…likes notes," Merlin began, starting to get a little concerned at the desperate note in Arthur's voice, "Things that last. Something moving. Something from the heart. Something...from you. Really, Arthur, anything from you would mean the world to her."

Arthur smiled, turning back to the window, beaming as he touched the glass, watching Marayna follow Vivian back inside, his heart racing at the thought that just HE made her happy.

~8~

Merlin shook his head as he walked through the corridors, a small note in his hand, Arthur had waited till Marayna was out of sight before turning and running to his desk, scribbling note after note, till he finally found one that he was pleased with to give to him with the express intention that he give it to Marayna before anything else was done.

Which meant that he wasn't expected to do any chores!

"Aya!" he cheered, seeing her walking down the corridor, seeming irritated, a basket of laundry in arm, "What is it?" he asked, seeing her expression.

"Vivian claims that the sheets were too scratchy," she scoffed, "She's demanding that I have them washed in finer liquids and that they be softer when she sleeps tonight."

"Well…" he smiled, "I have something that might just cheer you up," he waved the note before her.

"What's that?" she blinked at it, "If it's a chore list from Arthur…"

"Well, it's from Arthur," he grinned, handing it to her.

She rolled her eyes and opened it, Merlin watching closely as her expression morphed into a soft one at the words, 'The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. – Arthur'

She smiled, shaking her head, "He actually wrote this himself?"

Merlin nodded, "Yup, shocked me too, took him a few goes though," he looked at her a moment, "Um…he asked me to ask you what your response to it is to give to him."

She thought about it...and smirked.

~8~

Merlin snuck into the Main Hall as Uther and the other kings were in the process of talking, "Your demands are noted and will be taken into consideration in due course. In the meantime, is there anyone else who has any other comments about the northern territories?"

He glanced at Arthur, getting his attention and nodding him back.

"Well, may I just point out that..." Olaf was saying as Arthur snuck out, following Merlin into the courtyard corridor.

"Did you do it?" Arthur questioned as soon as the door was shut.

"I ran into her in the servants' corridor," he told the prince, "I thought that was better than a public display."

"And you gave it to her?"

"Yes, and she read it," he added, seeing Arthur about to ask that as well.

"And?"

"And she was touched."

"Good," he nodded, "Good…and what did she say?"

"She um…didn't say anything."

"She didn't?" his expression completely fell.

"No, but she DID give me something for you, something she wished to have given you upon reading it."

"What was it?" Arthur asked, but Merlin hesitated, "Merlin, what was it?"

"I…"

"Just give it to me."

"Are you sure?" he hesitated.

"Yes, Merlin, just give it to me."

Merlin sighed, looking around quickly, before leaning in and...quickly kissing Arthur on the cheek, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve, grimacing, as soon as he pulled away.

Arthur though...his eyes lit up and he grinned as wide as his face would allow, before cheering, "YES!" he pushed a fist in the air, spinning in a circle, "Fantastic!"

Merlin just eyed him a moment, confused, before something caught his glance beyond, "Well, may want to calm down sire," he laughed.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself before her eh?" he nodded.

Arthur turned to see Vivian stalking down the hall, Marayna walking slightly behind her, to the side, seeming as irritated as a person could be.

"Oh, but heaven has _blessed_ me," Arthur breathed, his gaze on Marayna, "She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree?"

"Um…sure?" Merlin frowned, Arthur was going a little over the top, but even he could admit his sister was beautiful, not in a classic way, like Morgana, but a more rough beauty, "Um, Arthur, I have to say…I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly."

This was the man who had warned against his own relationship with Morgana and here he was practically proclaiming his love for Marayna to the world.

"Nonsense!" Arthur laughed, "I want to tell the world. I want to shout it across the kingdom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin eyed him, "I understand your feelings, but other people may object."

"Object? To what?"

"Well, you're the future King of Camelot and she's just a lowly serving girl…"

Arthur suddenly slapped him, "How _dare_ you speak of the future queen of Camelot in such a way?!. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again."

"Arthur..." he stared at him, truly questioning Arthur's sanity now, "She's _my_ sister…I'M a servant. I was stating facts."

"Oh, right, yes," Arthur nodded, his gaze pulled to Marayna again as she disappeared around a corner, "Which reminds me Merlin," he put his arm over Merlin's shoulders, "Why don't you stop calling me sire and Arthur…"

"What should I call you then? Prat?"

Surprisingly, Arthur actually laughed at that, "You can call me whatever you'd like, but I'd honestly prefer it if you'd call me brother."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Merlin standing there, staring after him, "...what?"

~8~

Merlin sat in Gaius's chambers, absently looking at the table, Marayna still stuck with Vivian, who, as it turned out, was even more of a demanding mistress than Arthur was a master.

"Gaius…I think something's wrong."

"What now, Merlin?" Gaius glanced at him.

"Arthur's in love with Aya."

Gaius chuckled, "Yes, Merlin, I'm well aware. I'd doubt half the castle doesn't know by now the way he acts around her.

"That's not it, it's just…Arthur's completely besotted, he can't concentrate on anything. All he thinks about, all he talks about is...is Aya."

"Hmm…" Gaius smiled, "Reminds me of another young man with thoughts only of Lady."

"I'm not THAT bad," Merlin grumbled, his cheeks pinkening, "It's not that he loves Aya, I'm thrilled that he's finally admitted that out loud it's just…something about how he's acting NOW doesn't feel right. Only yesterday he was worried about what his father would do if he found out how he felt and now he's practically ready to make the man a grandfather."

"If Arthur actually professes his love for Marayna in front of Uther…he'll be furious. Surely, Arthur knows that?"

"He does," Merlin nodded, "He said it was his job to woo his lady so the world would know, by the end of the day, whose she was."

"Then it's your job to stop him."

"But…Aya loves him back," Merlin said, "I _can't_ hurt her Gaius."

"Then explain it to her Merlin, clearly something is wrong with him, if he's changed as much as you say he has…he might be enchanted and Merlin…Rayna WILL be hurt then if she finds that all his actions now are the result of that."

He sighed, "I know," and got up to go and find his sister.

~8~

Arthur knocked on Vivian's door, knowing Marayna was inside, but that Vivian was at lunch with her father, "Mara!" he called, "It is destiny, my love! Destiny and chicken! Please open the door."

The door opened moments later to reveal a rather confused looking Marayna eyeing him, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel wonderful," he smiled at her, "Just gazing upon you, what a beautiful combination, eh?" she raised an eyebrow at that, so he held up the chicken, "I brought dinner, a romantic meal for the two of us," he smiled at her, "The beans are a little cold, but the meat is very good."

"Right…" she nodded slowly, looking at him before shaking her head, "I'm have to finish cleaning Vivian's room first…"

"Let me help!" he offered.

"No!" she shouted, putting a hand on his chest to push him away as he tried to enter the room.

He frowned, "Have I offended you? If I have, I am sorry," he took her hand off his chest to hold it, "My love, I do not know what I've done to offend you but I offer my sincerest apologies."

"Arthur," she glanced down the hall, "If your father sees you here, talking to me like that…"

"My father does not worry me."

"No?" she scoffed, before shaking her head, "Well, he worries me. He'll have me killed for…"

"He would not _dare_," Arthur nearly growled, "I will let no one harm you Mara, _no one_."

"That's nice," she offered a small smile before playing on that, "Well…if you don't want anyone to harm me you'd best leave me to clean the rooms, or else Vivian will be cross with me."

"Right, yes," he nodded, "I shall be back later and we shall have dinner. Promise?"

"Of course," she agreed.

He beamed and moved to kiss her quickly, "Till then my love, I shall count the minutes."

And with that, he walked off down the hall, just as Merlin ran down from the other direction, "Aya!" he panted, hunching over "It's Arthur, he's…"

"Enchanted?" she guessed, "I know."

He looked up at her, "You know?"

"He just tried to woo me with chicken and offered to clean Vivian's room," she nodded, "He's enchanted."

Merlin just shook his head.

~8~

Arthur sulked in his bed that night, Marayna _hadn't_ been able to attend dinner, had apologized profusely through Merlin, that Vivian had returned and wanted to be waited on before bed.

"Do you think it was intentional?" Arthur frowned, knowing Merlin would have a better idea of what went on his sister's mind than he did, "That she did not want to dine with me?"

"I think she did," Merlin remarked, "Vivian is just…a demanding mistress Sire."

"Brother," Arthur cut in, "I told you to call me brother, Merlin. We are as good as now and will be if my plans go accordingly," he frowned, "Unless…you do not think I should pursue my love?"

"Arthur, I think you should do whatever your heart tells you," Merlin replied, "But I think a number of things stand in the way of a happy union between you and my sister."

His father, her magic, his crown, her status, his enchantment, her future prospects…

"I meant what I said in that note Merlin," Arthur stressed, "I would cross _any_ barrier to see my love happy," he turned on his side and cuddled his pillow, frowning when he spotted a hair on it, a long black one, "You really need to start paying attention to the details," he muttered, brushing the hair off his pillow.

Merlin's eyes widened, recalling what Marayna had said to him when they'd discussed Arthur's enchantment. She'd told him of what Trickler tried to do to Arthur, what she'd thought she'd stopped. It seemed that the hair on his pillow…was Marayna's.

~8~

"I _knew_ something wasn't right," Merlin muttered as he and Marayna managed to gather in the physician's chambers.

"So Arthur IS enchanted then?" Marayna deadpanned.

Gaius nodded, "Those hairs you found, Marayna, were a tie to the enchant. It seems they were attempting to have Arthur fall in love with Vivian, but it seems a single strand of yours has activated it upon you."

"A single strand?" she scoffed, "There was a LOCK of hair from Vivian's."

"Well he already loves you," Merlin shrugged, "Maybe it was enough to just…redirect it?"

She sighed, "We should have realized he had magic. No one can make butterflies appear from thin air."

"Trickler?" Gaius looked at them.

"Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Vivian?" Merlin asked.

"Besides giving me a heart attack?" Marayna rubbed her chest, recalling the few other times someone had tried to enchant him and it had harmed her physically. It seemed like, because he'd been enchanted to just keep loving HER that the pain wasn't going to hit her.

"An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference," Gaius shrugged, "Maybe Alined wants war."

"Without creating it himself," Merlin realized.

"It's the sort of cowardly behavior you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever."

"We need to find a way of turning Arthur back to normal," Marayna decided.

"Before it's too late."

"You mean before Aya knocks him out again?" Merlin laughed.

"Or kills him," Marayna smiled jokingly.

~8~

The next morning, would find Merlin and Marayna asleep over a pile of books, jolting awake only when Gaius called, "Breakfast!"

"636 love spells in here," Marayna yawned, "More than 150 need hair," she winced, stretching, "Which is not something I really needed to know."

"Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit?" Gaius asked.

"I have," Merlin called, turning a book of his own to them, "Look. If we choose this one and it's wrong, Arthur will end up as a toad. And if this one's wrong, Aya will lose all her hair."

"Arthur might not declare war for that, but Uther certainly would."

"Well, whatever you do, let me know," Marayna stood, plucking up an apple and heading for the door, "I have to go wake madam from her beauty sleep."

~8~

Marayna was rushing through the halls, through the square, she needed to find Merlin and let him know a new development in the enchantment. Apparently Trickler had been lingering when Arthur had gone to Vivian's rooms the other day. The man thought that Arthur was there for Vivian but had missed her…so he'd enchanted Vivian as well, but this time for her to love Arthur. She'd found the blonde hair under the woman's pillow and everything.

This was _not_ good, even if Arthur didn't love Vivian, the woman could still cause a mess of trouble with her affections for Arthur.

She stopped though when she spotted Arthur standing at his horse, tending it, but looking for all the world as though he would never be happy again. She sighed, Merlin had told her that he'd been heartbroken when she'd missed dinner and so she walked over, "Hello Artie."

"Mara!" he gasped, turning to her, "I um…" he swallowed hard, shifting as though he were uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

"What wrong?"

"I…I fear I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's everything."

"You didn't."

"I'm afraid I did," he reached out and took her hand, "I have made a gesture, but it was not well received."

"It _was_ well received," she told him, squeezing his hand, "I loved your token very much. But...it's tricky and we DO have to be careful."

"So…there is hope?" he breathed.

"Of course," she told him, making him smile softly at her, "But I have duties adn responsibilities like you do," she reminded him, "And it would not do well for the future king to shirk his duties unless it involved a quest for a Forest Bull, would it?"

He pulled her closer, "Camelot is lucky that her future Queen is so responsible."

She laughed, "Me?" and shook her head, backing away, she knew he would love to kiss her but she _couldn't_ risk it, many of the other visiting nobles servants were lingering.

~8~

Merlin frowned as he answered Arthur's door when a frantic knock sounded...and there stood Vivian, "I wish to see Arthur. Your master. My Lord."

"Your what?" Merlin blinked.

"My heart's delight."

"Oh, no," Merlin sighed.

"Where is he?" Vivian pushed her way in.

"He's not here, which is a very good thing, I believe!"

"Then I shall wait," she moved to the bed, lying down on it, getting comfy.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You...you're not even dressed," he looked away from her nightdress.

"My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near. Now fetch him."

"I cannot."

"You will."

"Shan't."

"As he commands you, I command you!"

Merlin nearly snorted at that, just like his sister would have if she were there, "I am asking you to leave."

"I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now," she turned and grabbed a pillow, smelling it, burying her face in the sheets.

The door opened and Marayna entered, "Merlin, I have to tell you, Vivian…"

"IS right here," he cut in.

'_And enchanted,_' he added silently.

'_Wonderful,_' she rolled her eyes, she'd been hoping the spell hadn't worked, that Trickler was just incompetent.

"But that wasn't what I was going to say," she continued, "Vivian's father is on his way!"

Merlin's eyes widened as they heard, "Where_ is_ he?!" being shouted by a distant Olaf.

"Ok," he turned to Vivian, "You need to go!"

"You cannot keep us apart," Vivian cried, clutching Arthur's pillow, "It's written in the stars. Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love..."

"That will NEVER happen," Marayna stepped up, "_Swefe nu_!" she called, her eyes flashed as Vivian passed out.

They ran forward and grabbed her, hauling her over to the closet and hiding her inside it before pushing Marayna over to the changing screen to hide, just as Arthur entered.

"Why are you hanging around with a bad smell?" Arthur was asking him, "It's me who needs to bathe. I'm not going to win my love stinking like an old kipper."

"No, My Lord," Merlin sighed.

"Where is he?!" Olaf banged on the door before shoving it open, "I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over! Or feel my wrath!"

"What's he talking about?" Arthur frowned.

"She wasn't even dressed," Trickler added.

"If I have dishonored you in some way, then, by all means, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences," Arthur shook his head, turning to Olaf.

"Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers," Olaf glared.

Arthur frowned, "Why would she be here?"

Olaf glared, "Search the room! You better hope I don't find her."

Marayna peeked around the screen, "_Behæpse fæst_," she whispered, locking the wardrobe door before Trickler could open it.

"That hasn't opened in years," Merlin told him.

Olaf grabbed Trickler as he walked back, the room clearly 'empty,' "You buffoon! You made an idiot out of me!" he shoved the man out the door and turned to Arthur, "I am, er, so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I...I do hope that you will forgive me."

Arthur nodded, "Of course."

"Check on the Lady Vivian! And remain outside her room!" Olaf called to the guards as he left with his men.

"If only Mara were in my room," Arthur mused, "How delightful that would be. Eh, Merlin?" he turned around to look for the man but he was gone, "Merlin?"

Marayna quickly moved out from behind the screen as his back was turned and slipped out.

"Merlin?" he turned to the door.

But no one was there.

~8~

Merlin sighed as he flopped Vivian onto her bed, shaking his head.

~8~

Marayna smiled as the court burst into applause, laughing as peace was established. She knew she was to be tending to Vivian, but her emotions must have been higher and her magic stronger because the woman was _still_ sleeping, hours later. So she slipped out, she wanted to see this happen, she'd actually found herself a bit more interested in politics lately, seeing how the treaties were created, peace established.

"This is, indeed, a momentous day for the five kingdoms," Uther proclaimed, "This peace treaty's been long in the making, but I know you must all be keen to return to your families, so we will make preparation for the signing ceremony immediately. I am pleased, friends. Very pleased."

"As are we all," Alined smiled tensely.

Marayna shook her head at the man before turning to slip out of the room before she was noticed…though a pair of blue eyes watched her go and a man in red moved to follow.

Neither saw Trickler watching them.

~8~

Merlin snapped a book shut in the physician's chambers, smiling, "That's it! I've got it!"

"Are you sure?"Gaius asked, "You're not going to turn Arthur into a hunchback camel or a horny-eyed toad?"

"I'll, er, save that for another day," Merlin ran out.

~8~

Marayna sighed as she entered Vivian's chambers, the girl still sleeping, and shook her head, moving to the window to look out, her back to the bed.

The door opened and she gasped, turning around, her eyes widening as she saw Arthur sneak into the room, "Mara," he breathed, stopping at the sight of her standing there in the moonlight. She was breathtaking, ethereal.

"Arthur what are you _doing_ here?" she hissed.

He just walked over to her, taking her hand, reaching out to touch her cheek gently, "You're so beautiful…"

"Arthur," she shook her head, "You can't be here, not in Vivian's chambers! If her father saw you were with her…"

"I'm not with her," he countered, "I'm with _you,_ Mara. That is all I ever want, to be with you."

"Arthur…"

"I love you Mara, more than anything," he leaned in and kissed her gently, neither of them noticing Vivian had woken up and stared at them in horror and tears before rushing from the room, through the still open door.

~8~

Merlin looked in Arthur's chambers, "Arthur? Arthur!" but he wasn't there, "Great…"

~8~

Uther and the other knights stood around, waiting for Arthur to complete the signing of the treaty but the prince was nowhere to be found. Leon walked over, "I cannot find Arthur."

"Is there a problem Uther?" Alined asked.

"No, not at all," Uther shook his head, "Arthur's just running a little late, that's all."

"As is the Lady Vivian," he noted.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Vivian ran in, in tears, "Father!" she cried, running into his arms, "Father it was horrible…"

"What is it my dear," he gasped, holding her, "What happened?"

She sniffled, "It was Arthur…"

That was ALL she had to say before Olaf stormed out of the hall, Uther and the other knights after him.

~8~

"Arthur," Marayna pushed him back gently, more than a little breathless from his kiss, "Arthur you need to stop."

"I don't _want_ to stop," he looked at her softly, "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you Mara…"

She closed her eyes, this was SO hard. All she had wanted was him to speak what he felt, and now he was, but it wasn't HIM, it wasn't HIS feelings. And even if it was, it was the enchantment forcing him to, "You can't though."

"Of course I can," he smiled, lifting her hand to kiss it, "I'm the prince, I can do whatever I want."

"But your father…"

"I don't care," he cut in, "I can be with whoever I want, and I want to be with _you_ Mara…" he knelt on one knee, "Marry me?"

"Arthur!" Uther bellowed as he and the other kings appeared in the doorway, taking in the sight, having heard the last question, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"How dare you!?" Olaf glared, "First you upset my daughter and now you spurn her for this?" he gestured at Marayna, "A servant?!"

Arthur moved to his feet and stalked towards the man, "What do you mean by that!?"

"Arthur stop!" Marayna called, trying to pull him back.

Olaf threw his gauntlet to the floor, "You once said that if you ever truly offended my honor, then you would happily pay the price. What say you now, Prince Arthur?"

"How have I offended _your_ honor?" Arthur glared, "If anything, you have offended Mara's!"

"She is but a servant!"

"She is the future Queen of Camelot!" Arthur grabbed the gauntlet up, "And I will see to it that you show her respect!"

"Arthur," Uther spat, stepping forward, "She is a_ servant_!"

"And I love her!"

"Love?! You don't know the first thing about love!"

"I assure you father," his gaze darkened, "My feelings for Mara are as real as they are strong," he turned to her, "Mara…Marry me."

"Arthur don't you dare!"

"I would rather die than deny my feelings," Arthur spat, "I love Mara with all my heart. Mara, your answer?"

Mara was shaking her head, tears in her eyes, "I can't," she told him, her voice breaking, "I'm sorry. But the answer…is no."

She pushed past the heartbroken Arthur, the glowering Olaf, and the startled Uther, who clearly hadn't thought the girl would turn down the offer. She looked up, seeing Merlin standing there with Gwen and Morgana, before shaking her head and walking to the physician's chambers, leaving the three watching her sadly, but understanding.

~8~

Uther stood before Arthur in his chambers as Merlin tidied around the room, "It's no good. I've spoken to Olaf, he will not rescind the challenge. He says his honor has been tainted and the pride of his daughter wounded. He demands recompense."

"You didn't have to do that, father," Arthur said, his voice hollow, as though he were already defeated.

"The fight is to the death. What did you think you were doing?"

"You cannot help who you fall in love with," he murmured.

"You do realize that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that it may yet bring war to Camelot?"

"I am happy to fight for what I believe in," Arthur sighed, "Even if it is not believed in by others," he turned and moved out of the room.

Uther turned to Merlin, "What's happened to him?" he'd never heard his son so defeated before.

Merlin just shook his head, "Ay...Marayna said no."

~8~

"I don't understand it," Marayna paced back and forth before Gaius as Merlin joined them, "Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't be stronger than ours."

"These love potions are strange things," Gaius sighed.

"Should we go to Uther?" Merlin asked.

"No," Gaius shook his head, about to explain when Marayna murmured the answer.

"If Uther finds out another king resorted to magic, he'll declare war."

Gaius smiled at how she realized that and nodded, "The only way out of this situation is to unenchant Arthur. And unenchant him fast."

"Come on," Merlin sighed, standing, "We need to see Kilgharrah."

~8~

On the tournament grounds, Uther stood before the crowd, Arthur and Olaf in the arena, "King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney with three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace, and sword. The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death. Are we all clear?"

Arthur nodded, turning to look around at the stadium. He looked at Morgana who shook her head, Marayna wasn't there. He felt his world crash around him, but Olaf swung at him. He defended himself, he had to, if he died, well it would be sweet release from the pain of rejection, but he wouldn't be with Marayna any longer, and he couldn't hurt her that way, no matter what.

So he fought, hard, winning, but his gaze kept turning to the stands, kept seeing Marayna not there, kept getting distracted, enough for Olaf to take him out at the knees, snapping his quarterstaff and slamming it down on his ribs.

~8~

"One of your ribs is broken, Sire," Gaius told him as he inspected his ribs in Arthur's tent.

"Nothing can hurt me any more today than a broken heart Gaius," Arthur murmured, sounding dead, "I cannot be harmed any more. I am in constant pain already."

Gaius walked over to Merlin, "This can't go on. The fight's not fair. Arthur's head's in the clouds."

"Aya's seeing Kilgharrah now," he told him, knowing a matter like this needed the one involved speaking to the Dragon.

Gaius nodded, "Then we just have to keep him alive till then," he glanced at Arthur, "Under any circumstances."

Merlin nodded, determined.

~8~

"This is magic indeed," Kilgharrah laughed.

"Everything Merlin and I have tried has failed," Marayna told him.

"From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart."

"And his heart is controlling his brain."

"There is no magic that can break this enchantment."

"There _must_ be," she pleaded.

"It has too great a hold."

"Arthur will die if he can't focus on the challenge!"

"He dies even now," he remarked, "Breaking his heart has only worsened the enchantment, Arthur will fall in the duel."

"How do I save him then?" she frowned, feeling her heart break to hear that.

"The solution lies in a force greater than you or I can understand, a force that has puzzled many minds..."

"Please, I have very little time."

"Love."

"Love?" she shook her head.

"You, as the person Arthur truly loves, one kiss from you will break the enchantment."

"But I HAVE kissed him."

"But you did to truly have your heart in it did you? Since you learned of the enchantment? You have held back."

She looked down, "I need to kiss him, _truly_."

"Yes," he nodded, "Good luck young witch."

"Thank you," she murmured, turning to rush off.

~8~

Arthur was pummeled in the arena, it was testament to how badly he was hurting when he couldn't even face Olaf down with the mace, his forte. Olaf continuing to pummel him, about to finish him off with the mace, when the gong sounded.

Arthur struggled to his feet, moving to his tent, sitting down heavily on a small chair, hunching over, his head in his hands.

Gaius looked over as Marayna entered the tent, him and Merlin looking at her, 'A moment?' she mouthed to them. They nodded and stepped out, trusting that she'd fond a way to help him.

"Arthur," she called.

He looked up at her, wincing as he felt his wounds tug, "Mara…" he breathed, too stunned to stand.

She frowned, seeing his bruises on his face and moved to kneel before him, "I'm sorry."

"As am I," he nodded, "I put too much pressure on you about this…"

"No, it's not that," she told him, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek, the man leaning into it, her cool skin feeling good against his bruise.

"Then what is it?"

"I love you Arthur," she told him, "From the bottom of my heart I do. So much that...I...all I do is for you, what's best for you."

"YOU are what's best for me."

"But I am NOT what's best for Camelot," she countered.

"Mara…"

"But I need you to know, Arthur, that I _do_ love you, I had to say no because…Arthur you are not acting like yourself, you aren't YOU. And I want YOU to ask me that question one day."

It was a lie.

He COULDN'T ask her. He couldn't.

And if he did...she'd still have to say no.

She moved onto her knees and leaned forward, "I had to say no, _because_ I love you Arthur, I really do."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him deeply, not holding back but letting her love pour into it.

Arthur put his arms around her, pulling her closer, falling backwards off the stool with an oomph, her landing on top of him.

He blinked as he pulled away, looking up at her, "Mara?" he asked, his vision and mind clear, staring at her in horror, "Tell me I didn't really…"

She smiled, "You did. You're in a fight. To the death. You're losing. And if you do lose, I will be _very_ cross."

"Well then," he smiled, "I'd best win."

She smiled in return.

~8~

Arthur strode purposefully towards the arena, Merlin with him, as Marayna moved into the stands with Morgana and Gwen.

"Merlin," Arthur began, "Call me brother and I'll skin you alive."

Merlin smirked, "Glad to have you back sire."

Arthur nodded and entered, putting his helmet on. One glance at the stands, seeing Marayna watching him, was all he needed to ignore his injuries and_ fight_. Olaf knocked him to the ground, but he flipped the man over, pulling his sword from him and standing, his sword at the man's neck.

"This is no way to achieve peace!" he shouted, turning to stab the sword into the dirt by the man's head, offering him a hand to help him up.

The crowd cheered while Arthur's gaze was only on Marayna as she cheered, beaming proudly at him.

~8~

Marayna entered Arthur's chambers, pleased that Uther had assigned another servant to Vivian. Gaius had explained the ruse that had been put up to the king, the lock of hair, the enchantment. Uther was more than willing to believe that it was enchantment and, seeing how suddenly Arthur had changed, how suddenly Vivian had, it made sense. Gaius stressed that Marayna was innocent in all this and, given her rejection of the proposal, Uther was inclined to believe.

She paused, seeing a sort of miniature dagger on the table with a red rose and a note. She frowned, walking to it, wanting to see if it was from Vivian as a token to Arthur but instead saw the note was to HER _from_ Arthur.

"I thought I'd better deliver this token myself this time," Arthur stepped out from behind the changing screen, "I'm sorry...for...what I put you through. I know it couldn't have been easy to resist me."

"Resist a prat?" she mumbled, "Yes, SO difficult."

He laughed, but smiled at her, "Mara…I have to let you know, everything I said to you, without the girlness, was true. I meant it, and I _mean_ it. I have never loved another as much as I do you."

She looked at him with such a sadness in her eyes, like she knew something he didn't, "One day you will. One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be King of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen."

"You don't know that."

"I am as sure of that as you are that your father can never be told how we truly feel. You saw how he reacted when you um…asked me."

"Things may change," he whispered.

"They may," she agreed, "But they may not," she added before sighing and stepping out of the room, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

~8~

Merlin and Arthur stood happily watching Olaf and Vivian leave, Vivian still enchanted though, it had been an uncomfortable farewell for Arthur because of that. But she was gone and that meant...he had all the time in the world to work out a way for Marayna to truly be his queen.

A/N: Awww :') I can say we'll find out next chapter exactly why Marayna's always been convinced she can't be Queen }:)

Some notes on reviews...

Happy (belated) birthday to Frozenelf72! I hope you had a fantastic day! :)


	19. A Barren Future

A Barren Future

Merlin and Marayna stood in the Main Hall as Arthur, Leon, and Uther went over a map of the kingdom, two areas clearly marked from reports of yet another creature that had set its sights on Camelot and seemed to be making its way closer to the castle though its attacks on the outer villages. Arthur seemed to be the most disturbed about this particular instance of beast attack for one very large reason…

There were two of them.

Two different beasts were headed towards Camelot from two different directions, but their pacing was too different for the knights to be able to focus on both. One was moving quicker than the other, but was far enough away where, by the time the knights reached it, the other would be attacking Camelot. If they went after the nearer on first, by the time they made it back to Camelot the other beast would already be upon it. According to the reports, the one beast was rather like a very large spider, like the ones that Arthur had met in the caves when they'd been poisoned, but much, MUCH larger. With eight legs and so many eyes it was moving faster than most other creatures, it would take more men and more skill to deal with it and prevent it attacking Camelot in the first place. The other beast, while not quite as large and not require many men to deal with, was still just as deadly. It was a larger snake, venomous, but seemingly slow moving. It wouldn't take more than a handful of men, perhaps, at the least 4 or 5 to deal with, a few to distract it and another to cut its head off, unlike with the spider.

Both were equally deadly, and both were ones Arthur wished he could be there to deal with. It wasn't that he didn't trust his knights to handle one creature or the other it was just…the Pendragon men had been dealing with creature attacks for decades. Before Arthur took over, Uther would lead the knights out to deal with the threat, and when Arthur was older, he had taken over. It was a policy among the rulers that a Pendragon be there to ensure that the creature was killed. Knights could lie, the rulers would stop at nothing to see the threat destroyed, and if one was there…they could ensure the threat was gone.

The problem was…Arthur could only be in one spot at a time, and he was currently arguing with his father about his age. He firmly believed that Uther was too old to go out on patrol for a creature again. Of course, he'd just HAD to use that excuse of how Uther was king and the King was too important to be in such a dangerous situation. Which had led to Leon, of all people, reminding Arthur that he was the heir, he was even more important. If Uther died, Arthur would ascend the throne, if Arthur died…Uther would be without an heir to ascend the throne when he died. Of the three men, Leon was looking at it all the most logically, Uther could face down the snake, while Arthur took the spider.

"Father see reason!" Arthur tried, "It is simply too dangerous to…"

"Arthur, my decision is final," Uther cut in, having grown very irritated with his son's constant countering of his decisions, "I shall ride out with 3 knights and we shall fell the monster in its path. Need I remind you I have had years of hunting these beast down before you were ready to do so yourself? I have faced them in the past, I shall do so again for the sake of my kingdom."

Arthur let out a long breath at that, before he noticed something about the map, the direction the snake was coming from, and knew he was going to hate himself for what he was about to say, "I understand father, I would like to offer Mara to accompany you on your quest."

"WHAT!?" came the shout from Merlin and Marayna, though Marayna's was at a lower volume.

"I have no need for a servant, Arthur," Uther nearly rolled his eyes at his son, "If we ride out at dawn we shall reach, fell the beast, and return by nightfall. There will be no need for your serving girl."

"The snake is coming from the direction of East Anglia," Arthur pointed out, "Mara has travelled from there to Camelot, she is more familiar with the terrain," she had been the most recent one to travel from there to Camelot, the land would be more familiar to her than to anyone else, "She may yet be able to help station the knights to help ambush the beast."

Uther paused, considering those words and looked to his son, he could see by the set of Arthur's jaw that he did NOT want to offer his maid to this task, he'd much rather have the girl with him and her brother, but…he was offering her to aid the quest. He would be a foolish king indeed to disregard any advantage he could obtain, he could admit it had been ages since he had journeyed out of Camelot, he was, unfortunately, unfamiliar with the lands that surrounded Camelot and the paths that led to those areas.

"She shall accompany us," Uther decided.

"Arthur you can't…" Merlin began, but Arthur shot him a glare, telling him NOT to say a word while the king was there. Uther would be far less forgiving to such an outspoken cry.

"It's fine," Marayna reached out to put a hand on her brother's arm, "I'll go."

"I don't believe you had a choice in this," Uther remarked, sending her an irritated look.

"It's settled then," Arthur cut in, trying to defuse the situation, "Mara shall accompany you, father, and Merlin shall attend to me and the rest of the knights in our own quest."

The siblings looked at each other, swallowing hard, not exactly happy with being separated like this for such a mission but knowing they really didn't have a choice.

~8~

Marayna had been casting small looks at Uther through the majority of their journey as she rode on Bartok (something Uther hadn't seemed to notice), not used to travelling with just the king at all and feeling infinitely more nervous about her magic than ever. She had a feeling that Uther would be less oblivious than Arthur was and that any single even slightly out of the ordinary or 'lucky' thing would set Uther off on a cry of magic. She wouldn't be able to do anything to help if the absolute worst came to it. As…terrible, truly truly terrible as it was to think but…she would NOT risk her life by exposing her magic to the king, not even to save his life. It was horrible, to realize that she feared for her own life more than Uther's, more than Arthur's reaction to it should Uther die, but…the king, for all her bravado around him, he terrified her with how cruel and cold and ruthless he could be to those who possessed or used magic. She tried to play it off most of the time, pretend that she was just ordinary person sassing the king…ok so that wasn't quite ordinary, but it was her way of trying to appear innocent, to be so at ease around someone else, as though she had nothing to hide…it seemed to be working if both Uther and Arthur thought she and Merlin (who had his own natural charm of innocence) didn't believe they could have magic.

"Sire," she called when the horses started to slow, the three knights that had come with them getting off their horses, "I remember this patch of woods, there's a stream not far from here that had trees thicker than most. They may be thick enough even for the knights and their armor to hide behind for when the snake arrives."

Uther glanced at her before nodding, turning to one of the knights, "Scout ahead for the stream and examine the trees around it."

The knight nodded, bowing, before he headed off, Marayna rolling her eyes at that, she should have known Uther wouldn't just take her word for it. She looked down when she felt a hand on hers and frowned, seeing one of the knights having come to offer her help from her horse.

"I've got this on my own, thanks," she sort of shooed the knight away, the man frowning but stepping back as she got herself off her horse herself. She grinned, patting the man's shoulder as she passed, the knight shaking his head at her as Uther watched her handle herself and get right to inspecting the knights supplies and weapons to ensure they were up to the task. It appeared she wasn't entirely a terrible servant if she knew her tasks so well she could do it automatically.

Marayna had just slipped a knights sword back into the sheath on the saddle of his horse when there was a strangled scream a short distance away, followed by a loud hissing.

One of the other knights ran forward, peering through the trees, his sword in hand, "The serpent has arrived!" the man shouted, they'd been too late, gotten there too late to prepare for the snake to attack and now…it was upon them.

"You," Uther nearly spat at Marayna as he jumped off his horse, "Stay back and out of the way!"

Marayna rolled her eyes at that but rushed to hide behind a tree where she could wait and watch and pray to god that Uther got knocked out so she could use magic to help. If anything happened to the king like that, the knights would be distracted by trying to help him and she could help them in the process.

However, she started to doubt that she'd be much help when one of the knights ran past the tree line, clearly having seen something, and screamed. She gasped as an enormous snake, twice as big as Arthur had described it, slithered past the trees…half of the knight in its mouth before it threw what was left of the man aside. The last knight ran at it, slashing at it, Uther moving to help, stabbing at the creature, but the snake just threw its head to the side, sending the night flying into a nearby tree with such force that he ended up impaled on a branch that was sticking out, leaving Uther and Uther alone to face it.

Uther scrambled back, his sword read, his face set in determination, staring down the snake as it hissed at him. Marayna frowned, seeing Uther starting to blink rapidly, staring more fixatedly now…and then she saw it, the eyes of the snake were glowing with a faint yellow hue. She cursed under her breath, the snake had to have some sort of enchanting control, some sort of magic to it, Uther looked nearly paralyzed or hypnotized by the site of it…and when the man dropped his sword she knew she had to act quickly.

She ran out from behind the tree, shoving herself into Uther's side just as the snake lunged at the man, ready to attack. She screamed as the snake bit her leg, one of its sharp fangs sinking into her calf, narrowly missing the sai that had been stashed there but striking her flesh instead. She frantically grabbed at her other boot as she saw Uther shake himself out of his stupor and search for his sword. She grabbed her other sai and stabbed at the snake, managing to get it in the eye. It reared back, flailing as she scrambled back from it, scuttling along the ground till her back it a tree. She let out a breath when Uther jumped at the snake, slamming his sword down just behind its neck, cutting it deeply. She panted, her heart racing as Uther hacked away at its neck, finally managing, after quite a few blows, to cut the head off the snake.

She closed her eyes, taking just a moment to catch her breath, before she pushed herself up, and nearly fell back down with a second scream, but managed to stifle it to an agonized groan.

"What happened?" Uther looked over to her, but she was swaying on her feet, half hunched over, her one hand grasping at her injured leg. She dropped her sai and pitched forward, falling to her knees and then to the ground her leg bleeding profusely, but with a sticky yellow substance around the wound in her leg that matched the same substance currently leaking out of the serpent's teeth.

And he realized…she'd been poisoned.

~8~

Marayna winced as she slowly woke, blinking rapidly to clear the black spots from her vision…only to notice quite a few things that did not match what she recalled last. Well…she DID recognize the excruciating pain in her leg, THAT was familiar, but…she didn't recall falling asleep with her boot off or with a red bandage wrapped around her calf, nor the faint line that reminded her of after Gaius used a tourniquet on his patients that she could see just above her knee when she checked her leg for the pain. She didn't remember it being nightfall either, nor there being a fire roaring beside her or a blanket beneath her. She didn't even recall those trees that surrounded her as she was sure one of them was meant to have a knight of Camelot hanging from it, yet there was no such tree, nor any sign that a man had been killed upon it. Which, she knew, meant that she had likely been moved...but the only one alive to do it...was Uther.

Nothing was really as she remembered it, save the fact that Uther was still there, sitting across the small fire from her, tossing a small bit of wood onto it as she sat up, wincing and reaching for her leg once more.

"What happened?" she murmured, forgetting for the moment to address him as Sire or My Lord or Majesty.

"It appears you saved my life," Uther answered bluntly. That was one thing that could be said about the king, he never gave round about cryptic answers like a certain lizard did, he often answered flat out when he was feeling generous, had you carted off or removed or shouted at you when he wasn't feeling quite so giving.

She nodded, "Yes, I remember that bit…I remember getting BIT too," she pushed herself up more, curling her legs beside her to gently rub the wound before stopping when it hurt.

"The snake's bite contained a poison," he elaborated, "It had started to pool in your wound but I was able to remove it."

Marayna looked at her leg again, that would explain the tourniquet, keeping the poison from travelling farther into her blood, and why her leg was so tender. She knew that Gaius had, after the mess with Valiant, given a small instruction to the knights, Arthur and Uther in attendance, on the proper way to remove poison from a fresh bit victim. His methods were…painful to watch as it involved quite a bit of squeezing at the wound and dabbing, and so on. She honestly wasn't sure if that was the proper way to do it, but if it worked, it worked. She was rather glad she'd passed out then, clearly she had to have, for she was sure, with how her leg felt it was on fire now, she would have been screaming and kicking Uther if he'd tried it while she were awake.

"Thank you," she offered instead, moving to lie back down.

"Those were odd weapons," Uther remarked, "Sais, the craftsmanship is a fair bit above what a servant could afford."

He left the question hanging in the air.

"They were a gift from a friend," she supplied, "I keep them in my boots in case they are needed as they were."

"Do not take me for a fool," he nearly sneered, "They were from Arthur."

"Yes," she answered, equally as bluntly as he did, "They were. He also gifted Merlin a staff," she added, so that Uther would think it was just his son's way of seeing to it that his servants were protected and able to defend themselves instead of the meaning SHE knew was behind the sais.

"Arthur seems very taken with you," he remarked, eyeing her with a frown.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, "Can't imagine why."

"He asked for your hand in marriage just days ago," he continued, "You said no."

"Yes…" she trailed off, not sure what he was getting at.

"Why?"

THAT was something that was bothering him for a long while. When he'd walked in on Arthur, on one knee, looking at the maidservant, asking her to marry him…he'd thought that the girl would say yes, that he'd have to order another execution to try and get through to his son and his rampant affections. That boy seemed to get engaged at the drop of a hat. And given that the last few times had been the result of an enchantment…he'd nearly cried sorcery against the girl, that she HAD to have bewitched his son into making such an offer in such a way…

But then she'd said no.

If she HAD been the one to enchant Arthur, she'd have said yes, that would be the goal wouldn't it? Become princess and later Queen of Camelot? But she'd denied his son, she'd said NO to becoming royalty, to remain a servant, she'd been offered a better, easier life…and said no.

Why?

Marayna was silent for a long while, lying on the meager blanket in the forest, staring up at the night's sky, the smoke from the fire drifting into her vision, blurring the stars in a thin layer of gray. Uther glanced at her, suspecting she may have fallen asleep on him, only to see that she was still awake and seemed deep in thought. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, before asking, "May I speak plainly, my Lord?"

Uther frowned at that, knowing that, for this particular servant to ask permission to speak her mind…it had to be something that weighed heavily upon it, something that was truly important to her. Often she didn't give any thought at all to what she said or how it sounded, so for her to ask…it was something different, "You may," he nodded.

She swallowed, not looking at him but still focused on the sky, "I love Arthur," she said bluntly, "I love him truly and I love him more than I…ever thought I could love another person. He is kind and compassionate, loyal, brave, loving, just and strong and he values his people above any treasure in the world," she took a breath, "Had he been but an ordinary man and asked me to marry him I would have said yes in a heartbeat. But he is not an ordinary man, he is a prince. And I could not say yes."

Uther blinked at that, "You said no because…he is a prince?" that was…NOT what he was expecting, "I should have thought any woman would wish for such a husband. You would have had wealth, power…"

"Responsibility," she added, shaking her head a little, a small smile on her face, "I love Camelot as well. It has become my home in such a short time and…if something ever happened to her because of ME," she let out a breath, "I would never forgive myself. I am…not a queen that Camelot needs, there would be too much standing in the way for me to ever wed Arthur."

"Such as?" Uther felt compelled to ask. He was aware of her status, but…beyond that, he could honestly not thinking of a reason Arthur would not be able to wed her. Had she been nobleborn…it would be different yes, but…she gave the impression that it was so much more than just that.

"Besides being a servant?" she scoffed, "I am a peasant as well my Lord, I am not a subject of Camelot but a 'foreigner,' I am…a bastard, sire."

"What?" Uther stared at her.

"Merlin and I," she sighed, "Our parents were not wed when they conceived us," she didn't dare speak of her magic, "I am not the right cut for a queen. I am not refined or poised, I am not well-mannered or well-educated, I can barely read and write. I am crude and vulgar and rude, I'd much sooner punch a disrespectful king than try to make a peace treaty with them. I am nothing a queen should be and even if there were a chance, small though it were, for the court to look past that, to accept me despite that…" she shook her head, "There is one thing they would NEVER be able to accept and one reason I cannot allow myself to marry Arthur because of."

"And what is that?" he looked at her intently, if she said magic…

"I am barren, sire."

Uther froze, his mouth actually falling open in a most unkingly manner as he gazed at he, his eyes briefly flickering to her stomach before propriety made him look back at her face. He could admit, only to himself, that he felt his heart give the most painful twist when he saw a single tear trail down the side of her face from her right eye, the girl still staring straight up at the stars even as she tried not to cry. Despite the tear, her voice betrayed nothing of her obvious devastation.

"I cannot have children," she swallowed hard.

And it wasn't like she could even turn to magic for help. She had seen what that did to people. Even if Arthur knew all the consequences of it, even if she willingly gave her life for her child (as she knew every mother would) she just...she couldn't get past the fear that Uther's fate would become Arthur's, his hate and madness and paranoia would become Arthur's as well if the same fate befell her. She couldn't even keep quiet about it now and, if she used magic and didn't die later, have an heir because there were too many people who knew about her 'barren' nature in Ealdor that if Camelot suddenly had an heir...someone would talk and all it would do was bring up whether Arthur had bedded another woman, if the child was a bastard, or how SHE had had a child if not by use of magic. It would be a big mess...and all it did was solidify in her mind that she just...wasn't ever going to have a child.

"I might have, once, but…" she closed her eyes, "There was an accident when I was a child. I was taking a riding lesson and the horse was spooked…it threw me and…and it trampled me. I broke my arm, my collarbone, but it stomped on my stomach more than anything," she gave a hollow laugh, opening her eyes again, "That was how I broke my arm, I tried to cover my stomach," she took a breath, trying to calm down, it had happened SO long ago…it shouldn't still be affecting her, but it did.

"The bleeding was so bad that mother feared for my life and sent for Gaius. He came with most haste and didn't leave my side till I was healed. I nearly died," she added, "I nearly bled out on the inside and my uncle examined me afterwards. But…there was scarring apparently," she shrugged, "My stomach was too firm, I could hardly feel it by then, and…he said it was scarred internally. That it would be difficult, if not completely impossible for me to have children when I grew older, the scarring would just get more firm. That, if I DID manage to conceive, it wouldn't last and the baby would be lost before it could even grow bigger than a thumbnail."

"Imagine that, my Lord, being told at the age of 7 that, when you grew older, you could never be a mother. You could never provide your husband with a child. I…cannot give Arthur an heir and even if that didn't matter to him now…years, decades down the road, when he'd pass…it would only leave a vacuum of power in his place, and all the work he would have done to continue building the kingdom to glory would be lost, because of me. It would be one thing to wed a man and later realize that a child cannot be conceived…" she shook her head, "It's quite another to wed KNOWING that you cannot provide a child. I DO know sire, I do, and…I cannot allow Arthur's reign to end in such a manner because of a fault on my part."

Uther, who had been silent through her story, stared at her with something others might classify as a growing respect. Here was a girl, who clearly loved his son, who hi son loved in return, and even though he knew that it could never be, what with her being a servant…to see that she was aware of her own shortcomings, that she couldn't give his son something so instrumentally and fundamentally important to his reign…and that she was doing all she could to avoid letting it end in ruin…she was protecting his son even now, she was protecting his future in not marrying him.

"Merlin and I might be rash sire," she murmured, as though hearing his thoughts, "We may rush into things and not thing, but…we CAN be patient when it is truly, truly important. We can see the consequences of our actions when it is something that matters to us. Arthur matters to me and his future is important to me. I can see where our marriage, if we were ever allowed, would end…with his reign crumbling and destroying Camelot. If I can avoid that happening, I will do anything to ensure it doesn't."

Uther let out a breath and looked away at that. All of her words were starting to hit him, her story…it was so like Ygraine's, but…they had learned of her difficulty conceiving only after they'd been wed, not before. He couldn't help but feel like…if Ygraine had known, she would have done the exact same thing that Marayna was doing to Arthur, she would have refused his offer of marriage. On more than one occasion he had seen a hint of his wife in Marayna, he'd seen a trait that he knew his wife would have loved in her, treasured and valued and felt would suit their son. This…he truly had no idea the depth of her care for Arthur and concern for the kingdom. But there was still one thing he didn't understand…

"If you will not marry him…why do you continue this courtship?" he saw her stiffen at that, her eyes widening at his words, "Do not think me blind or dumb," he said, a firm note in his voice, "I was Arthur's age once, I recall the intrigues of the court. I have seen the way my son looks at you, how he acts and reacts around you. He has grown fond of you…I…dare say he may love you, if his proposition was based in any sort of real emotion. So answer…why continue this…courtship if not with the hopes of marriage?"

She gave a most unladylike snort, thus further proving her lack of decorum, "Has anyone ever said 'no' to you sire? No, in fact…have YOU ever taken no for an answer? What makes you think your son would be any different?" she shrugged, "I DO love Arthur and I know what a gift love can be, how precious it is and how much it should be treasured. I would rather cherish the time I can have with him, even knowing it must end, than to push him away and hurt us both in the process."

"It WILL end then?" he questioned cautiously, find an alarming thought warring in his mind, he was actually starting to feel torn about whether he should ensure it end at one point or…to…let it happen, to…find some way for it to continue.

He was well aware of his son's intrigues, of how his son felt for the servant. He had…never seen his son as happy as he was than when he was with her. And that pained him to recall that, even as a boy, even when he showed his son affection and pride…Arthur had never been as happy as with the servant. He had never thought any of the women in the castle worthy of his son either, no noblewoman would be, but…here he was, actually respecting and admiring the spirit and dedication of this mere servant. What she was sacrificing for Arthur's future…the lengths she was willing to go, and the strength she held to continue to love, knowing the end would come one day, and knowing that she could never accept Arthur's proposal…it impressed him.

If the girl hadn't proven her loyalty to Camelot and Arthur over and over and over again, he might have suspected enchantments at work, that he was actually considering, even as a distant thought, that perhaps it might be possible for Arthur to marry the servant, even knowing all that was stacked against her.

"It would have to," she answered, "I am well aware, my Lord, that he will one day have to marry a noblewoman, one who could produce him an heir."

"And what shall you do then?"

She shrugged, "Stand aside?" she guessed, "Smile as he weds her, and then leave. I would not impede his marriage or do anything to risk an unhappy union. He has been born to this role as prince of Camelot, he has been born to the legacy of kings. I understand his duty to you and his kingdom more than you may think Sire."

Yes, he had to nod to himself at that, yes it appeared she did.

~8~

It was a shocking sight to everyone who had seen the King returning from his quest with the snake, none more so than Arthur as Uther entered the courtyard of the castle on foot…with Marayna sitting on Bartok. The horses had been frightened in the attack and run off, only Bartok remaining loyal to his new mistress, just like Arthur had claimed the horse always was. Uther had already ordered knights to enter the woods and scout for the four missing horses to return, sending a few more men to reclaim the bodies of the soldiers that had fallen in the attack. And with only Bartok left, and Uther as king…it would have made sense that, no matter what, the king should enter his castle on horseback while the servant walked…

Yet there they were, Marayna on horseback as the king himself walked on the ground beside the horse. Everyone knew there was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that Uther would share the horse with the servant, but it had shocked them all so much more to see him walking instead of demanding the girl to so…not even when they spotted her wrapped leg peeking out from under her skirt and realized she was injured. The Uther they knew, the stone hearted king who only cared for his son, wouldn't have cared if she was injured or not, he would have forced her to walk. But he wasn't.

"Mara!" Arthur called, having spotted the horse arriving. He'd actually just been about to head a small party into the woods to search for them when he'd been informed that none of the second quest party had returned the same night they'd left, as Uther had sworn they would. Now though, Arthur knew why. For them to return without the other knights had to mean that they had fallen in the attack, but for Uther to return at all meant that so had the beast that attacked them for his father would not rest or return till the beast was gone and his kingdom was safe.

He rushed over to the horse, Uther watching curiously as Marayna didn't even allow _Arthur_ to help her off the horse, managing to get off mostly on her own, but stumbling and hobbling when she landed on her injured leg.

"What happened?" Arthur looked between them, reaching out to help steady the girl.

Uther's eyes narrowed, having seen his son about to wrap his arm around Marayna's waist before realizing how improper that would be and holding out an arm for her to latch onto for balance instead, "We were attacked by the serpent and stopped it."

"And Mara's leg?"

"_Mara_ is standing right here," Marayna remarked, reaching up to flick Arthur's ear for not talking TO her ABOUT her, "I got bit by the snake."

"But Gaius warned it was venomous!" Arthur looked at her, alarmed, his gaze travelling to her leg as she kept it slightly off the ground.

"And your father is a surprisingly good physician," she shrugged, "Not as good as uncle, no one could be I'd guess, but he was fair."

Arthur blinked at that, staring at her, "Father…tended to your leg?"

"I have treated men in the heat of battle Arthur," Uther remarked, handing the reins of the horse off to another servant to return it to the stables, "I am more than capable of binding a wound."

"I know," Arthur nodded, "I've seen you do so. I just…I wasn't expecting…" he shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave his father a short bow, "Thank you, sire, for tending to my servant."

"She shall need proper tending," Uther remarked, waving his son off, "Take her to Gaius."

Arthur moved to help Marayna walk off, only to scoop her into his arms a moment later, only after she'd let her guard down and thought he'd let her do it on her own. He grinned, carrying her the rest of the way, not wanting her to put more pressure on her leg and hurt herself before Gaius could see to her.

Uther watched them go, a faint memory playing before his eyes of when Ygraine would accompany him on long rides and back to the castle. She'd always be dead on her feet when they returned, so tired she nearly fell asleep riding with him. He'd help her off her horse, the woman being stubborn and insisting she could get off herself, and then scoop her up into his arms as his son had done and carry her to their chambers.

He allowed himself a small smile at that memory, before he strode into the castle, there was one person he needed to speak with and what he had to say needed to be done with delicacy. He made his way up the stairs towards his ward's room, knocking on the closed door and waiting patiently till she opened it. He had learned through the years of her growing up never to ever enter her room without knocking and without a called 'enter' or her opening the door for him.

The door opened to reveal his ward standing there in a green gown, "My Lord," Morgana blinked, "You have returned," she smiled, "I take it your quest went equally as well as Arthur's?"

"Perhaps only slightly less," he remarked grimly, "The beast is dead yes, but our men have lost three of their numbers."

"I'm so sorry," Morgana offered him her condolences for the fallen soldiers, before she hesitated, "And Rayna?"

"Is being tended by Gaius," he tried not to smirk at how the conversation had gone right in the direction he'd needed it to go, "She was injured minorly during the quest," he added, "I tended her wound as best I could till we arrived back in Camelot."

"I am glad to hear she is alright," Morgana smiled.

"She is…an unusual servant, is she not?" Uther inquired.

Morgana stiffened, praying he didn't mean in a magical sense, "In what way sire?"

"She speaks and acts not like a servant," he explained, "She speaks as though a peasant in her home village but directed at nobles."

"That is just her personality sire," Morgana defended, "I believe Arthur finds it refreshing how she challenges him and…"

"And it is not befitting a servant of Camelot," Uther cut in, "It would not be befitting any _lady_ of Camelot," he looked at her a moment, "I wished to inquire if you would be opposed to…offering the girl a lesson or two in decorum and manners, in the proper ways of the court. I am…aware she has trained as a lady-in-waiting, but there are no ladies here for her to tend and there is a different manner in which things must be attended to and acted upon when not in the service of a noblewoman."

Morgana blinked at that, having listened closely to his words the moment he stressed 'lady' when he first began to speak at length about it, "I understand My Lord," she nodded, "I would be happy to help."

Uther gave her a curt nod in thanks and turned to head off, Morgana smiling as she watched him go before she turned and closed her door, leaning against it.

Merlin peeked his head out from behind her changing screen where he'd hidden incase Uther had wanted to entire the chambers, "Aya's alright?" he asked instantly.

She nodded, heading into the room, "She's ok. She got a little injured but Gaius is seeing to her now."

Merlin stepped out from behind the screen, "I should go check on her," he told her, leaning in to kiss her quickly before he headed for the door. He stopped just before he opened it and looked back at her, "What did Uther want?"

She smiled, shrugging, "He wanted me to offer Rayna a few more lessons on how to act around nobility."

Merlin nodded and stepped out of the room to go see his sister, not noticing the smile on Morgana's face morph into a full blown grin at the hidden meaning in Uther's words.

He didn't want her to be taught how to act AROUND nobility, he wanted her to be taught how to act LIKE nobility…

And she could only hope for what that might one day come to mean.

A/N: Poor Marayna :'( So now we know exactly why she was SO furious with Will, why she couldn't forgive him even as he was dying, and why she's so convinced she can't be Queen no matter what the Dragon said :( She can't give Arthur a child to secure the throne :'(

Happy Valentine's and/or Singles' Awareness Day! ^-^

Some notes on reviews...

Lol, yup, the inspriation for the little kiss was from A Knight's Tale, good spotting! ^-^

Nope, no updates for the spinoffs this month :( I'm hopeful for March, but I can't promise anything 100% just yet :( Having off today for the snow helped me catch up a little, but I'm still about 10 chapters behind and I've already maxed out the usable hours in my day to try and write whenever I can :(

Oh there will be a major twist for that Lancelot Episode }:) But I can't say what it will be, all I can say is that Marayna won't be enchanted no, and that chapter may start a little confusing but will hopefully make sense by the end ;)

That's an awesome gift :) I'm glad you had a good day :)


	20. The Witch's Quickening

The Witch's Quickening

In two separate rooms on either end of the castle, Merlin and Marayna were sleeping peacefully. Merlin, as per usual, was in the chambers of Camelot's ward, peacefully dreaming with his arms around the Lady Morgana, his betrothed. His sister, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly in her rooms in the physician's chambers, a few small bandages around the tips of her fingers from embroidery lessons that Morgana had been attempting to give her for some reason unknown to her. Both of them nearly dead to the world in their slumber, that is…until…

'_Take the north door straight ahead,_' they heard in their minds, '_Keep going!_'

Marayna jolted up in bed with a gasp at the same time as her brother woke less jostlingly, his eyes only snapping open, conscious at all times of the woman in his arms, not willing to wake her. Usually they wouldn't have woken in such a way. More often than not, when they were woken by something other than each other, their uncle, or Kilgharrah the Dragon...it was because someone had used powerful magic within a distance they could sense it in. This...was not the case, instead of feeling magic, they were merely hearing others who possessed it communicating through it. It had been THAT that had woken them, hearing someone besides their sibling (or Morgana) speaking inside their head, shouting inside their heads actually.

'_Keep going. Hurry!_'

The siblings, already knowing that the other was doing the same on their end of the castle, cautiously made their ways out of the rooms and into the corridors, looking around to try and find the source of the voices in their heads.

'_Keep going. It's not much further now._'

Marayna frowned, hearing that one of the voices sounded quite a bit like what she remembered Mordred's to be like. But she shook her head, she and Merlin following the voices, pausing when they physically heard two people racing through a corridor, Merlin hearing it from down another hall, Marayna from the bottom of a flight of stairs, and headed for it.

'_Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next._'

Merlin's eyes widened, having not expected that, for someone to make it to Morgana's chambers behind his back, but there were many passages of the castle that could have been used to get there without him seeing, and that alarmed him greatly, "No!" he breathed, turning to run back the way he'd come, stopping short when he saw a man standing before Morgana's door.

"_Tospringe_," the man whispered, opening the door, pulling someone, a child in a cloak, into the room.

Merlin ran for it, his hand just about to shove the door open, when he was pulled back, "Merlin, no!" Marayna hissed.

"But Gana…" he turned to her, frantic for the safety of his beloved.

Just then the warning bells sounded.

"_That's_ why," Marayna looked back at him, "Everyone will be on alert, if you're found here, you're _dead_. We need to get _Arthur_ to search. There's no way to justify you being here right now just as the bells are going off."

He nodded, swallowing hard as he saw the logic in that. Even running from Gaius's chambers there at the first sound of the bells...he wouldn't already be there and, if someone saw him there, they'd ask why. Why had he come to Morgana before his own Master? And that was not something he'd be able to answer without raising suspicion.

He looked at the door, aching to go in, but...he heard no shout from Morgana, heard no weapon drawn, and he had to pray that she would be alright till they could get Arthur to enter the chambers himself, "Let's go," he grabbed her hand, pulling her off.

They had just run around a corner, having heard Arthur addressing the guards as they drew near, when the prince spun around, hearing someone behind him, and grabbed Merlin, shoving him to the wall with his sword out.

"Arthur!" Marayna shoved him back and away from her brother.

"Merlin?" Arthur frowned, "Mara? What are you doing?"

"Morgana's chamber..." Merlin panted, "They're...in Morgana's chambers."

Arthur's eyes widened and they ran off down the hall with the guards, taking the stairs two at a time to reach her rooms in record time, Arthur pausing only for a second before the door, "Are you sure about this?" he looked at his servants, NOT wanting to know why Merlin knew there was someone in Morgana's room.

"We saw him," Marayna nodded, Merlin casting her a confused glance at why she'd said HIM and not THEM for clearly there had been another with the man. But Marayna ignored him, instead adding, "We were on our way to find you and heard voices down a hall, we followed them right here. They ducked in just as the bells went off."

"Frankly, it's hard to believe."

"But we…" Merlin began, knowing that Arthur had no idea of his nighttime escapades and having thought his sister's excuse a reasonable one.

"For once, you've shown some real initiative," Arthur finished, turning and kicking down the door to the room beyond.

Morgana shot up in bed, gasping at the sudden intrusion, "What on earth do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

"I…" Arthur looked around, "I had reason to believe that there was an intruder in here."

Morgana glanced at Merlin, fighting a smile at the clear concern etched into his face as he subtly tried to look around the room for someone, before she irritatedly turned to Arthur, "Right now Arthur, the only intruder is _you_."

"Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?"

"Of course I did!" Morgana rolled her eyes, "I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers."

"Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room..."

"You'll do no such thing!" she snapped, "Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?"

Arthur sighed, he was tempted to bring up how she'd hidden the Druid boy in her rooms, but to say that in front of the guards would only lead to enormous trouble for Morgana. As far as Uther knew, Morgana had only tried to help the boy escape, perhaps hidden him, but his father had no idea it had been in her actual rooms, "Please accept my apologies," he turned, hearing the bells still going off, "Mara," he looked at her, "Please stay with Morgana till we're certain it's safe…"

"Arthur," Morgana rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

But Arthur just turned and strode out of the room, grabbing Merlin's arm as he went, forcing the boy to follow him, the women sure that Merlin was likely going to get cuffed on the back of the head for 'making a fool' out of Arthur with his display in Morgana's room.

Marayna glanced at Morgana, moving to listen at the door, holding a finger up to quiet the noblewoman as she eavesdropped.

"I don't understand," Merlin was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur scoffed, "Which bit didn't you understand? The making a fool out of me, or making a fool out of yourself?"

"There was someone in there. I _know_ there was. Aya saw them too!"

"A word of advice, Merlin. In the future, stick to what you do best. Nothing!"

Marayna rolled her eyes at that, but waited quietly, listening to them all turn and leave before turning to rest her back against the door, smiling, "You can come out now Mordred."

Mordred burst out of the wardrobe, "Reesa!" he cried, rushing to hug her around the middle, the girl returning the hug as tightly as Morgana had when he'd seen her moments ago.

He'd been so pleased when Alvarr, another Druid, had mentioned he wished to speak to the Lady Morgana for help in rescuing their magical brethren. He'd jumped at the chance, having been the only one of the camp to enter and escape Camelot, to know where Morgana dwelt. He'd been hoping to meet both her and Reesa again.

"How are you?" she smiled, brushing her hand through his hair a moment as Morgana sat up, moving onto the edge of her bed.

"I am very well," he hugged her again, "I missed you," he moved to Morgana's side, sitting beside her and smiling at her, "The both of you."

Morgana smiled at him as well, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"We owe you our lives, My Lady," Alvarr said, stepping out from the wardrobe as well.

Marayna stiffened, eyeing him. He was tall, with brown hair, stubble, a sort of...stern and rugged look to him, but...she just didn't trust him. Something about him…she'd always trusted her instinct, like with Sophia and many others who wished them harm, Alvarr was not a good man.

"And you," Alvarr smiled at her, nodding his thanks, "For not screaming to alert the guards despite clearly knowing we were here," he grinned, assuming her knowledge of Mordred and how she had not called Arthur back meant she was too on their side, the side of magic. He didn't know her name, he'd heard Mordred say something, call out to her, but it had been muffled inside the wardrobe.

"You're safe for now, but Uther will not rest till he's found and killed you both," Morgana warned.

"You will help us, then?" Alvarr looked to her.

Marayna frowned, eyeing Morgana, '_What is he talking about?_' she called to the woman in her mind, she had clearly come in at the tail end of a conversation and had not a clue what Alvarr was referring to.

"Please, Morgana, we need you," Mordred pleaded, staring up at her with his blue eyes.

Morgana nodded, "Yes. I will. Of course I will."

Mordred beamed and hugged her tightly as she looked at Marayna over his shoulders, seeing the woman's mouth in a firm line, '_What is it?_'

'_Alvarr,_' she nodded at the man who was now peeking through the doors to see if the coast was clear to escape, '_Morgana, I am sorry…I don't believe we can trust him._'

'_Why? Mordred…_'

'_He's a liar. I fear he may have lied to Mordred as well. Whatever he wishes…it is for foul purposes._'

'_He wants a crystal to help stop Uther._'

'_Uther and how many others?_'

Morgana hesitated at that question, what else did Alvarr plan to use the crystal for, how many others would he see as an enemy after? '_I don't know._'

Marayna nodded, '_We must be careful, we don't know what the crystal does or what he truly desires of it._'

Morgana nodded in return, '_I will be careful._'

~8~

Merlin held his head as he and Marayna, who was yawing, left their chambers last night, given the high alert, guards had been posted outside Morgana's chambers only an hour after he'd left her, he hadn't been able to return.

"Late night?" Gaius asked, eyeing their weary appearances.

"Latest one yet," Marayna yawned again, stretching.

"I hear there was a disturbance, an intruder in the city."

"Yeah, we heard talking. In our heads," Merlin told him.

"They had magic?" Gaius turned to them, alarmed now.

"And we recognized the voice of one of them. It was Mordred."

Gaius frowned, taking a moment to recall where he'd heard that name before, "The Druid boy? What's he doing here?"

"He was the one leading them to Morgana's room," Marayna told them, "He would, he's the only one who's been there."

"You sure?" Gaius blinked, starting to grow a little alarmed at that. He had listened intently to Merlin and Marayna when they recounted that situation to him. Merlin had worried just slightly for the connection he'd seen between Morgana and the boy after finding out that Kilgharrah thought the boy evil...not that he or Marayna believed that at all. The Dragon had believed Morgana evil as well and she was anything but, "She and the boy had a kind of bond."

"Maybe," Marayna shrugged, though she shifted at the concern in Gaius's voice, _she _had felt a bond to the boy as well, though it didn't seem like Merlin or Gaius had noticed, "But it's not just that...it's something worse."

"What do you mean?"

"What if they'd been caught?" Merlin asked, "Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to _die_ for it."

"I'm not sure if Mordred was," Marayna remarked, "You told me about how he reacted to seeing Morgana at the camp when you went with her last. I think he might have been tricked as well. He IS still just a child."

Merlin nodded, Mordred, despite what Kilgharrah had said, was too sweet right now, too innocent, and showed no darkness in him. Whatever his purpose in the castle might be...they both doubted the boy was fully aware of what that might be.

~8~

Morgana was standing in the halls, staring out the window at the courtyard, watching as Arthur trained with the knights, Merlin rushing about to tend to him, Marayna on laundry duty that day. She glanced back, seeing Marayna approaching in the reflection if the glass, a basket of sheets in her arms, "Did you manage it?"

Marayna nodded, handing her a key she'd stolen out of Arthur's rooms from the folds of a blanket, "Morgana, be sure you find out what they need the crystal for," she warned, "I have…a very _bad_ feeling about this."

Morgana nodded, "I too am feeling uneasy about it all now that my excitement at seeing Mordred has faded."

"Be careful," she whispered, "I'll try to keep Merlin distracted, it wouldn't do for him to appear in your rooms and you not be there."

"Thank you," she reached out, squeezing Marayna's hand a moment.

"You're welcome," she whispered, continuing on and praying that she hadn't just made a very BIG mistake.

~8~

"Come on, Merlin, I'm starving," Arthur complained as he looked at Merlin stirring soup over the fire in his chambers later that night, the boy seeming irritated.

He was irritated as well. He'd been walking in from practice, heading up the stairs as Marayna had been going down them, seemingly deep in thought, which was further proven to be true for, when she'd looked up, surprised at not having noticed him there, she tripped down the last few steps. She'd twisted her ankle badly despite him catching her before she could hit the ground and Gaius had told her to keep off it at least for the night.

So now it was just Merlin tending to him. He'd found that...he was oddly disturbed in spirit whenever he was away from Marayna for too long, whether that was physical distance or emotional. He'd not stopped worrying about her while he and Merlin had dealt with the spider and she the snake with his father. The short time she'd been cross with him for his foolish, false words of how he didn't and could never love her had been the worst, having her there beside him and in sight but so distant otherwise. He just...didn't like being apart from her.

"Well, you know what they say...good food takes time to prepare," Merlin grumbled, cross as well.

He knew that now, because of his sister's injury, he'd not be able to go to Morgana's chambers before the guards arrived to protect it for the night. He had no qualms with serving Arthur, but usually he and Marayna would be able to split the chores or complete them faster together. He'd had to do the last few himself, not that he was mad with her, he wanted his sister better and wouldn't have let her do them anyway while she was hurt, but still…he'd rather be with Morgana.

"And this taste sensation took exactly how long?" Arthur inquired, staring at the soup Merlin had ladled into a bowl for him. Bland, inedible by the looks of it.

"Nearly five minutes."

"Really? Five minutes," Arthur gave him an unamused look.

"You need that long, you see?" Merlin just returned it with one of his grins, "To let it thicken."

"Thicken," he scoffed…when the warning bells went off again.

~8~

The king was in an uproar when it was discovered that someone had broken into the vaults beneath the castle and stolen a very valuable crystal, the crystal of Neahtid. The mystery was...that there was no sign of forced entry, the locks were fine, so someone had either stolen the keys or used magic to break in. Arthur, of course, being the only one with the keys had searched his room and found one missing. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved that no magic was involved and his father wouldn't launch into another witch hunt, or aggravated that one of his own keys had been stolen and used in this theft. He'd gone to Marayna, laid up in bed and asked if she knew anything about it. She remarked that the only time she left the room was to bring the sheets down to laundry, Merlin was with him, so someone had likely snuck in during that time.

He'd sighed, but covered for both her and Merlin, explaining that his room had been broken into when Marayna had deposited his laundry. Uther was disappointed that it had been stolen of course, it was a _magical_ crystal apparently, something Marayna had had no issue pointing out to Arthur, that, much like she'd brought to his attention in dealing with the Collins woman (how Uther could house a sorceress unknowingly and NOT be executed for it, but someone else...like Gwen's father would be), Uther was allowed to keep magical items hanging around where as if others so much as had a magical protection amulet they'd be arrested. Arthur hadn't been able to answer her, and had stormed off quite irritated, when she'd asked him just how far above the law did a king sit?

But now they were gathered in Gaius's chambers, she, Merlin, and Gaius, trying to 'figure out' what happened, Morgana and Gwen unable to join them as Uther had doubled the guard by Morgana's rooms now that he knew that the sorcerers could sneak into Camelot again and not be caught.

"Who would be able to steal something like that?" Merlin asked.

"Who would _want_ to?" Marayna frowned, "Is this going to be another Sigan incident uncle?" she looked at Gaius.

"Uther said it was an instrument of magic," Merlin agreed.

"There are many legends about the Crystal," Gaius told them.

"Is it a weapon or something?" Marayna frowned, starting to regret giving Morgana the key now.

"That I don't know."

"You've heard of it?" Merlin looked at him.

"Indeed. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself."

"What do they mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. The crystal's an artifact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more."

They sighed, knowing he meant Kilgharrah.

"Merlin, help me up?" Marayna asked, reaching out to her brother as she hobbled up onto her good foot.

~8~

"We need your help," Merlin called as they entered the Dragon's cave, Marayna limping to a small rock to sit down.

"I can see that," Kilgharrah smiled, coming to perch on his stone. He leaned forward and breathed out a soft breath towards the young woman, the air drifting around her ankle, healing her foot.

"Thank you but that wasn't what he meant," Marayna smiled at him.

"I will not offer him any more until he honor his promise," the Dragon replied.

"HE is standing right here," Merlin grumbled, crossing his arms, "I said I would set you free, and I will."

"When?" the Dragon seemed to nearly scoff.

"When I know that Camelot is safe. Will you please trust me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't have a choice."

"Because I will make sure he keeps it," Marayna cut in, "You have my word as the High Priestess of the Old Religion, you _will_ be free."

Kilgharrah sighed, "What is it that you wish to know?"

"What is the Crystal of Neahtid?" Merlin inquired.

"To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come."

"So it shows the future...and the past?" Marayna thought, thinking of hers and Morgana's natural abilities.

"Amongst other things, yes," the Dragon nodded.

"The Crystal has been stolen," Merlin told him.

"By who?"

"We...don't know," Marayna sighed, rubbing her head, knowing that she couldn't say it was Morgana giving it to Alvarr. If she did, Kilgharrah would latch onto that as 'proof' Morgana was evil at heart and that would only send Merlin into a rant and a fight with the lizard about it all and send them right back to square one in the friendship and respect they were trying to build.

"We think it might have been Mordred," Merlin added.

Kilgharrah nodded thoughtful, "He may just have the power to wield the Crystal. Once before I warned you of the Druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you."

"What do you mean?" Marayna stood, frowning, there was just something in her that told her Mordred was innocent. That future she was destined to create, it was still there, Arthur clearly lived, Mordred couldn't bring about his doom. Because she knew herself, she would NEVER kill an innocent child like that, and if she refused to kill Mordred now, she had likely refused to do so in that vision...so why was the Dragon so determined to see Mordred 'dealt with' now?

"The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil, but this union _must_ be stopped, whatever the cost."

Merlin gasped and ran up the stairs, only needing to hear that Mordred may lead Morgana down the path of darkness, before he reacted, fearful for Morgana.

Marayna, however, stayed put a moment longer, "Is this BEFORE I was born or after that they head down that path?" she wondered, looking up at him, "Your 'ancient prophecies' also spoke of Camelot falling and yet you claim it won't now. Things change, don't they? When Merlin and I work together, they change for the better. This is just one of many."

Kilgharrah just stared at her as she turned to stride after her brother and calm him down.

~8~

Merlin and Marayna snuck through Camelot, catching sight of Morgana in her Druid cloak making her way through the castle, out to the forest.

"No…" Merlin breathed, seeing her enter a camp, Mordred running up to hug her.

"Merlin," Marayna squeezed his hand, "Trust her, Morgana would _never_ betray you, perhaps she has something planned."

He frowned, eyeing her a moment, sensing something more beneath her words, before he turned to watch, the two of them hidden behind a tree, as Morgana was greeted by Alvarr.

"My Lady," Alvarr smiled as Morgana reached into her cloak and pulled out the crystal, holding it up to him, "You have succeeded," the man reached out for it, his gaze locked on it.

But Morgana just held it back, "Why do you wish the crystal?"

"It's my hope that, with time, Mordred will master the Crystal. And when he does, we will strike Uther down. Uther and all who serve him."

Morgana stiffened, her mind flying to Arthur, to Marayna, to Merlin, "_All_ who serve him?"

"If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures," Alvarr eyed her closely, noting the firmness of her expression, "I see this troubles you."

"Yes," Morgana frowned, irritated at how this man thought she'd just...betray her family, her home, her heart, with no other explanation than the one he gave, "Yes, it does."

"My Lady, we fight for our very survival, as do you. The boy," he nodded at Mordred, "He told me you have magic. You need not be afraid."

"I am _not_ afraid," Morgana glared, taking another step back with the crystal, "Yes, I might hide the truth from the king, and yes, every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed. But I am not afraid."

"You have been very brave," he attempted to compliment her, a 'suave' tone to his words.

But Morgana was not taken in by that, "No," she shook her head, "That is not bravery, that is faith. Faith that things will get better, faith that I am protected by a magic stronger than any possessed by another."

"And what's that?" the man frowned, sensing her pulling away from their goals.

"Love," she breathed, "I have the love of a man who will _never_ see me harmed by anything. And I will not see him harmed, even as he indirectly serves Uther. You want a war, wage it yourself. I will have no part in it."

She turned to leave when Alvarr hissed, "_Onbregdan_."

Morgana gasped as the crystal flew out of her hand and into his, "No!"

Alvarr just smirked and his eyes flashed, him disappearing in a swirl of wind, the rest of his camp following suit, one of them grabbing Mordred in the process.

"Morgana!" Merlin called, dashing off from behind the trees.

"Merlin!" she spun to him, "I'm sorry, I was trying to see what he was planning, to be able to warn you and Rayna and…"

"We know," Marayna headed out as well.

"I failed, he got the crystal."

Merlin smiled and stroked her cheek, "But he did not get YOU," he told her, leaning in to kiss her softly, SO proud of her for resisting.

"He still has Mordred though," Marayna reminded them, "We have to help him."

"We will," Merlin nodded, "Come on, we need to head back before anyone notices we've gone."

~8~

"Alvarr has a fearsome reputation," Gaius told them as they sat in his chambers, them and Gwen, recounting what happened.

"You know of him?" Morgana turned to him.

"I know he's a sorcerer, and that he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the King."

"He sounded pretty determined," Merlin remarked.

"He's a fanatic, and his supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma."

"Well, it didn't work on Morgana," Marayna smirked.

Morgana just blushed, squeezing Merlin's hand and they all knew exactly why it hadn't, she was FAR more taken by another's charm.

"But what about Mordred?" Gwen frowned, "Does he have him?"

"He's _using_ him," Marayna shook her head, "That much I'm sure of."

"He thinks Mordred can harness the power of the Crystal," Morgana nodded.

"We _can't_ let this happen," Gaius told them.

"But if we can't go to Uther, what can we do?" Merlin sighed.

"We can bend the truth a little…" Gaius thought, "Leave it to me."

"My my Uncle," Marayna gave a little smirk, "Look how we've corrupted you. Encouraging us to use magic, using it yourself, lying to the king on purpose..." she shook her head, "I've never been more proud."

Gaius just rolled his eyes at that.

~8~

Morgana stood in a corridor with Gwen, watching as the knights prepared to head out with Merlin and Marayna, to go after the renegades. She hated this, that she was the king's ward, if she were but a servant she could attend with them. She hated that she had to sit there and wait, fearing every moment that Merlin had been hurt. But that was the fate when in hiding. She at least had Gwen, who put a hand on her mistress's shoulder in comfort.

"They'll be fine," Gwen told her, "They'll look after themselves and Arthur, just as Arthur will look after them too."

"I know," she sighed, before shaking her head, unable to bear standing there any longer, "Come on, I should practice while everyone's attention is on the woods."

"I'll prepare the basin," Gwen nodded, following her back to her rooms for her meditations and scrying, knowing she was going to try and watch what was happening to Merlin and Rayna.

~8~

Arthur, Merlin, and Marayna moved through the woods on horses, the knights behind them as they tried to find the renegades camp once more, hoping that they wouldn't think Morgana would tell on them, not without exposing how she knew or her powers and that they'd return to the same place to stay. And if not...they'd have to come back for their possessions at some point wouldn't they?

"I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions," Arthur remarked to them, "You spend the whole time terrified."

"We're not terrified," Marayna scoffed.

"Yes, you are. I can tell you are."

"No you can't," Merlin remarked.

"If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual."

"Well, we _are_ talking rubbish as usual. I mean, we are talking as usual, so clearly we're not scared."

"Where now?" Arthur paused at a fork in the road.

Marayna smirked, "Are you actually stopping to ask for directions?"

"I thought you said Gaius gave you directions?" Arthur turned to them.

"He did. He, er...he just didn't tell us about this part," Merlin shrugged.

Marayna put her hand on Merlin's, listening as a faint whisper reached them in their minds, '_They're coming!_' she could hear Mordred, '_Warn the others._'

"Go right," Marayna remarked.

"What?"Arthur looked at her.

"I remembered what uncle instructed," she shrugged, "It's why your father entrusts your daily duties to ME remember? Go right."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his horse, heading on, Merlin adding a hint of footprints in the mud ahead of them, Arthur catching sight of them, "Follow me!" he called to the party as they raced off through the woods.

They made it right to the camp to find it seemingly abandoned, the campfire looking just newly put out. Arthur stepped past the bushes they were hiding in, sticking his sword into the ground and checked the campfire.

"Well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore."

"Arthur!" Marayna shouted, rushing forward and tackling him to the ground just as an arrow whizzed past him, embedding itself in a tree just behind him, Marayna letting out a breath of relief that Alvarr hadn't had enough sense to order his archer to fire the arrow not in his mind, she and Merlin had heard the order clearly.

The knights were up and running to their prince's side, attacking the renegades as they launched what they'd been hoping would be a surprise attack if they made their camp look abandoned. Arthur rolled off Marayna, getting up and grabbing his sword, "Get to cover, quickly!" he ordered, Marayna rushing off to the tree line.

Merlin ducked back, looking out, watching as the renegades fought, his eyes widening, '_Run, Mordred!_' he shouted, spotting the boy in the middle of the fray.

Mordred looked over, seeing Emrys watching him and turned to flee through the bushes, running right into Marayna, "Mordred!" she gasped, hugging him tightly, SO thankful he'd listened to Merlin and run. She looked over his shoulder at the fighting, "Quickly," she turned and ran off with him, she _had_ to get him out of there.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the boy run off and disappear through the tree line, turning his attention back, using his magic as much as he could, to distract the renegades, trip them, make them drop their swords, till Arthur and the knights had the advantage, till Alvarr was on his knees.

"Give me the Crystal," Arthur demanded, his sword at Alvarr's throat.

"Why should you care?" he sneered but Arthur nodded and the knights held him back, "What use is it to you?" he tried again, only to have Arthur pat him down in search of it, "You're a fool. How many lives have been lost this day? And for what?" he glared at Arthur when the prince pulled the Crystal out of his pocket, "You cannot wield the Crystal."

Arthur gave him a contemptuous look and just walked away.

"You do not have the power!" Alvarr shouted, struggling in the knight's hold, "None of you do!"

"Can we _do_ something about him?" Marayna asked, nodding at Alvarr as she stepped back into sight, having run through the forest to return in an attempt to make it seem like she had just decided to stop hiding like Arthur instructed.

"Gag him," Arthur commanded the knights who were in the process of chaining the man up before he stepped past Merlin, the boy staring at the crystal in Arthur's hand.

~8~

Marayna stood before Alvarr later that night, the man tied with his arms behind a tree, gag over his mouth so he couldn't incant anything. She could tell he was powerful, yes, but nowhere near as powerful as she or Merlin were, it appeared he couldn't silently cast yet otherwise he'd have freed himself and run off.

"You're a fool you know," she told the man as he glared up at her, "Mordred would never have been able to master the Crystal."

The man scoffed, "Nd ow uud uh ervent no?" he asked, his voice muffled but she knew what he was saying.

'_Because neither Merlin nor I are just servants,_' she told him in his mind, seeing his eyes widen, '_He is the Archmage of Camelot, while I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion,_' her eyes flashed, just showing her magic but doing nothing, '_You need to have the gift to use the gift._'

She turned to walk off…stopping short when she felt a flash of fear pass through her, a fear that was not her own, a fear that was too powerful for her NOT to feel, "Merlin," she gasped, running through the camp and to her brother's side, seeing him drop the Crystal, panting, tears in his eyes and realized he'd tried to see what the Crystal could do himself. She moved right beside him, putting her arm around him, hugging him close, as the images flashed through her mind as well.

Kilgharrah was flying, they were surrounded in fire, Camelot was falling to ruin, the bloody overgrown lizard was attacking, and...they were crying...

~8~

"So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther demanded as he stood before Alvarr, the man back in Camelot, the council called, everyone there for the 'trial.'

"I do," Alvarr glared.

"You admit to plotting against your King?"

"I do."

"And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

Alvarr's jaw tensed, but, in a surprising move that had Merlin and Marayna breathing a sigh of relief, he answered, "I acted alone," sparing Morgana's life.

"Then I find you guilty of treason," Uther decided far too easily, even with it being the law, "You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death."

"Then I die with honor," Alvarr stuck up his chin, "To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away," he ordered as the guards moved to drag Alvarr out.

"You, Uther, _you_ are the criminal!"

Morgana watched him go sadly, knowing she'd had a hand in his capture and fall. She knew, right now, she should be arguing with Uther, trying to keep him from killing another magical person, but…Marayna had been right, the man was _not_ a good man. He was almost as bad as Uther in his blind hatred. Alvarr had been prepared to murder anyone who had ever helped Uther, much like Uther killed anyone who ever helped a sorcerer. He had lied to her, tricked her, used Mordred against her, tried to wage war against the father of Arthur, was willing to kill anyone, even Merlin and Marayna, to get his way.

And for that...she would not defend him.

Not this time.

~8~

"Merlin?" Gaius frowned as he stared at Merlin, the boy looking into the bottom of his soup, "Is there something interesting in there?"

"Sorry?" he looked up.

"What's the matter?"

"It's the Crystal," Marayna told him, putting her hand around Merlin's shoulders, "He merely learned the terrible truth about some powers and how terrible they can be."

That had been...one thing Merlin had never been able to empathize with, when it came to her and Morgana. Both she and the noblewoman had had a shared terror in their abilities. While she sporadically could glimpse the past, Morgana could willingly see the future, and both events could contain the most terrible sights. Merlin had never had to experience that himself, to have it hit him so hard and see something so terrible that it shook him to the core. She had seen the start of the Purge, seen men dying before her eyes. Morgana had seen Arthur being killed in multiple ways. Vision, whether of the past or future, was not always a blessing, sometimes it truly was a curse, one that Merlin had never seen.

But now he had.

"It's locked away now," Gaius reassured them, "It can do no harm..." he eyed Merlin for a long moment, seeming to realize something, "Unless the damage has already been done?"

"I held it," Merlin admitted, "I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it. I...saw things, terrible things."

"Then you've already paid the price."

"But what I saw has not yet come to pass, and I am _scared_, Gaius," he looked up at his uncle, "I am _really_ scared of what the future may hold."

"There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures, even the Crystal."

"But what I saw, it was so real."

"It was only _one_ reality, Merlin," Marayna rubbed his arm, "The future is always changing. Morgana's own visions are proof of that. She has seen Arthur die repeatedly, and yet he's still here, because WE changed it. What you saw...we can change that as well, the two of us together, if we want to. The future is made of decisions, we shape it as we go."

"Very wise," Gaius nodded, smiling at Marayna, usually it was MERLIN who said the wise words of comfort to others, it warmed his heart to see the woman do the same for her brother, "Now eat your soup before it gets cold."

~8~

The next morning, Alvarr was executed by beheading, Morgana did not attend, feeling only slightly guilty. She could have easily helped him escape the prisons, drugged the guards or something, gotten him out. But then...she thought about Merlin and Marayna, they too could have easily helped as well, yet they didn't. They held firm in their belief that Alvarr was not a good man, that he had used magic for the wrong reasons, and she trusted their judgment.

Alvarr was guilty of more than just magic and for THAT the punishment was just.

Marayna did not attend either as she was actually heading out of Camelot at the very same moment. She had gone to Arthur just that night and requested a short while off, just a week, to visit Ealdor. She claimed that she was homesick and merely wanted to return to their mother for a few days. Apparently seeing Mordred had reminded her of how so many women in their village that they'd grown up around were already mothers with sons his age and it made her miss their mother more. Arthur had, of course, allowed her to go, though he was surprised to find that Merlin had chosen to stay in Camelot.

Though Merlin was sure he was going to regret it very soon as Kilgharrah continued to call to him in his mind, demanding he be set free.

A/N: Morgana seems to be making strides towards remaining 'good' but I wonder...how will she fair with what's coming next for her? }:)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad you're all shocked and reeling from the barren revelation }:) I can only say that her wounds are beyond Morgana's healing :( She won't conceive the same way Ygraine did (she's learned the terrible things that can come from that), and there will be no adoption :( But...I can say that there are two (or 4) reasons why Uther seems to be almost accepting the relationship Marayna has with Arthur and why he wants her to have lessons, but we won't find out for a while what they are }:)

I'm not sure if I'd do another superhero story beyond Thor. Mostly because I only really liked Thor and X-Men from what I've seen of the different movies. I DID have a Wolverine/OC story in mind, but the Origins movie killed it :( I might reconsider it as an OC meets him after his amnesia instead of knowing him from before, but we'll have to see :)

You never know, we may see more than one child for Sherlock ;) It'll depend if they get Liberty first though :)

I think Marayna would love a hug :')


	21. 7 Days

7 Days

Merlin was quite sure that he was going to go mad, end up dead, or kill Arthur by the end of the week.

And all because of his sister.

Marayna had left just that morning on a trip home to see their mother, Mordred had really shaken her up apparently, or that was the excuse she had given him. Seeing the young boy again, seeing him being taken advantage of by Alvarr…it had made her think of the young boys in Ealdor, their caring mothers, THEIR caring mother and she just…missed her. Far be it from him to begrudge his sister a desire to see their mother whenever she wished. He…had been tempted to go with her, yes, of course he had. He missed their mother as well and he hated the thought of seeing his sister go anywhere alone but…with the last few attacks on the castle, he wanted to make sure one of them was there to protect Camelot and the people they cared about within it. Marayna would, of course, tell him of her time in Ealdor, pass on messages from their mother, but…it was also that…he just couldn't go back there yet.

Will had died the last time he'd been there.

While he knew his friend had died with honor, protecting Arthur, it was still hard for him to imagine going back to Ealdor just yet. The pain was too fresh, the memory of Will with an arrow in him too haunting. He knew his sister would have less of an issue going given her relationship with Will, and that was just it too, wasn't it? Marayna had told him about what she'd admitted to Uther, how she couldn't have a child. There were only a handful of people who knew about it, him, being her brother, their mother, and Gaius as he had been the one to treat and diagnose her afterwards. Morgana and Gwen had been told when they'd last been in Ealdor, the two of them, so surprised by Marayna's cold reception of Will and able to tell she was truly upset, had gone after her to inquire if she was alright and what had happened that had put Will on her worst side. They'd gotten the answer and, both being women, both wishing for a family one day, they could understand entirely exactly how affected Marayna was to know she never could.

The entire village eventually found out about Marayna's condition after a time, it was why her prospects in Ealdor had been so low. What sort of man took a wife who they knew couldn't produce children? No one in their village apparently. It had been one reason their mother sent her away to their Aunt's in East Anglia, to escape the future she didn't have in the village and escape the pain of having to see Will every single day of her life and remember what he'd accidently done to her. They were all aware it was an accident, that no one could have predicted the horse would react to his prank the way it had or that she'd be so badly injured. But the fact was that it still happened and she had lost more than a seven year old girl ever deserved to lose.

And now Uther knew.

Merlin had genuinely been not quite so surprised that Uther apparently knew about Marayna and Arthur's feelings for each other, her own admission that she loved Arthur had probably not helped with that either. His sister and Arthur were…not quite as subtle as he and Morgana were. But then again he and Morgana stood more to lose if they were caught. It was one thing, in that day and age, for a prince to pursue a serving girl, it was another for a servant to seduce a noblewoman. Their situation, if they were caught, would be far more deadly than Arthur and Marayna's, they HAD to be more careful, not only that but because they BOTH had magic where Arthur did not. If they were caught, Arthur would defend Marayna, she may use magic to defend him back but she had more control over it. If THEY were caught, they could both have magic accidently come to their aid, they were more prone to reactive magics even if Morgana's were still developing.

But the point was…Uther knew that Marayna was barren as well, just like Ygraine had been, the only difference being Marayna knew before she married anyone. He knew that, for Marayna to tell Uther that, and then next be confronted with such a young boy, all the while the adventure before that was Arthur proposing…it had been too much for her.

She may have claimed she missed their mother, and it may be true, but he knew it was also her need to escape Camelot for a spell. She'd been confronted with so many bad memories the last few attacks that she just needed a moment away, a moment alone, with their mother, to recuperate he was sure of it. Their mother had been such a comfort to her when they'd learned that Marayna couldn't have children, she was always the one she turned to when Marayna got upset about that. It was another reason he was staying in Camelot, this was something so fundamentally private and female in nature that he knew their mother would be the only one to help her through it.

Not him, as much as it pained him to admit it.

So he'd been the supportive brother, as always, helped her pack her supplies, made sure that she had enough food for two even though it was just her. It was funny though, she usually complained about that, when he tried to sneak her extra food, claiming she didn't need it and others would, but this time she'd accepted his efforts graciously. He wasn't sure if it might have been a bit of Morgana rubbing off on her or not though. It had been weird, Morgana had offered to give Marayna little lessons outside the scope of lady-in-waiting, on how to act in court when not tending to anyone. Graciousness was one of the lessons, one his sister was still having a hard time grasping.

But still, he'd helped her pack her supplies, helped her ready Bartok for the journey, he'd even told Arthur that he'd be fine doing some of Marayna's chores and that they wouldn't need to have him take on another servant for help. The man had really lightened up on their chores for the most part, he treated them as though they were one servant and acted accordingly, giving them only the amount of work a decent servant might do in one day split between the two of them. So he was sure, with a little effort, he could easily take on his sister's chores too and still have time to see Morgana at night.

It wasn't any of THAT that was making him think he'd end up contemplating homicide of the Crown Prince though, no, it was the prince himself and how he feared the man might start acting that might make him actively think of different ways to murder the man through magical and non magical means. He could tell it would likely be only the repeated thought of 'it's just for a week, Aya will be back in a week, it'll be over in a week' that would keep him from being executed for killing Arthur.

~8~

_Day 1_

Arthur was NOT waving Marayna goodbye as she trotted off on Bartok that morning, no. Of course not. Princes were not accompanying servants to the gates of a castle and waving them off on a horse said prince gifted to said servant. It didn't happen, and so, Arthur was not actually waving to Marayna as she left but more…trying to find a good position for his hand to block the glare of the sun that just happened to be rising, yes. That was it. And he certainly wasn't spotted by a few servants waving either, nor was he watched for quite a few moments after Marayna had disappeared and thought to be staring after her in the distance. No. He was just…making sure she left the castle in a safe manner, that she was fine as far as he could see.

He HAD managed to continue the day in his normal fashion though, all those who saw him would agree with that, yes. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was the prince, in case they were asked if he were acting…differently than normal. No one noticed him peering out of every window he passed that faced the gates Marayna had left through. No one saw him standing on top of the battlements with his arms crossed just…looking in the distance. No one commented on how his attention kept darting to the gates whenever he was speaking to someone in the market.

Of course they didn't, because Arthur wasn't doing any of that, at all.

If he happened to start talking to someone on his left, pause, and then continue to the person actually standing on his right, they took no notice. It wasn't like the prince had thought his maidservant was standing to his left and that he'd wanted to ask her opinion or tell her something before speaking to the noble or knight on his right. Certainly not. If he accidently started talking to 'Mara' while _Merlin_ was puttering around his room to straighten things, Merlin ignored him. The prince would catch himself rather quickly, clear his throat in embarrassment, in which case his MANservant would look at him and ask if he needed a glass of water only to be waved off. And if Arthur momentarily forgot that his maidservant had left and went looking for her in Gaius's chambers when she failed to arrive to tend to something he'd assigned her a day or so ago…Gaius merely put on a smile and reminded him gently that his niece had returned home to visit her mother.

It wasn't like the prince was…off…for the first day without his maid, no. Arthur was a skilled warrior, a future king, ready to adapt and easily able to do so in any situation. He was a strong, brilliant fighter, a brave soldier and…

Completely besotted with his maidservant.

If anyone had any questions about the prince's mysterious affections for the rather mouthy, bold servant, they were answered within the first few hours of her departure. Honestly, Arthur thought himself so smooth, so completely subtle that no one would notice all his slips. For the man who tried his best to keep his affections from his father's notice while his servant was actually THERE, for the pains he went to to try and keep his subjects from thinking him a prince who may be using one of their own…it was clear as day that the boy was utterly lost without his one servant there. He gave himself away in every motion, every expression, every word he said through the entirety of the day.

Oh it had amused his subjects to no end, irritated his father beyond that, and exasperated his manservant even more, but it couldn't be helped. Even the knights had known to not say a word though they all noticed the odd manner in which their prince was acting. It was like Arthur couldn't comprehend why he'd look to his side and not see Marayna right there. It was endearing in a way though, to know that the man cared for and noticed her so much that he was noticing her absence to the degree he was. The knights had been expecting something like this though. When they'd gone to hunt the spider, Arthur had been a little more focused, though they suspected it was just his pleasure to know that she wasn't in danger and heading towards it with them, that he DIDN'T want her there with them that had made it easier at that point. But the prince had still spoke of the girl often, wondered if she would be alright, inquired of Merlin if she were scared of snakes and not just what they ate, and so on. At least once an hour the prince had mentioned the girl during that excursion.

But now…while being in such a familiar place, a safe place, a place that Marayna often was…he was clearly having difficulty realizing she wasn't there with him every second of the day. And the look on his face when he recalled that...it was both heartbreaking and charming. He'd have a brief flash at first, the second he realized that he was speaking or looking for someone who wasn't there, of sorrow. But then, realizing he wasn't alone and his expression could be seen, he tried to play it off as a lapse and laugh it off or clear his throat or ignore it.

One thing was for certain, the subjects, the servants, and especially Morgana were very interested to see what the next few days would hold as their prince waited for his 'lady love' to return if he was THIS bad in just the first.

~8~

_Day 2_

Merlin winced as Arthur hit the ground of the training arena for what had to be the hundredth time in the last two hour session he'd been giving the knights. This was…not something any of them had expected when Arthur called a training session out of the blue. Of all things, when he'd set them at combat against each other to keep their skills sharp, they'd all been very hesitant to face him. They all knew how their prince could fight. It wouldn't be the first time he had taken them all out in training, they'd all had to face him to become knights. Most never managed to best the prince, even when attempting to join the noble rank of knight. And that was fine with Arthur, the ones that truly put up a good fight, the ones that worked hard, fought hard, and lasted, the ones who showed skill and potential were still allowed to continue into the training programs. It was the ones who he could best within seconds that were not cut out for being among their ranks.

And right at that moment…it didn't even appear that ARTHUR would have made it into the position as a knight given the way he was fighting. If Merlin wasn't entirely sure that Arthur was likely thoroughly bruised by now and understood _exactly_ how that felt, he would have laughed his head off to see Arthur faring so miserably. The only time he'd seen the prince doing so abysmally was when Marayna had challenged him to lose a tournament for her, to sacrifice his pride to prove she was more important than it.

But that couldn't be the case now, could it? Marayna wasn't there and he was sure that, in all the rushing about with the Crystal, she hadn't even broached this topic with Arthur upon her departure. So if it wasn't a challenge from his sister, what else could it be? He couldn't think of anything that would leave Arthur faring so badly…unless it was magic?

No, he was starting to sound like Uther now.

Why would a sorcerer or anyone cast a spell to make Arthur the only one performing badly? If they meant to attack, they could have weakened all the knights instead of just him, so it wasn't that. It would have been better to weaken the king instead of the prince too, no one would question it in Uther's age. He doubted it was magic, Arthur could still fight but he just…didn't seem to be fighting as hard as he normally was.

Merlin frowned when he saw Arthur push himself up and gesture Leon over, the knight looking quite hesitant to face Arthur. It had begun with them being fearful of facing him on their own, none of them wishing for a beating or humiliation or anything, though Arthur had gotten better at encouraging them and explaining what they'd done wrong after dealing with Lancelot, instead of just fighting to show his own ability, he fought and instructed on what they could do better, the knights had greatly improved because of that. But now the knights were more afraid of fighting him and actually hurting him, him, Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot, self-proclaimed killing machine! And yet none of the knights could refuse to face him otherwise it would just lead to another debacle like the joust, where they'd 'gone easy' on him and he'd orchestrated an entire ruse to try and prove himself.

He and Marayna had later learned that Arthur had called William back, well, not called him back, but taken a handful of his most trusted knights with him on a 'hunt' that they hadn't had to go on for once. As it turned out, he'd taken them to William, to tell THEM at least what had happened during the tournament, that it was really HE who had fought them. He'd made it clear to them NOT to ever lay up on him merely because he was the prince, for he had faced them down and proven himself. For the knights to do so now would mean that they were pulling back on their promise and that would just lead to very bad ends.

Merlin winced again when, not even a minute later, even LEON had managed to get Arthur on his back, but this time…he'd seen exactly what had happened and why Arthur had ended up like that.

Arthur kept glancing over at HIM.

Well, he was sure it wasn't at HIM, he was just standing where he and Marayna normally stood, more so Marayna than him. He was content to do chores inside the castle where he might happen upon Morgana or do his work in her chambers just to be around her. Marayna was more the one who enjoyed watching him mercilessly beating the other knights in combat. He especially preferred to stay in the castle during the warmer months where the knights had a habit of removing their shirts. Though, with Marayna there, even being a servant, few knights took off their shirt around her, she was still a lady after all. Arthur though, seemed to take enormous pleasure in pulling his shirt off and facing down the other men for reasons his sister refused to tell him about and blushed heavily when he inquired about it.

But now he knew, now it made sense. Arthur was looking over in his direction because he still thought Marayna would be there. He had no doubts that at least half of Arthur's skill and fortitude and stamina when facing his knights came from trying to impress his sister, even though Marayna was already quite impressed with the prince's skills. Arthur kept getting distracted by looking for Marayna, kept letting his guard down when he realized she wasn't there.

It was…almost as though the prince were wondering what the point was in fighting as hard as he usually did when the one he fought for wasn't there to see it.

"Enough for today," Arthur grunted, "You're dismissed."

Merlin watched as Arthur waved the knights off, not making a move to get off the ground and letting out a long-suffering sigh, and had to wonder if that really was the reason for Arthur's poor performance.

But…that couldn't be it…could it?

~8~

_Day 3_

Merlin winced as he straightened his back out, hearing a god awful cracking coming from it. That was what he got when he had to scrub the floor all on his own. Arthur was…turning into a tyrant today. He'd woken up at the normal time, gotten Arthur his food, brought it to him, woken him up ON time this time…but Arthur was in a sullen mood right from the start. He took one look at Merlin as he woke and quickly started to rattle off a list of chores. More chores than he knew Arthur knew he could physically get done in one day. He doubted they were chores that he AND Marayna would have been able to get done even working together.

He'd had to do the wash, not just of the clothes but the sheets as well, wash the floors, polish the metal and wood, clean the windows, dust the room, reorganize the prince's closet, sweet the floors (on top of washing them for some reason), beat the dust out of the rugs, empty and then clean the chamberpot and that was just in Arthur's rooms alone. It had taken him the better part of the morning and the start of the afternoon to complete everything except the floors. He had just started the floor an hour ago when Arthur had come in, complaining that he 'should have been finished by then' and 'how was he going to see to his other duties' if he wasn't done with the simple floor.

Merlin had nearly cried at hearing there was apparently even MORE chores to come. Arthur had continued to rattle on about how he also had to wash/feed/exercise the hounds, wash his horses, muck out the stables, sharpen his sword and mace (something he rather hated to do as there was no way to properly hold it without getting stuck by something), and polish his armor, mend his shield, patch his boots, and have his chainmail fixed as there was a break in the chain and it 'wouldn't do for a prince to have his chainmail fall apart' or some other nonsense. He hadn't even gotten close to starting the other chores and he knew he'd be working well into the night.

He was starting to regret offering to take on his sister's chores while she was away. No, not regretting helping her, but regretting that their master was such an enormous prat! He hated when Arthur got like that, when he felt there as some sort of point to be made or punishment to be given that made him dole out the chores. But that was the thing, he couldn't understand why today, of all days, Arthur had chosen to do this. It couldn't be Marayna, she'd been gone for a couple days already and if Arthur were going to dish out mounds of chores he'd have done it before then, surely.

But then again…there was the way that Arthur had looked at him when he'd entered the chambers. It wasn't that he was surprised Merlin was there, he WAS the prince's servant after all. No…Arthur had seemed more surprised that he was STILL there. It was like Arthur had tried to orchestrate the chores in a way where he thought Merlin would be out of the rooms by the time he returned from training and that, while he toiled away in his rooms, Merlin would be off outside the room and tending to other items. It almost seemed like Arthur was purposefully trying to keep him away today.

And there was only one thing he could think of to explain why the prince seemed so determined not to see hide nor hair of him if it were possible. His sister, everything just kept coming back to Marayna when it came to Arthur. He and his sister were alike in many ways, they had the same black hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile and cheekbones and gangly structure. If he had a smaller mouth, slightly uneven eyes, and longer hair he might pass as his sister if a drunk squinted at him. But still…it seemed to be enough of a resemblance for Arthur to not be able to stand the sight of him. He'd given him all the chores he could think of to try and keep him productive and too busy to come back to the chambers later.

He really was starting to think it was Arthur's way of not having to be reminded that Marayna wasn't there by not seeing her brother serving him and not HER.

~8~

_Day 4_

"That's _not_ how it's supposed to be done Merlin," Arthur grumbled.

Merlin rolled his eyes before forcing them closed, counting backwards from ten in a suggestion Morgana had given him as a means to try and deal with how irritating Arthur was being lately. He'd confessed to her (more like ranted and paced before her while she watched him, most amused) that Arthur was acting…oddly, that he was being more of a prat than normal and it was really starting to get to him. He'd noticed a rather large improvement in Arthur's temper, his manners, his overall personality since he'd first arrived in Camelot to now…yet it seemed like the prince was falling back to those old ways of his.

"I'm doing the bed up the way I've always done sire," he muttered as emotionlessly as he could so as not to put a bite or bark into his words and send the prince into a fit. He'd returned to Arthur's rooms after getting Prince Prat his breakfast…to see Arthur standing there, waiting for him with his arms crossed only to later find out that it was because he hadn't made the bed before he'd gone to get the food.

So, being the good little servant he was, he put the food down and went to tend to the bed. He'd felt Arthur's scrutinizing gaze on him the entire time he pulled the sheets up and tended to them, remaking the bed. Arthur was, surprisingly, not one of those nobles who needed their sheets changed every single day but more once a week. He claimed it was because he was so used to training hard and falling right to sleep and having slept on the forest floors at times that he hardly noticed if the sheets were new or fresh every day and it was best to just leave them be. It was irritating to him to watch people take the sheets off only to put new ones on the very next day. Merlin had no idea why that was, Arthur had started off requiring the sheets be changed every day…

He paused in his actions a moment as a realization hit him, Arthur had required it that often until Marayna started to change the sheets.

He winced, shaking his head, NOT wanting to know what aspect of that had sent the prince into a tizzy of not wanting the sheets changed so often, and continued on his chores.

"But you're doing it_ wrong_," Arthur emphasized as he sat at his desk, munching on a bit of fruit that Merlin had brought him, watching his servant with an intent look, as though watching for any instance of inaccuracy in his daily activities. It was a far cry from the day before when he could hardly seem to stand the sight of his manservant.

Merlin was beyond asking questions now, Arthur was just too confusing.

"And how am I doing a bed wrong?" Merlin tried very hard not to let the sarcasm into his voice.

"Because, _Mer_lin," Arthur got up and moved over to Merlin, shooing the boy away from the bed and pulling up all his hard work, ignoring the groan the servant gave him for his deed, "You're supposed to do it like _this_…" he demonstrated it himself, Merlin watching on with a confused frown.

"All you did was put the pillow under the sheets!" Merlin pointed out. When HE'D done it, he'd just taken the pillows and put them on top of the sheets so that they blankets would lie completely flat against the bed. It was how Arthur had instructed him to do it when he'd first arrived, before his sister had taken over doing the bed.

"Yes," Arthur agreed, standing back and looking down as his handiwork, seeming inordinately pleased with himself for a man who had only pulled a blanket up and tucked the sides down, "And it makes it easier to just get into bed like this," he explained, "You just pull the blankets down and there you go, no having to grab the pillows and hold them and all that work."

Merlin blinked at him, "That's the same excuse Aya gave you when you told her SHE was doing the bed up wrong!"

Arthur just shrugged and went back to his meal, leaving Merlin gaping at him. Marayna, after Arthur had told her she'd done the bed wrong after her first few days there, had said that exact same thing and then proceeded to do the bed up the way she wanted instead of how Arthur liked it. Arthur hadn't said a word about it after that and had let Marayna go about her business doing the bed however she pleased.

Merlin groaned inwardly and rubbed his hands down his face, praying that the rest of the day wasn't going to be one continuous critique after another of every chore of Marayna's that he'd picked up and, apparently, been doing wrong the entire time and hoping beyond hope that it didn't mean Arthur had been watching his sister THAT closely that he knew _exactly_ how she did her chores.

Sadly, the gods did not hear that prayer.

~8~

_Day 5_

"Arthur, are you alright?" Morgana asked as she stared at Arthur, the prince currently in her chambers, pacing back and forth before her as he had been for…three hours now it seemed, given by how the sun had travelled across the sky.

He'd just been…pacing, mumbling to himself things Morgana wasn't entirely sure she understood or had heard correctly. He'd stop every so often, turn to her like he was going to ask her something or say something before shaking his head and continuing his pacing. Once or twice an hour he'd stop by the window and look out it for quite a few minutes, then huff and turn, pacing again.

She really was quite worried for her carpet, he actually seemed to be wearing a hole into it. She hadn't thought that was possible, but apparently she was wrong. It was happening right at that very moment. She was starting to regret allowing Gwen to go with Merlin to help him complete some of Arthur's ridiculous chores now that she was stuck alone with the fretful prince for so long.

"Fine," was his short reply.

"Truly?" she scoffed at that, "Arthur, you've been pacing for hours now and you've hardly said a word," she got up and went over to him, taking his hands and stepping in his path to keep him from continuing his movements, "Tell me what's bothering you. I can try to help."

It was…odd for her, she always tried to help in the past, always felt the need to defend others and do what she could to make their lives easier. But now, ever since she'd started her healing lessons with Gaius…she felt even more obligated. It was like a pull in her soul that cried out to her to try and ease the suffering of others, she…she liked it. It gave her hope that she was walking farther and farther away from that darkness she knew the Dragon feared inside her. Someone so affected by the pain of others couldn't ever cause that same pain, could they?

"It's nothing Morgana," Arthur swallowed, "Excuse me," he headed for the door.

"It's about Rayna," she called, making him stop, "Isn't it?" Arthur sighed and looked over at her, turning to face her, "You can't hide that from me Arthur, I know what it's like to worry for the one you love. Rayna will be fine on her travels," she tried to reassure him, "It's like I told you when Merlin and she accompanied me to my father's grave, to be dressed as a meager peasant does not draw as much attention or desire from those who would wish to rob or…"

"It's not that," Arthur cut in gently, taking a breath and looking at her, as though debating whether to say what was truly bothering him.

"Then what is it?" she shook her head.

Arthur looked away a moment, a long moment, before his shoulders slumped and he looked at her, almost seeming…vulnerable,_ almost_, "She…WILL come back…won't she?" he asked her quietly.

Morgana blinked and started to smile, THAT was what he was worried about? That Marayna would stay in Ealdor and not return to him? She supposed it was a justified fear given all that had happened recently, her rejection of his proposal had to weigh heavily on him, he probably thought that he'd pushed her too far and that she was nearly ready to flee from him. But he should have realized if she was going to leave, she'd have done so the moment after it happened.

"Of course she will," she nodded, walking over to him and taking his hands once more, "Arthur…Rayna's home is HERE now. Yes, she hails from Ealdor, but she has chosen Camelot to hold her heart," she looked at him pointedly, before taking a breath, "I once told Merlin I would leave Camelot if he did."

"You did what?" he gaped at her.

She nodded, "My home is where my heart is, and my heart lies with Merlin," she felt…so relieved she could say that out loud to Arthur, despite being the prince and Uther's son, she knew he would understand her best of all, his heart lied with Merlin's sister after all, "Rayna…her heart lies with YOU. Wherever you are, she'll be there too."

"You…truly think that?" Arthur hesitated to believe it.

"I do," she agreed, "Arthur she will return in only a few days, then you'll see," she squeezed his hands, "But she WILL be back."

Arthur swallowed again and nodded, "I hope so."

Morgana did too, if this was how Arthur was after just a near-week without Marayna there…she couldn't imagine what he'd be like if the girl never returned.

~8~

_Day 6_

Merlin winced as he stood at the edge of the training arena, but for a MUCH different reason than when he'd stood there last. The man in armor hit the ground with such a thud he was sure that they had to have felt it in the castle.

"Next!" Arthur barked.

Merlin truly felt sorry for the knights this time, a stark comparison to the last training session he'd witnessed where it had been Arthur on the ground, continuously getting knocked down by his various knights. This time though…this was still quite different than the sessions he remembered attending. This was not Arthur being beaten, this was not Arthur teaching them pointers from their mistakes, this wasn't even Arthur humiliating them for sport…

This was Arthur in a fury.

He'd been like that ever since this morning and Merlin had been frantic to work out why. He wasn't mad at HIM, no, he wasn't taking it out his poor servant, thankfully, but he appeared quite determined to take his pent out frustrations out on his knights instead. He'd run to Morgana when he'd seen the determined look in Arthur's eyes as he stalked off to go to training, he knew that look, it was the look Arthur had when he was intending a beat down of some sort. He'd needed to know if Morgana had said anything to him that might incite such a fury.

Arthur had returned to his chambers the other day just fine, a bit quiet, more contemplative than anything, but not angry in the least. He'd sat up in bed for a long while as Merlin awkwardly stood there, waiting to be dismissed. He hadn't even properly been though, Arthur had just sort of laid down and rolled over, which Merlin took as a sign that he was meant to leave now and put the candles out on the way, which he'd done. The next morning though Arthur had done a complete reversal in attitude, where the day before he'd been frantic and worried, now he was irritated and harsh.

Morgana suspected it was Arthur's pride getting in the way. Having exposed himself so visibly in Morgana's chambers, revealing the true extent of his fear and worry and concern for Marayna and her departure…he probably felt like he'd come across as weak, at least to himself and was trying to make up for it. According to her, this was what Arthur always did when he came off (in his mind) as a bit too girly, he'd turn into a brute the next day to prove how 'manly' he really was. He was likely just irritated he'd let himself get so worked up as to be THAT concerned and was trying to prove to himself that he was not some sort of girl but he was a prince.

Merlin wasn't sure whether to feel bad for the knights that were taking the beating they'd so feared from him, or whether to feel relieved Arthur hadn't chucked anything at him yet. He was also thanking his lucky stars that he'd left his staff that Arthur had given him in his quarters. He didn't doubt if Arthur saw or remembered that his manservant could handle a staff that he'd demand they spar and…given how Arthur was fighting…he wouldn't last thirty seconds and he'd probably end up dead.

Something which would anger not just his mother and sister but Morgana as well…and then Arthur would be murdered for it and there would go his and Marayna's destiny.

"Is that it!?" Arthur snapped as the last knight fell to the ground, clutching at his stomach that Arthur had just elbowed. Arthur looked around at all the knights lying sprawled out on the dirt of the arena and shook his head at them, he hadn't been fighting THAT hard that they would be in such a sorry state.

He let out a frustrated breath and stabbed his sword into the earth beside him before storming off, Merlin jumping out of the way to avoid him, not wanting to get in the war path of the prince as he headed back to the castle.

"What's wrong…with him?" he heard Leon groan, the other knights giving strained grunts in response, none of them had the slightest clue.

~8~

_Day 7_

Uther frowned as he sat in the Main Hall, his council around him as they discussed some sort of harvest in one of the nearby villages within the kingdom. He should probably pay attention, the harvest they reaped would indicate the worth of the village itself, it would help determine if trade routes ought to be opened up from it, and also helped them gauge the prosperity of the town itself, whether to add a knight or two into it to act as law-keepers and protectors. He really SHOULD be paying attention, but his gaze kept getting pulled to Arthur.

The boy wasn't listening to a word the council was saying and it wasn't because he was confused…it was because he was on the other side of the room, too far away to hear the men speaking in their hushed, old tones. His son was just standing there, staring out the window with the most sullen of expressions on his face. If Uther hadn't known any better, he'd have called his son a wounded puppy or one that was unhappily awaiting the return of a master long since away. But that was simply preposterous to think of, his son having some sort of master. If anything the only person that Arthur should answer to was HIM.

He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't noticed an…erratic change in his son's attitude the last week. He'd seen his son go from flushed to dismayed, trying to keep himself preoccupied to far too focused on a single event, nervous to angry and so many other emotions he'd honestly thought Arthur enchanted for a moment, yet Gaius had assured him that his son was fine and he trusted Gaius's opinion. Gaius HAD said that there was something afflicting Arthur but it was of a more personal and natural sort. Just this day Arthur had been more quiet than he'd ever heard his son, even when he was trying to be stealthy. He hadn't spoken a word, had hardly touched his breakfast, had just...stared out the windows with the most distant look on his face. He had to wonder if his son was even aware he was IN the council meeting at the moment. He doubted it though.

He hoped that whatever it was would be sorted out soon, for Arthur to act as such, especially around so many people both of the court, of the serving class, and even around the peasants in the market…it left questions in everyone's mind as to how Arthur would handle being king if his behavior and temperance changed so quickly and oddly.

But that was the thing, wasn't it, Arthur WASN'T king yet, HE was. And so Uther turned his attention back to the council, throwing himself into their report…until a very audible sigh rang in his ears moments later. He looked back at Arthur to see the sullen prince had let his head fall against the glass of the window, just…staring solemnly out the glass and looking a rather pathetic sight. This wouldn't do at all.

"Dismissed," he turned to the council, who knew better than to question their king when he gave a command even if they were in the middle of discussions or reports and packed their papers up to leave.

Uther waited till they had disappeared and the doors shut, shaking his head at the guards as they tried to enter, signaling for them to wait in the halls and close the doors, before he turned to his son, "Arthur."

Arthur blinked and looked over, "Father," he frowned, as though just noticing that the room was empty save for them, "Has the council finished?"

"I called the council early as it would be a sign of disrespect for the Crown Prince to be ignorant of their reports. Luckily they did not seem to notice your lack of attention," he gave his son a long look, seeing Arthur look down in embarrassment at having been caught out in his moment of inattention.

"I apologize sire," Arthur bowed his head.

"You have not been acting yourself," Uther frowned at him.

"I…have been told that," Arthur nodded slightly, he'd been told that by many people, mostly the knights, each coming to him at different times to inquire if he was feeling himself. He'd been told that by Morgana, by Gwen, heard Merlin muttering about it, he'd even gone to see Gaius to see if there might be some sort of mental affliction he'd caught from Merlin, but he was right as rain…yet he felt so not like himself he couldn't understand it.

"Have you any idea the cause?"

Arthur shook his head, "I know not what it is sire."

Uther nodded, "If you have not returned to your normal state in a day or two, I shall seek Gaius's opinion on it."

"Agreed," Arthur nodded.

Neither of them had to know the other had already spoken to the old man about Arthur's father sorrowful and downcast disposition as of late.

Gaius, though, after having dealt with both men, had to wonder if all Pendragon men were so thick.

~8~

Arthur was NOT worried.

No, of course he wasn't. Why would he be? Just because his maidservant had said a week she'd be gone and it was currently a day _after_ a week, that was no reason for the Crown Prince to be pacing in the courtyard within the main gate of Camelot. It wasn't like she could get into trouble tripping over her own two feet. It wasn't like she was a bit too mouthy and might anger the wrong person. It wasn't like he felt the desperate need to be beside her and protect her. No.

She'd be fine.

She was fine.

She was just…late.

Yes, late. Not injured, not kidnapped, not dead, just…late. Very late. Not that it was any different than normal, it was hell trying to get Merlin and Marayna to actually do something on time so why would this be any different? And he really wasn't there waiting for her he was just…bored. Yes. He was bored because he had no training, no council meetings, it had just rained so the hunting grounds would be too slippery for proper stealth. He was bored and pacing to work out his excess energy, that was all. That was it, really, he was just…

He spun around hearing the trotting of a horse and felt a pressure in his chest that had settled there about 7 days ago lighten when he saw Marayna enter the courtyard on Bartok, smiling widely as though she were pleased with some task or another, before she got off of the horse and handed the reins to a stablehand that had run up to her.

"Mara!" he called, heading over to her.

She turned, blinking as though she were startle to see him standing there, "Arthur?"

"I…um…" he swallowed hard, just realizing how his actions must seem to others, he had hastened a bit too much in getting to her side, "How was your trip? Good?"

"Very," she nodded, "Mum sends her love to Merlin and everyone, she says hello to you as well."

"I hope everything is well in Ealdor?" he continued to be formal, trying vainly not to let on how much he…well, no, he didn't, that was the point of the last 7 days, to prove he didn't mi…

"Everything's fine," she cut into his thoughts, "Bit dull really. I was going to leave two days ago but…"

"Why didn't you?" this time HE cut in, and then silently cursed himself for how almost-desperate that sounded.

"It rained yesterday," she shrugged, "Mum had a feeling it was going to rain and suggested I stay an extra day just to be safe. It wouldn't do for the servant of a prince to be ill as she attends to him right?" she nudged him playfully.

"It wouldn't do for YOU to be ill," he corrected lightly, catching her hand as she moved to withdraw it, "I'd rather see you healthy always Mara."

She blinked and smiled at that, "Have YOU come down with something?" she had to ask, "You're not acting like yourself."

Arthur actually let out a laugh at that, it was funny, it had taken others days to comment on that yet there she was, blunt as always, telling him exactly what she saw, "No, no, I've um…" he shifted, "I've checked with Gaius, I'm the picture of health apparently."

"Are you sure?" she gave him a curious look, "You seem flustered."

"That's because…um, I mean it's due to…" he took a breath, trying to articulate the words in his head without making it seem too obvious to those around them of what his feelings were and without making a fool of himself before Marayna, "I…things were…different without you here, it wasn't a favorable change."

Marayna eyed him a moment before a wide smile broke out onto her face. She stepped closer to him, glancing around to make sure no one was looking, before she leaned in and quickly placed a kiss to his cheek, "I missed you too," she whispered to him, before turning and walking off to see her brother.

Arthur stood there, watching her go, and for once…he didn't care exactly how she did that, made him so stunned silent and unmoving, he was just glad she could do it.

A/N: Awww, Arthur missed her :') Not much of them together, but I think the little bits of Arayna might still be there ;) I can't believe this story will be over in just 2 days! O.O Time really flies lol :)

Some notes on reviews...

I'm glad the chapter affected you }:) And you're welcome! I try to follow people who follow me on tumblr :)

Oh there's a reason why Uther seems to be ok with a (knowingly) barren Queen and that he has something up his sleeve in terms of the bloodline, but I won't say what }:)

The staff spar probably won't be in this series, but we'll definitely see it in the next one ;)

I can't say if Marayna will ever be able to give birth :( She parallels Ygraine in that but she refuses to turn to the same magic Uther did to help after seeing what it did to him :( All I can say is, I have the story entirely written out so...what's written for the future is what's written and probably won't change }:)

Yup, only 2 more chapters left of this series :)

I think it was more just the snake's gaze that had an enchanting quality to it, not the venom or bite itself. Sort of like...an arrow could be tipped in poison, the poison would kill you and not the actual arrow wound if it was in a non-lethal place, sort of thing :) The bite wasn't magical, just the gaze ;)

I might ignore Origins if I can't get the OC to fit to meeting him after his amnesia ;)

Oh we'll definitely see more of Mordred. I can say there'll be an original chapter that'll feature him ;) But I won't say what sort of relationship he'll have to everyone just yet }:)

I've sort of fallen into the cliffy trap yup :) My one DW story was full of them at one point lol :) I actually wrote a novella where every chapter as a cliffy because we could only submit one chapter a week and I wanted my critique group to keep wanting to read it (it worked ;))


	22. The Fires of Idirsholas

The Fires of Idirsholas

Marayna yawned to herself as she stood beside her brother and uncle in the Main Hall as a villager stood before the king and Arthur.

'_Rayna,_' she heard Morgana called and looked over to see the noblewoman giving her a look and rolled her eyes, bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover her yawn. She honestly didn't understand why Morgana seemed so intent to remind her of her lady-in-waiting lessons while also wanting to add a few more.

Her fingers were STILL sore from Morgana attempting to teach her embroidery. She hadn't understood why she needed to know it, she knew how to mend a shirt well enough, what was the point in trying to make something with thread? She was a servant, as though she'd actually have time to just sit around all day and stab a piece of cloth with different threads for hours on end. She barely had time to look to her magical studies.

The only amusement she'd gotten from Morgana's efforts had been the thought that she could 'practice' her embroidery skills on Arthur's tears. It would teach the prince to be more considerate with his outfits if he happened to end up with a flower or some sort of butterfly as a means to repair a tear in his shirts and jackets.

…now all she had to do was actually manage to make one of those designs. For all Morgana's attempts to teach her the art she'd only come away the knowledge that she could make a rather colorful blob (tangle) of thread.

But that was fine with her, it wasn't like she'd ever need to know a skill she'd have no time to use anyway. It DID take up time though, she sometimes ended up in Morgana's chambers with her brother at night after tending to Arthur for an hour or so, Merlin watching, amused and laughing at her, as Morgana tried to teach her. It was surprisingly easier to teach Morgana how to scry when neither of them knew how to do it than it was for Morgana, a girl who had practiced the talent all her life, to teach her embroidery. She'd leave, frustrated, after an hour or so and go to bed, leaving her brother there, but it was still another hour or two that she wasn't sleeping.

Which made everything else seem all that more boring, even when the topic seemed to be rather interesting, as this one was.

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire," the villager spoke, "Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas."

"I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place," Uther remarked dryly.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire."

"And what is it you have to tell me?"

"While we were there we…" the man hesitated, "We saw smoke rising from the citadel."

"And did you see anything else?" Gaius took a step forward, seeming shocked by that, something that confused both Merlin and Marayna to see him react so. They knew their uncle well enough to know that for him to sound shocked and worried meant it was truly something very bad.

"No," the man answered.

"Did you go inside?" Uther inquired.

"No," he turned back to the king, "Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire."

Gaius nodded solemnly at that, "'When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again.'"

"See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night," Uther ordered the guards before he turned to his son, "Take a ride out there."

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"So we can put people's minds at rest."

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" Arthur nearly laughed.

But Uther cut him off, "Gather the guard and do as I say."

Arthur, hearing the tone of his voice, gave a stiff bow and strode out to do what his father instructed.

~8~

"I don't understand why Uther's worried about some fire," Marayna remarked as she and Merlin followed Gaius into his chambers.

"Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with," Gaius warned them.

"Do you believe the story as well?" Merlin eyed him.

"It's more than a story, Merlin. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

Marayna had to smile, "HER power, I like that."

"It is not a joke Rayna," Gaius chastised, "She had them to terrible, gruesome things while under her command."

"What happened?" Merlin frowned.

"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still," he looked at his wards, "If what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us."

Marayna reached out and put a hand on Gaius's arm, "Don't worry uncle, WE'LL protect you."

"That does little to reassure me," he joked, smiling at them so they knew he was merely jesting.

~8~

Morgana sighed as she entered her chambers, about to head for her water basin to see if she could spot a vision of the Fires and catch a glimpse of what might have caused it to blaze, only to spot her window open with a small box resting on it. She frowned, heading over to it and picking it up. She opened it to see there was a small note inside and quickly skimmed it, her jaw tensing as she saw it was from Morgause.

She crumpled the letter in her hand, debating whether to go meet the woman in the woods as she requested or to remain in the castle. But even as she stood there, she knew the answer. She wanted to know why Morgause, for all her talk of wanting to help her and offer her a bracelet, had tried to enchant her! It infuriated her to know the woman had tried to use her in some way. According to the Dragon, the bracelet had been full of dark intentions and she was infinitely thankful to Merlin and Marayna that they'd destroyed it for her and kept her from putting it on. She wanted answers, she wanted to know why Morgause had targeted HER, why she had tried to enchant her.

"Are you alright?" Gwen called as she entered to see Morgana looked rather angry about something.

"Yes," Morgana took a breath, "Just a little cold…" she reached out to shut her window, "The wind must have blow it open."

"Do you need someone…thing!" Gwen corrected quickly, "Warmer?" she gestured towards the door, about to go get her mistress another blanket…or Merlin.

"No," Morgana blushed at that, having caught the slip, "Thank you."

~8~

Morgana strode through the woods the same night that Arthur, Merlin, and Marayna had set out to check on the Fires. She knew Merlin was worried now that he and Marayna knew the legends of what the Fires represented, he was hopeful that it was just a story, but they all knew that it wasn't. They could guess that the Fires had been started by a sorcerer, and she was determined to find out of said sorcerer was Morgause.

"You look well," the blonde woman said, standing in the middle of a clearing not far from the castle.

Morgana's face morphed into a firm expression, "No thanks to you."

"I beg your pardon?" Morgause frowned, though Morgana could see her eyes flicker down to her wrist where she was NOT wearing the bracelet Morgause had left her.

"Why did you try to enchant me?" Morgana demanded, holding up a hand when Morgause went to defend herself, "Do NOT lie to me," she nearly spat, "I am well aware you placed a compulsion charm on the bracelet so that I'd want to wear it and that it held dark intentions within. I have seen enough people fall prey to enchantments I would NOT see myself as one of them."

"I did it so that you would not have to pretend any longer," the woman explained.

"Pretend?" she scoffed, disgusted that the woman was inadvertently admitting to being willing to enchant her. She had nearly trusted the woman, never again.

"That you're Uther's loving ward when it is clear to all that you hate him."

"I do not hate Uther," Morgana said firmly, actually seeming to shock Morgause with the conviction behind her words, "I would see him off the throne, yes, I would see Arthur as a better king, but I would not say I hate him."

It was…partially a lie. There WERE times where she hated the man, but…then he would do something or say something that made her feel like he genuinely cared for her. There was also Merlin, his bright smile, his hopeful words for a brighter Camelot helped her live with the knowledge that they had to wait till Uther's time had passed before Arthur's could arrive. There were times she hated Uther with a passion, but Merlin had the uncanny ability to calm her anger, and that was what it was, hatred fueled by anger, and when it abated…she was left with pity for the man, she was left with a disappointment in him, but not a true, deep rooted hatred. She had learned that hatred was the first step towards darkness and she tried her hardest not to let it consume her when it flared up within her.

"But you HAVE imagined a new world," Morgause smirked, trying to bait her back after the flub of mentioning 'hatred,' she just…didn't understand, the Morgana she thought the woman to be was not at all like she imagined. She thought they'd share a more…close connection, a more similar personality, but Morgana was proving to be nothing like her, "One where Uther was no more?"

"I imagine a future where Arthur is king, yes."

"And is that what you'd like?"

Morgana shook her head, "I only would like it when Arthur is ready. I once had the chance to be Uther's assassin."

"And what stopped you?"

"More things than you could count," she said, keeping tight-lipped on her reasons. She was not about to betray anything to Morgause or give her any sort of other information. She was not going to tell her that it was a ploy all along between her and Marayna, she was not going to tell her that the thought of murdering someone would have broken Merlin's heart so much that she couldn't bear the thought of becoming that sort of person and doing that to him, she wasn't going to admit that she couldn't take Arthur's father from him the way her own father had been taken from her. To do so would be to give Morgause ammunition, it would make her more aware that she had weaknesses that lied in other people that she could use against her.

Morgause frowned at that, "You do not want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?"

"Arthur is not ready to be king."

"Are you sure it is Arthur who holds your concern?" Morgause began to sneer, "Or perhaps a servant you do not wish to disappoint."

Morgana stiffened at that, "I don't know what you mean…"

"Merlin," Morgause cut in, "I believe his name is. I saw you Morgana, lying in bed together, curled up beside that filth…"

"Don't you DARE call him that," Morgana glared at her, "Merlin is one of the greatest men I have ever known. And yes," she gave in, giving into this one piece of information as Morgause seemed already aware of it, "I do not wish to see Merlin disappointed in me. To kill the king, to kill anyone, would break his heart and I will not see that happen."

"Then you choose Uther," Morgause frowned at that, "You would side with him, the man who would murder those you used to defend in the past."

"I defend them still," she stuck her chin up slightly, "From those like YOU who would tarnish and taint the name of magic. I give you this one warning Morgause, leave, stay whatever plots you have begun and flee. You know not the protection Camelot has."

And with that, she turned to leave, making a mistake she, had it not been for her anger, would never have made, she turned her back on Morgause.

Morgause seized the opportunity, her eyes flashing…as Morgana fell to the ground, unconscious.

~8~

Arthur, Marayna, and Merlin rode up to Idirsholas, right to the ruins with a handful of other knights, ready to check and see what was going on, see if magic was at play.

"What's that noise?" Merlin frowned as they got off their horses.

"What noise?" Arthur glanced at him.

"A sort of trembling sound."

"That's your knees knocking together."

"I think it's more your chainmail rattling about," Marayna countered as they headed for the ruins, slowly entering them.

Arthur took the lead, directing the knights silently as they checked the different chambers. Arthur pushed open a door, stepping into what appeared to be a burial chamber, but there was nothing there. He moved over to a pile of ashes on the floor, looking up at a hole in the ceiling where the fire was meant to drift up, the Fires that Joseph had seen had all but burned out by now, "It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travelers passing through."

Merlin reached out and grabbed Marayna's arm, making her look over to see him staring at the entrance to the chamber, "Or maybe not," he muttered as they spotted the Knights of Idirsholas heading down the halls, drawing their swords.

"Arthur!" Marayna shouted, pointing.

He looked over to see the knights and leapt to his feet, calling for the other knights of Camelot to help him fend off their attackers. The Idirsholas knights fought hard, the knights of Camelot doing their best to attack as Merlin and Marayna ran to the hall after Arthur. They watched in horror as Arthur ran a knight through but, much like with the Black Knight, it didn't even flinch, just kept fighting.

Marayna winced as one of Camelot's knights fell, dropping his sword by their feet, just as they saw Arthur's own sword get stuck in the stomach of his latest attacker, "Arthur!" she called, grabbing the fallen knight's sword and tossing it to him.

"Run!" Arthur ordered them, "Merlin, take Mara and go!" Marayna struggled as Merlin grabbed her arm to try and pull her off, "Do as I say!" he snapped at her, moving to block another attack.

"Aya, come on," Merlin dragged her off, "We can help more from the doorway than trying to avoid the attacks here."

Marayna took a breath and nodded, running with him to the entrance, the two of them turning back to watch Arthur intently as he tried to make his way back towards them, "_Ahríes þæc!_" Merlin hissed, his sister grabbing Arthur and pulling him out of the chamber moments before the entrance crumbled from the spell, sealing all the knights inside, knowing that those of Camelot had already fallen.

Arthur didn't even blink as he turned and took Marayna's hand, running with her back towards the wood's edge where they'd placed the horses, Merlin rushing with them. They stopped for only a moment to catch their breath.

"Merlin your arm!" Marayna gasped, spotting a cut on her brother's upper arm.

"Oh," Merlin glanced at it, "I must have caught in on something."

"Let me see," Arthur took it, examining the small wound, "Your first battle wound. Here," he reached down and ripped the bottom of his own tunic.

"Oh don't do that!" Marayna nearly whined, "You couldn't have ripped MY hem?" she sighed, she really did hate dresses.

"You ruined your shirt," Merlin frowned.

But Arthur shrugged, "Don't worry. One of you can mend it," he smirked, using the scrap to wrap Merlin's arm, "Did anyone else escape?"

"No," Marayna shook her head.

Arthur sighed, "We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements."

~8~

Unfortunately it didn't appear that reinforcements would be possible as they trotted into the courtyard of the castle to see everyone, guards, peasants, servants, even the nobles just…lying on the ground. Merlin and Marayna raced to one of the fallen people, checking on them to make sure they were alright.

"They're breathing," Marayna frowned, trying to shake the person awake, "It's like they're asleep…"

"What's happened to them?" Merlin shook his head.

Arthur looked around, a sense of unease filling him, "I don't know," he glanced at his servants, "Come on," and led them across the square to try and find the king, but all they came to were even more guards and knights just lying about, "What's going on?"

Marayna blinked, seeing a horse was still awake, trotting with a cart behind him though the driver was asleep, "Uncle might know…" she murmured, praying that her protective amulet would be enough to have kept him safe against this, though she doubted it, it was more for smaller spells and enchantments, nothing so big as this.

"Let's go check on him," Merlin agreed, taking her hand as they ran in, only for him to shout, "Arthur?!" moments later.

Arthur bolted into the hall after them to see even more people passed out up and down the staircase.

"They're all fast asleep," Merlin frowned, "Must be some kind of sickness."

"What kind of sickness causes everyone to just go to sleep though?" Marayna countered.

"Where's my father?" Arthur spun around, rushing to the Main Hall first, knowing his father would likely be there, probably having held a council meeting the moment people started falling ill, but Uther wasn't there, "Where is he?!"

"Uncle!" Marayna called, rushing out of the room, now even more worried for her uncle, Merlin and Arthur after her as she headed into the physician's chambers, to see Gaius asleep at the work bench.

"Gaius!" Merlin ran over to him, checking on him, before he looked at his sister seriously, "It must be the work of magic."

If it were natural, Gaius would have had a cure before succumbing to it, but if it were magic…not even Marayna's amulet would have kept him safe.

"We have to find my father!" Arthur insisted, darting out of the room again, heading up the stairs this time, if Uther wasn't in the Main Hall, he'd have to be in his chambers.

They paused though when they neared Morgana's chambers, Merlin rushing in without a second's hesitation, forcing Marayna to turn back and go after him, not about to let her brother anywhere alone, Arthur grumbling as he followed though inwardly cursing himself for not thinking to check on the noblewoman.

Gwen was lying on the floor when he entered, Marayna kneeling beside her and placing a pillow under her heard for comfort but there was no sign of Morgana…until they heard something move behind a curtain. Arthur frowned, drawing his sword and cautiously stepped towards it, throwing it open only for Morgana to scream at the sight of the sword aimed at her, awake and alert.

"Morgana!" Merlin half-pushed Arthur aside as he ran to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close, not caring at all that Arthur was in full view, it wasn't like the prince could say anything about a noblewoman and a servant given his own feelings for a servant, "Morgana, you're alright!"

"What happened?" Marayna asked, stepping over and putting a hand on Morgana's shoulder, seeing the woman looked terrified and confused about what was going on.

"People were complaining," Morgana explained as best she could, "Saying they weren't feeling well."

"And what then?" Arthur frowned.

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Arthur frowned, looking around the room as though expecting someone to jump out and try to attack but Morgana shook her head, "Then why were you hiding?"

"I didn't know who you were," she whispered, "I heard someone in the halls and, with everyone asleep…" she shook her head.

"Where's my father?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know."

"Arthur," Merlin cut in, squeezing Morgana closer as though to protect her from his endless questioning, "She's distressed…"

"If she was awake then she must have seen something."

"You're awake at least 12 hours a day and you don't see half the things that go on around you," Marayna countered. You were awake and standing right before the Fire's ashes and didn't see the Knights behind you."

"I didn't see anything," Morgana insisted.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face, "You saw people getting sick, what did you do?"

"What could I do?" she countered.

"Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?"

Morgana was silent at that, the truth was she honestly didn't know. The last thing she remembered was turning away from Morgause…and waking up in her bed with no recollection of how she'd gotten there. So when everyone began to fall ill…she feared the worst, that Morgause had done something to Camelot when she'd been knocked out. But why? What? And why was she the only one not affected? It couldn't be any sort of affection from Morgause, not with how she'd turned the woman away.

"Do we really have time to stand here and try to work that out Arthur?" Marayna asked him, seeing how tense and frightened Morgana had gotten at that question, "Or should we be searching for your father right now?"

Arthur merely turned and strode out of the room, reminded if his mission.

'_Morgana what aren't you telling us?_' Merlin asked her in her mind as they followed Arthur.

Morgana let out a breath at that, she should have known Merlin would sense that about her, '_Morgause came to Camelot last night,_' she told them, '_She wanted my help for something, but I said no. I went to leave, but…I woke up in my rooms._'

Marayna frowned, '_You think this might be her doing?_'

Morgana nodded, '_I think the Fires might be her as well._'

Merlin swallowed hard at that, '_Which means she's likely leading the Knights here at this very moment._'

Before they could continue, Arthur shouted, "I found him!" from around the corner.

They raced around it to see a door open at the end of the hall, Arthur already within. They entered to see that Uther was slumped across a desk in his room, asleep.

"Father," Arthur moved him back into his chair so his head wasn't on the papers before him.

"See, he's alright," Merlin smiled.

"He is not 'alright.'"

"He's alive isn't he?" Marayna crossed her arms, "As long as he's not dead, alright is as good as you're going to get Artie."

Arthur rolled his eyes at that.

"All we have to do is find the cure," Merlin said reasonably, "A way to wake them."

"Who could have done this?" Arthur wondered, "You're the only one who's hot been affected, Morgana," he glanced at her, "There must be a reason."

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"That's all you keep saying! You must know something!"

"No, they just fell asleep one by one!"

"And shouting isn't going to help!" Marayna took a stand beside Morgana, both she and Merlin could tell she was truly scared of what Morgause might have done when she'd been knocked out, "If she says she doesn't know, then she doesn't know! Why were YOU born blonde?" she used what was probably the most ridiculous question she could think of, "Your mum was blonde but your father wasn't, why weren't you born with HIS hair? Can you answer? No. So stuff it Arthur."

Arthur stared at her, his mouth hanging open at her speaking back to him like that, as odd as her questions were…they did make sense, he really didn't know and if he couldn't answer that, why should he keep expecting Morgana to answer his. If she didn't know, she didn't know, she wouldn't have any reason to lie to him about it.

"Look…it's obvious," Merlin offered a solution, "When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?" he glanced at Morgana.

"When was she sick?" Arthur shook his head, "She never said that."

"Maybe she did and you didn't hear her above your shouting," Marayna countered.

"She was one of the last to be affected," Merlin nodded, "Somehow the potion must have helped."

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asked.

"By then Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else."

Arthur sighed, but seeing Morgana nodding made him think she really HAD said all that, "Go and see if you can find this potion Merlin. I'll search for signs of life in the Lower Town. Mara, you go to the battlements, see if you can see someone, anyone still awake or heading for Camelot. Morgana, you stay here, look after my father. Keep him safe. Here. Protect him with your life, you understand?" he looked at Morgana who nodded and took a seat at the edge of Uther's bed.

~8~

Merlin, Marayna, and Arthur stood on the battlements only a short while later, both men having heard Marayna calling out for Arthur and shouting something about not liking something. And it was very true, they did NOT like what they saw heading for Camelot. Merlin shifted closer to his sister as they stared at eight riders heading for Camelot. Merlin had tried his best to wake their uncle, but only managed to make him sit bolt upright with a foolish grin on his face…then broke his chair and sent him falling to the floor…then splashed water in his face, but to no avail.

"I thought there were only seven knights of Medhir," Marayna frowned as they watched the men draw closer to the castle.

"There are," Arthur nodded, "Who's the extra rider?"

"I don't know," Merlin shrugged, "And now Camelot is defenseless…"

"We have to get back to my father," Arthur turned and raced away just as the riders entered the Lower Town, dashing through the halls and into Uther's chambers, "This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else."

Morgana frowned, hearing that someone was apparently coming, "What's going on?" she stood.

"We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him," he grabbed his father under his arms while Merlin grabbed his feet, Marayna rushing to get the doors for them as they hefted the king up and dragged him out…only for Arthur to spot that Uther's bum was dragging on the ground, "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!"

"His feet aren't the problem," Merlin muttered.

"Morgana, give him a hand."

Morgana ran to Merlin's side, taking one of Uther's legs while Merlin took the other, getting Uther a little off the ground.

Arthur glanced back when he heard someone chuckle from where they were holding another door open, "Find something amusing about all this Mara?"

"Oh yes," she nodded, "Seems I was worried about the wrong royal getting fat," she remarked, nearly making Arthur drop his father at her words, "It's taking THREE of you to life him just off the ground."

Arthur opened his mouth as though he were about to argue, only to realize it was true, and turned back to Merlin, "Did you find the potion Morgana took?"

"Er...no," Merlin frowned as they managed to drag Uther into Arthur's chambers, he and Morgana immediately dropping the man's legs, nearly toppling Arthur over onto his father at the sudden shift.

"We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed."

"Arthur, he's dead asleep," Marayna shook her head, "How's he going to know whether he was resting on a bed or not."

"Mara!"

"Artie!"

"Look, pillow," Merlin moved to the bed, if only to stop then arguing.

"He's the King!" Arthur cried, almost seeming offended.

"Chuck me an extra pillow Merlin?" Marayna held out her hands for one of her own, Merlin tossing it to her, "Two pillows then, happy?" she hit it into Arthur's chest, "He's YOUR father," she added when he just stared at her, "And we're not HIS servants."

Arthur rolled his eyes but knelt down to put the pillows under his father's head, standing up but staggering as he did so.

"You alright?" Merlin asked, frowning as he saw the move, the women stiffening at that as well.

"Are _you_ feeling the same?" Arthur inquired, looking at his servants, who blinked and looked at each other, as though just realizing they were actually feeling a bit more tired than they should be now that they'd had a moment to rest and stand there.

"I think we're getting sick," Merlin frowned, Morgana, who didn't appear sick at all, stepped over to him, putting a hand to his forehead even though she knew that fever was not one of the symptoms.

"We can't let that happen," Arthur shook his head, as though sheer will would keep them awake, "We must keep my father hidden."

"Why don't we disguise him?"

"That…might just work."

"We could dress him as a woman."

"That, on the other hand..."

"How about a servant?" Marayna suggested.

"That's better," Arthur nodded.

"I'll go get some of Merlin's clothes," Marayna offered.

"I'll go with you," Merlin stepped beside her, "Just…incase the knights have reached the castle," he looked at Arthur who nodded.

"Hurry," he told them.

"And be careful," Morgana added, watching them go, concern written all over her face because…she knew Merlin wasn't going to go with Marayna, no…she'd heard them in her mind, Marayna was going to get the clothes but Merlin…he was going to see Kilgharrah.

~8~

Merlin carefully made his way through the halls, avoiding the knights as they roamed the corridors, his sister and him keeping a full open connection incase one needed help. He hated this, her rushing off to Gaius's while he went to the Dragon, he'd much rather be by her side and protect her and help her than this. But they needed to know what was going on and the Dragon was the only one they could think of that might not be affected by the magic.

"What's going on?!" he called as he reached the bottom of the steps, "Why is everyone asleep?!" but he paused, seeing the overgrown lizard curled up on his rock, snoring, "Please not you as well. Aya and I need your help! What are we going to do?!" he frowned, seeing the corner of the Dragon's lips curl up, "Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me."

"I don't need to listen to you, Merlin," Kilgharrah yawned as he stretched and woke, "You always say the same thing, 'Help me.' And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you or your sister can do about it."

"I know, I promised to free you, and I _will_!" he frowned as the Dragon just laughed at him, "I will! I promise!"

"I no longer trust your promises. And I am all too aware there is only so much your sister can convince you to do."

Merlin swallowed, knowing that there was only one way to get the Dragon to answer and, despite not wanting to go that far…he was afraid, he was truly afraid not just of the sickness affecting him and Arthur, but his sister, truly afraid that something had happened to Morgana and it was that, the threat against the two most important women in his life that led him to make his next promise, "I swear on my mother's life!"

Kilgharrah eyed him a moment, "Careful what you say."

"You have to help me. Please?"

The Dragon nodded to himself, contemplating the last time that Hunith had been in danger, "Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honor."

"I will," Merlin swore.

"It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"You must eradicate the source, Merlin."

"Great. What is that?"

"Not what, but who," Merlin froze and the Dragon sighed, "You already suspect who this may be."

"It can't be," Merlin shook his head, feeling his heart freeze.

"Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

"No, please…" Merlin breathed, half-pleading with the Dragon that he be lying.

"I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!"

"She didn't know!" Merlin argued, "She went to STOP Morgause not become a part of this. Morgause forced her!"

"That does not change the fact that she is a part of this now."

"How do we break the spell then?" Merlin asked.

"That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."

"What!?" Merlin demanded, "NO! I refuse to do that! How can you ask me to do that!?"

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you and your sister are not immune," Kilgharrah told him solemn, seeing tears in the boy's eyes for what he was telling him he had to do, he was well aware of Merlin's affection for the Lady Morgana, "The both of you must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall, Arthur will die, and the future you and your sister were destined to share will die with you."

Merlin swallowed hard, '_Aya…_' he called in his mind as the Dragon flew off.

'_Merlin? What's wrong?_'

Merlin closed his eyes and told her everything.

~8~

Marayna was running through the corridors, trying to get back to Arthur's chambers, needing to get there with Merlin before Arthur, they had to speak to Morgana and quickly…she might have an idea but she needed time to tell it.

She gasped as he was grabbed from the middle of the hall and pulled into an alcove by Arthur, "What took you so long?" he demanded.

"You realize how skinny my brother is compared to Uther, yes?" she rolled her eyes at him, "I had to find his biggest shirts and pants and…" Arthur quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her, the two of them looking over when they heard footsteps to see Morgause stride past with the knights behind her.

Marayna quickly put her own hand over Arthur's when he nearly pulled his sword on her.

~8~

"Merlin!" Morgana gasped as Merlin ran into Arthur's chambers, rushing to him and hugging him tightly, "I was worried about you."

"They're here!" he told her urgently, "They're in the castle!"

"Where's Arthur? Rayna?"

"On their way," he reassured her, having heard his sister only moments ago, "Arthur found somewhere safe to move to."

"Is that even possible?" she breathed, nothing except Merlin's arms felt safe at the moment.

"We have to move my father before Morgause gets here," Arthur called, rushing into the chambers with Marayna.

"Morgause," Morgana blinked, her worst fears confirmed.

"Morgause," Marayna nodded, "We don't have time though," she ushered them to move quickly, the sooner they got the king to safety, the more time she'd have to explain her plan.

~8~

And so they all got to work dragging Uther out of Arthur's rooms and into one of the servants chambers down the hall, "Should be safe in here for a while," Arthur remarked as he got his father onto a low bed, he and Merlin falling down onto the edge of it as Marayna leaned against the closed door behind her, all three of them starting to be more affected by the spell, though Morgana stood by the window, looking out, perfect as ever, "Must be the potion Gaius gave her," Arthur muttered, seeing that, though his servants were silent, "We can't keep this up much longer."

"We're all too aware," Marayna grumbled.

"Wait…" Merlin blinked rapidly, trying to keep awake and looking around as though just noticing the room they were in, "We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant."

"Not if Morgause sees him," Arthur countered, "We need to get him out of Camelot."

"When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?" Merlin said suddenly.

"You are full of good ideas today, Merlin," Arthur looked at Marayna, "You're slacking."

"I'm tired," Marayna countered.

"Go and look if the coast is clear," he waved her off, too tired to realize just WHO he'd sent off.

Marayna rolled her eyes but opened the door, carefully creeping down it…only to run into a knight, "_Atres!_" she hissed, throwing out her hand, sending the knight flying back into the wall as she turned and fled back to the room, "Not clear!" she shouted as she entered, "There's no way we'll make it outside carrying that lump."

"Mara!" Arthur grumbled at what she was saying, before holding up a sheet, "That's why we've made this," he looked at it then her, "Look familiar?"

She let out a weary laugh, "A sleigh fashioned from cloth, I wonder where you got that idea," she murmured, remembering how she'd dragged him through the forest on one.

"We're gonna pull him," Arthur nodded, getting up and setting the cloth down before grabbing his father and setting him on it. Merlin, Morgana, and Marayna moved over to grab the edges of the cloth as Arthur peeked out…seeing a knight and closing the door. He'd only barely jumped back and grabbed his sword as the door burst open and the knight strode in, going right for him, "Protect the King! Get him out of here!"

The trio quickly started to pull Uther out of the room as Arthur kept the knight occupied, rushing him down the corridor and around a corner…just as another knight appeared and gave chase.

Morgana tripped and fell, "Merlin!" she gasped as the knight reached them.

"_Atres_," Merlin called the same spell, sending the knight flying back away from her.

Morgana jumped to her feet and ran to his side, helping them pull again as Arthur joined them, kicking the knight as it rose down a flight of stairs and rushing to join them.

~8~

They managed to get Uther into the Main Hall, a place they knew they could both barricade and also a place that was close enough to the courtyard where they might be able to get him out through the window.

"Merlin, help me," Arthur called as he ran to close the doors, Merlin helping him bar them, "Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you. Morgana."

"I don't have it," Morgana shook her head.

"I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!"

"Arthur stop it," Marayna stood from where she was checking on Uther, swaying a moment as the enchantment hit her before she made her way to Morgana's side, "She doesn't know so leave her be."

"It doesn't matter," Merlin agreed, "We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped."

"There has to be something we can do!" Arthur shouted, before sighing, "Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out."

Merlin was silent, though they both knew the only way to rid themselves of the sickness was to destroy the source of the magic. But neither of them could bring themselves to say it.

"Look…we have to get Uther out of Camelot," Marayna said instead, "Focus on that."

Arthur sighed but nodded, "Help me with my father," he called to Merlin, the two men moving him off the sheet, "You three cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart."

"Arthur..." Morgana shook her head.

"Morgana, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window."

"You're not going out there!" Marayna blinked, thinking she'd just imagined the idiocy Arthur had just spewed, it had to be the enchantment.

"I'll come with you," Merlin followed him to the door.

"No," Arthur rounded on him, "No, you stay. You protect…my father."

"You won't reach the cart alone," Merlin hissed at him, not wanting his sister to hear, "It's suicide."

"We have no choice."

Merlin frowned, seeing Arthur struggle to get the beam off the door, "How you feeling?"

"Not bad."

He scoffed, "You sure?"

"Yeah, you?" Arthur leaned against the beam instead.

"Never better."

"Get me a pillow, could you," Arthur murmured, his eyes starting to close.

"Don't mess around. Arthur you..." he blinked, seeing Arthur nearly asleep, "Arthur? You need to stay awake!" and so he smacked him.

"Merlin!" Arthur glared.

But Merlin gave him a cheeky grin, hearing the women chuckling from the side, "That's better!"

"If you ever do that again..." Arthur pointed at him warningly.

"Well, don't fall asleep, then!"

"Mara?" he turned to her, holding out a hand and gesturing to a water skin she'd grabbed, which she tossed to him, letting him splash his face with the water before he and Merlin turned to unbar the door, "If I need servants in the next life..."

"Don't you dare look at us," Marayna called.

Arthur looked at her softly, "I love you Mara," he added quietly, not caring that Merlin and Morgana were right there (it had to be the enchantment, yes, that was it, not because he might die no).

"I know," she nodded, "I love you too."

Arthur smiled at that, pulling out his sword and leaping into the corridor as Merlin reclosed and barred the door.

"He's not going to survive out there," Morgana breathed, tears in her eyes.

"We know," Marayna nodded.

Morgana looked at them, "What is it that you're not telling ME now?"

The siblings glanced at each other, till Merlin moved over to her, taking her hands, "Kilgharrah told me how to stop the enchantment."

"How?!" her eyes widened.

But he swallowed hard, "We have to…to destroy the source of it."

"The enchantment uses a vessel," Marayna added, seeing her going to order them to do that, "It needs a life force to keep it going…"

Morgana blinked, something in her words striking her, "And the vessel…because they're the source, they…they wouldn't be affected, would they?"

"No."

Morgana let out a shaky breath, "It's me…isn't it?"

"We'll find another way Gana," Merlin squeezed her hands, "I won't…I can't…"

"But you have to," she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Merlin the whole of Camelot is at stake, Arthur's life…" she shook her head, "I can't let this enchantment continue, not when we know how to stop it."

"I can't kill you Morgana!" he said fiercely, "I love you!"

"I love you too," she sniffled, "But…"

"But there may be another way," Marayna cut in, her heart breaking to see her brother and his love so upset.

"What?" they both looked at her.

She smiled and pulled something out of a small bag she'd taken from the physician's quarters, "This is hemlock," she told them, moving to put it in the water skin Arthur had dropped, "Morgause…for some reason she wants you Morgana, she cares for you," she stepped back over to them, "I don't think she would choose Camelot over you, she didn't kill you in the woods when you defied her. She wanted to use YOU, she wanted YOU safe."

Morgana blinked, glancing at the water skin, "You think she'll abandon her quest if she thought my life in danger…"

"Yes," she nodded, "I think if she truly thought you in danger of dying…she'd stop. She'd do anything to save you."

"What if she doesn't though," Merlin frowned, not liking the sound of this plan.

"I've got the antidote," she held up another small bottle.

"I..." Morgana frowned, "If you do this…" she shook her head, a pit in her stomach, "Morgause will try to take me away," she knew it, she just knew it, the woman would think her under attack, would try to keep her from her poisoners, from Merlin, and she didn't think she could bear that.

"That…might be for the best," surprisingly it was Merlin who said that.

"What?" Morgana breathed, staring at him in shock.

"Gana…if she takes you, she may try to teach you magic if she discovers yours."

"I think she already knows of it," Morgana murmured.

Merlin nodded, "She'll teach you, she'd be able to teach you without fear of Uther finding out."

Morgana looked down, knowing that was true, Morgause…she seemed adamant about getting her help, seeing her rise to her true potential for some reason, if…if she went, she could be taught magic more than she was already there.

"I don't want to go," she looked at Merlin, "But…I fear it may be my only option."

It might be her only choice, to save Camelot, to grow in her magic, to protect the people she loved by keeping Morgause occupied with her and not attacking Camelot.

She took a breath, "Give me the water."

Marayna silently handed her the water skin.

Merlin reached out and closed a hand around hers, "I love you Morgana."

She smiled, touching his cheek, "And I love you," she whispered, "I WILL see you again Merlin," she swore it, "I will."

He nodded, "I'll be waiting," he tried to smile even as his heart broke, "And then I'll marry you," he added, seeing the tears fall, "I don't care who's king, I'll marry you."

She let out a laugh at that, both of them knowing that they WOULD have to wait to make their marriage legitimate, they'd have to wait for Arthur to set a precedence, but the fact Merlin would want it, no matter how long may pass between then and now, it gave her strength.

She stepped back and quickly took a gulp of the water, falling to her knees as she struggled to breathe only moments later. Merlin rushed to her side, gathering her in his arms as they sunk to the floor, him cradling her as she clung to him, her hand gripping his shirt. Marayna moved to kneel beside her brother, stroking Morgana's hair as they waited on baited breath to see if Morgause would appear…

And appear she did, blowing the doors off the Main Hall in the process as she strode in and ran to Morgana, kneeling across from her and yanking her from Merlin's arms, assuming the whimper the woman gave was from being freed from a murderer's grip.

"What have they done to you?!" Morgause gasped.

"We had to," Marayna stated, seeing her brother in no fit state to talk or threaten Morgause, his gaze on Morgana.

"You poisoned her!" Morgause glared.

"Yes, we did, because of YOU, to end your attack."

"Tell me what you used and I can save her."

"No," she shook her head, remaining firm, "You stop the attack, then we tell you."

"You're nothing but simple servants! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Alright then, let her die," Marayna challenged, her heart breaking to be so cold, "You say the wrong spell to save her, give her the wrong potion," she shrugged, "Either way the spell ends. So you have a choice, stop the spell now and find out the poison to save her as well…or watch everything you care about crumble."

She was fairly certain she was channeling Uther right now…she'd need a rather long bath to feel clean again she was sure.

Morgause glared at her but mumbled the spell, "_Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft._"

Marayna got up and ran to the window to see the knights drop dead in front of Arthur, who took off running back to the castle, the others waking, the knights following him.

Merlin wordlessly handed Morgause the hemlock bottle upon a nod from his sister, just as Arthur burst into the room.

"What have you done with my father?" Arthur demanded.

"He's right there," Marayna pointed at the floor, as though Arthur were blind, he was right where they left him.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted, seeing her in Morgause's arms just as Uther woke.

"Keep away from her!" Morgause glared, "_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_"

Merlin jerked away, though his gaze was locked on Morgana's, as a gust of wind swirled around Morgana and Morgause, transporting them out of the room, Morgana lost to them.

~8~

Marayna stood beside Merlin only hours later as he held one of the Knights of Medhir's swords in the Dragon's cave, "You promised," she murmured to him, knowing her brother had made a deadly promise to free the Dragon when this threat was dealt with, and it was.

Kilgharrah had only afforded him a handful of hours to process what had happened to Morgana before he started calling them, demanding they grab a sword from the knights to use to break the chains that kept him in the cave.

"The time has come, young warlock," Kilgharrah descended onto his rock.

"Where will you go?" Merlin asked.

"I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take."

"And what road is that?" Marayna frowned, she'd heard quite a few of his tales, she was almost half-sure she knew what road that would be…and she didn't like it.

"You will see," he smirked.

Merlin swallowed hard, bug climbed down steps to the side of their small ledge, to the base of the chains that bound the beast, "Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed, "I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?"

Merlin frowned, knowing that was the Dragon's way of NOT promising that, leaving both of them to realize what the beast intended to do…but they had no choice, their mother's life was at stake, so Merlin held up the sword, "_Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!_" he gave a fierce cry and swung the sword down, breaking the chains.

The Dragon roared in fury as he rose and flew out of the cave, Merlin and Marayna closing their eyes in pain as they heard screams sound from the kingdom.

To be continued…

A/N: Oh boy :( Little bit of a twist for Morgana's departure, but who's to say Morgause won't be able to do something in the time she has Morgana to...well, the road to darkness is tempting }:) But only 1 chapter left! And we get Balinor! }:)

Some notes on reviews...

I can't say what the child situation would be in the future. But I can say that she WILL be Queen one day }:)

Oh I can't post 2 chapters at once lol :) Between this and my Star Trek story, I'm sort of already doing that, I don't think I could handle 3 chapters a day lol :) I'm glad you're enjoying it though :)

Just one chapter after this yup :) But there'll be another story up with it to follow Series 3 ;)

Oh Uther won't be entirely accepting just yet, he's more...testing the waters and testing Marayna. We'll see more of that to come in the story :) But there will be a few reasons for what Uther does and why he might accept her one day, but I can't say what ;) I can say though that there'll be a twist that'll make it impossible for Aithusa to heal Marayna :( I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And no worries about length, I love every length review :)

I'm glad you're excited for TL4, I can't wait! Just about 2 weeks till we get to her ^-^


	23. The Last Dragonlord

The Last Dragonlord

Kilgharrah, of course, having been locked up for 20 years and left in the dark with his anger and bitterness, had attacked the castle with a fury as soon as he was freed, something the siblings were both expecting and feeling foolish for hoping he would not do. Homes were burned to the ground, countless innocents were injured, and this went on for days...Arthur and the knights were exhausted, Gaius was almost out of supplies, the castle was near crumbling around them and there was nothing that could be done to stop it all.

They'd tried, Merlin and Marayna, they'd tried to stop him in so many ways, learned so many spells in their frantic runnings around, but it hadn't worked, NOTHING had worked. Marayna had even tried to sneak out into the woods to try and talk to the Dragon when it landed for a rest for a moment or two...she hadn't even made it to the clearing he'd set down in before he was up and flying at the castle again.

"I'm sorry you're having to do this," Merlin said as he followed Arthur along the battlements, it being strangely more quiet than normal as Marayna wasn't with them. She'd felt SO guilty about it all that she'd offered to stay and help Gaius tend to the wounded, without Morgana there to help heal the injured, Gaius needed as much help as he could get. Merlin had NOT wanted to let the Dragon free even though he'd promised, but she'd just reminded him that their mother's life was at stake if he didn't. Even though it had been HIS promise, she felt like it was HER fault he'd kept it, that she'd pushed him or something, and so she was running around ragged, trying to help where she could.

"Why?" Arthur eyed him, "You're not to blame. Flame up!" he suddenly shouted to the knights as he saw the Dragon approaching again. The knights lit their arrows on fire and took aim with their bows, "Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now!"

They watched as the arrows flew, but Kilgharrah just breathed flames at them, making them duck, burning the rest of the arrows before they even reached him.

Merlin sighed, he knew what Marayna would say if she were there watching this, she'd scold them about how it was a _dragon_ and measly crossbows wouldn't do anything especially not ones that were on FIRE when it could BREATHE fire.

~8~

Marayna ran through the square, a bucket in hand, heading for the well, having told Gwen to stay inside with Gaius as she was more capable of protecting herself with magic if the Dragon dared attack her. She...actually doubted he would, in all the attacks, she and Merlin seemed strangely NOT the target of his fire or his swinging tail. She wasn't sure if it was because they'd freed it, or because he recalled how they'd provided him company for the last few years. Whatever it was, she was grateful she could move a little more freely than the others. She pushed her way through the people fleeing as Kilgharrah soared overhead and dropped the bucket into the well.

"Clear the square!" Arthur ordered as he saw the Dragon circling...and then he spotted her, "Mara!" he looked up as the beast moved to attack, "Marayna!"

Marayna turned, looking up to see Kilgharrah diving for the square and Arthur unmoving as he kept ushering people on...and ran over to him, shoving him down to the ground in a tackle as the Dragon swooped, landing on top of him, "Always seem to end up in this position, don't we?" she smirked, trying to keep it light...and distract him while Merlin, who had followed the prince, magically threw a spear at the Dragon in an effort to get him to stop, however feeble the attempt was.

'_Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm ME!_' Kilgharrah growled in their minds before it flew off.

'_Why are you doing this?!_' Merlin called after him, '_You're killing innocent people!_'

'_If you want to attack someone, go for Uther,_' Marayna added, '_HE'S the one who locked you up not the people!'_

'_Aya!_' Merlin shot her a look at that.

'_What?_' she shook her head as she helped Arthur up, '_It's true!_'

~8~

Marayna tended to Arthur's shoulder with a small towel as he sat bare-chested in the makeshift infirmary that was made up in the Main Hall, "You shouldn't've done that, shouting out for me to run and all," she tsked, "All it did was make the Dragon aware of you. Where's your hunter stealth?"

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," he told her quietly, snatching her hand as she put the towel down, pressing it to his chest and covering it with his hand, ignoring Gaius smiling at them, "I don't think my heart could take it if you'd been harmed Mara."

"And you think MINE could if he'd hurt YOU?" she shook her head, touching his cheek with her free hand, both of them oblivious to the whispers a few of the villagers were making as they spotted the tender displays. Well, Arthur was oblivious as always, Marayna just didn't care though it DID make her question the priorities of the villagers. Honestly though, a dragon attacks and they chose NOW to notice their prince was flirting with a servant?

"Are you hurt?" Gaius asked Merlin quietly as he approached.

"There's nothing I or Aya can do," Merlin sighed miserably, "Our magic is no good. It doesn't work."

"Dragons aren't monsters," Gaius remarked wisely, "They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realize that they're immune to your powers."

They were, in fact, immune to quite a few powers...except one.

~8~

Uther had called the war council only an hour later, Arthur, the knights, Gaius and his words standing before him, "The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for," Arthur reported, "Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular the western section, are near to collapse, I could go on."

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked.

Merlin took Marayna's hand, feeling her flinch beside him, the guilt weighing down on them.

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't," Leon stepped forward.

"There _must_ be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?"

Gaius sighed, "We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

"You know very well that's _not_ an option."

"Sire, what if..." he hesitated, "There was, indeed, one last Dragonlord left."

"That's not possible," Uther shook his head.

"But if there_ was_..."

"What are you saying?"

"It may just be rumor."

"Go on," Uther called when Gaius hesitated.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is...Balinor."

"Balinor?" Uther stiffened, recognizing the name.

"Where does he live?" Arthur asked.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom," Gaius told them, "In the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago."

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him."

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds," Uther reminded him, "We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would _kill_ you."

"I will go alone," Arthur countered.

"No."

"That way I will not be detected," he continued, as though his father hadn't interrupted.

"No, Arthur. It is too dangerous."

"More dangerous than staying here?"

Merlin and Marayna had to agree there, and Merlin, for the first time, was thankful Morgana wasn't there, that she was safe somewhere else even if it was with Morgause. They'd discovered that the woman...was Morgana's sister, or half-sister at least, which explained her determination to include Morgana in her plots, her patience and care that she'd shown towards the noblewoman. Morgana was her younger sister and Merlin knew all too well how that sort of protectiveness felt. Morgause would keep Morgana safe, he hoped, he HAD to hope.

"I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them," Arthur took a stand.

"I have given you my orders," Uther glared.

"Do not make this a test of wills, father."

"I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a _king_!"

"And I am countering as a _prince_," Arthur argued, "As a future KING," Marayna had to smile at that, hearing some familiar words she'd spoken to him echoing back in that, "I will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you."

"Mine is for Camelot," Arthur countered, "And those in it," Uther didn't miss the subtle glance his son sent to his maidservant at that, "I'll send word when I've found him," he turned to Merlin, "Prepare the horses, Mara..." he sighed, walking over to her, "I need you to stay here and help Gaius, _please_," he added, seeing her about to argue, "There are too many injured and not enough capable hands to help. You...you and Merlin have kept me safe," he looked at her, dropping his voice more so only she (and Merlin and Gaius standing right beside her) could hear, "Keep _our_ people safe."

Uther sat back in his throne, watching them go. He'd actually been about to order the girl to remain behind himself. Arthur...cared for her and...he had resigned himself to the fact that his son had affections for a servant. That was not to say he was entirely accepting of it. But...there was something about that girl, about her circumstance, her attitude and personality and the affect she'd had on Arthur that made him consider her as...slightly more than a servant. But above all that, he knew...the girl had to be kept safe or Arthur would be greatly weakened.

He had once walked in on the girl tickling his son to prove a point that everyone had a weakness. He'd remarked his son had had one more he didn't seem to realize...it was the girl.

~8~

"Who were the Dragonlords?" Merlin asked as he packed his things, unlike his sister, not noticing Gaius pacing the chambers, deep in thought.

"They were men who could talk to the Dragons, tame them," Marayna answered, shrugging when Merlin looked at her, shocked, "Kilgharrah told me about them once."

"What happened to them?" Merlin inquired...but there was no reply, "Gaius?"

"Uncle?" Marayna added when he was silent even still.

Gaius shook his head and turned to them, "Uther believed that the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered."

"And yet he kept a _Dragon_ chained beneath his castle?" Marayna scoffed, "Bit short sighted of him to kill the only ones who could help if the Dragon escaped."

"But one survived though," Merlin cut in, looking at Gaius, "How did you know?"

"I helped him escape," Gaius replied, he eyed his wards a moment, seeing so many traits they shared with the man, yet their faces were blank at the mention of his name, "Merlin, Marayna, you've never heard the name Balinor have you?"

"No."

"Why?" Marayna frowned.

"Your mother never mentioned him?" Gaius inquired more delicately.

"Our mother?" Merlin shook his head.

"Why would she?" Marayna asked.

Gaius sighed, "She took him in."

"Mum harbored a fugitive from Uther?"

"Yes."

"That's mum," Merlin smiled at that.

"Yes," Gaius offered a small chuckle, "When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

"But why didn't mother tell us any of this?"

He looked at them, serious, "I promised her I would_ never_ speak of these things."

"Of what?" Merlin tensed.

"I've always treated you as my son and daughter," he looked at them, "But that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for...HE is your father Merlin."

"My father?" his eyes widened.

"...just Merlin's?" Marayna hesitated to ask, not sure how she'd feel to learn that they had different fathers. It didn't matter to her, Merlin was and always would be her brother, but for their mother to have bedded two different men and not married either of them...it would make her life even more difficult in Ealdor.

"Yours as well," Gaius reassured her.

"But you said he fled..." she shook her head.

"He returned upon a rumor that your mother was unwell and fading," Gaius explained, "But had to leave when Uther followed him once more. Merlin had only just been born weeks before that."

"And he was a Dragonlord?" Marayna blinked, still trying to grasp that.

"Why did no one ever tell us?!" Merlin demanded.

"I wanted to," Gaius told him, "Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

"We had a right to know!"

"She wanted to protect you," Gaius called, but Merlin just stormed out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him, Marayna knowing all too well he needed time alone when he was THAT angry as to slam doors.

~8~

"You got everything you need?" Gaius asked a few hours later as he and Marayna approached Merlin in the Square, preparing his horse in a small window of opportunity without the Dragon attacking.

He nodded.

"I still say I should go too," Marayna grumbled, "He's my father as well."

"You can't Aya," Merlin took her hand, "Morgana isn't here to help tend the wounded, and Gaius needs all the help he can get."

She sighed, "Will you...will you tell him about me?"

"Of course," he nodded, kissing her forehead, before turning to Gaius, "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to..."

"I know that," Gaius hugged him.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur called, already on his horse and doing his best NOT to look at Marayna in the streets filled with knights and guards.

"You're ready?" Merlin turned to him, getting on his horse.

"No thanks to you," he cringed from his chest wound.

"You ok?"

"It's just a scratch," he remarked, trotting off.

"Merlin," Gaius called, "Whatever happens, you must _not_ let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son and daughter of a Dragonlord with the deepest suspicion."

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur out.

"Good luck!" Marayna called after them, praying to every god she could think of that her brother and Arthur would be ok.

~8~

Merlin and Arthur rode for a short while before reaching a small hill near a village, "This is it," Arthur sighed, "One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it," he led his horse into the village, a rain starting to fall as they made their way to a tavern, stepping in to see everyone staring at them, "Greetings!"

A man just pulled out a knife and stuck it on the table before him.

Arthur tensed but nodded, moving to sit at a back table with Merlin as the innkeeper brought them warm mead, slopping the drinks all over the table when Arthur leaned in, "We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay..." he slapped a bag of coins in front of the man, a few rolling out, "...handsomely."

The innkeeper grinned and moved closer to whisper, "Never heard of him," snatching the coins that had rolled out and walking off.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" Merlin asked, seeing Arthur eyeing the men, all of which did NOT look very trustworthy or dignified.

"I hope not."

"So do I."

~8~

As Arthur and Merlin prepared for bed in one of the inn's rooms, Arthur frowned at him, "What is wrong with you today?"

"What?" Merlin looked at him, getting into bed and lying down.

"It pains me to admit it, but I _do_ enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature."

"Thanks."

"There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves," he paused, waiting for a retort at the use of the word 'prat' but it never came, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's something. Tell me," but Merlin was silent, "Alright, I know I'm a prince, so people wouldn't expect us to be friends publicly. But, as I've proven with your sister, that doesn't matter so..."

"So?" Merlin frowned as Arthur trailed off.

"So at least can you tell me?"

"Well, that's true," Merlin mumbled, "But you see, if you were my friend I wouldn't have to tell you to mind your own damn business."

"Merlin," Arthur sat up a little, "Are you missing Gaius? Your sister?"

"Something like that," he muttered, he DID miss them, and Morgana, but it was more his thoughts on Balinor getting to him.

"Well, what is it, then?" he turned and threw a pillow at his servant.

"I'll tell you," Merlin huffed, "I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright. I don't...I don't like being so far from Aya."

"Nor do I," Arthur laid back down, thinking about Marayna, "But they'll be fine. Mara's kept us BOTH out of trouble, I'm sure she can handle a kingdom just fine," he smiled at that, he'd actually fear for the Dragon if Marayna decided she'd had enough of it.

~8~

As the boys slept, a man snuck into their room, reaching for Arthur's bag of coins, when Arthur jolted awake and grabbed him, throwing him onto Merlin's bed, and holding him down at knifepoint, startling Merlin awake in the process.

"What's going on?" Merlin gasped.

"Do you know what the punishment is for theft?" Arthur demanded, holding the man down.

"No, please," the man begged, "I've got children to feed."

"Tell me where to find Balinor."

"Balinor?" the man blinked.

"What do you know of him?" Arthur asked, suspiciously, seeing recognition in the man's eyes.

"Nothing. I..."

"Do you value your life?" he pressed the knife closer to the man's throat.

"It's been many years since I saw him!"

"You know where he lives?"

"You must travel through the Forest of Marendred to the foot of Feyora Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells!" he panted as Arthur let him go, "But don't get your hopes up."

"Why?" Merlin frowned.

"He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him."

Merlin, however, flinched at that, thinking of the life his father had been reduced to if he had to live in a cave because of Uther.

~8~

Merlin and Arthur walked their horses through the woods, Arthur rubbing his chest and stumbling enough where even Merlin noticed, "It's alright," he waved off Merlin, seeing his look.

"No, it's the wound. Let me have a look," he walked over, looking at Arthur's wound when he heard a branch snap, "Get down! Get down!" he pulled Arthur down and behind a fallen tree as Cenred's men, likely just a guard passing by, moved on, not spotting them. He let out a breath as they disappeared and looked at Arthur...who had passed out.

"Arthur?" she shoved him, "Arthur?" he sighed and rubbed his head, "Aya's going to kill me."

~8~

Merlin carefully led his horse, Arthur slung up over it, towards the cave, tying the horse up before entering, "Hello?!"

He was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved away, "What do you want here, boy?" a man hissed.

Merlin turned and stared, stunned at the bedraggled man that was only two feet before him. He was tall, broad, with graying black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a scowl he could recognize in his sister whenever Arthur was being a prat to him, and he knew without a doubt...this was Balinor.

"My friend, he's sick! He needs help!"

Balinor eyed him, "Show me, boy," but Merlin stood there, memorizing him, "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!"

Merlin ran out and led the horse back in, Balinor pulling Arthur off its back and lying him down, starting to tend to the boy's wound, "_Ahlúttre þá séocnes_," the man whispered, his eyes flashing, "_Þurh, hæle bræd,_" he glanced at Merlin after a moment, Arthur breathing easier, "He needs rest."

"Will he be alright?"

"By morning."

Merlin smiled at him, grateful, "Thank you."

~8~

Later that night, Merlin sat watching Balinor as they ate dinner, the man having offered him some that he'd hunted and cooked himself, "Looks good," Merlin remarked, trying to strike up a conversation, learn as much about the man as possible for himself and his sister, "How long have you lived here?"

"A few winters."

"Must be hard."

"Why are you here?" Balinor turned to him suddenly.

"Just travelling," Merlin shrugged, not sure what to say till Arthur woke, "We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor. You ever heard of him? He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on," the man said bluntly.

Merlin eyed him intently, that bluntness, that easy lie...it was just like his sister. He was almost...disappointed he kept seeing so much of her in the man, but...really, so many people compared him to their mother where they didn't for his sister, he knew she'd be thrilled to find she bore such a resemblance to him. But at least he could say they BOTH looked like the man, too much so for him to NOT be Balinor, "You knew him?"

"Who are you?!" Balinor demanded, making him flinch.

"I'm...Merlin."

"And him?" he jerked a thumb at Arthur.

"He's my master."

"His _name_!"

"His name is...Lancelot," he offered, wincing at how terrible he was a lying, knowing Balinor would see right through him for it, "He's a knight. You know, a nice one."

"His name is Arthur Pendragon," Balinor glared, seeing too much of Arthur's parents in him to deny his lineage, "He is Uther's son."

Merlin sighed, "Yes."

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble," he eyed Merlin, "What do you want from me?"

"Are you Balinor?" he asked, trying to sound surprised, "The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, is attacking Camelot."

Balinor frowned at that, "You know his name?"

"He told my sister," Merlin shrugged, like it was no big deal, though Balinor eyed him a long while for it, till he shifted at the look, "We can't stop him. Only you, a Dragonlord, can."

"He doesn't act blindly," Balinor warned, "He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

"But he's killing innocent people. Women and children. My sister is there!" Merlin cried, this particular aspect of Balinor he couldn't quite see in either himself or his sister.

"Uther pursued me!" Balinor snapped, "He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know," he said quietly.

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last Dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He _lied_ to me! He _betrayed_ me! You want me to _protect_ this man?"

"I want you to protect _Camelot_."

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!"

Merlin hesitated a moment before asking, "...where did you go?"

Balinor sighed, "There's a place called Ealdor..."

"Yes."

"I had a life there," Balinor started to smile, making Merlin smile to see that it was the grin he and Marayna shared, "A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!" he sneered at the cave, "So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"You want everyone in Camelot to die?"

"Why should I care?"

"What if one of them was your son? Your daughter?" he tried to argue.

"I don't have children."

Merlin swallowed hard, "And if I told you..." he began, ready to reveal himself...when Arthur nearly stirred.

"Mara," Arthur shifted, coughing, his hand moving as though reaching for someone for a second before he settled, "Mara..."

Balinor frowned, "Who's that?"

Merlin smiled, "My sister, his..." he sighed, hating to put it this way and knowing his sister would KILL him for doing it but, "HIS woman. A very good woman."

Balinor eyed the prince a moment longer, a small frown on his face. For him, the prince, to fall in love with a _servant_...that was _not_ like UTHER at all. But...it was JUST like Ygraine, to see past titles and know a PERSON, to love them for who they were and not their title or status...that was every bit Ygraine shining through. Pity he had to be Uther's son also.

~8~

The next morning would find Merlin watching his father by the mouth of the cave, Arthur stepping out to join him, "I feel great!" he exclaimed, "What the hell did you give me?"

"It was all down to Balinor," Merlin shrugged.

"So we found him, then?" Arthur grinned, "Thank heaven for that."

Merlin winced though, "That doesn't mean he's willing to help."

"What?" Arthur stared at him as though he couldn't believe someone would be unwilling to save Camelot.

"You won't persuade him."

"Does he _know_ what's at stake?" he asked incredulous, Merlin nodded, "What kind of man is he?!"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, "Can I tell you what Aya would say right now?"

Arthur shifted at that, surprised by how much he actually wanted to know, "Of course."

Merlin sighed "She'd say that...Balinor was tricked and lied to and hunted by your father. His kind slaughtered in the Purge, _all_ of them Arthur, that means the ones in _other_ kingdoms as well. His race is gone, it's just _him_, and still Uther hunts him, only wishing him to return to use him, again. And then kill him once it's over. You can't deny Uther wouldn't," he cut in, seeing Arthur about to argue, "Magic is against the law, Balinor would have to use magic to stop the Dragon and, in doing that, he'd commit a crime Uther would be all too happy to see him suffer and die for. Can you blame him for not wanting to help?"

Arthur paused, thinking on that, a bit disturbed because that was EXACTLY what Marayna would say. She'd bring up the flaw in his father's laws and logic, she'd point out just how much the man had suffered, just how much his father had broken his own laws in what he'd done to the man. And she'd be on target, as always.

"He's right," Balinor glared as he walked past, heading back into the cave, "This Aya is a wise woman."

Arthur turned, watching him disappear into the cave's darkness, before going to talk to the man himself, offer him amnesty, protection from his father, anything if it meant he'd save Camelot...

~8~

Gaius walked over to Marayna as she stood on the battlements, not allowing the guards to pull her away despite the danger and threat of the Dragon coming at any moment. His attacks were so sporadic that they never saw it coming and couldn't prepare. But there she was, watching and waiting for Arthur and Merlin, "You worried about them?"

"Of course," she muttered, "My brother and my l...love," she stumbled over the word, still not quite used to saying it out loud, "Have gone to find my father and convince him to return to his death. What's not to worry about?"

Gaius looked at her a long while, "You love Arthur very much don't you?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "He cares the same way for you. He'll return, and keep both Merlin and Balinor safe."

"I know," she sighed, "But I also know, no matter what the Dragon said...Arthur and I can never be."

"Never underestimate the power of love, Rayna," Gaius mused wisely, "I've seen it change many things."

"It's not love I'm worried about, it's everything else, all the other dooming omens. All the other things standing in the way," she ran a hand through her hair, there was just...too much keeping them apart.

~8~

"What did he say?" Merlin asked as Arthur walked back over to him by the horses.

"He'll change his mind."

"He said that?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Just...give him a moment," Arthur smirked, seeing Balinor step out of the cave.

"Farewell, then," Balinor called.

Arthur's face fell, "That's your decision?"

"I will_ not_ help Uther. "

"Then the people of Camelot are damned."

"So be it," Balinor brushed it off.

"Have you no conscience?!"

"You should ask that question of your father!"

"And you are no better than him!" Merlin glared, his heart racing, his sister was trapped in Camelot and their father wasn't even going to help!

"Don't waste your time, Merlin!" Arthur waved him off.

"Gaius spoke of the nobility of Dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!"

"Gaius?" Balinor looked at him.

"Yes."

Balinor was silent a moment, "He's a good man."

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd be like him," Merlin glared, storming off.

~8~

"I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you and your sister," Arthur remarked after he and Merlin had set up camp, having left Balinor earlier and set about to return to Camelot, "But I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merlin."

"A riddle?" he scoffed.

"Yes. But I've got to quite like you."

"Even more my sister though," he smiled a bit.

"_And_ you," Arthur had to admit, though he liked Merlin in a VERY different way than he did the boy's sister, they were...mates, friends if he could use the word between a prince and servant, "I realize you're not as big a fool as you look. And Mara isn't as rough as she first appears."

"Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realize you're not as arrogant as you sound," Merlin smirked.

"You _still_ think I'm arrogant?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'd have thought your sister beat that down enough to appease you both."

"No," Merlin chuckled, "I don't think you're arrogant...more supercilious."

"That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?"

"Condescending."

"Very good."

"Patronizing."

"It doesn't quite mean that," he frowned.

"No, these are other things you are."

"Hang on!" Arthur laughed.

"Over bearing."

Arthur turned, hearing a twig snap and grabbed his sword, "Shh."

"_Very_ overbearing."

"Merlin! "

"But you _wanted_ me to talk," he countered, till he heard another twig snap. He grabbed the staff Arthur had given for his birthday and followed him through the trees.

"Careful, boy," Balinor growled as he stepped past a bush, Arthur nearly attacking him, "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked the man.

Balinor nodded, looking at Merlin, "You were right, Merlin. There_ are_ some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"If you succeed in killing the Dragon," Arthur told him, "You will not go unrewarded."

"I seek no reward," Balinor scoffed.

"Great!" Arthur smiled, "Let's eat."

~8~

Merlin glanced at Balinor as they collected firewood, "This wood's too wet."

"Don't worry," Balinor continued to gather it, "I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light."

"When you healed Arthur," he began slowly, "I heard you mumble some words."

"An ancient prayer," Balinor shrugged it off.

"I thought it might've been more than that."

Balinor glanced back at Merlin to see an almost knowing look in his eye and sighed, "The Old Religion can teach us many things."

"The Old Religion...is that something you were taught?" he doubted it though, Marayna seemed to know a lot about it, just KNOWING it, something he didn't quite connect with, but that was ok, it seemed like it had only really happened after she'd become High Priestess.

"It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him."

"Were they also Dragonlords?"

"We'll need some kindling," he tried to avoid the question.

Merlin took a breath, knowing he needed to be honest with Balinor for him to be honest in return, "My sister is the High Priestess of the Old Religion," he told the man, making him stop and turn to him, "And me...the Druids call me an Archmage."

Balinor's eyes widened at that, "You and your sister are truly blessed."

"You mentioned..." he swallowed, "You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman."

"That was a long time ago."

"Aya, my sister, and I, grew up there."

"Ealdor?" Balinor breathed.

"Yes. I know the woman."

"Hunith? She's still alive?"

"Yes. She's our mother."

Balinor frowned, "Then she married," he turned away from Merlin, "That's good."

But Merlin shook his head, "She never married. I'm your son, my sister is your daughter."

Balinor stared at him, wide eyed, "I don't know what it is to have children."

"Or us a father," Merlin countered.

"Your sister is...Aya or...Mara?" he frowned, trying to recall the names Merlin had given.

"Marayna, actually," Merlin corrected as Balinor gasped.

"That was my mother's name," he breathed, he'd only mentioned it to Hunith once though...and she had name their daughter after her. His heart tugged painfully at that.

Merlin glanced over, hearing Arthur walking around, "You must not tell Arthur."

Balinor smiled and nodded, handing Merlin some wood.

~8~

As Arthur slept a short while later, the father and son sat by the fire, Balinor carving some wood absently, "Why did you never return?" Merlin wondered.

"I thought her life would be better without me," Balinor remarked, knowing he meant return to Ealdor.

"Why?"

"Uther wanted me dead," he shrugged, "If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe. He nearly succeeded in killing me when I returned to see her but once," he sighed, recalling that.

He'd been out, hiding not even a year after fleeing Ealdor, and could have sworn he'd heard Kilgharrah in his mind, calling to him, telling him that his love was in danger. He'd all but run back to the small village, fearing the worst...and found Hunith alive and well. He'd thought, perhaps, he might have escaped Uther and could stay...but he'd been spotted and Uther had soldiers there by the next morning. It appeared he was rather...healthy though, that single night was all it took to conceive Marayna it appeared.

"We could've come with you," Merlin told him.

"What kind of life would you have had here?"

"We'd have been...happy. We've always lived a simple life."

"Your sister may yet be queen," Balinor commented, glancing at Arthur, knowing that when a Pendragon wanted something, they got it, "That is hardly simple."

"That is a possible future," Merlin corrected, "Our past was FAR more harsh, we would have been happy just to have our father there," he glanced at Balinor, "When we've finished in Camelot, we will take you to Ealdor."

"She won't recognize me," Balinor shook his head before eyeing Merlin, "I see her in you."

"Yeah?" he smiled, "People say that all the time, about me. Not so much about Aya."

Balinor smiled in return, "You have her kindness."

"Aya's got your spirit," he told the man, "She looks like you, her hair, I mean, it's the same. She's got a temper, a mouth, a strength...she does that too," he nodded at the wood in his hand, seeming to take on the shape of a dragon, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small carving of a phoenix she'd made for him, one he took to associating with Morgana, to show him, "Takes her months on end, but...she carves things sometimes."

Balinor's smile turned thoughtful as he reached out to examine the small carving, seeing how much care went into it, seeing how much the girl had to love her brother to put such effort into something for him. He couldn't help but imagine the daughter his son was describing, "I look forward to meeting her."

Merlin beamed at that, pleased that he wouldn't be as closed off as he'd been with him when he met his daughter, "How did you become a Dragonlord?" he asked a few moments later.

"You don't choose to become a Dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down, from father to son."

Merlin nodded slowly at that, "Just from father to son?"

Balinor glanced at him, knowing what he was asking, "There are instances, rare ones, where the daughter of a Dragonlord might have a son who could inherit the power as well, separate from the lad's uncle. It would take a powerful woman to have such a child, a...High Priestess has a fighting chance."

Merlin's smile was gone in an instant, something that surprised Balinor to see. But Merlin was thinking more about his sister, how SHE wouldn't be a Dragonlord, but her sons one day might be one along with him or his sons...but knowing that would never be, knowing the plight his sister suffered in terms of having children.

"A Dragonlord...that is what you must now become, Merlin," Balinor continued.

Merlin swallowed hard, but nodded, needing to know more about it, "I would like that."

"And like all Dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first Dragon. You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, Son."

"Sleep well, Father," Merlin smiled, laying down to rest, trusting his father to watch over him.

~8~

Merlin woke up, smiling when he saw to miniature carved dragon before his face, whittled by his father and smiled...until Arthur grabbed him from behind and put his hand over his mouth, "Cenred's men," he whispered, pulling his sword as the men attacked.

Merlin jumped up, grabbing a sword and tossing it to his father as he grabbed his staff, taking on his own opponent, but his fear and concern for his father distracted him and he found the staff knocked out of his hand, leaving him to the soldier's mercy...

Balinor, though, appeared equally as concerned for his son and ran to his aid, "NO!" he cried, shoving the boy aside, getting run through in the process.

~8~

Marayna looked up with a gasp as she tended to a child, feeling like her heart was breaking, like she couldn't breath, her ears ringing as she felt cold, her heart pounding, "No..." she whispered, terrified for who she had felt just then and why she'd felt it.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears in as she was sure she'd just felt either her brother or her father die...

~8~

"NO!" Merlin screamed, his eyes glowing golden as the men were thrown back by the rampant magic and rage inside him. Merlin grabbed Balinor as he fell to his knees, gently lowering him to the ground, holding him.

Balinor let out a low chuckle, "I see the Archmage now," he groaned, "You have your father's talent. Merlin..."

"Please, no," Merlin begged, "Please. I may not be Gana, but I can save you."

"Listen to me," Balinor grabbed his arm, not sure who this Gana person was, though he could guess someone Merlin cherished given how he'd said the woman's name, but needing his son to listen to him, "When you face the Dragon, remember...be strong. A Dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

"I can't do it alone."

"You will have your sister," he breathed, "Oh, my son," he squeezed Merlin's arm, "I've seen enough in you to know that you both will make me proud."

He offered Merlin one last smile...before he breathed his last.

"No," Merlin hugged him, "Father..." tears falling from his eyes, "No!"

Arthur ran over after taking out the last man, throwing his sword down when he saw Balinor had fallen, "NO!" he rubbed his face, "Camelot is doomed."

~8~

As Merlin and Arthur returned to Camelot, they were led to the Main Hall, a sentry having spotted them, the court already gathered, Gaius and Marayna standing to the side.

'_Merlin..._' Marayna began, dread at seeing a man missing and relief at seeing Merlin there hitting her at the same time, _'Where's Balinor?_' Merlin could only give her a devastated look, a meaning in them that she didn't want to believe, '_Merlin...where is he?_'

'_I'm so sorry Aya,_' he breathed, tears in his eyes and she let out a breath, nearly staggering to the side, realizing what happened, realizing the pain she'd felt and tried to ignore had actually meant what she'd feared it had...

Their father was dead...and she hadn't even gotten a chance to meet him.

"I'm sorry, father," Arthur stepped up, "I failed you. The last Dragonlord is dead."

Gaius looked between Merlin and Marayna, seeing them both trying not to cry and bowed his head.

"There are many years where I might've wished for that news," Uther sighed, finally truly _seeing_ one effect of his Purge come back to bite him.

"All is not lost, father," Arthur straightened, "We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms...on open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better."

"There is no point."

"So what?" Arthur shook his head, "We stand here, watch Camelot fall?"

Uther considered that and nodded, "You have my blessing."

Arthur gave a curt nod in return, "I need a dozen knights!" he turned to face the ones in the room, "Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know...the chances of returning are slim."

Sir Leon stepped forward, eleven others with him, forming a circle around Arthur, none of them seeing Gaius and his wards sneak out of the room.

~8~

"Merlin, what happened?" Marayna asked as she tried to be brave and not cry, trying to convince herself she should be worrying more about the people of Camelot than a man she'd never met before. She HAD to convince herself to think that way, otherwise she'd break down entirely and she'd be useless in helping her brother.

"I couldn't save him," Merlin said as he sat at the workbench, staring at nothing.

"Merlin..." Gaius began.

"He said the Dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son."

"That is true," Gaius nodded, "It is said that the daughters of Dragonlords may possess the possibility to pass on the ability to their sons as well."

"Suppose we'll never know that last part," Marayna murmured, crossing her arms, shifting uncomfortably.

"When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless," Merlin frowned.

"Your father wasn't dead," Gaius said bluntly, knowing there was no time to be delicate, "It's only then you can inherit his powers."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?" Merlin looked up.

"You're strong enough to stand up to me," Marayna remarked, moving to sit next to him, "And I'm _much_ worse than any old overgrown lizard."

He had to laugh at that, "True."

"Oi!" she punched him in the arm, "You're not supposed to agree with that!"

~8~

As Merlin and Marayna helped Arthur put his armor on, well Marayna was, Merlin was sharpening the prince's sword, when Arthur looked over at them, "Well, look on the bright side, chances are you're not going to have to clean this again."

"Actually DO try to be careful this time," Marayna remarked dryly, "Don't go rushing out there and launch an attack you know won't work ok?"

"Yes, your highness," he joked.

"Oi!" she whacked his arm, "I'm being serious."

"I can hear that," he murmured, actually able to hear that tone in her voice.

"Just...let what's meant to happen happen."

He nodded, turning to take his sword from Merlin, "Merlin," he began quietly, "If I die, please..."

"What?" Merlin frowned as Arthur trailed off.

"The Dragonlord today...I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights, no man is worth your tears."

"Yeah. You're certainly not."

Arthur swallowed, "I mean...you must be brave, for Mara..."

"I think _she_ can be brave herself," Marayna countered, picking up the edge of her skirt and showing him her sais tucked into her boots.

"What are you doing?" Arthur stared, trying not to blush as he saw her legs.

"We're coming with you," Merlin replied, taking his staff.

"The chances are I'm going to die," Arthur shook his head.

"Yeah," Marayna smirked, "Oh definitely, without us there to watch your back."

Arthur scoffed, "Right."

"Do you know how many times we've had to save your royal backside?" Merlin quipped.

"Well at least you got your sense of humor back," Arthur smirked, heading for the door, pausing when he saw them actually _following_ him, "Are you _really_ going to face this dragon with me?"

"Well I'm not about to sit here and watch after you both ordered me to stay here last time," Marayna crossed her arms, "You need a woman around to make sure things get done properly."

"We know it's hard for you to understand how we feel," Merlin added, more serious than his sister, "But...well, I care a hell of a lot about that armor, I'm not going to let you mess it up."

"And I care an awful lot about the man IN the armor," Marayna continued.

Arthur smiled at that, touched, giving them a nod, not trusting himself to kiss Marayna and be able to pull away to face the Dragon, before he turned to leave, his servants with him to the end.

~8~

By nightfall, they had reached a clearing where the Dragon attacked them, having followed them away from Camelot, likely seeing an opportunity to hurt Uther more by going after the man's son than his kingdom.

"Hold firm!" Arthur shouted as Kilgharrah dove at them, "Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!" they circled the beast, surrounding him, but the creature just knocked the men off their horses with his tail, sparing Marayna on Bartok though. Despite it all, she _had_ been the kindest, the truest of intentions, the one who he owed not just his freedom to but also...a debt for the company she'd provided him the last few years.

He roared at them, breathing fire at some of the men.

"No!" Merlin scrambled up from where he'd fallen, more starting to think he'd only been knocked off his horse because he was nearer to Arthur than his sister and gotten caught, he hadn't been thrown that hard. He pulled Marayna behind him as she dismounted, "Stop!"

The Dragon turned to them, hearing a different note in Merlin's voice...when Arthur picked up a spear to help defend his servants. Kilgharrah just looked at him a moment before breathing fire. Arthur rolled out of the way and stabbed the Dragon in the left side where he assumed the beast's heart was...and only succeeded in making it angry, Kilgharrah swinging out a claw and knocking Arthur away.

"Arthur!" Marayna ran to his side.

"You're the last Dragonlord now," Merlin could swear he'd heard Balinor speaking in his mind, "You and your sister carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."

Merlin let out a Dragon-like roar at his sister's shouts, startling her as he chanted an ancient call, "_Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes."_

The Dragon moved back, bowing to Merlin as he picked up the spear, "I am the last of my kind, Merlin," it breathed as Marayna watched her brother in awe, "Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Merlin thrust the spear at him, "Merlin!" Marayna called and he stopped, inches from piercing the right side of the Dragon, though they both knew that was what he intended, not to harm the Dragon, but make him aware of the power held over him, whose mercy he was at.

"Go!" he ordered, "Leave! If you _ever_ attack Camelot again, I will kill you!"

Kilgharrah bowed as Merlin dropped the spear.

Marayna stood and moved to her brother's side, taking his hand, knowing his heart was breaking to use that power over the Dragon as it meant their father was truly dead, "Merlin has been merciful," she told the beast, "Extend the same courtesy!"

Kilgharrah nodded sadly, "Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again," and with that, it flew off, just as Arthur woke.

"What happened?" Arthur groaned.

"Arthur!" Marayna ran to his side, hugging him tightly, the man wincing even as he hugged her back.

"You dealt him a mortal blow," Merlin told him.

"He's gone?" Arthur blinked, stunned.

"He's gone," Marayna nodded, pulling back, "You did it."

Arthur laughed, cheering, pulling Marayna to him and kissing her deeply in celebration, making her blush as she pulled away.

"Well you certainly did it," Merlin laughed, a sad smile on his face, missing Morgana even more and wondering if she'd be proud of him.

'_Infinitely,_' Marayna answered, hearing his thoughts, '_Just like I am,_' she smiled at him.

'_You are?_' he felt his smile turn just a bit less sad.

She nodded, '_Look at that, the High Priestess and the Dragonlord...I think Balinor would be proud of us too._'

Merlin swallowed hard, nodding at that, he thought so too.

~8~

"I felt him there with me, Gaius," Merlin murmured as he sat beside Marayna on a bench in the physician's chambers, the girl looking at the small red-wood dragon her father had carved, Merlin claimed he'd carved it for her though she wasn't sure whether to believe that or think it was just him giving her the dragon as she hadn't been able to meet the man who made it. Merlin had just told her what happened to Balinor, how the man had wanted to meet her, but now would never get the chance.

"_I_ didn't," she murmured, before blinking, tears finally starting to fall now that she had time to process it all without the threat of the Dragon pulling her thoughts away.

Gwen, who had joined them to hear what 'really' happened, moved to kneel beside her, taking her hand as Merlin hugged her on the side.

"Merlin!" Arthur cheered as he burst into the room, "Mara...my father has..." he trailed off, seeing the woman he loved in tears, "What's wrong?"

Gwen got up, leading him off to the side, giving the trio a moment's privacy as she explained, knowing Marayna hated it when others saw her cry, "Arthur..." she sighed, "They just received word their father's passed on."

"Was he in Camelot?" he asked, his mind going to the Dragon and the attack, all those who had died.

"No."

Arthur nodded, stepping back over to Marayna's side, sitting on her other side and taking her from Merlin, holding her close, offering his strength, feeling his heart both break and warm as she allowed herself to cry on his shoulder, something he knew she never did, knowing it meant she trusted him to see her that vulnerable.

Merlin held his sister's hand through it all, the dragon carving clutched between their hands as they mourned the loss of their father.

To be continued...in...Burning!

A/N: SO sorry this is late :( My great-uncle died on Saturday :( It's been a mess of family and wakes and...the funeral is today so I haven't had time at all to really edit. I'm going into work late today, after the funeral and I got up extra early to try and get this edited before I have to go :( I'm going to try and get Burning up in about 6 or so hours, we'll get the start of Series 3 today too (hopefully), after I get back.

As for this chapter, SO sad! I was debating saving Balinor, but I felt like Merlin needed to be a Dragonlord, he needed to be equal to his sister again :) And...I sort of wanted to give him a special moment, to know his father, where Marayna couldn't. Because this IS still about Merlin, just with his sister there :)

Just to finish, I wanted to thank you all, all the readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers/anyone who's even glimpsed this story lol. You guys have all been so amazing and I'm really so thankful that I have you for readers, you rock! :)

Some notes on reviews...

I think it's a word :) But I can't say if Morgana will be evil or not...all I can say is, if I manage to get the next story up today, we'll find out in just a few hours where her true loyalty will lie, she'll do something that will show it without a doubt }:) We'll also find out if Merlin and Morgana managed to keep in contact somehow as well, I can say one of them just might have in a way ;) As for Uther, he's not going soft, I can say that, there's...an ulterior motive behind what he's doing, that we might find out in Series 3 ;)

Sorry, I had to let Balinor's fate play out :( Merlin had to be a Dragonlord :(

I agree, Kilgharrah should have attacked Uther, not his people (sort of like what Marayna shouts to him lol) :) We'll have to wait and see about Morgana though ;)

I'm glad the updates brighten your day a little :) Sorry this one was a little late :( The next series will be called Burning and it should (hopefully) be up in about 6 hours :)

Lol, I hope you get to actually see the show one day, it's very good :)

No worries, there'll be WAY more Merlin-Arthur friendship moments to come ;) Especially in Series three :) As for Morgana...we'll find out in only a few hours where her loyalties lie }:)


End file.
